Ugly Love
by cerezodarck20
Summary: Cuando Hinata Hyuga conoce a Sasuke Uchiha sabe que lo unico que tienen en comun una atracción mutua innegable.Él no quiere amor, y ella no tiene tiempo para eso, de modo que sólo queda el sexo. Su acuerdo podría ir bien, siempre y cuando Hinata pueda apegarse a las únicas dos reglas que Sasuke tiene para ella. Nunca preguntar sobre el pasado. No esperes un futuro
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_

 _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

 ** _Ugly Love_**

 ** _Prologo_**

Cuando Hinata Hyuga conoce al piloto de aerolínea, Sasuke Uchiha, sabe que no es amor a primera vista. Ni siquiera iría tan lejos como para considerarse amigos. Lo único que Hinata y Sasuke tienen en común es una atracción mutua innegable. Una vez que sus deseos están a la intemperie, se dan cuenta que tienen el perfecto arreglo. Él no quiere amor, y ella no tiene tiempo para eso, de modo que sólo queda el sexo.

Su acuerdo podría ir sorprendentemente sin problemas, siempre y cuando Hinata pueda apegarse a las únicas dos reglas que Sasuke tiene para ella.

 ** _Nunca preguntar sobre el pasado._**

 ** _No esperes un futuro._**

Ellos piensan que pueden manejar la situación, pero se dan cuenta casi de inmediato que no pueden con todo.

Los corazones se involucran.

Las promesas se rompen.

Las reglas se quebrantan.

 _El amor se pone feo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_

 _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

Capitulo 1

—Alguien la apuñaló en el cuello, jovencita.

Mis ojos se ensanchan, y lentamente me vuelvo hacia el anciano caballero parado junto a mí. Él presiona el botón para que el elevador suba y me mira. Sonríe y señala mi cuello.

—Su marca de nacimiento —dice.

Mi mano sube instintivamente a mi cuello, y toco la marca deltamaño de una moneda de diez centavos, justo por debajo de mi oreja.

—Mi abuelo solía decir que la ubicación de una marca de nacimiento era la historia de cómo una persona perdió la batalla en su vida pasada. Supongo que usted fue apuñalada en el cuello. Sin embargo, apuesto a que fue una muerte rápida.

Sonrío, pero no puedo decidir si debería estar asustada o divertida. A pesar del comienzo un tanto morboso de su conversación, no puede ser tan peligroso. Su postura curvada y su porte inestable delatan que no tiene un día menos de ochenta años. Da unos pocos pasos lentos hacia una de las dos sillas de terciopelo rojo que se encuentran colocadas contra la pared junto al elevador. Gruñe mientras se sienta en la silla y luego alza la mirada hacia mí de nuevo.

—¿Va a la planta dieciocho?

Mis ojos se estrechan mientras proceso su pregunta. Él, de algún modo, sabe a qué planta voy, incluso aunque es la primera vez que he puesto un pie en este complejo de apartamentos, y definitivamente es la primera vez que he puesto los ojos sobre este hombre.

—Sí, señor —digo con cautela—. ¿Trabaja usted aquí?

—De hecho lo hago.

Hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el elevador, y mis ojos se mueven hacia los números iluminados que hay sobre nuestras cabezas. Once pisos antes de que llegue. Rezo para que lo haga rápidamente.

—Aprieto el botón del elevador —dice—. No creo que haya un título oficial para mi posición, pero me gusta referirme a mí mismo como un capitán de vuelo, considerando que envío a las personas a una altura de hasta veinte pisos.

Sonrío ante sus palabras, ya que tanto mi hermano como mi padre son pilotos. —¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido capitán de vuelo en este elevador? —pregunto mientras espero. Juro que este es el ascensor más malditamente lento con el que me he encontrado jamás.

—Desde que fui demasiado viejo para encargarme del mantenimiento de este edificio. Trabajé aquí treinta y dos años antes de convertirme en capitán. Ahora hace más de quince años que he estado enviando a volar a la gente, creo. El propietario me dio un empleo por lástima, para mantenerme ocupado hasta que muera. —Sonríe para sí mismo—. De lo que él no se dio cuenta es que Dios me dio muchas y grandes cosas para cumplir en mi vida, y justo ahora, estoy tan atrás que nunca voy a morir.

Me encuentro a mí misma riendo cuando las puertas del ascensor finalmente se abren. Extiendo la mano para agarrar el asa de mi maleta y me giro hacia él una vez más antes de entrar. —¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Hiruzen Sarutobi, pero llámeme Cap —dice—. Todo el mundo lo hace.

—¿Tiene alguna marca de nacimiento, Cap?

Sonríe. —De hecho, sí tengo. Parece que en mi vida pasada me dispararon justo en el trasero. Debo de haberme desangrado.

Sonrío y llevo la mano hasta mi frente, dedicándole un correcto saludo de capitán. Entro en el elevador y me vuelvo para enfrentar las puertas abiertas, admirando la extravagancia del vestíbulo. Este lugar parece más un hotel histórico que un complejo de apartamentos, con sus grandes columnas y sus suelos de mármol.

Cuando Neji dijo que podía quedarme con él hasta que encontrara un trabajo, no tenía ni idea de que vivía como un adulto de verdad. Pensé que sería similar a la última vez que lo visité, justo después de que me graduara en la escuela secundaria, cuando él había empezado a trabajar para conseguir su licencia de piloto. Fue hace cuatro años, y en un complejo de dos plantas incompleto. Eso es lo que esperaba. Desde luego no esperaba un edificio muy alto justo en el centro de la ciudad de San Francisco.

Encuentro el panel y presiono el botón del piso dieciocho, luego alzo la mirada a la pared de espejos del elevador. Pasé todo el día de ayer y la mayoría de esta mañana empacando todo lo que poseo de mi apartamento en San Diego. Afortunadamente, no poseo mucho. Pero después de haber hecho un solitario viaje de ochocientos kilómetros, el cansancio es bastante evidente en mi reflejo. Mi pelo se encuentra en un nudo flojo en la parte superior de mi cabeza, asegurado con un lapicero, ya que no pude encontrar un lazo para el cabello mientras conducía.

Mis ojos normalmente son tan claros y brillantes, pero ahora mismo, parecen diez sombras más oscuras gracias a las bolsas que hay debajo de ellos. Busco en mi bolso para encontrar un tubo de bálsamo labial _ChapStick_ , con la esperanza de salvar mis labios antes de que acaben con un aspecto tan fatigado igual al resto de mí. Tan pronto como las puertas del elevador empiezan a cerrarse, se abren otra vez. Un tipo se precipita hacia los ascensores, preparándose para seguir andando cuando reconoce al viejo. —Gracias, Cap —dice.

No puedo ver a Cap desde dentro del elevador, pero lo oigo gruñir algo en respuesta. Él no suena tan ansioso por hacer una pequeña charla con este tipo, como lo estaba conmigo. Este hombre parece estar a finales de sus veinte como máximo. Me sonríe, y sé exactamente qué pasa a través de su mente, considerando que acaba de deslizar la mano izquierda en su bolsillo.

La mano con el anillo de bodas en ella.

—Planta diez —dice sin apartar la mirada de mí. Sus ojos caen al escaso escote que muestra mi camiseta, y luego mira la maleta a mi lado.

Presiono el botón del décimo piso. _Debería haberme puesto un suéter._

—¿Mudándote? —pregunta, mirando descaradamente mi camisa otra vez.

Asiento, aunque dudo que se dé cuenta, considerando que su mirada se encuentra en ninguna parte cerca de mi cara.

—¿Qué planta?

 _Oh, no, no lo haces_. Extiendo la mano por detrás de mí y cubro todos los botones en el panel con mis manos para esconder el botón iluminado de la planta dieciocho, y entonces presiono cada botón entre las plantas diez y dieciocho. Él mira el panel, confundido.

—No es asunto tuyo —digo.

Él se ríe.

Cree que estoy bromeando.

Arquea una oscura y gruesa ceja. Es una bonita ceja. Está unida a una bonita cara, la cual está unida a una bonita cabeza, la cual está unida a un bonito cuerpo.

Un cuerpo _casado_.

Idiota.

Sonríe seductoramente después de verme revisarlo, sólo que yo no estaba revisándolo de la forma que piensa. En mi mente, me preguntaba cuántas veces ese cuerpo ha estado presionado contra una chica que no era su esposa.

Siento pena por ella.

Él está mirando mi escote otra vez cuando alcanzamos la décima planta. —Puedo ayudarte con eso —dice, asintiendo hacia mi maleta. Su voz es agradable. Me pregunto cuántas chicas han caído por esa voz casada. Camina hacia mí y alcanza el panel, presionando valientemente el botón que cierra las puertas.

Sostengo su mirada y presiono el botón que abre las puertas. —Lo tengo.

Asiente como si entendiera, pero hay un brillo malicioso en sus ojos que reafirma mi aversión inmediata hacia él. Sale del elevador y se vuelve para mirarme antes de alejarse.

—Hasta luego, Hinata —dice, justo mientras se cierran las puertas.

Frunzo el ceño, incómoda con el hecho de que las únicas dos personas con las que he interaccionado desde que entré en este edificio de apartamentos ya saben quién soy.

Permanezco sola en el elevador mientras se detiene en cada planta hasta que alcanza la dieciocho. Salgo, sacando mi teléfono de mi bolsillo, y abro mis mensajes con Neji. No puedo recordar qué número de apartamento dijo que era el suyo. Es el 1816 o el 1814.

¿Tal vez el 1826?

Me detengo ante el 1814, porque hay un tipo desmayado en el suelo del pasillo, apoyado contra la puerta del 1816.

 _Por favor, no permitas que sea el 1816._

Encuentro el mensaje en mi teléfono y me estremezco. Es el 1816.

 _Por supuesto que lo es._

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de no despertar al tipo. Sus piernas están extendidas enfrente de él, y tiene la espalda recostada contra la puerta de Neji. Su barbilla se encuentra metida contra su pecho, y está roncando.

—Disculpa —digo, mi voz apenas por encima de un susurro.

No se mueve.

Alzo una pierna y le empujo en el hombro con el pie. —Necesito entrar en este apartamento.

Suelta un susurro y luego abre los ojos lentamente y se queda mirando directamente mis piernas con fijeza.

Sus ojos encuentran mis rodillas, y sus cejas se fruncen mientras se inclina hacia adelante lentamente con un profundo ceño en su rostro. Levanta una mano y empuja mi rodilla con su dedo, como si nunca hubiera visto una rodilla antes. Deja caer su mano, cierra los ojos y vuelve a quedarse dormido contra la puerta.

 _Genial._

Neji no volverá hasta mañana, así que marco su número para ver si este tipo es alguien por quien debería preocuparme.

—¿Hina? —pregunta, respondiendo su teléfono sin un hola.

—Sip —respondo—. Llegué bien, pero no puedo entrar porque hay un tipo borracho desmayado frente a tu puerta. ¿Sugerencias?

—¿Dieciocho dieciséis? —pregunta—. ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras en el apartamento correcto?

—Segura.

—¿Estás segura de que está borracho?

—Segura.

—Extraño —dice—. ¿Qué lleva puesto?

—¿Por qué quieres saber qué lleva puesto?

—Si lleva un uniforme de piloto, probablemente vive en el edificio. El complejo tiene un contrato con nuestra aerolínea.

Este tipo no lleva ningún tipo de uniforme, pero no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que sus vaqueros y su camiseta negra se ajustan a él de forma muy agradable.

—Ningún uniforme —digo.

—¿Puedes pasarle sin despertarle?

—Tendría que moverle. Caerá dentro si abro la puerta.

Permanece en silencio durante unos pocos segundos mientras piensa. —Ve abajo y pregunta por Sarutobi, le llaman Cap —dice—. Le dije que ibas a venir esta noche. Puede esperar contigo hasta que estés dentro del departamento.

Suspiro, porque he estado conduciendo durante seis horas, y bajar todos los pisos no es algo que me apetezca hacer ahora mismo. También suspiro porque Cap es la última persona que probablemente podría ayudar en esta situación.

—Simplemente quédate al teléfono conmigo hasta que estés dentro del apartamento.

Me gusta mucho más mi plan. Equilibro mi teléfono contra mi oreja con el hombro y excavo en mi bolso en busca de la llave que me envió Neji. La inserto en la cerradura y empiezo a abrir la puerta, pero el tipo borracho empieza a caer hacia atrás con cada centímetro que se abre la puerta. Gime, pero sus ojos no se abren de nuevo.

—Es una lástima que esté echado a perder —le digo a Neji—. No es difícil de mirar.

—Hina, simplemente mete tu trasero dentro y bloquea la puerta, así puedo colgar.

Ruedo los ojos. Todavía es el mismo hermano mandón que siempre fue. Sabía que mudarme con él no sería bueno para nuestra relación, considerando lo paternal que actuaba hacia mí cuando éramos más jóvenes. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para encontrar un trabajo, conseguir mi propio apartamento e instalarme antes de que empezaran mis nuevas clases, así que me quedaban muy pocas opciones.

Sin embargo, tengo la esperanza de que las cosas serán diferentes entre nosotros ahora. Neji tiene veinticinco y yo tengo veintitrés, así que si no podemos llevarnos mejor que cuando éramos niños, nos queda mucho que madurar.

Supongo que depende mayormente de Neji y de si ha cambiado desde la última vez que vivimos juntos. Él tenía un problema con cualquiera con el que tuviera citas, con todos mis amigos, con cada elección que hacía, incluso con a qué colegio quería asistir. No es que alguna vez le prestara atención a su opinión, de todos modos. La distancia y el tiempo separados ha parecido quitármelo de encima durante los últimos años, pero mudarme con él será la última prueba de nuestra paciencia.

Envuelvo el bolso alrededor de mi hombro, pero se queda enganchado del asa de mi maleta, así que lo dejo caer al suelo. Mantengo mi mano izquierda envuelta con fuerza alrededor del pomo de la puerta y sostengo la puerta cerrada, así el tipo no caerá completamente dentro del apartamento. Presiono mi pie contra su hombro, empujándolo del centro de la puerta.

Él no se mueve.

—Neji, es demasiado pesado. Voy a tener que colgar, así puedo usar ambas manos.

—No. No cuelgues. Simplemente pon el teléfono en tu bolsillo, pero no cuelgues.

Bajo la mirada hacia la camiseta de gran tamaño y las mallas que llevo. —No tengo bolsillos. Vas a ir a sujetador.

Neji hace un ruido de náuseas mientras separo el teléfono de mi oreja y lo meto en mi sujetador. Quito la llave de la cerradura y la dejo caer en mi bolso, pero fallo y cae al suelo. Me agacho para agarrar al tipo borracho, así puedo quitarlo del camino.

—Muy bien, amigo —digo, forcejeando para apartarlo del centro de la puerta—. Perdón por interrumpir tu siesta, pero necesito entrar a este apartamento.

De algún modo me las arreglo para dejarlo desplomarse contra el marco de la puerta, evitando que caiga dentro del apartamento, luego abro más la puerta y me vuelvo para levantar mis cosas.

Algo cálido se envuelve alrededor de mi tobillo.

Me congelo.

Bajo la mirada.

—¡Déjame ir! —grito, pateando la mano que se aferra a mi tobillo con tanta fuerza que estoy segura de que podría dejarme moretones. El tipo borracho alzó su mirada hacia mí ahora, y su agarre hace que caiga de espaldas dentro del apartamento cuando intento alejarme de él.

—Necesito entrar allí —murmura, justo cuando mi cuello se encuentra con el suelo. Él intenta empujar la puerta del apartamento con su otra mano para abrirla, y esto me hace entrar de inmediato en modo pánico. Meto mis piernas del todo dentro, y su mano viene conmigo. Uso mi pierna libre para cerrar la puerta de una patada, estrellándola de golpe directamente contra su muñeca.

—¡Mierda! —grita. Está tratando de retirar su mano hacia el pasillo con él, pero mi pie todavía está presionado contra la puerta. Libero suficiente presión para que recupere su mano, y luego inmediatamente pateo la puerta para cerrarla del todo. Me levanto y bloqueo el cerrojo y la cadena tan rápido como puedo.

Justo cuando el ritmo de mi corazón empieza a calmarse, comienza a gritarme.

Mi corazón realmente me está gritando.

Con una profunda voz masculina.

Suena como si estuviera gritando—: ¡Hinata! ¡Hina!

 _Neji._

Inmediatamente, bajo la mirada a mi pecho y saco el teléfono de mi sujetador, luego lo levanto hasta mi oreja.

—¡Hina! ¡Respóndeme!

Me estremezco, luego aparto el teléfono varios centímetros de mi oreja. —Estoy bien —digo sin respiración—. Estoy dentro. Bloqueé la puerta.

—¡Jesucristo! —dice, aliviado—. Me diste un susto de muerte. ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

—Él intentó entrar. Pero bloqueé la puerta. —Enciendo la luz de la sala de estar y no doy más de tres pasos antes de detenerme de golpe.

 _Bien hecho, Hina._

Lentamente, me vuelvo hacia la puerta después de darme cuenta de lo que hice.

—Um, ¿Neji? —Hago una pausa—. Podría haber dejado unas cuantas cosas que necesito afuera. Simplemente las tomaría, pero el tipo borracho cree que necesita entrar en tu apartamento por alguna razón, así que no hay forma de que abra esa puerta otra vez. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Él permanece en silencio durante unos pocos segundos. —¿Qué dejaste en el pasillo?

No quiero responderle, pero lo hago. —Mi maleta.

—Cristo, Hinata—murmura.

—Y… mi bolso.

—¿Por qué demonios está tu bolso afuera?

—También podría haber dejado la llave de tu apartamento en el suelo del pasillo.

Él ni siquiera responde a eso. Solo gime. —Llamaré a Sasuke y veré si ya está en casa. Dame dos minutos.

—Espera. ¿Quién es Sasuke?

—Vive al otro lado del pasillo. Hagas lo que hagas, no abras la puerta otra vez hasta que yo vuelva a llamarte.

Neji cuelga, y me apoyo contra la puerta principal.

He vivido en San Francisco un total de treinta minutos, y ya estoy siendo un dolor en el trasero. Imagínate. Tendré suerte si él me deja quedarme aquí hasta que encuentre un trabajo. Tengo la esperanza de que no me llevará demasiado, considerando que he aplicado para tres posiciones como enfermera registrada en los hospitales más cercanos.

Podría significar trabajar por las noches, fines de semana, o ambos, pero tomaré lo que pueda conseguir si me evita tener que recurrir a mis ahorros mientras estoy de nuevo en la escuela.

Mi teléfono suena. Deslizo el pulgar a través de la pantalla y respondo. —Hola.

—¿Hina?

—Sip —respondo, preguntándome por qué siempre comprueba dos veces para ver si soy yo. Él me llamó, así que quién más respondería, que además suene exactamente como yo.

—Di con Sasuke.

—Bien. ¿Va a ayudarme con mis cosas?

—No exactamente —dice Neji—. Como que necesito que me hagas un enorme favor.

Mi cabeza cae contra la puerta otra vez. Tengo la sensación de que los próximos meses van a estar llenos de favores inconvenientes, ya que él sabe que me está haciendo uno enorme por dejarme quedarme aquí. ¿Platos sucios? Claro. ¿Lavar la ropa de Neji? Seguro. ¿Comprar los alimentos de Neji? Por supuesto.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le pregunto.

—Como que Sasuke precisa tu ayuda.

—¿El vecino? —Hago una pausa tan pronto como encaja, y cierro los ojos—. Neji, por favor no me digas que el tipo al que llamaste para protegerme del tipo borracho, _es_ el tipo borracho.

Neji suspira. —Necesito que desbloquees la puerta y lo dejes entrar. Déjalo derrumbarse en el sofá. Yo estaré allí a primera hora de la mañana. Cuando se le pase la borrachera, sabrá dónde está e irá directo a casa.

Sacudo la cabeza. —¿En qué tipo de complejo de apartamentos vives? ¿Necesito prepararme para ser manoseada por gente borracha cada vez que llegue a casa?

Larga pausa. —¿Te manoseó?

—Manosear podría ser un poco fuerte. Sin embargo, me agarró del tobillo.

Neji deja salir un suspiro. —Sólo hazlo por mí, Hina. Vuelve a llamarme cuando lo tengas a él y a todas tus cosas dentro.

—Está bien —gimo, reconociendo la preocupación en su voz.

Cuelgo y abro la puerta. El tipo borracho cae sobre su hombro, y su teléfono móvil se desliza de su mano y aterriza en el suelo junto a su cabeza. Lo pongo sobre su espalda y bajo la mirada hacia él. Abre sus ojos una rendija e intenta alzar la mirada hacia mí, pero sus párpados se cierran otra vez.

—Tú no eres Neji —murmura.

—No. No lo soy. Pero soy tu nueva vecina, y por lo que parece, estás a punto de deberme al menos cincuenta tazas de azúcar.

Lo levanto por sus hombros y trato de conseguir que se siente, pero no lo hace. En realidad no creo que pueda. ¿Cómo llega una persona siquiera a emborracharse tanto?

Agarro sus manos y tiro de él centímetro a centímetro hacia el interior del apartamento, deteniéndome cuando está lo suficientemente dentro como para que sea capaz de cerrar la puerta. Recupero todas mis cosas del exterior del apartamento, luego cierro y bloqueo la puerta. Tomo un cojín del sofá, levanto su cabeza y lo pongo de costado por si acaso vomita mientras duerme.

Y esa es toda la ayuda que va a recibir de mí.

Cuando está cómodamente dormido en mitad del suelo de la sala de estar, lo dejo allí mientras voy a echar un vistazo por el apartamento. Sólo en la sala de estar podrían caber tres salas de estar del último apartamento de Neji. La zona del comedor se abre hacia la sala, pero la cocina está separada por una media pared. Hay varias pinturas modernas a través de la habitación, y los gruesos y lujosos sofás son de color marrón claro, suavizados por las vibrantes pinturas. La última vez que me quedé con él, tenía un futón, un puf y posters de modelos en las paredes.

Creo que mi hermano podría haber crecido, finalmente.

—Muy impresionante, Neji —digo en voz alta mientras voy de habitación en habitación y enciendo todas las luces, inspeccionando la que acaba de convertirse en mi casa temporal. Como que odio que sea tan bonita. Haría más difícil querer encontrar mi propia casa una vez que consiga ahorrar suficiente dinero.

Entro en la cocina y abro el refrigerador. Hay una fila de condimentos en la puerta, una caja de restos de pizza en el estante del medio y un recipiente de leche completamente vacío todavía colocado en el estante superior.

Por supuesto que no tiene alimentos. No podría haber esperado que él cambiara por completo.

Tomo una botella de agua y salgo de la cocina para ir a buscar la habitación en la que viviré durante los próximos meses. Hay dos dormitorios, así que tomo el que no es de Neji y coloco mi maleta encima de la cama. Tengo alrededor de tres maletas más y al menos seis cajas en el coche, por no mencionar toda mi ropa en perchas, pero no estoy a punto de tratar con eso esta noche. Neji dijo que regresaría por la mañana, así que le dejaré eso a él.

Me cambio a un par de pantalones de chándal y un top, luego me cepillo los dientes y me preparo para acostarme. Normalmente, estaría nerviosa por el hecho de que hay un extraño en el mismo apartamento en el que estoy, pero tengo la sensación de que no necesito preocuparme.

Neji nunca me pediría que ayudara a alguien que él sintiera que podría ser, de cualquier forma, una amenaza para mí. Lo cual me confunde, porque si este es el comportamiento común de Sasuke, me sorprende que Neji me haya pedido que lo deje entrar.

Neji nunca ha confiado en que haya chicos conmigo, y culpo por eso a Deidara . Él fue mi primer novio serio cuando yo tenía quince años, y era el mejor amigo de Neji. Deidara tenía diecisiete, y experimenté un enorme flechazo por él durante meses. Por supuesto, mis amigas y yo teníamos enormes flechazos por la mayoría de los amigos de Neji, simplemente porque ellos eran mayores que nosotras.

Deidara venía la mayoría de los fines de semana para quedarse por la noche con Neji, y siempre parecíamos encontrar una manera de pasar tiempo juntos cuando Neji no prestaba atención. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y después de varios fines de semana de escabullirnos, Deidara me dijo que quería hacer oficial nuestra relación. El problema fue que no previó la manera en que iba a reaccionar Neji una vez que él rompiera mi corazón.

Y vaya si lo rompió. Tanto como puede romperse el corazón de una chica de quince años después de una relación secreta de dos semanas. Resultó que estaba saliendo oficialmente con unas cuantas chicas durante las dos semanas que estuvo conmigo. Una vez que Neji lo descubrió, su amistad se acabó, y todos los amigos de Neji fueron advertidos de no acercarse a mí. Me resultó casi imposible tener citas en la escuela secundaria hasta después de que Neji se alejó. Incluso entonces, los chicos habían oído historias de horror y tendían a mantenerse alejados de la hermana pequeña de Neji.

Por mucho que lo odiaba por aquel entonces, le daría la bienvenida ahora. He tenido mi parte justa de relaciones que han ido mal desde la escuela secundaria. Viví con mi novio más reciente durante más de un año antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de que queríamos dos cosas distintas en la vida. Él me quería en casa. Yo quería una carrera.

Así que ahora estoy aquí. Persiguiendo mi maestría en enfermería y haciendo lo que puedo para evitar las relaciones. Tal vez vivir con Neji no será tan malo, después de todo.

Me dirijo de regreso a la sala de estar para apagar las luces, pero cuando giro en la esquina, me detengo inmediatamente.

Sasuke no sólo se ha levantado del suelo, sino que se encuentra en la cocina, con la cabeza presionada contra sus brazos doblados sobre la encimera de la cocina. Está sentado en el borde de un taburete, y parece como si estuviera a punto de caerse de él en cualquier segundo. No puedo decir si está durmiendo otra vez, o simplemente intentando recuperarse.

—¿Sasuke?

No se mueve cuando digo su nombre, así que camino hacia él y coloco mi mano delicadamente sobre su hombro para sacudirlo y despertarlo. Al segundo en que mis dedos aprietan su hombro, él jadea y se sienta erguido como si acabara de despertarlo en medio de un sueño.

O una pesadilla.

Inmediatamente, se baja del taburete sobre sus muy inestables piernas. Empieza a tambalearse, así que paso su brazo por encima de mi hombro e intento sacarle de la cocina.

—Vamos al sofá, amigo.

Él deja caer su frente contra el lateral de mi cabeza y se tropieza junto conmigo, haciendo incluso más difícil sostenerlo de pie. —Mi nombre no es amigo —dice articulando mal—. Es Sasuke.

Llegamos hasta el sofá, y empiezo a separarlo de mí. —Está bien, Sasuke. Quién quiera que seas. Simplemente ve a dormir.

Cae sobre el sofá, pero no deja ir mis hombros. Caigo con él e inmediatamente intento apartarme.

—Sakura, no —suplica, agarrándome por el brazo, intentando tirar de mí hacia el sofá con él.

—Mi nombre no es Sakura —digo, liberándome de su agarre de hierro.— Es Hinata. —No sé por qué le aclaro cuál es mi nombre, porque no es como si él fuera a recordar esta conversación mañana. Camino hasta donde se encuentra el cojín y lo recojo del suelo.

Hago una pausa antes de volver a dárselo, porque él está sobre su costado ahora, y su cara se encuentra presionada contra el sofá. Su agarre allí es tan fuerte que sus nudillos están blancos. Al principio, pienso que está a punto de vomitar, pero entonces me doy cuenta de lo increíblemente equivocada que estoy.

No está a punto de _vomitar_.

Está _llorando_.

Con fuerza.

Tan fuerte que ni siquiera hace ruido.

Ni siquiera conozco al tipo, pero la obvia devastación que está experimentando es difícil de presenciar. Bajo la mirada hacia el pasillo y de nuevo a él, preguntándome si debería dejarlo solo para darle privacidad.

La última cosa que quiero hacer es verme envuelta en los problemas de alguien. He tenido éxito evitando la mayoría de las formas de drama en mi círculo de amigos hasta este punto, y estoy terriblemente segura de que no quiero empezar ahora. Mi primer instinto es alejarme, pero por alguna razón, me encuentro a mí misma sintiéndome extrañamente compasiva hacia él. Su dolor en realidad parece genuino y no sólo el resultado de un consumo excesivo de alcohol.

Me pongo de rodillas delante de él y toco su hombro. —¿Sasuke?

Él inhala una enorme bocanada de aire, alzando su rostro hacia mí lentamente. Sus ojos son meras rendijas inyectadas en sangre. No estoy segura de si es gracias al llanto o al alcohol. —Lo siento mucho, Sakura— dice, levantando una mano hacia mí. La envuelve alrededor de mi nuca y tira de mí hacia él, enterrando su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro—. Lo siento mucho.

No tengo ni idea de quién es Sakura o qué le hizo él, pero si está así de herido, me estremezco al pensar en lo que debe de sentir ella. Tengo la tentación de encontrar su teléfono, buscar su nombre y llamarla para que pueda venir a rectificar esto. En cambio, lo empujo suavemente de nuevo contra el sofá. Coloco su almohada y lo insto a apoyarse en ella. — Duerme, Sasuke —digo amablemente.

Sus ojos están tan llenos de dolor cuando se deja caer sobre la almohada. —Me odias tanto —dice mientras agarra mi mano. Sus ojos se cierran otra vez, y libera un pesado suspiro.

Lo miro fijamente en silencio, permitiéndole mantener sujeta mi mano hasta que está en silencio y tranquilo, y no hay más lágrimas.

Aparto mi mano de la suya, pero me quedo a su lado durante unos minutos más. Incluso aunque está dormido, de algún modo todavía parece como si estuviera en un mundo de dolor. Sus cejas están fruncidas, y su respiración es esporádica, fallando al caer en un patrón pacífico.

Por primera vez noto una leve y áspera cicatriz de unos diez centímetros, que recorre todo el lado derecho de su mandíbula. Se detiene a cinco escasos centímetros de sus labios. Tengo la extraña urgencia de tocarla y pasar mi dedo a lo largo de su longitud, pero en cambio, mi mano se extiende hasta su cabello. Es corto en los lados, un poco más largo en la parte superior, y de un negro azabache . Acaricio su pelo, consolándole, incluso aunque puede que no lo merezca.

Este tipo podría merecer cada pizca de remordimiento que siente por lo que sea que le hizo a Sakura, pero al menos lo está sintiendo. Tengo que concederle eso.

Lo que sea que hizo, al menos la ama lo suficiente para arrepentirse.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el primer capitulo de esta adaptacion que les parecio?**_

 _ **Los que ya leyeron el libro que les parece esta,adaptacion?**_

 _ **Prometo no hacerlos sufrir como con la otra adaptacion, esta historia tendra muchas escenas candentes ;)**_

 _ **comenten y denle mucho amor**_

 _ **Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar**_

 _ **Besos y Abrazos virtuales**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_

 _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

Capitulo 2

Seis años antes…

Abro la puerta de la oficina de administración y llevo el rollo de papel al escritorio de la secretaria. Antes de girarme y dirigirme de nuevo a clase, ella me detiene con una pregunta. —Estás en la clase de inglés de último año del Sr. Kabuto, ¿no es así, Sasuke?

—Sí —le contesto a la Sra. Chiyo—. ¿Necesita que le lleve algo?

El teléfono en su escritorio suena, y ella asiente, descolgando el auricular. Lo cubre con la mano. —Espera por aquí un minuto o dos — dice, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la oficina del director—. Tenemos una nueva estudiante que acaba de inscribirse, y ella también tiene al Sr. Kabuto en este período. Necesito que le muestres el salón.

Estoy de acuerdo y me dejo caer en una de las sillas junto a la puerta. Miro a mi alrededor en la oficina de administración y me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez, en los cuatro años que he estado en la secundaria, que me he sentado en alguna de estas sillas. Lo que significa que he logrado pasar cuatro años sin ser enviado a esta oficina.

Mi madre se habría sentido orgullosa de saberlo, a pesar de que eso me deja un poco decepcionado de mí mismo. Detención es algo que todos los varones en la secundaria deberían cumplir, al menos una vez. Tengo el resto de mi último año para lograrlo, así que debo mirar hacia adelante.

Saco el celular de mi bolsillo, con la secreta esperanza de que la Sra. Chiyo me vea con él y decida golpearme con una nota de detención.

Cuando miro hacia ella, todavía está en el teléfono, pero hace contacto visual conmigo. Ella simplemente sonríe y continúa con sus funciones de secretaría.

Sacudo la cabeza con decepción, y abro un mensaje nuevo para Naruto. No se necesita mucho para emocionar a la gente por aquí. Nada nuevo sucede nunca.

 **Yo:** _Nueva chica inscrita hoy. De último año._

 **Naruto:** _¿Es caliente?_

 **Yo:** _No la he visto aún. Estoy a punto de acompañarla a clase._

 **Naruto:** _Toma una fotografía si es caliente._

 **Yo:** _Lo haré. Por cierto, ¿cuántas veces has ido a detención este año?_

 **Naruto:** _Dos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho?_

 _¿Dos veces?_ Sí, necesito rebelarme un poco antes de la graduación.

Definitivamente debo entregar tarde algunas tareas este año.

Soy patético.

La puerta de la oficina del director se abre, así que cierro mi teléfono. Lo deslizo en mi bolsillo y alzo la mirada.

No quiero volver a mirar hacia abajo de nuevo.

—Sasuke va a mostrarte el camino a la clase del Sr. Kabuto, Sakura. —La Sra. Chiyo señala a Sakura en mi dirección, y ella comienza a caminar hacia mí.

Al instante me vuelvo consciente de mis piernas y su incapacidad para ponerse de pie.

Mi boca se olvida de cómo hablar.

Mis brazos se olvidan de cómo presentar a la persona a la cual están adheridos.

Mi corazón se olvida de esperar y llegar a conocer a la chica antes de comenzar a abrirse camino fuera de mi pecho para llegar hasta ella.

Sakura. Sakura.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.

Es como poesía.

Como prosa, y cartas de amor, y letras de canciones que descienden por el centro de una página.

 _Sakura, Sakura, Sakura._

Digo su nombre una y otra vez en mi cabeza, porque estoy seguro que es el nombre de la próxima chica de la que voy a enamorarme.

De repente, estoy de pie. Caminando hacia ella. Podría estar sonriendo, pretendiendo no sentirme afectado por esos ojos verdes que espero que algún día sonrían sólo para mí, o por su cabello color rosa.

Estoy hablando con ella.

Le digo que mi nombre es Sakura.

Le digo que me puede seguir, y que le mostraré el camino a la clase del Sr. Kabuto.

La miro porque no ha hablado todavía, pero su asentimiento es lo más lindo que una chica me ha dicho nunca.

Le pregunto de dónde es y ella me dice que de Arizona. —Phoenix — especifica.

No le pregunto lo qué la trajo a California, pero le digo que mi padre hace negocios en Phoenix todo el tiempo, porque es dueño de algunos edificios allí.

Ella sonríe.

Le digo que nunca he estado allí, pero que me gustaría ir algún día.

Ella vuelve a sonreír.

Creo que dice que es una ciudad muy bonita, pero es difícil entender sus palabras cuando todo lo que escucho en mi cabeza es su nombre.

Sakura.

 _Voy a enamorarme de ti, Sakura._

Su sonrisa me da ganas de seguir hablando, así que le hago otra pregunta mientras pasamos el salón del Sr. Kabuto.

Seguimos caminando.

Ella sigue hablando, porque continúo haciéndole preguntas.

Asiente un poco.

Responde algunas.

Canta algunas.

O al menos suena de esa manera.

Llegamos al final del pasillo justo cuando ella dice algo sobre cómo espera que le guste esta escuela, porque no estaba lista para mudarse de Phoenix.

No se ve contenta de haberse mudado.

Ella no sabe lo contento que estoy de que lo haya hecho.

—¿Dónde es la clase del Sr. Kabuto? —pregunta.

Me quedo mirando la boca que acaba de hacerme esa pregunta. Sus labios no son simétricos. El superior es ligeramente más delgado que el inferior, pero no puedes darte cuenta de ello hasta que habla. Cuando las palabras salen de su boca, me hacen preguntarme por qué suenan mejor cuando vienen de su boca que cuando vienen de cualquier otra.

Y sus _ojos_. No hay manera de que sus ojos no estén viendo un mundo más hermoso y pacífico que el resto de los ojos.

Me quedo mirándola unos segundos más, luego señalo detrás de mí y le digo que nos pasamos el salón del Sr. Kabuto.

Sus mejillas se vuelven un tono más rosa, como si mi confesión la afectara de la misma manera en que ella me afecta a mí.

Sonrío de nuevo.

Señalo con la cabeza hacia la clase del Sr. Kabuto.

Caminamos en esa dirección.

 _Sakura._

 _Vas a enamorarte de mí, Sakura._

Abro la puerta para ella y dejo que la clase sepa que es nueva aquí. También quiero agregar, por el bien de todos los otros chicos en el salón, que ella no es suya.

 _Es mía._

Pero no digo nada.

No tengo que hacerlo, porque la única que necesita ser advertida de que quiero a Sakura es _Sakura._

Ella me mira y sonríe de nuevo, tomando el único asiento vacío, al otro lado del salón.

Sus ojos me dicen que ella ya sabe que es mía.

Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Quiero enviarle un mensaje a Naruto y decirle que ella no es caliente.

Quiero decirle que es volcánica, pero él se reiría de eso.

En cambio, discretamente le tomo una fotografía desde donde estoy sentado.

Le envío a Naruto la fotografía junto con un mensaje que dice: _Ella va a_ _tener todos mis bebés._

El Sr. Kabuto comienza la clase.

Sasuke Uchiha está obsesionado.

Conocí a Sakura el lunes.

Es viernes.

No le he dicho una palabra más desde el día en que nos conocimos. No sé por qué. Tenemos tres clases juntos. Cada vez que la veo, me sonríe como si quisiera que hable con ella. Y cada vez que encuentro el coraje, me detengo a mí mismo.

Solía ser confiado.

Entonces apareció Sakura.

Me di plazo hasta hoy. Si no encontraba el coraje para hablarle hasta el día de hoy, iba a abandonar mi única oportunidad con ella.

Las chicas como Sakura no están disponibles por mucho tiempo. Si es que incluso está disponible.

No sé su historia o si está enganchada con algún chico de Phoenix, pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Estoy parado junto a su casillero, esperándola. Ella sale de clase y me sonríe. La saludo con un "Hola" cuando se acerca a su casillero. Noto el mismo cambio sutil en el color de su piel. Me gusta eso.

Le pregunto cómo estuvo su primera semana. Me dice que estuvo bien. Le pregunto si ha hecho algún amigo, y ella se encoge cuando dice—: Unos pocos.

La huelo, disimuladamente.

Ella lo nota de todas formas.

Le digo que huele bien.

Y ella dice—: Gracias.

Alejo el sonido de mi corazón golpeteando en mis oídos. Alejo el brillo de humedad en mis palmas. Me ahogo en su nombre, que quiero seguir repitiendo en voz alta una y otra vez. Lo alejo todo y me aferro a su mirada mientras le pregunto si le gustaría hacer algo más tarde.

Mantengo todo alejado y hago lugar para su respuesta, porque es lo único que quiero.

Quiero ese asentimiento, de hecho. ¿Ese que no requiere palabras?

¿Sólo una sonrisa?

No lo obtengo.

Tiene planes esta noche.

Todo vuelve, diez veces peor, extendiéndose como una inundación, y yo soy la presa. Los golpeteos, las palmas sudorosas, su nombre, una inseguridad recién descubierta que nunca supe que existía, enterrándose en mi pecho.

Todo aquello se hace cargo y se siente como si estuviera construyendo un muro alrededor de ella.

—Sin embargo, no estoy ocupada mañana —dice, destruyendo la pared con sus palabras.

Hago lugar para esas palabras. Mucho lugar. Las dejo invadirme.

Absorbo esas palabras como una esponja. Las arrojo al aire y las trago.

—Mañana funciona para mí —digo. Saco el teléfono de mi bolsillo, sin preocuparme de esconder mi sonrisa—. ¿Cuál es tu número? Te llamaré.

Ella me dice su número.

Está emocionada.

 _Está_ emocionada.

Guardo su contacto en mi teléfono, sabiendo que va a estar allí por

mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y voy a usarlo.

Mucho.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aqui el capitulo, les comento que como pueden ver algunos capitulos seran narrados por Sasuke en pasado y habra menciones de Sasusaku, no me gusta mucho la pareja pero tenia que ponerla.**_

 _ **Diganme que les parece**_

 _ **Contestare los comentarios:**_

MHidari: Pues espero sorprenderte mucho aqui, pues se ira contando poco a poco el pasado de Sasuke, Gracias por leer esta historia saludos

Guest: Thank you for reading

Patohf : Que bueno que te guste, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero te guste y comentes.

XukiUchiha: Me alegro mucho que te guste, aqui se sabe un poco mas de Sakura y lo del tipo del elevador se vera mas adelante gracias por comentar.

 _ **Comenten mucho para que suba nuevo capitulo pronto**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos virtuales a todos**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_

 _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

Capitulo 3

Normalmente, si me despertara, abriera los ojos, y viera a un hombre enojado mirándome desde el marco de la puerta, habría gritado.

Habría lanzado cosas. Habría corrido al baño y me hubiera encerrado. Sin embargo, no hago ninguna de esas cosas. Me quedo mirándolo fijamente, porque me siento confundida al pensar en que este sea el mismo chico que estaba borracho y se había desmayado en el pasillo. ¿Cómo puede ser el mismo chico que anoche lloró hasta quedarse dormido?

Él es intimidante. Está enojado. Y me está mirando como si debiera disculparme, o darle alguna explicación.

Sin embargo, es el mismo chico, ya que está usando el mismo par de vaqueros y la misma camiseta negra en la que se quedó dormido anoche.

Lo único diferente en su apariencia es que ahora es capaz de mantenerse de pie por sí mismo.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi mano, Hinata?

Sabe mi nombre. ¿Lo sabe porque Neji le contó que me estaba mudando para acá o porque en verdad recuerda que anoche se lo dije?

Espero que Neji le haya dicho, porque honestamente no quiero que me recuerde por lo de anoche. De pronto, me siento avergonzada de que pueda recordarme consolándolo mientras lloraba hasta quedarse dormido.

Aparentemente no tiene idea de lo que le pasó a su mano, así que espero que eso signifique que no tiene recuerdos de nada más allá de eso. Se encuentra recostado contra la puerta de mi habitación y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Luce a la defensiva, como si yo fuera la responsable de su mala noche.

Me ruedo, ya que aún no he dormido completo, a pesar de que él se encuentra allí pensando que le debo algún tipo de explicación. Lanzo las sábanas por encima de mi cabeza.

—Cierra la puerta cuando salgas —digo, esperando que entienda la indirecta de que es más que bienvenido de volver a su apartamento.

—¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

Aprieto mis ojos y trato de ahogar el suave sonido de su voz, mientras se desliza por mis oídos y se abre camino a través de cada uno de los nervios de mi cuerpo, calentándome en lugares que ésta sábana endeble no logró calentarme en toda la noche.

Me recuerdo a mí misma que la persona a la que le pertenece esa sensual voz en este momento se encuentra en mi puerta, demandando cosas con una actitud grosera, sin siquiera reconocer el hecho de que anoche lo había ayudado. Me gustaría saber dónde está mi _Gracias_. O mi _hola, soy Sasuke_. _Mucho gusto en conocerte._

No obtengo nada de eso de parte de este chico. Se encuentra demasiado preocupado por sí mismo como para preocuparse por la cantidad de personas a la que su descuido pudo haber molestado anoche.

Si este chico y su actitud van a ser mis vecinos durante los siguientes meses, ahora sería un buen momento para establecer los límites.

Lanzo las sábanas y me levanto, luego camino hacia la puerta y encuentro su mirada. —Hazme un favor y retrocede.

Sorprendentemente, lo hace. Mantengo mis ojos en los suyos hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se cierra en su cara de golpe, y ahora todo lo veo es la parte posterior de la puerta. Sonrío y camino de vuelta a la cama. Me acuesto y cubro mi cabeza con las sábanas.

Yo gano.

¿He mencionado que no tolero mucho las mañanas? La puerta se abre de golpe otra vez.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —grita.

Gruño, luego me siento en la cama y lo miro. Una vez más, se encuentra de pie junto a la puerta, mirándome como si le debiera algo.

—¡Tú! —le grito de vuelta.

Se ve tan genuinamente sorprendido ante mi tosca respuesta, que me hace sentir un poco mal. ¡Pero él es el que está actuando como un idiota!

Eso creo.

Él empezó.

Eso creo.

Me mira con dureza por unos segundos, luego inclina la cabeza hacia delante y arquea una ceja.

—¿Nosotros…? —Apunta con su dedo hacia mí y luego hacia él—. ¿Nos acostamos anoche? ¿Es por eso que estás enojada?

Me reí mientras mis pensamientos son confirmados.

Es todo un idiota.

Genial. Soy vecina de un chico que obviamente se emborracha en exceso por las noches, y trae a casa a tantas chicas que ni siquiera puede recordar con cuales se mete.

Abro mi boca para responder, pero soy interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta del apartamento cerrándose, y la voz de Neji gritando.

—¿Hinata?

Inmediatamente salto y corro hacia la puerta, pero Sasuke sigue bloqueándola y observándome, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. Lo miro directo a los ojos para dársela, pero su mirada me toma con la guardia baja por un segundo.

Sus ojos son de un negro tan profundo que alguna vez haya visto. Ya no queda rastro de esos pesados ojos enrojecidos de anoche. Seguí mirándolos, como esperando ver algo si los veía lo suficientemente cerca. Diría que son tan oscuros como una noche.

Parpadea e inmediatamente me aleja de mis pensamientos sobre sus ojos y me trae de vuelta a a esta habitación. De vuelta a la última pregunta que me hizo antes de que Neji entrara por la puerta.

—No estoy muy segura de que "acostarnos" sea la palabra adecuada para lo que hicimos anoche —susurro. Lo miro, esperando a que se aparte de mi camino.

Lo que hace es enderezarse, colocando una armadura invisible con su postura y su rígido lenguaje no verbal.

Aparentemente, no le gusta la imagen de los dos haciéndolo, basada en la mirada reservada que me está dando. Casi parece como si estuviera viéndome con disgusto, lo cual hace que me desagrade mucho más.

No me echo para atrás, y ninguno de los dos rompe el contacto visual cuando da un paso fuera de mi camino y me deja pasar a su lado.

Al salir de la habitación, veo a Neji rondando el pasillo. Me mira y luego a Sasuke, así que rápidamente le lanzo una mirada para hacerle saber que no existe ni la más remota posibilidad a lo que está pensando.

—Hola, hermana —dice, halándome en un abrazo.

No lo había visto en casi seis meses. A veces es fácil olvidar lo mucho que extrañas a alguien hasta que vuelves a ver a esa persona. Ese no es el caso con Neji. Siempre lo extraño. Por más que su actitud protectora pueda cansarme a veces, también es testamento de cuán cercanos somos.

Neji me suelta y tira de un mechón de mi cabello. —Está más largo —dice—. Me gusta.

Este podría ser el mayor tiempo que hemos durado sin vernos.

Estiro la mano y revuelvo el cabello que cuelga sobre su frente. —También el tuyo —digo—. Y no me gusta.

Le sonrío para hacerle saber que estoy bromeando. En realidad, en él me gusta esa apariencia con su cabello largo. La gente siempre dice que nos parecemos mucho, pero yo no lo creo. Su piel es más un poco mas oscura que la mía, lo que siempre he envidiado. Nuestro cabello es muy diferente mientras el mio es negro azulado el de el es tono de castaño, lo que si tenemos igual son específicamente nuestros ojos.

Neji saluda a Sasuke con un gesto con la cabeza. —Hola, hermano. ¿Mala noche? —Le hace la pregunta con una risita, como si supiera exactamente qué tipo de noche tuvo Sasuke ayer.

Sasuke camina a nuestro lado. —No lo sé —dice en respuesta—. No lo recuerdo. —Camina hacia la cocina y abre un gabinete, tomando una taza como si se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo aquí para hacerlo.

No me gusta eso.

No me gusta que Sasuke se sienta cómodo.

Sasuke, el cómodo, abre otro gabinete y toma una botella de aspirina, llena la taza con agua, y lanza la aspirina hacia su boca.

—¿Trajiste todas tus cosas? —me pregunta Neji.

—Nop —digo, mirando a Sasuke al responder—. Estuve demasiado ocupada preocupándome por tu vecino.

Sasuke se aclara la garganta con nerviosismo mientras lava la taza y la coloca de vuelta en el gabinete. Su incomodidad ante su lapso de memoria me hace reír. Me gusta que no tenga ni idea de lo que pasó anoche. Incluso me gusta un poco que la idea de estar conmigo pareciera ponerlo nervioso.

Podría mantener esta fachada por un tiempo sólo para mi propio disfrute enfermizo.

Neji me mira como si supiera lo que estoy planeando. Sasuke sale de la cocina y mira en mi dirección, luego hacia Neji.

—Ya me habría ido, pero no puedo encontrar mis llaves. ¿Tienes mi copia?

Neji asiente y camina hacia un cajón en la cocina. Lo abre, toma una llave, y se la lanza a Sasuke, quien la atrapa en el aire. —¿Puedes volver en una hora y ayudarme a descargar el auto de Hinata? Quiero ducharme primero.

Sasuke asiente, pero sus ojos van brevemente a los míos, cuando Neji comienza a caminar hacia su habitación.

—Nos pondremos al día cuando no sea tan temprano —me dice Neji.

Pudieron haber pasado siete años desde que vivimos juntos, pero aparentemente recuerda que no soy muy conversadora en las mañanas

Muy mal que Sasuke no sepa eso de mí.

Después de que Neji desaparece en su habitación, me doy la vuelta y encaro a Sasuke otra vez. Me mira expectante, como si aún está esperando que le responda las preguntas que me había hecho. Sólo quiero que se vaya, así que le contesto todas a la vez.

—Anoche cuando llegué, estabas desmayado en el pasillo. No sabía quién eras, así que cuando intentaste entrar al apartamento, puede que haya cerrado la puerta en tu mano. No está rota. La revisé, y sólo tiene un moretón como mucho. Simplemente ponle algo de hielo y envuélvela por unas horas. Y no, no nos acostamos. Te ayudé a entrar al apartamento, y luego me fui a la cama. Tu teléfono está en el suelo junto a la puerta principal, donde lo dejaste caer anoche porque estabas demasiado ebrio para caminar.

Me di la vuelta hacia mi habitación, simplemente queriendo alejarme de la intensidad en sus ojos.

Me giro de nuevo cuando llego a la puerta de mi habitación. — Cuando regreses en una hora y yo hay tenido chance de despertarme por completo, podemos intentarlo de nuevo.

Su mandíbula se tensa. —¿Intentar de nuevo qué? —pregunta.

—Empezar con el pie derecho.

Cierro la puerta, poniendo una barrera entre esa voz y yo. Y esa mirada

—¿Cuántas cajas tienes? —pregunta Neji. Se coloca sus zapatos junto a la puerta y yo tomo mis llaves.

—Seis, más tres maletas y toda mi ropa en ganchos.

Neji camina hacia la puerta directamente al otro lado del pasillo y la golpea, luego se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia los ascensores. Presiona el botón de bajada. —¿Le dijiste a mamá que llegaste?

—Sí, le escribí un mensaje anoche.

Escucho la puerta de su apartamento abrirse justo cuando el ascensor llega, pero no me doy la vuelta para mirarlo salir. Entro en él, y Neji detiene el ascensor para esperar a Sasuke.

Pierdo la guerra tan pronto como le lanzo un vistazo. La guerra que ni siquiera sabía que estaba luchando. No pasa muy seguido, pero cuando encuentro a un chico atractivo, es mucho mejor si pasa con una persona con la que quiero que pase.

Sasuke no es la persona por la que quiero sentir esto. No quiero sentirme atraída por un chico que bebe hasta olvidar, llora por otras chicas, y que ni siquiera recuerda si se metió conmigo la noche anterior.

 _Pero es difícil no notar su presencia cuando su presencia se convierte en todo._

—Deberían ser sólo dos viajes —le dice Neji a Sasuke, mientras presiona el botón hacia el primer piso.

Sasuke me está mirando, y no puedo juzgar bien su comportamiento, ya que aún luce enojado. También lo miro, porque no importa cuán atractivo pueda ser con esa actitud, sigo esperando por el gracias que nunca obtuve.

—Hola —dice Sasuke finalmente. Da un paso hacia delante, e ignora por completo la política tácita de ascensores, cuando se acerca demasiado y extiende su mano—. Sasuke Uchiha. Vivo al otro lado del pasillo.

Y estoy confundida.

—Creo que ya hemos establecido eso —digo, mirando su mano extendida.

—¿Empezar de nuevo? —dice, arqueando la ceja—. ¿Con el pie derecho? —Ah. Sí. Le dije eso.

Tomo su mano y la agito. —Hinata Hyuga. Soy la hermana de Neji. —La manera en la que retrocede y mantiene sus ojos en los míos me hace sentir un poco incómoda, ya que Neji se encuentra de pie a sólo unos cuantos pasos. Sin embargo, a Neji no parece importarle. Nos ignora an ambos, al estar pegado a su teléfono.

Sasuke finalmente aleja su mirada y saca su teléfono del bolsillo.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para estudiarlo, mientras su atención no se encuentra centrada en mí.

Llego a la conclusión de que su apariencia es completamente contradictoria. Es como si dos creadores diferentes estuviesen en guerra cuando él fue imaginado. La fuerza en su estructura ósea contrasta con la suave apariencia de sus labios. Se ven inofensivos e invitadores comparados con la rudeza de sus rasgos y la cicatriz dentada que pasa a lo largo del lado derecho de su mandíbula.

Su cabello tan negro como sus ojos, no puede decidir si quiere ser ondulado o liso. Su personalidad cambia entre invitador y cruelmente indiferente, confundiendo mi habilidad de discernir entre caliente y frío.

Su postura casual está en guerra con la fiereza que he visto en sus ojos. Sus ojos no pueden decidir si quieren mirar a su teléfono o a mí, ya que vacilan una y otra vez antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abran.

Dejo de mirar y salgo del ascensor primero. Cap se encuentra sentado en su silla, tan vigilante como siempre. Nos mira a los tres salir del ascensor y toma los brazos de la silla para levantarse lenta y temblorosamente. Neji y Sasuke lo saludan con un movimiento de cabeza y siguen caminando.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu primera noche, Hinata? —pregunta con una sonrisa, deteniéndose a medio camino. El hecho de que ya se sabe mi nombre no me sorprende, ya que hasta sabía a cuál piso me dirigía anoche.

Miro la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sasuke mientras ellos continúan sin mí. —Un poco agitada, en realidad. Creo que mi hermano no es muy bueno al elegir de quién se hace amigo.

Miro a Sarutobi, quién ahora se encuentra mirando también a Sasuke. Las líneas arrugadas de su boca se tuercen en línea recta, y niega con la cabeza ligeramente. —Ah, a ese chico probablemente nadie puede ayudarlo —dice, ignorando mi comentario.

No estoy segura de si se refiriere a Neji o a Sasuke cuando dice "ese chico", pero no pregunto.

Cap se da la vuelta alejándose de mí, y comienza a arrastrarse en dirección a los baños del vestíbulo. —Creo que me oriné encima — murmura.

Lo miro desaparecer a través de las puertas del baño, preguntándome hasta qué punto la vida de una persona se vuelve tan vieja como para perder su filtro al hablar. Aunque Cap no luce como el tipo de hombre que alguna vez tuvo filtro. Me gusta eso de él.

—¡Hina, vamos! —grita Neji desde el otro lado del vestíbulo. Los alcanzo y les muestro el camino hacia mi auto.

Nos toma tres viajes subir todas mis cosas, no dos.

Tres viajes completos en los que Sasuke no me dirige otra palabra.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, ¿Que les parecio?**_

 _ **No se si ya se los habia comentado pero en el libro hay capitulos narrados por el protagonista y cuenta el asado entonces va uno del pasado narrado por el y uno del presente por ella, si me entendi xD espero me entiendan**_

 _ **Espero pueda subir mañana o pasado mañana un capitulo nuevo**_

 _ **Contestare los comentarios que dejaron**_

 _hime-23 : Estou feliz que você gosta, Greetings_

 _Cinthya: y se seguira viendo mas la historia de Sasuke que paso con el, Gracias por comentar_

 _Mel blackstone : A mi tambien me gusto mucho el libro por eso lo quice adaptar_

 _XukiUchiha : Si Sasuke nervioso raro en el, se seguira viendo que mas paso en su pasado y aqui hubo un poco de interaccion entre hina y el, Gracias por comentar_

 _ **Comenten mucho que eso me hace feliz, el proximo capitulo sera de Sasuke**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos virtuales a todos**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_

 _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

Capitulo 4

 _ **Seis años antes…**_

 **Papá:** _¿Dónde estás?_

 **Yo:** _En casa de Naruto._

 **Papá:** _Tenemos que hablar._

 **Yo:** _¿Puede esperar hasta mañana? Llegaré tarde a casa._

 **Papá:** _No. Te necesito en casa ahora. He estado esperándote desde_ _que saliste de clases._

 **Yo:** _De acuerdo. Ya voy._

Esa fue la conversación que llevó a este momento. Yo, sentado frente a mi padre en el sofá. Mi padre diciéndome algo que no me importa escuchar.

—Te lo hubiera dicho antes, Sasuke. Yo sólo…

—¿Te sentiste culpable? —lo interrumpo—. ¿Cómo si estuvieras haciendo algo mal?

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, y comienzo a sentirme mal por decir lo que dije, pero aparto el sentimiento y continúo.

—Ha estado muerta menos de un año.

Tan pronto como las palabras salen de mi boca, quiero vomitar. No le gusta ser juzgado, especialmente por mí. Está acostumbrado a que apoye sus decisiones. Demonios, _yo_ estoy acostumbrado a apoyar sus decisiones. Hasta ahora, siempre pensé que tomaba las decisiones correctas.

—Mira, sé que es difícil para ti aceptarlo, pero necesito tu apoyo. No tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido para mí seguir adelante desde que murió.

—¿Difícil? —Me estoy poniendo de pie. Alzando mi voz. Estoy actuando como si no me importara una mierda por alguna razón, cuando en realidad no es así. No podría importarme menos que ya esté teniendo citas de nuevo. Puede ver a quien sea que quiera. Puede joderse a quien quiera.

Creo que la única razón por la que reacciono así es porque ella no puede. Es difícil defender tu matrimonio cuando estás muerto. Es por eso que lo hago por ella.

—Obviamente no es tan difícil para ti, papá.

Camino hacia el extremo opuesto de la sala.

Camino de regreso.

La casa es demasiado pequeña para encajar con toda mi frustración y decepción.

Lo miro de nuevo, reconociendo que no es tanto el hecho de que ya vea a alguien más. Es la mirada en sus ojos cuando habla sobre ella lo que odio. Nunca lo vi mirar así a mi madre, así que sea quien sea, sé que no es algo casual. Está a punto de filtrarse en nuestras vidas, enredándose alrededor, a través y entre mi relación con mi padre como si fuera hiedra venenosa. Ya no seremos sólo mi padre y yo. Seremos mi padre, _Tsunade_ y yo.

No se siente bien, considerando que la presencia de mi madre aún está por toda esta casa.

Está sentado con las manos plegadas frente de él, entrelazadas.

Tiene la mirada en el suelo.

—No sé si esto irá a alguna parte, pero quiero darle una oportunidad. Tsunade me hace feliz. A veces seguir adelante… es la única manera de seguir adelante.

Abro la boca para responderle, pero mis palabras son cortadas por el timbre de la puerta. Levanta la mirada hacia mí, poniéndose de pie de manera vacilante. Luce más pequeño. Menos heroico.

—No te pido que te agrade. No te pido que pases tiempo con ella. Sólo quiero que seas agradable. —Sus ojos me ruegan, y me hace sentir culpable por resistirme tanto.

Asiento. —Lo haré, papá. Sabes que lo haré.

Me abraza, y se siente bien _y_ mal. No se siente como si abrazara al hombre que he tenido en un pedestal por diecisiete años. Se siente como si acabara de abrazar a mi amigo.

Me pide que vaya a la puerta mientras él regresa a la cocina para terminar la cena, así que lo hago. Cierro los ojos y le dejo saber a mi mamá que seré agradable con Tsunade, pero que siempre será sólo Tsunade para mí, sin importar lo que pase entre ella y papá. Abro la puerta.

—¿Sasuke?

Miro su rostro, y es completamente opuesto al de mi madre. Me hace sentir bien. Es mucho más pequeño que mi madre. Tampoco es tan bonita como mi madre. No hay nada sobre ella que se pueda comparar con mi madre, así que ni siquiera lo intento. La acepto por lo que es: nuestra invitada para la cena.

Asiento y abro más ampliamente la puerta para dejarla pasar. —Tú debes de ser Tsunade. Encantado de conocerte. —Señalo detrás de mí—. Mi padre está en la cocina.

Tsunade se inclina y me da un abrazo; uno que con éxito convierto incómodo después de que me toma varios segundos devolvérselo.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los de la chica que se encuentra de pie detrás de ella.

Los ojos de la chica de pie detrás de ella encuentras los míos

 _Tú_ _Te_ _Enamorarás_ _De_ _Mi,_ _Sakura._

—¿Sasuke? —dice ella en un susurro roto.

Sasuke suena un poco como su madre, pero más triste.

Tsunade mira de un lado al otro entre nosotros. —¿Se conocen?

Sakura no asiente.

Yo tampoco.

Nuestra decepción se derrite hasta el piso y se combina en un cargo de lágrimas prematuras a nuestros pies.

—Él, mmm… Él…

Sakura está tartamudeando, así que la ayudo a terminar sus palabras.

—Voy a la escuela con Sakura—dejo escapar. Me arrepiento al decirlo, porque lo que realmente quiero decir es que _Sakura es la próxima chica de_ _la que me enamoraré._

Sin embargo, no puedo decir eso porque es obvio lo que sucederá. Sakura no es la próxima chica de la que me enamoraré, porque Sakura es la chica que muy probablemente se convertirá en mi nueva hermanastra.

Por segunda vez esta noche, me siento mal.

Tsunade sonríe y aplaude. —Eso es genial —dice—, estoy tan aliviada.

Mi padre entra en la habitación. Abraza a Tsunade. Saluda a Sakura y le dice que es bueno verla de nuevo.

Mi padre ya conoce a Sakura.

Sakura ya conoce a mi padre.

Mi padre es el nuevo novio de Tsunade.

Mi padre visita mucho Phoenix.

Mi padre ha estado visitando mucho Phoenix desde antes que mi madre muriera.

 _Mi padre es un bastardo._

—Sakura y Sasuke ya se conocen —le dice Tsunade a mi padre.

Él sonríe, y el alivio inunda su rostro. —Bien. Bien —dice, repitiendo la palabra dos veces como si eso pudiera mejorar las cosas.

No.

Mal. Mal.

—Eso hará que esta noche sea mucho menos incómoda —dice con una risa.

Miro de nuevo hacia Sakura.

Sakura me mira.

 _No puedo enamorarme de ti, Sakura._

Sus ojos son tristes.

Mis pensamientos son más tristes.

 _Y tú no puedes enamorarte de mí._

Ella entra lentamente, evitando mi mirada mientras observa sus pies con cada paso. Son los pasos más tristes que nunca antes he visto.

Cierro la puerta.

Es la puerta más triste que he tenido que cerrar.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo ¿Que les parecio?**_

 _ **Como ya saben en la historia un capitulo lo cuenta ella en presente y otro el en pasado**_

 _ **Les queria pedir su opinion, con respecto al personajes de Sakura en la historia ami no es de mucho mi agrado pero la puse porque fue la primera que vino a mi mente pero queria pedirles su opinion si la sigo dejando o la cambio por otro personajes y si si quieren dejen sus propuestas.**_

 _ **Espero que comenten y me digan la opinion para que asi yo edite los capitulos antes de subir el nuevo capitulo. Yo los complazco.**_

 _ **Respondere a sus comentarios.**_

Cinthya :Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia y la personalidad de Hinata en esta historia, todavia falta mucho que desarrollarse en la historia, esto apenas empieza. Saludos

hime-23 : ele vai à procura de Sasuke assim, e ainda gosto da história vai se desenrolar entre ellos.

Lana: Nunca es tarde para recibir un comentario ja, si va un poco lenta pero apenas vamos empezando,Los capitulos seran uno en presente contado por ella y otro por el en pasado asi podremos saber que fue lo que le paso a Sasuke. Muchas gracias por comentar.

Anna: Gracias por comentar. De que va a haber drama va haber xD, Tus hipotesis no estan nada mal hee, no dire mas sobre eso, esperar a que mas cosas del alegro que te guste mucho un abrazo

Himawari Hyuga: Gracias y espero no defraudarte con esta historia, ami tampoco me agrada mucho pero por eso estoy pidiendo la oipinion. Gracias por comentar

 **Bueno espero me comenten acerca de lo de sakura, la mayoria elegira que pasa con eso, ya saben si quieren que cambie de personaje dejen sus sugerencias.**

 **Besos y abrazos a todos**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 5

—¿Estarás libre para Acción de Gracias? —pregunta mi madre.

Cambio el teléfono a mi otro oído y saco la llave del apartamento de mi cartera. —Sí, pero no para Navidad. Sólo trabajo fines de semana por ahora.

—Bien. Dile a Neji que aún no hemos muerto si alguna vez siente la urgencia de llamarnos.

Me río. —Le diré. Te quiero.

Cuelgo y pongo el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi bata quirúrgica. Es sólo un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero es agotador. Esta noche era mi última noche de entrenamiento antes de que mañana comience las rotaciones de los fines de semana.

Me gusta un montón el trabajo, y me sentí sinceramente sorprendida al conseguirlo después de mi primera entrevista. Además me cuadra con el horario de la universidad. Voy a la universidad cada fin de semana, haciendo esto y lo otro, y luego trabajo mi turno en el hospital. Se ha convertido en una constante transición en este punto.

También me gusta San Francisco. Sé que sólo han pasado dos semanas, pero podía verme quedándome aquí después de que me graduara la próxima primavera en vez de regresar a San Diego.

Neji y yo incluso nos hemos estado llevando bien, aunque pasa más tiempo fuera que en casa, por lo que estoy segura de que tiene que ver más con eso que con nada.

Sonrío, sintiéndome como si finalmente hubiera encontrado mi sitio, y abro la puerta del apartamento. Mi sonrisa desaparece tan pronto como encuentro la mirada de los otros tres tipos —dos a los cuales conozco.

Sasuke está de pie en la cocina, y el imbécil casado del elevador está sentado en el sofá.

¿Por qué diablos Sasuke está aquí?

¿Por qué diablos _cualquiera_ de ellos está aquí?

Miro fijamente a Sasuke mientras me quito los zapatos y dejo caer mi cartera en la encimera. Neji no volvería hasta dentro de dos días, y esperaba encontrar paz y tranquilidad esta noche así podía estudiar algo.

—Es jueves —dice Sasuke cuando ve el ceño en mi rostro, como si eso explicara todo. Me está mirando desde su lugar en la cocina. Puede ver que no estoy feliz.

—Sí, lo es —respondo—. Y mañana es viernes. —Me giro hacia los otros dos chicos sentados en el sofá de Neji—. ¿Por qué están en mi apartamento?

El rubio y desgarbado tipo se levanta inmediatamente y camina hacia mí. Extiende una mano. —¿Hinata? —pregunta—. Soy Naruto. Crecí con Sasuke. Soy amigo de tu hermano. —Señala al tipo del elevador, que aún está sentado en el sofá—. Él es Gaara.

Gaara me da un asentimiento pero no se molesta en hablar. No tiene que hacerlo. Su estúpida sonrisa dice suficiente de lo que está pensando ahora mismo.

Sasuke camina de regreso a la sala de estar y señala la televisión. —Es algo que hacemos los jueves si alguno está en casa. Noche de juego.

No me importa si es _algo_ que hacen usualmente. Tengo tarea. —Neji ni siquiera está en casa esta noche. ¿No pueden hacer esto en tu apartamento? Necesito estudiar.

Sasuke le tiende a Gaara una cerveza y luego me mira. —No tengo cable. — _Por supuesto que no_ —. Y la esposa de Gaara no nos deja usar su apartamento. — _Claro que no._

Ruedo los ojos y camino hacia mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe accidentalmente.

Me cambio la bata quirúrgica y me pongo un par de vaqueros. Agarro la camiseta con la que dormí anoche y me la estoy poniendo cuando alguien golpea mi puerta. La abro casi tan dramáticamente como la cerré hace un rato.

Es tan _alto._

No me di cuenta de lo alto que era, pero ahora que está de pie en mi puerta —llenándola— luce realmente alto. Si fuera a envolver sus brazos a mí alrededor ahora mismo, mi oído quedaría presionado contra su corazón. Su mejilla descansando cómodamente en la cima de mi cabeza.

Si fuera a besarme, tendría que levantar la cabeza para encontrar la suya, pero sería agradable, porque probablemente envolvería sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me empujaría hacia él así nuestras bocas se juntarían como dos piezas de un puzle. Sólo que no encajarían bien, porque definitivamente no son piezas del mismo puzle.

Algo extraño se mueve en mi pecho. Algo que se _agita._ Lo odio, porque sé lo que significa. Significa que a mi cuerpo le está comenzando a gustar Sasuke.

Sólo espero que mi cerebro nunca caiga en esa trampa.

—Si necesitas tranquilidad, puedes ir a mi apartamento —dice.

Hago una mueca ante la forma en que su oferta hace que nudos se formen en mi estómago. No debería sentirme emocionada por la posibilidad de estar en su apartamento, pero lo estoy.

—Probablemente estaremos aquí otras dos horas —añade.

En algún lugar en su voz, hay arrepentimiento. Tomaría un buen tiempo encontrarlo, pero está enterrado allí en algún lugar, bajo todo el calor.

Suelto un rápido y derrotado suspiro. Estoy siendo una perra. Este ni siquiera es mi apartamento. Esto es _algo_ que obviamente hacen con regularidad, y quién soy yo para pensar que puedo mudarme y hacer que dejen de hacerlo.

—Sólo estoy cansada —le digo—. Está bien. Lamento si fui grosera con tus amigos.

— _Amigo_ —dice, corrigiéndome—. Gaara _no_ es mi amigo.

No le pregunto qué quiere decir con eso. Mira la sala de estar, y luego a mí. Se inclina contra el marco de la puerta, una indicación de que renunciar al apartamento para que vieran su juego no era el final de nuestra conversación. Le echa un vistazo a la ropa quirúrgica en mi colchón. —¿Trabajas?

—Sí —digo, preguntándome por qué de repente tiene ganas de hablar—. Soy enfermera en urgencias.

Un ceño aparece en su frente, y no puedo decir si es por la confusión o la admiración. —¿Ya estás en la escuela de enfermería? ¿Cómo puedes trabajar ya como enfermera?

—Estoy sacando mi título en enfermería así puedo trabajar como enfermera anestesista.

Su expresión es confusa, así que aclaro.

—Seré capaz de administrar anestesia.

Me mira fijamente por unos cuantos segundos antes de enderezarse y alejarse del marco. —Bien por ti —dice.

Pero no sonríe.

 _¿Por qué nunca sonríe?_

Camina de regreso a la sala de estar. Atravieso el marco y lo observo.

Sasuke se sienta en el sofá y le da toda su atención a la televisión. Gaara _me_ está dando toda su atención, pero aparto la mirada y me dirijo a la cocina para buscar algo que comer. No hay mucho, considerando que no he cocinado en toda la semana, así que cojo todo lo que necesito del refrigerador para hacer un sándwich. Cuando me giro, Gaara aún está mirándome. Sólo que ahora está mirándome a un metro de distancia, en lugar de mirarme desde la sala de estar.

Sonríe, y luego camina hacia delante y mete una mano en el refrigerador, poniéndose a centímetros de mi rostro. —Así que, ¿eres la hermana menor de Neji?

 _Creo que apoyo a Sasuke en esto. A mí tampoco me agrada demasiado_ _Gaara._

Los ojos de Gaara no se parecen en nada a los de Sasuke. Cuando Sasuke me mira, sus ojos esconden todo. Los ojos de Gaara no ocultan _nada,_ y ahora mismo, están claramente desnudándome.

—Sí —digo simplemente mientras lo bordeo. Camino hasta la despensa y la abro en busca de pan. Una vez que lo encuentro, lo pongo en la barra y comienzo a hacerme un sándwich. Saco pan para un sándwich extra para Cap. Como que me ha ganado en el poco tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí. Descubrí que a veces trabaja catorce horas al día, pero sólo porque vive solo y no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Parece apreciar mi compañía y especialmente los regalos en forma de comida, así que hasta que no haga más amigos, supongo que estaré pasando mi tiempo libre con un hombre de ochenta años.

Gaara se inclina casualmente contra la encimera. —¿Eres enfermera o algo? —Abre su cerveza y la lleva hasta su boca, pero se detiene antes de tomar un trago. Quiere que le responda primero.

—Sí —digo entrecortadamente.

Sonríe y le da un trago a su cerveza. Continúo haciendo los sándwiches, tratando intencionalmente de parecer concentrada, pero

Gaara parece no notarlo. Sigue mirándome hasta que mis sándwiches están listos.

No voy a ofrecerle un maldito sándwich si ese es el por qué aún está aquí.

—Soy piloto —dice. No lo dice de forma petulante, pero cuando nadie te pregunta cuál es tu ocupación, contribuirlo voluntariamente a la conversación suena naturalmente engreído—. Trabajo en la misma aerolínea que Neji.

Está mirándome fijamente, esperando que esté impresionada por el hecho de que es piloto. Lo que no sabe es que todos los hombres en mi vida son pilotos. Mi abuelo fue piloto. Mi padre era piloto hasta que se retiró hace unos cuantos meces. Mi hermano es piloto.

—Gaara, si estás tratando de impresionarme, estás yendo por el mal camino. Prefiero a un hombre con un poco más de modestia y un poco menos de _esposa._ —Mis ojos destellan hacia el anillo de bodas en su mano izquierda.

—El juego acaba de comenzar —dice Sasuke, entrando a la cocina, hablándole a Gaara. Sus palabras podrían ser inofensivas, pero sus ojos definitivamente están diciéndole a Gaara que necesita regresar a la sala de estar.

Gaara suspira como si Sasuke le acabara de quitar toda la diversión.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Hinata—dice, actuando como si la conversación hubiera terminado tanto si Sasuke lo hubiera decidido como si no—. Deberías unírtenos en la sala. —Sus ojos se desplazan hacia Sasuke, incluso aunque está hablándome a mí—. Aparentemente, el juego acaba de comenzar. —Gaara se endereza y golpea a Sasuke en el hombro de pasada, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar.

Sasuke ignora la muestra de molestia de Gaara y desliza su mano en su bolsillo trasero, sacando una llave. Me la tiende. —Ve a estudiar a mi apartamento.

No es una petición.

Es una demanda.

—Estoy bien con estudiar aquí. —Dejo la llave en la encimera y le pongo la tapa a la mayonesa, rehusándome a ser echada de mi propio apartamento por tres chicos. Envuelvo los sándwiches en una toalla de papel—. La televisión ni siquiera está tan fuerte.

Da un paso hacia adelante, hasta que está lo suficientemente cerca como para susurrar. Estoy bastante segura de que estoy dejando marcas en el pan, considerando que cada parte de mí, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies, está tensa.

— _Yo_ no estoy bien con que estudies aquí. No hasta que todos se vayan. Ve. Llévate tus sándwiches contigo.

Bajo la mirada hacia mis sándwiches. No sé por qué me siento como si los acabara de insultar. —Ambos no son para mí —digo a la defensiva—. Voy a llevarle uno a Cap.

Lo miro, y está haciendo la incomprensible cosa de mirarme de nuevo. Con ojos como los suyos, debería ser ilegal. Arqueo las cejas de manera expectante, porque está haciéndome sentir realmente incómoda. No soy una exhibición, pero la forma en la que me mira me hace sentir como una.

—¿Le hiciste un sándwich a Cap?

Asiento. —La comida lo hace feliz —digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Estudia mi exhibición un momento más antes de inclinarse hacia mí de nuevo. Coge la llave de la barra y la desliza en mi bolsillo delantero. Ni siquiera estoy segura de si sus dedos tocaron mis vaqueros, pero inhalo bruscamente y bajo la mirada hasta mi bolsillo mientras su mano se aleja, porque, _diablos,_ no esperaba eso.

Permanezco congelada mientras él camina casualmente hacia la sala de estar, para nada afectado. Se siente como si mi bolsillo estuviera en llamas.

Hago que mis pies se muevan, necesitando algo de tiempo para procesarlo todo. Después de entregarle a Cap su sándwich, le hago caso a Sasuke y me dirijo a su apartamento. Voy porque quiero, no porque él me quiera allí y no porque en realidad _tenga_ un montón de tarea, sino porque el pensamiento de entrar en su apartamento sin él allí es sádicamente emocionante para mí. Me siento como si me hubiera dado un pase libre para todos sus secretos.

Debería haber sabido que ver su apartamento no me daría ningún indicio de quién es. Ni siquiera su mirada puede hacerlo.

Seguro, en verdad aquí todo es mucho más silencioso, y sí, pude terminar en dos horas seguidas de tarea, pero sólo porque no tuve distracciones.

De _ningún tipo_.

Nada de pinturas en las paredes blancas y estériles. Nada de decoraciones. Ningún tipo de colores. Incluso la mesa de madera sólida que dividía la cocina con la sala se encuentra sin nada. Es completamente diferente al hogar donde crecí, donde la mesa del comedor era el punto central de toda la casa de mi madre, y en la cual estaba incluido el centro de mesa, un elaborado candelabro en el techo, y platos que combinaban con cualquier estación en la que nos encontráramos.

Sasuke ni siquiera tiene un bol de frutas.

Lo único impresionante en este apartamento es la estantería en la sala de estar. Alineada con docenas de libros, lo cual me emociona muchísimo más que cualquiera otra cosa que potencialmente pudiese adornar sus paredes desnudas. Me acerco al estante a inspeccionar su selección, esperando obtener un vistazo de él basado en su elección de literatura.

Todo lo que encuentro es fila tras fila de libros sobre aeronáutica. Me siento un poco decepcionada luego de una inspección de su apartamento, la mejor conclusión a la que puedo llegar es que probablemente sea un maniático del trabajo, por no decir nada del mal gusto en decoración.

Me rindo con la sala y camino hasta la cocina. Abro el refrigerador, pero apenas hay algo dentro. Hay algunas cajas de comida para llevar. Condimentos. Jugo de naranja. Se parece mucho al refrigerador de Neji —vacío, triste y muy de hombre soltero.

Abro un gabinete, agarro un vaso y me sirvo algo de jugo. Lo tomo y lo lavo en el fregadero. Hay varios platos apilados a la izquierda del fregadero, así que también comienzo a lavarlos. Incluso sus platos y vasos carecen de personalidad —son simples y blancos, y llenos de tristeza.

Siento la súbita necesidad de tomar mi tarjeta de crédito y correr directo a la tienda y comprar algunas cortinas, un set nuevo de platos llenos de color, algunas pinturas, y quizá una planta o dos. Este lugar necesita un poco de vida.

Me pregunto cuál será su historia. No creo que tenga novia. Hasta ahora no lo he visto con ninguna, y el apartamento junto con la obvia falta de un toque femenino, hace que sea fácil de asumir. No creo que una chica entraría a este departamento sin decorarlo al menos un poco antes de irse, así que asumiré que simplemente no entran.

También me hace pensar en Neji. En todos nuestros años creciendo juntos, nunca ha sido abierto con sus relaciones, pero estoy bastante segura que la razón es que nunca ha estado _en_ una. En el pasado, cada vez que me presenta una chica, esta nunca parece durar una semana entera con él. No sé si será porque no le gusta tener a nadie a su lado o si es señal de lo difícil que es _estar_ con él. Estoy segura que es lo primero, basado en el número de llamadas casuales que ha recibido de tantas mujeres.

Considerando su abundancia de aventuras de una noche y su falta de compromiso, a veces me confunde y no logro comprender como pudo ser tan protector conmigo al crecer. Supongo que simplemente se conocía muy bien a sí mismo. No quería que saliera con chicos como él.

Me pregunto si Sasuke es como Neji.

—¿Estás lavando mis platos?

Su voz me toma completamente por sorpresa, haciéndome saltar. Me volteo y vislumbro a Sasuke, casi soltando el vaso en mis manos. Se resbala, pero de alguna manera logro agarrarlo antes de que se estrelle contra el piso. Respiro para calmarme y coloco el vaso con gentileza en el fregadero.

—Terminé mi tarea —digo, tragándome el nudo que acababa de apoderarse de mi garganta. Miro los platos que ahora se encuentran en el coladero—. Y estaban sucios.

Sasuke sonríe.

 _Creo._

Tan pronto como las esquinas de sus labios comienzan a ascender, vuelven de nuevo a su posición normal. _Falsa alarma._

—Ya todos se fueron —dice Sasuke, dándome el visto bueno para desocupar sus premisas. Nota el envase de jugo que aún se encuentra en la encimera, así que lo levanta y lo vuelve a meter al refrigerador.

—Lo lamento —murmuro—. Tenía sed.

Se gira para mirarme e inclina su hombro contra el refrigerador, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho—. No me importa si bebes mi jugo, Hinata.

Oh, _guau._

Esa fue una oración extrañamente sexy. Al igual que su presencia al decirla.

Sin embargo, aún no sonreía. _Jesucristo,_ este hombre. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que las expresiones faciales están hechas para acompañar el habla?

No quiero que vea mi decepción, así que me giro de nuevo hacia el fregadero. Utilizo el rociador para que la espuma que queda se vaya por el desagüe. Encuentro este acto bastante conveniente, considerando las vibras extrañas que flotan alrededor de la cocina. —¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido aquí? —pregunto, intentando aliviar el incómodo silencio mientras me giro para mirarlo.

—Cuatro años.

No sé por qué me río, pero lo hago. Él levanta una ceja, claramente confundido del por qué su respuesta me causa tanta risa.

—Es sólo que tu apartamento… —Miro alrededor de la sala, y luego de nuevo hacia él—, es como rudo. Creí que quizá te acababas de mudar y por eso no habías tenido tiempo de decorar.

No quise que sonara como un insulto, pero así es exactamente como sonó. Simplemente intento sacarle conversación, pero creo que sólo estoy empeorando toda esta incomodidad.

Su mirada se mueve con lentitud alrededor del apartamento mientras procesa mi comentario. Desearía poder retractarme, pero ni siquiera lo intento. Probablemente sólo lo empeoraría.

—Trabajo mucho —dice—. Nunca tengo compañía, así que supongo que no ha sido una prioridad.

Quiero preguntarle por qué nunca tiene compañía, pero ciertas preguntas parecen estar fuera de los límites para él. —Hablando de compañía, ¿qué le pasa a Gaara?

Sasuke se encoge de hombros, recostando por completo su espalda contra el refrigerador. —Gaara es un idiota que no respeta a su esposa — dice sin emoción alguna. Se gira y sale de la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Empuja la puerta para cerrarla, pero deja el espacio suficiente para que aún pueda escucharlo hablar—. Pensé advertirte antes que cayeras en su teatro.

—No caigo en actuaciones —digo—. Y menos en las de tipos como Gaara.

—Bien —dice.

¿Bien? Já. Sasuke no quiere que me guste Gaara. Me encanta que Sasuke no quiera que me guste Gaara.

—A Neji no le gustaría que empieces algo con él. Odia a Gaara.

Oh. No quiere que me guste Gaara por el bien de _Neji_. ¿Por qué saber eso me decepciona?

Sale de nuevo de su habitación, y ya no se encuentra en vaqueros y camiseta. Ahora tiene puesto un par de pantalones plisados bastante familiares y una camisa blanca pegada, abierta y desabotonada.

Se está poniendo un uniforme de piloto.

—¿Eres piloto? —pregunto, un tanto perpleja. Mi voz me hace sonar extrañamente impresionada.

Asiente y entra al cuarto de limpieza adyacente a la cocina. —Así es como conocí a Neji —dice—. Fuimos a la escuela de aviación juntos. — Camina de nuevo hacia la cocina con una cesta de ropa que coloca encima del mesón—. Es un gran chico.

Su camisa no está abotonada.

Estoy mirando directo a su estómago.

 _Deja de mirar su estómago._

Oh, por Dios, tiene forma en V. Esas hermosas hendiduras que tienen los hombres que recorren la longitud de los músculos de sus abdominales, desapareciendo debajo de sus vaqueros como si su intención fuese señalar el blanco secreto.

 _¡Jesucristo, Hinata, estás mirando su jodida entrepierna!_

Ahora está botonando su camisa, así que de alguna manera gano una fuerza sobrehumana y obligo a mis ojos a mirar de nuevo su rostro.

Pensamientos. Debería tener algunos de esos, pero no los encuentro.

Quizá es porque acabo de enterarme que es piloto de avión.

Pero, ¿por qué me impresionaría eso?

Que Gaara sea piloto no me impresiona. Pero al mismo tiempo, no me enteré que Gaara era piloto mientras guardaba ropa y me mostraba sus abdominales. Un piloto que dobla ropa mientras luce sus abdominales es en verdad impresionante.

Sasuke se encuentra completamente vestido. Se está poniendo sus zapatos y lo observo como si estuviese en un teatro y él fuera la atracción principal.

—¿Eso es seguro? —pregunto, de alguna manera encontrando pensamientos coherentes—. ¿Has estado bebiendo con los chicos, y ahora estás a punto de irte a controlar un jet comercial?

Sasuke se sube el cierre de la chaqueta y luego levanta un bolso lleno del piso.

—Hoy sólo tomé agua —dice, justo antes de salir de la cocina—. No suelo beber mucho. Y definitivamente no lo hago en noches de trabajo.

Me río y lo sigo hasta la sala. Camino a la mesa para recoger mis cosas. —Creo que te estás olvidando cómo nos conocimos —digo—. ¿El día de la mudanza? ¿El día que me encontré a un tipo desmayado en el pasillo?

Abre la puerta principal para dejarme salir. —No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Hinata —dice—. Nos conocimos en un elevador, ¿recuerdas?

No puedo descifrar si está bromeando o no, ya que no sonríe ni su mirada se ilumina.

Cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros. Le devuelvo su llave y él cierra la puerta. Camino hasta la mía y la abro.

—¿Hinata?

Casi pretendo no escucharlo, sólo para que tenga que decir mi nombre otra vez. En vez de eso, me giro para mirarlo, pretendiendo que este hombre no me afecta en lo absoluto.

—¿Esa noche que me encontraste en el pasillo? Eso fue una excepción. Una muy _rara_ excepción.

En sus ojos hay algo oculto, y puede que hasta en su voz también. Se queda de pie en la puerta delantera, listo para dirigirse a los elevadores. Está esperando para ver si tengo algo que decir en respuesta.

Debería despedirme. Quizá deba decirle que tenga un buen vuelo. Sin embargo, eso puede que sea considerado de mala suerte. Debería simplemente desearle buenas noches.

—¿Esa excepción fue por lo que ocurrió con Sakura?

 _Sí. Mejor decido decir eso._

 _¡¿Por qué dije eso?!_

Su postura cambia. Su expresión se congela, como si mis palabras lo hubiesen golpeado con un rayo de electricidad. Lo más probable es que esté confundido por lo que dije, ya que obviamente no recuerda nada de esa noche.

 _Rápido, Hinata. Recupérate._

—Pensaste que yo era alguien llamada Sakura —suelto, explicando mi torpeza lo mejor que puedo—. Simplemente pensé que quizá algo había sucedido entre ustedes dos y por eso… ya sabes.

Sasuke respira profundo, pero intenta esconderlo. Golpeé un nervio. Aparentemente, no se debe hablar de Sakura.

—Buenas noches, Hinata —dice, volteándose.

No sé qué sucedió. ¿Lo había avergonzado? ¿Lo enojé? ¿Lo hice sentirse triste?

Lo que sea que haya hecho, ahora lo odio. Esta incomodidad llena el espacio entre mi puerta y el elevador en el que ahora se encuentra de pie.

Entro a mi apartamento y cierro la puerta, pero la incomodad está en todas partes. No se quedó en el pasillo solamente.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, que les parecio?**_

 _ **Les queria proponer que ya que vaun poco lenta la historia si quieren que haga maraton de capitulos serian unos 5 capitulos o mas , necesito que comenten si lo hago o no y como quieren que los suba todos en un dia o uno diario.**_

 _ **Para que lo haga necesito que comenten 5 personas o mas, entre mas mejor ya que asi puede que suba mas capitulos de los que tengo contemplados asi que comenten diciendome que si quieren el maraton.**_

 _ **Otra cosa pues Sakura si se quedara en la historia.**_

 _ **El proximo capitulo sera de Sasuke narrado en el pasado.**_

 _ **Contestare los comentarios que dejaron.**_

hime-23 : Estou feliz que você amá-la como a história se passa, e aqui está o capítulo com alguns SasuHina

XukiUchiha : No te preocupes no pasa nada,pues sobre la historia de Sasuke y su papa se vera en los proximos capitulos. Muchas gracias por comentar.

HinataUchihaKurosaki :Que bueno que te guste las historia y si cambian algo las personalidades perdon. Gracias por comentar.

shikina: Jajaja ami me pasa igual

Suishoka 69 : Bienvenida¡ Que bueno que te guste, y pues la historia no es mia solo me encargo en adaptarla, pero por comentar un Saludos

 _ **Comenten mucho para que haya maraton**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos a todos**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 6

 _ **Seis años antes…**_

Cenamos, pero es incómodo.

Tsunade y papa intentan incluirnos en la conversación, pero ninguno de nosotros está de ánimo para hablar. Miramos fijamente nuestros platos. Empujamos la comida con los tenedores.

No queremos comer.

Papá le pregunta a Tsunade si quiere ir a sentarse atrás.

Tsunade dice que sí.

Tsunade le pide a Sakura que me ayude a limpiar la mesa.

Sakura dice que de acuerdo.

Llevamos los platos a la cocina.

Estamos en silencio.

Sakura se recuesta contra el mostrador mientras cargo el lavavajillas.

Me observa hacer lo mejor que puedo por ignorarla. Ella no se da cuenta de que está en todos lados. Está en todo. Cada cosa se ha convertido en Sakura.

Me consume

Mis pensamientos ya no son pensamientos.

Mis pensamientos son Sakura

 _No puedo enamorarme de ti, Sakura._

Miro el fregadero. _Quiero mirar a Sakura._

Respiro. _Quiero respirar a Sakura._

Cierro los ojos _. Sólo veo a Sakural._

Me lavo las manos. _Quiero tocar a Sakura._

Me seco las manos con una toalla antes de girarme y enfrentarla.

Sus manos agarran el mostrador detrás de ella. Las mías están cruzadas contra mi pecho.

—Son los peores padres en el mundo —susurra.

Su voz se rompe.

Mi corazón se rompe.

—Despreciables —le digo.

Se ríe.

 _No se supone que me enamore de tu risa, Sakura._

Suspira. También me enamoro de eso.

—¿Cuánto hace que se están viendo? —le pregunto.

Ella será honesta.

Se encoge de hombros. —Cerca de un año. Ha sido a larga distancia hasta que nos mudamos más cerca de él.

Siento el corazón de mi madre romperse.

Lo odiamos.

—¿Un año? —le pregunto—. ¿Estás segura?

Asiente.

No sabe sobre mi madre. No le puedo decir.

—¿Sakura?

Digo su nombre en voz alta, justo como quise hacerlo desde el segundo en que la conocí.

Continúa mirándome fijamente. Traga, entonces respira un bajo—: ¿Sí?

Doy un paso hacia ella.

Su cuerpo reacciona. Es un poco más alta pero no por mucho. Su respiración es más pesada pero no demasiado. Sus mejillas se ruborizan pero no tanto.

Todo justo lo suficiente.

Mis manos encajan en su cintura. Mis ojos buscan los suyos.

No me dicen que no, así que lo hago.

Cuando mis labios tocan los suyos, es tantas cosas. Es bueno, malo, correcto, equivocado y _vengativo._

Inhala, robando un poco de mi aliento. Respiro en ella, dándole más. Nuestras lenguas se tocan y nuestra culpa se entrelaza y mis dedos se deslizan por el cabello que Dios hizo específicamente para ella.

Mi nuevo sabor favorito es Sakura.

Mi nueva cosa favorita es Sakura.

Quiero a Sakura para mi cumpleaños. Quiero a Sakura para navidad.

Quiero a Sakura para mi graduación.

 _Voy a enamorarme de ti de todas formas, Sakura._

Las puestas traseras se abren.

Suelto a Sakura.

Ella me suelta, pero sólo físicamente. Todavía puedo sentirla en todos los demás sentidos.

Aparto la mirada de ella, pero todo sigue siendo Sakura.

Tsunade entra en la cocina. Luce feliz.

Tiene derecho a estar feliz. No es la que murió.

Tsunade le dice a Sakura que es hora de irse.

Me despido de ambas, pero mis palabras son sólo para Sakura.

Ella lo sabe.

Termino con los platos.

Le digo a mi padre que Tsunade es agradable.

Todavía no le digo que lo odio. Quizás nunca lo haga. No quiero saber qué bien haría decir que ya no lo veo de la misma forma.

Ahora él sólo es… _normal_. Humano.

Tal vez ese es el rito de paso antes de que te conviertas en un hombre —darte cuenta de que tu padre no tiene la vida descubierta mucho más que tú.

Voy a mi habitación. Saco el teléfono, y le escribo a Sakura.

 **Yo:** _¿Qué haremos mañana por la noche?_

 **Sakura:** _¿Mentirles?_

 **Yo:** _¿Podemos vernos a las siete?_

 **Sakura:** _Sí._

 **Yo:** _¿Sakura?_

 **Sakura:** _¿Sí?_

 **Yo:** _Buenas noches._

 **Sakura:** _Buenas noches, Sasuke._

Apago el teléfono, porque quiero que ese sea el último mensaje de texto que reciba esta noche. Cierro los ojos.

 _Estoy cayendo, Sakura._

* * *

 ** _Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, con este da inicio el maraton, dependiendo cuanto comenten hoy vere cuantos dias seran lo maximo serian 8 dias o sea 8 capitulos asi que comenten mucho._**

 ** _Los capitulos se subiran diario y sera uno por dia._**

 _Adelanto:_

 _—Su papá está trabajando y él no lo hará hasta el lunes —dice Neji._ _No tenía idea de que había invitado a Sasuke a ir a casa con_ _nosotros para Acción de Gracias hasta este momento. Está tocando la_ _puerta del apartamento de Sasuke—. No tiene nada más que hacer._

 _Estoy bastante segura de que asiento después de escuchar esas_ _palabras, pero me giró y camino en línea recta hacia el ascensor. Tengo_ _miedo de que cuando Sasuke abra la puerta, mi emoción por el hecho de que_ _vendrá con nosotros será transparente._

 ** _Contestare los comentarios que dejaron, fueron muchos Muchas Gracias_**

Suishoka 69 : De nada,es mi deber aclarar eso.

Cinthya: Me alegro que te guste y ojala nos acompañes en el maraton.

Anna :Jaja aunque aveces tarde en publicar, pues si se quedara Sakura en la historia, subire los capitulos uno por dia, asi acomodo mejor mi tiempor y mejor para ustedes. Gracias por comentar un saludo.

Lana : Muchas gracias que bueno que te guste lo que estoy haciendo, lamentodecirte que subire uno por dia por mis tiempos creo que es lo mejor, con lo de Sakura no puedo decir nada por el momento gracias por comentar.

Pieceofsky: Me da mucha alegria que te guste mi adaptacion, trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo. Muchas Gracias por comentar.

Guesttt : Lamentablemente no lo pude subir el fin de semana pero aqui estar el maraton esta semana.

Andrea: Pues si como que ya no es lo mismo pero espero estes aqui en el maraton, pasaran cosas interesantes.

MHidari :Gracias por leerme y que bueno que te guste. Muchas gracias por comentar.

Tieve: I'm glad you like it. Thank you for commenting.

shikina: Bien loquilla Hina viendole todo a Sasuke,xD. Pues del maraton sera uno por dia.

Ravenkatara-zuko: Perdon por hacerte sufrir leyendo Termina con Nosotros, Y si es de la misma autora asi que no prometo nada, pero apenas vamos empezando asi que no lloraras aqui.

Patohf : Contestare tus comentarios en uno jaa, y no te apures mejor tarde que nunca, Hinata menciono algo que no debio salir de su boca veremos que pasara con eso en el proximo capitulo D: Muchas gracias por comentar un saludo.

XukiUchiha. Hinata solo pudo mirar en lo que se cambiaba Sasuke, pues con lo del vecino no sabia a quien poner asi que al ultimo puse a Gaara pero pues si tal vez siga apareciendo. Muchas gracias por comentar.

 _ **Bueno eso fue todo muchas gracias por coementar, siento que la historia a tenido tan buen recibimiento y eso que vamos empezando y todo es gracias a ustedes.**_

 _ **Y entonces damos por iniciado el maraton UglyLove¡**_

 _ **Coemnten mucho.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos a todos**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 7

Han pasado dos semanas desde que vi a Sasuke, pero sólo dos segundos desde la última vez que he pensado en él. Parece trabajar tanto como Neji, y aunque es agradable tener el lugar para mí de vez en cuando, también lo es cuando Neji no está trabajando y realmente hay alguien con quien hablar. Diría que es lindo cuando Neji y Sasuke _no_ _están_ fuera del trabajo, pero no ha sucedido desde que he vivido aquí.

Hasta ahora.

—Su papá está trabajando y él no lo hará hasta el lunes —dice Neji. No tenía idea de que había invitado a Sasuke a ir a casa con nosotros para Acción de Gracias hasta este momento. Está tocando la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke—. No tiene nada más que hacer.

Estoy bastante segura de que asiento después de escuchar esas palabras, pero me giró y camino en línea recta hacia el ascensor. Tengo miedo de que cuando Sasuke abra la puerta, mi emoción por el hecho de que vendrá con nosotros será transparente.

Estoy en el ascensor, en la pared más alejada, cuando ambos entran. Sasuke me ve y asiente, pero es todo lo que consigo. La última vez que hablé con él, volví las cosas completamente incómodas entre nosotros, así que no digo ni una palabra. También trato de no verlo fijamente, pero es muy difícil concentrarse en otra cosa. Está vestido casualmente con una gorra de béisbol, pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de los _49ers_. Sin embargo, creo que ese es el por qué encuentro difícil de apartar la mirada, porque los chicos siempre me han parecido más atractivos cuando ponen menos esfuerzo en tratar de serlo. Mis ojos dejan su ropa y encuentran su mirada fija, concentrada. No sé si sonreír con vergüenza o mirar hacia otro lado, así que simplemente opto por copiar su próximo movimiento, esperando que aparte la mirada primero.

No lo hace. Sigue mirándome en silencio durante el resto del viaje en ascensor, y yo obstinadamente hago lo mismo. Cuando finalmente llegamos a la planta baja, estoy aliviada de que de salga primero, porque tengo que inhalar una respiración muy profunda, teniendo en cuenta que no he respirado en por lo menos sesenta segundos.

—¿A dónde se dirigen ustedes tres? —pregunta Cap una vez que todos bajamos del ascensor.

—A casa, en San Diego —dice Neji—. ¿Tienes plantes para Acción de Gracias?

—Va a ser un día muy ocupado para los vuelos —dice Cap—. Calculo que estaré aquí trabajando. —Me da un guiño y yo le guiño de vuelta antes de que desplace su atención a Sasuke—. ¿Y tú, muchacho? ¿Te diriges a tu casa?

Sasuke lo observa en silencio, de la misma manera silenciosa en que me miraba fijamente en el elevador. Eso me decepciona enormemente, porque por un momento, tuve una pequeña luz de esperanza de que Sasuke me miraba como lo hacía porque sentía la misma atracción que yo siento cuando estoy cerca de él. Pero ahora, viendo su enfrentamiento visual con Cap, estoy casi segura de que no quiere decir que Sasuke se siente atraído por una persona simplemente por quedarse viéndola descaradamente.

Sasuke aparentemente sólo mira a _todo el mundo_ de esta forma.

Unos muy silenciosos y torpes cinco segundos siguen, y ninguno de los dos habla. ¿Quizás a Sasuke no le gusta que se refieran a él como "muchacho"?

—Ten una buena Acción de Gracias, Cap —pronuncia finalmente Sasuke, sin siquiera molestarse en responder a la pregunta. Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar a través del vestíbulo con Neji.

Miro a Cap y me encojo de hombros. —Deséame suerte —le digo en voz baja—. Parece que el Sr. Uchiha podría estar teniendo otro mal día.

Cap sonríe. —No —dice, retrocediendo un paso hacia su silla—. A algunas personas simplemente no les gustan las preguntas, es todo. —Se deja caer y me da un saludo de despedida. Lo saludo de vuelta antes de caminar hacia la salida.

No puedo decir si Cap excusa a Sasuke por su comportamiento grosero porque él le gusta, o si simplemente excusa a _todos._

—Conduciré hasta allí, si quieres —le dice Sasuke a Neji cuando todos llegamos al coche—. Sé que no has dormido todavía. Puedes conducir de regreso mañana.

Neji está de acuerdo y Sasuke abre la puerta del lado del conductor. Me subo al asiento de atrás y trato de averiguar dónde sentarme. No sé si debería sentarme directamente detrás de Sasuke, en medio, o detrás de Neji. En cualquier lugar que me siente, lo siento. Él está en todas partes.

Todo es Sasuke.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando una persona desarrolla una atracción hacia alguien. Él es nada y, de repente, está en todas partes, ya sea si quieres que lo esté o no.

Esto me hace preguntarme si estoy en cualquier lugar para él, pero el pensamiento no dura mucho. Puedo decir cuando un hombre se siente atraído por mí y Sasuke, definitivamente, no entra en esa categoría. Es por eso que tengo que encontrar la forma de detener lo que sea que siento cuando estoy cerca de él. La última cosa que quiero ahora mismo es un enamoramiento por un tonto chico cuando apenas tengo tiempo para centrarme en el trabajo y la escuela.

Saco un libro de bolsillo de mi cartera y empiezo a leer. Sasuke enciende la radio y Neji coloca su asiento hacia atrás y mueve sus pies sobre el salpicadero. —No me despierten hasta que estemos allí —dice, poniendo su gorra sobre sus ojos.

Echo un vistazo a Sasuke, que está ajustando el espejo retrovisor. Se da la vuelta y mira detrás de nosotros para retirarse del lugar, y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos brevemente.

—¿Estás cómoda? —pregunta. Se da la vuelta antes de que mi respuesta llegue y pone el coche en marcha, entonces me mira por el espejo retrovisor.

—Sip —digo. Me aseguro de mostrar una sonrisa al final de la palabra. No quiero que piense que estoy molesta porque vino, pero es difícil para mí no parecer cerrada cuando estoy cerca de él, ya que trato muy duro estarlo.

Mira hacia delante, y yo vuelvo a mi libro.

Treinta minutos pasan y el movimiento del automóvil acompañado de mi intento de leer está causándome dolor de cabeza. Dejo el libro a mi lado y vuelvo a acomodarme en el asiento trasero. Apoyo la cabeza hacia atrás y subo mis pies sobre la consola entre Sasuke y Neji. Él mira hacia mí por el espejo retrovisor y sus ojos se sienten como si fueran manos, corriendo por cada centímetro de mí. Sostiene su mirada por no más de dos segundos, luego vuelve a ver la carretera.

 _Odio esto._

No tengo idea de lo que pasa por su cabeza. Nunca sonríe. Nunca se ríe. No coquetea. Su rostro se ve como si mantuviera un velo constante entre sus expresiones y el resto del mundo.

Siempre he sido una fanática de los chicos callados. En primer lugar, porque la mayoría de los hombres hablan demasiado, y es doloroso tener que sufrir a través de cada pensamiento que pasa por sus cabezas.

Sin embargo, Sasuke me hace desear que no fuera tan callado. Quiero conocer todos los pensamientos que pasan por su cabeza. Especialmente el pensamiento que está ahí ahora mismo, escondiéndose detrás de esa inquebrantable expresión estoica.

Todavía estoy viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor, tratando de entenderlo, cuando me mira de nuevo. Bajo la mirada hacia mi teléfono, un poco avergonzada de que me atrapó viéndolo. Pero ese espejo es como un imán y maldita sea si mis ojos no se disparan hacia allí otra vez.

Al segundo que observo el espejo de nuevo, él también está mirando.

Bajo la mirada.

 _Mierda._

Este viaje está a punto de ser el más largo de toda mi vida.

Lo hago por tres minutos, luego vuelvo a mirar.

 _Mierda. Lo hace también._

Sonrío, divertida por cualquiera que sea este juego que estamos jugando.

Él sonríe, también.

Él.

Sonríe.

También.

Sasuke mira de vuelta al camino, pero su sonrisa se mantiene durante varios segundos. Lo sé porque no puedo dejar de observarlo fijamente.

Quiero tomar una foto de su sonrisa antes de que desaparezca de nuevo, pero eso sería raro.

Baja su brazo para descansarlo en la consola, pero mis pies están en su camino. Me empujo con mis manos. —Lo siento —le digo, mientras comienzo a retirarlos.

Sus dedos se envuelven alrededor de mi pie descalzo, deteniéndome.

—Estás bien —dice.

Su mano todavía está envuelta alrededor de mi pie. Me quedo observándolo una vez más.

Santo infierno, su pulgar se acaba de mover. Lo movió _deliberadamente,_ acariciando un lado de mi pie. Mis muslos se aprietan juntos, mi respiración se detiene en mis pulmones y mis piernas se tensan, porque maldita sea si su mano simplemente no acarició mi pie antes de que la apartara.

Tengo que masticar el interior de mi mejilla para no sonreír.

 _Creo que te sientes atraído por mí, Sasuke._

Tan pronto como llegamos a casa de mis padres, mi papá pone a Neji y Sasuke a trabajar colgando las luces de navidad. Llevo nuestras cosas a la casa y les cedo a ellos mi habitación, ya que es la única con dos camas. Tomo el antiguo dormitorio de Neji, luego me dirijo a la cocina para ayudar a mi mamá a terminar de preparar la cena.

Acción de Gracias ha sido siempre un asunto pequeño en nuestra casa. A mamá y papá no les gustaba tener que elegir entre la familia, y mi papá casi nunca estaba en casa, ya que los tiempos más ocupados de un piloto, en el año, son los días de fiesta. Mi madre decidió que Acción de Gracias se reservaría solamente para la familia inmediata, así que cada año, en el día de Acción de Gracias, siempre somos sólo Neji, mamá, papá, cuando está en casa, y yo. El año pasado, sólo fuimos mamá y yo, ya que papá y Neji estuvieron trabajando.

Este año, estamos todos.

Y _Sasuke._

Es extraño, él estando aquí de esta forma. Mamá parecía feliz de conocerlo, así que supongo que no le importó demasiado. Mi papá ama a todos y está más que feliz de tener a alguien que lo ayude con las luces de navidad, así que sé que la presencia de una tercera persona no le molesta en lo más mínimo.

Mi madre me pasa la bandeja de huevos cocidos. Empiezo agrietándolos para preparar huevos rellenos y ella se inclina sobre la isla de la cocina y apoya su barbilla en sus manos. —Ese Sasuke seguro es guapo —dice, arqueando una ceja.

Déjenme explicar algo sobre mi madre. Es una gran mamá.

 _Realmente_ una gran mamá. Pero nunca me he sentido cómoda hablando con ella sobre chicos. Todo empezó cuando tenía doce años y tuve mi primer periodo. Estaba tan emocionada que llamó a tres de sus amigas para contarles antes de explicarme qué diablos me estaba pasando.

Aprendí muy pronto que los secretos no son secretos, una vez que llegan a sus oídos.

—No está mal —le digo, mintiendo completamente. Estoy absolutamente mintiendo, porque es guapo. Su cabello negro azabache sus cautivadores ojos negros , sus anchos hombros, la barba que recubre su firme mandíbula cuando ha estado unos días fuera del trabajo, la forma en que siempre huele tan fantásticamente delicioso, como si acabara de salir de la ducha y ni siquiera se ha secado con una toalla.

 _Oh, Dios mío._

 _¿Quién demonios soy en este momento?_

—¿Tiene novia?

Me encojo de hombros. —Realmente no lo sé, mamá. —Llevo la sartén al fregadero y dejo correr agua sobre los huevos para aflojar sus cáscaras—. ¿Cómo está papá? ¿Disfrutando su jubilación? —le pregunto, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Mi madre sonríe. Es una sonrisa de complicidad, y yo absolutamente _odio_ esa sonrisa.

Supongo que nunca tengo que decirle nada, porque es mi mamá. Ya lo sabe.

Me sonrojo, luego me doy la vuelta y termino de pelar los malditos huevos.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, ya hay mas acercamiento entre la parejita *~***_

 _ **y vendra mas accion en los siguientes capitulos**_

 **Adelanto**

 _—No debería haberte besado, Sakra._

 _—No debería haberte dejado —me dice._

 _Nos miramos un poco más. Me pregunto si me dejaría besarla de nuevo._

 _Me pregunto si yo lo permitiría._

 _—Será fácil detener esto —digo._

 _Estoy mintiendo._

 _—No, no lo será —dice ella._

 _Está diciendo la verdad._

 _—¿Crees que ellos se casarán?_

 ** _Contestare los comentarios:_**

 **hashtag-x : Como habia dicho antes el libro viene asi un capitulo contado por el en el pasado y otro por ella en el presente. Perdon**

 **Cinthya: Que bueno que te guste. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Cami-san Uzumaki: Si sasuke esta completamenete enamorado de Sakura pero vemos que la relacion no sera facil a esperar que pasa, Si Naruto no tendra papel importante aqui y de lo de las amigas no me acuerdo ahorita la verdad si aparecen perdon. Gracias por comentar**

 **Patohf: Y vaya que a sasuke no le importa mucho que sea prohibido, pero esperemos haber que gracias por comentar**

Comenten mucho mucho :D

Besos y abrazos a todos Hasta Mañana


	9. Chapter 9

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 8

Seis años antes…

—Iré a casa de Naruto está noche —digo.

A mi padre no le importa. Está saliendo con Tsunade. Su mente está en Tsunade.

Su todo es Tsunade.

Su todo _solía_ ser Mikoto. A veces, su todo era Mikoto y Sasuke.

Ahora, su todo es Tsunade.

Eso está bien, porque mi todo solía ser él y Mikoto.

Ya no más.

Le mando un mensaje para ver si ella quiere encontrarme en algún lugar.

Me dice que Tsunade acaba de salir para venir a mi casa. Dice que puedo ir a su casa y recogerla.

Cuando llego allí, no sé si debería salir del auto.

No sé si ella quiere que lo haga.

Yo quiero.

Camino hacia la puerta y golpeo. No estoy seguro de qué decir cuando abra la puerta. Parte de mí quiere decirle que lo siento, que no debería haberla besado.

Otra parte quiere hacerle un millón de preguntas hasta saber todo sobre ella.

Pero la mayor parte de mí quiere besarla de nuevo, sobre todo ahora que la puerta está abierta y se encuentra justo frente a mí.

—¿Quieres entrar un rato? —pregunta—. Ella no estará de vuelta hasta dentro de unas horas, por lo menos.

Asiento.

Me pregunto si ella ama mi asentimiento tanto como yo amo el suyo.

Cierra la puerta detrás de mí, y miro alrededor. Su apartamento es pequeño. Nunca he vivido en un lugar tan pequeño.

Creo que me gusta.

Mientras más pequeña sea la casa, la familia más se ve obligada a amarse unos a otros. No tienen espacio extra para _no_ hacerlo. Me hace desear que mi papá y yo consiguiéramos un lugar más pequeño.

Un lugar donde estaríamos obligados a interactuar.

Un lugar donde dejaríamos de tener que fingir que mi madre no dejó demasiado espacio en nuestra casa luego de su muerte.

Sakura se dirige a la cocina. Me pregunta si quiero algo para beber.

La sigo y le pregunto qué tiene. Me dice que tiene casi todo excepto leche, té, refrescos, café, jugo y alcohol. —Espero que te guste el agua —dice. Se ríe de sí misma.

Me río con ella. —Agua está perfecto. Habría sido mi primera elección.

Nos consigue a cada uno un vaso con agua.

Nos apoyamos contra mostradores opuestos.

Nos miramos el uno al otro.

 _No debería haberla besado anoche_.

—No debería haberte besado, Sakura.

—No debería haberte dejado —me dice.

Nos miramos un poco más. Me pregunto si me dejaría besarla de nuevo.

Me pregunto si yo lo permitiría.

—Será fácil detener esto —digo.

 _Estoy mintiendo_.

—No, no lo será —dice ella.

 _Está diciendo la verdad_.

—¿Crees que ellos se casarán?

Asiente. Por alguna razón, no me gusta mucho este asentimiento. No me gusta la pregunta que está contestando.

—¿Sasuke?

Mira sus pies. Dice mi nombre como si fuera un arma y estuviera disparando un tiro de advertencia del cual se supone que debo correr.

Corro. —¿Qué?

—Sólo rentamos el apartamento por un mes. La escuché en el teléfono con él ayer. —Me mira de nuevo.

—Nos vamos a mudar contigo en dos semanas.

 _Tropiezo con el obstáculo_.

Ella se va a mudar conmigo.

Ella estará viviendo en mi casa.

Su madre va a llenar todos los espacios vacíos de mi madre.

Cierro los ojos. _Todavía veo a Sakura_

Los abro. _Observo a Sakura_.

Me doy la vuelta y agarro el mostrador. Dejo caer la cabeza entre mis hombros. No sé qué hacer. No quiero que ella me guste.

 _No quiero enamorarme de ti, Sakura_.

No soy estúpido. Sé cómo funciona la lujuria.

La lujuria quiere lo que la lujuria no puede tener.

La lujuria quiere que tenga a Sakura.

 _La razón_ quiere que Sakura se vaya.

Tomo el lado de la razón, y me giro para enfrentarla otra vez.

—Esto no irá a ninguna parte —le digo—. Esta cosa con nosotros. No terminará bien.

—Lo sé —susurra.

—¿Cómo lo detenemos? —le pregunto.

Me mira, esperando que responda mi propia pregunta.

No puedo.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio fuerte y ensordecedor.

Quiero cubrir mis oídos con las manos.

Quiero cubrir mi corazón con una armadura.

 _Ni siquiera te conozco, Sakura_.

—Debería irme —digo.

Me dice que está bien.

—No puedo —susurro.

Vuelve a decir que está bien.

Nos miramos el uno al otro.

Tal vez si la miro lo suficiente, me cansaré de hacerlo.

Quiero saborearla otra vez.

Tal vez si logro saborearla lo suficiente, también me cansaré.

No espera que yo la alcance. Me encuentra a mitad de camino. Agarro su rostro y ella mis brazos, y nuestras culpas colisionan cuando nuestras bocas lo hacen. Nos mentimos acerca de la verdad.

Nos decimos que tenemos esto… cuando no lo tenemos en lo absoluto.

Mi piel se siente mejor con ella tocándola. Mi cabello se siente mejor con sus manos en él. Mi boca se siente mejor con su lengua dentro de mí.

Me gustaría que pudiéramos respirar así.

 _Vivir_ así.

La vida se sentiría mejor con ella de esta manera.

Su espalda está contra la nevera ahora. Mis manos están a los lados de su cabeza. Me alejo y la miro.

—Quiero hacerte un millón de preguntas —le digo.

Sonríe. —Supongo que será mejor que empieces.

—¿A dónde irás a la universidad?

—Michigan —dice—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Me voy a quedar aquí para conseguir mi licenciatura, y luego mi mejor amigo, Naruto, y yo iremos a la escuela de aviación. Quiero ser piloto. ¿Qué quieres ser?

—Feliz —dice con una sonrisa.

Esa es la respuesta perfecta.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —le pregunto.

—Tres de enero —dice—. Cumpliré dieciocho años. ¿Cuándo es el tuyo?

—Mañana —le digo—. Cumpliré dieciocho.

No cree que mi cumpleaños sea mañana. Le muestro mi cédula de identidad. Me dice feliz casi cumpleaños. Me besa de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa si ellos se casan? —le pregunto.

—Nunca aprobarán que estemos juntos, incluso si no se casaran.

Tiene razón. Sería difícil explicarles a sus amigos. Difícil de explicar al resto de la familia.

—¿Así que cuál es el punto de seguir con esto si sabemos que no terminará bien? —le pregunto.

—Porque no sabemos cómo detenernos.

Tiene razón.

—Te vas a Michigan en siete meses, y yo estaré aquí en San Francisco. Tal vez esa es nuestra respuesta.

Asiente. —¿Siete meses?

Asiento. Toco sus labios con mi dedo, porque sus labios son del tipo de labios que necesitan apreciación, incluso cuando no están siendo besados. —Hacemos esto durante siete meses. No le decimos a nadie. Entonces… —Dejo de hablar, porque no sé cómo decir las palabras: _Nos detenemos_.

—Entonces, nos detenemos —susurra.

—Entonces, nos detenemos —concuerdo.

Ella asiente, y realmente puede escuchar nuestra cuenta regresiva comenzar.

La beso, y se siente mucho mejor ahora que tenemos un plan.

—Tenemos esto, Sakura.

Sonríe en acuerdo. —Tenemos esto, Sasuke.

Le doy a su boca la apreciación que merece.

 _Te voy a amar por siete meses, Sakura_.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo**_

 _ **Pido mil disculpas por no haber subido los capitulos cuando eran pero tuve algunos problemas en estos dias y hoy tampoco iba a subir pero ustedes no tienen la culpa asi que hoy estare subiendo los capitulos que debia subir y seguimos con el maraton**_

 _ **Asi que en un rato mas estaran los capitulos que faltaron por subir**_

 _ **Contestare a los comentarios.**_

Momo99 : Colleen es una de mis escritoras favoritas todos sus libros me encantan y estoy encontra de las personas que dicen que este es su peor libro, para mi es maravilloso. Me alegro que te animes a leerlo y espero no decepcionarte, y si Sasuke queda muy bien para Miles. Si claro que he leido ese libro es de mis favoritos, y no lo habia pensado en adaptarlo y eso pero creo que si Naruto quedaria muy bien en el. Saludos

Patohf: Jaa a la mama no la hace tonta, y vaya que tentacion tendra y en el proximo capitulo ya veremos que pasara, muchas gracias por comentar.

Cami-san Uzumaki: Y lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo es mas que una caricia ;) Gracias por comentar

Gab:Que bueno que te guste, Saludos

Chio-sempai: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te guste mi trabajo, tratare de subir mas rapido para que no te gane la tentacion xD Saludos

xinthiia : Me alegra que te guste. Muchas gracias por comentar

hinasweet : Jaa porque soy malvada okno, Pues hoy habra capitulos seguidos y seguire ya bien con el maraton. Gracias por comentar

 ** _Bueno otra vez les pido perdon por no subir los capitulos, pero hoy los tendran asi que sigan leyendo_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos a todos :D_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 9

—Enfermera —grita Neji. Entra a la cocina y Sasuke está siguiéndolo. Neji se hace a un lado y apunta hacia Neji. Su mano está cubierta de sangre. Está goteando. Sasuke me mira como si yo tuviera que saber qué hacer. Esto no es una sala de emergencias. Esta es la cocina de mi mamá.

—¿Un poco de ayuda? —dice Sasuke, agarrando su muñeca con fuerza. Su sangre está goteando por todo el piso.

—¡Mamá! —grito—. ¿Dónde está tu botiquín de primeros auxilios? — Estoy abriendo gabinetes, tratando de encontrarlo.

—¡En el cuarto de baño de la planta baja! ¡Debajo del fregadero! — grita.

Señalo hacia el baño y Sasuke me sigue. Abro el gabinete y saco el kit.

Cerrando la tapa del inodoro, le ordeno a Sasuke que tome asiento, luego me siento en el borde de la bañera y jalo su mano hacia mí. —¿Qué hiciste? —

Empiezo a limpiarlo e inspeccionar el corte. Es profundo, justo a través del centro de la palma.

—Agarré la escalera. Se estaba cayendo.

Niego con la cabeza. —Deberías haberla dejado caer.

—No pude —dice—. Neji se encontraba en ella.

Levanto la vista hacia él y me mira con esos ojos azules intensos.

Miro su mano de nuevo. —Necesitas puntos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —le digo—. Puedo llevarte a la sala de emergencias.

—¿No puedes coserla aquí?

Niego con la cabeza. —No tengo los suministros adecuados. Necesito puntos. Es bastante profunda.

Usa la otra mano para hurgar en el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Saca un carrete de hilo y me lo da. —Haz tu mejor esfuerzo.

—No es como coser un maldito botón, Sasuke.

—No voy a pasar todo el día en una sala de emergencia por una cortada. Haz lo que puedas. Estaré bien.

No quiero que pase el día en la sala de emergencias. Eso significa que no estaría _aquí_. —Si tu mano se infecta y te mueres, voy a negar cualquier participación mía en esto.

—Si mi mano se infecta y muero, estaría demasiado muerto para

culparte.

—Buen punto —le digo. Limpio la herida de nuevo, luego tomo los suministros que necesitaré y los pongo sobre el mostrador. No puedo conseguir un buen ángulo con la forma en que estamos posicionados, así que me pongo de pie y apoyo la pierna en el borde de la bañera, poniendo su mano sobre ella.

 _Pongo su mano sobre mi pierna._

 _Oh, diablos._

Esto no va a funcionar con su brazo colocado sobre mi pierna así. Si quiero que mis manos mantengan la calma y no tiemblen, voy a tener que reposicionarnos.

—Esto no funcionará —le digo, volviéndome hacia él. Tomo su mano y la apoyo sobre el mostrador, y luego me paro directamente delante de él.

La otra forma funcionaba mejor, pero no puedo tenerlo tocando mi pierna mientras hago esto.

—Te va a doler —advierto.

Se ríe como si conociera el dolor y. para él, esto no fuera dolor.

Perforo su piel con la aguja y ni siquiera se estremece.

No hace ni un sonido.

Me mira trabajar tranquilamente. De vez en cuando, levanta la vista de la mano y mira mi cara. No hablamos, como siempre.

Trato de ignorarlo. Trato de concentrarme en su mano, en su herida y cuán desesperadamente necesita ser cerrada, pero nuestros rostros están tan cerca y puedo sentir su aliento en mi mejilla cada vez que exhala. Y comienza a exhalar mucho.

—Tendrás una cicatriz —le digo en un susurro silencioso.

Me pregunto a dónde fue el resto de mi voz.

Empujo la aguja por cuarta vez. Sé que duele, pero él no permite que se note. Cada vez que esto perfora su piel, tengo que detenerme de hacer una mueca de dolor por él.

Debería concentrarme en su herida, pero lo único que puedo sentir es el hecho de que nuestras rodillas se están tocando. La mano que no estoy cosiendo está apoyada en la parte superior de su rodilla. Una de las puntas de sus dedos está rozando mi rodilla.

No tengo idea de lo mucho que puede estar pasando en este momento, pero en todo lo que me puedo concentrar es en la punta de ese dedo. Se siente tan caliente contra mis vaqueros como un hierro de marcar. Aquí está él, con una herida grave, empapando de sangre la toalla bajo su mano, mi aguja perforando su piel, y lo único en lo que puedo concentrarme es en ese pequeño contacto entre mi rodilla y su dedo.

Me hace preguntarme cómo se sentiría ese roce si no hubiera una capa de tela entre nosotros.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran durante dos segundos y luego, rápidamente, vuelve la mirada a su mano. Aunque no la mira del todo ahora. Me observa y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorar la forma en que respira. No puedo decir si su respiración se ha acelerado por lo cerca que estamos o porque lo estoy lastimando.

 _Dos_ de las puntas de sus dedos están tocando mi rodilla.

 _Tres._

Inhalo de nuevo y trato de concentrarme en terminar sus puntadas.

 _No puedo_.

Es deliberado. Este contacto no es un roce accidental. Me está tocando porque _quiere_ tocarme. Sus dedos se arrastran alrededor de mi rodilla y su mano se desliza hacia la parte posterior de mi pierna. Pone su frente contra mi hombro con un suspiro, y me aprieta la pierna con la mano.

No tengo ni idea de cómo todavía estoy de pie.

—Hinata —susurra. Dice mi nombre dolorosamente, así que hago una pausa en lo que estoy haciendo y espero que me diga que le duele. Espero que me pida que le dé un minuto. Es por eso que me toca, ¿no es así? ¿Porque lo estoy lastimando?

No habla de nuevo, así que termino la última puntada y amarro el hilo.

—Se acabó —le digo, recolocando los artículos en el mostrador. No me libera, por lo que no me alejo de él.

Su mano lentamente comienza a deslizarse hacia arriba por la parte posterior de mi pierna, hacia mi muslo, alrededor de mi cadera y hasta mi cintura.

 _Respira, Hinata._

Sus dedos agarran mi cintura y me tira más cerca, aún con la cabeza presionada contra mí. Mis manos encuentran sus hombros, porque tengo que aferrarme a algo para no perder el equilibrio. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo de alguna manera se olvidó de cómo hacer su trabajo.

Todavía estoy de pie y él sigue sentado, pero estoy posicionada entre sus piernas ahora que me puso tan cerca. Poco a poco comienza a levantar su rostro de mi hombro y tengo que cerrar los ojos, porque me pone tan nerviosa que no puedo mirarlo.

Siento que levanta su rostro para mirarme, pero mis ojos siguen cerrados. Los aprieto un poco más. No sé por qué. No sé nada en este momento. Sólo sé de Sasuke.

Y en este momento, creo que Sasuke quiere besarme.

Y en este momento, estoy malditamente segura de que quiero besar a Sasuke.

Su mano se arrastra lentamente por mi espalda hasta que está tocándome la nuca. Siento que ha dejado marcas en cada parte de mí que ha tocado. Sus dedos están en la base de mi cuello y su boca se encuentra a menos de un centímetro de mi mandíbula. Tan cerca que no puedo distinguir si son sus labios o su respiración lo que está abanicando mi piel.

Siento como si estuviera a punto de morir, y no hay absolutamente nada en ese botiquín de primeros auxilios que pueda salvarme.

Aprieta su agarre en mi cuello... y luego me mata. _O_ me besa. No puedo decir cuál, puesto que estoy bastante segura de que se sentirían igual. Sus labios contra los míos se sienten como todo.

Como vivir, morir y renacer, todo al mismo tiempo.

 _Buen Dios. Me está besando._

Su lengua ya está en mi boca, acariciando suavemente la mía y ni siquiera recuerdo cómo sucedió. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo con esto. Estoy de acuerdo con esto.

Comienza a ponerse de pie, pero su boca se mantiene en la mía. Me guía unos pocos metros hasta la pared detrás de mí, reemplazando la mano que se encontraba en mi nuca. Ahora está tocando mi cintura.

 _Oh, Dios mío, su boca es tan posesiva._

Sus dedos están extendidos de nuevo, clavándose en mi cadera.

 _Santo infierno, acaba de gemir._

Su mano se mueve de mi cintura y se desliza hasta mi pierna.

 _Mátenme ahora. Sólo mátenme ahora._

Levanta mi pierna, la envuelve alrededor de él y luego se presiona contra mí tan maravillosamente que gimo en su boca. El beso llega a un abrupto fin.

 _¿Por qué está alejándose? No te detengas, Sasuke._

Deja caer la pierna y su palma golpea la pared al lado de mi cabeza como si necesitara el apoyo para seguir en pie.

 _No, no, no. Sigue adelante. Pon tu boca en la mía de nuevo._

Trato de mirarlo a los ojos otra vez, pero están cerrados.

Están lamentando esto.

 _No los abra, Sasuke. No quiero ver que te arrepientes de esto._

Presiona la frente contra la pared al lado de mi cabeza, todavía inclinado contra mí, mientras permanecemos en silencio, tratando de devolver el aire a nuestros pulmones. Después de varias respiraciones profundas, se aleja de la pared, se da la vuelta y camina hacia el mostrador. Por suerte, no vi sus ojos antes de que los abriera y ahora se encuentra de espaldas a mí, así que no puedo ver el arrepentimiento que obviamente siente. Toma un par de tijeras médicas y recorta un rollo de gasa.

Estoy pegada a la pared. Creo que me quedaré aquí para siempre. Ahora soy un papel tapiz. Eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que soy.

—No debería haber hecho eso —dice. Su voz es firme. Dura. Como metal. Como una espada.

—No me importa —le digo. Mi voz no es firme. Es como líquido. Se evapora.

Envuelve la mano herida, y luego se gira y me enfrenta.

Sus ojos son firmes al igual que su voz. También son duros, como el metal. Como espadas, cortando las cuerdas que sostenían la poca esperanza que tenía para él y para mí en ese beso.

—No me dejes hacer eso otra vez —dice.

Quiero que vuelva a hacerlo más de lo que quiero la cena de Acción de Gracias, pero no lo digo. No puedo hablar, porque su arrepentimiento está atrapado en mi garganta.

Abre la puerta del baño y se va.

Todavía estoy pegada a la pared.

¿Qué. Diablos?

Ya no estoy pegada a la pared del baño.

Ahora estoy pegada a mi silla, convenientemente sentada en la mesa junto a Sasuke.

Sasuke, a quien no le he hablado desde que se refirió a sí mismo, a nosotros, o a nuestro beso, como "eso".

 _No me dejes hacer "eso" otra vez._

No podía detenerlo si quería hacerlo. Quiero "eso" tanto que no puedo ni comer, y él probablemente no sabe lo mucho que me gusta la cena de Acción de Gracias. Lo que significa que _realmente_ quiero mucho "eso", y "eso" no se refiere al plato de comida delante de mí. "Eso" es Sasuke.

Nosotros. Yo besando a Sasuke. Miles besándome.

De repente estoy muy sedienta. Agarro mi vaso y tomo la mitad del agua en tres grandes tragos.

—¿Tienes novia, Sasuke? —pregunta mi madre.

 _Sí, mamá. Sigue haciéndole preguntas como esa, ya que estoy_ _demasiado asustada para hacerlas yo misma._

Sasuke se aclara la garganta. —No, señora —dice.

Neji se ríe por lo bajo, lo que suscita una nube de decepción en mi pecho. Al parecer, Sasuke tiene el mismo punto de vista sobre las relaciones que Neji, y Neji encuentra divertido que mi madre asuma que él es capaz de comprometerse.

De repente, encuentro el beso que compartimos mucho menos impactante.

—Bueno, ¿no eres un buen partido, entonces? —dice ella—. Piloto de aerolínea, soltero, guapo, educado.

Sasuke no responde. Sonríe débilmente y empuja un bocado de papas en su boca. No quiere hablar de sí mismo.

Eso es muy malo.

—Sasuke no ha tenido una novia en mucho tiempo, mamá —dice Neji, confirmando mi sospecha—. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que sea soltero.

Mi mamá inclina la cabeza, confundida. Yo también. Lo mismo ocurre con Sasuke.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta. Sin embargo, sus ojos se amplían de inmediato—. ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho. Eso es lo que me pasa por ser entrometida —dice la última parte de la frase como si acabara de llegar a una conclusión a la que todavía no he llegado.

Está disculpándose con Sasuke. Está avergonzada.

 _Todavía confundida_.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? —pregunta mi papá.

Mi madre apunta su tenedor a Sasuke. —Es gay, querido —dice ella.

 _Um…_

—No lo es —dice mi papá con firmeza, riéndose de su conjetura.

Estoy sacudiendo la cabeza. _No sacudas la cabeza, Sasuke_

—Sasuke no es gay —digo a la defensiva, mirando a mi madre.

 _¿Por qué dije eso en voz alta?_

Ahora Neji parece confundido. Mira a Sasuke. Una cucharada de patatas se detuvo en el aire delante de Sasuke y su ceja está arqueada. Él está mirando a Sasuke.

—Oh, mierda —dice Neji—. No sabía que era un secreto. Amigo, lo siento mucho.

Sasuke baja la cucharada de puré de patatas a su plato, todavía observando a Neji con una mirada perpleja. —No soy gay.

Neji asiente. Levanta las manos y murmura—: Lo siento. —Como si no tuviera la intención de revelar un secreto tan grande.

Sasuke sacude la cabeza. —Neji. No soy gay. Nunca lo he sido y estoy bastante seguro de que nunca lo seré. ¿Qué demonios, hombre?

Neji y Sasuke se miran uno al otro, y todos los demás están mirando a Sasuke.

—P-pero —tartamudea Neji—, dijiste... una vez me dijiste...

Sasuke suelta la cuchara y se tapa la boca con la mano, sofocando la risa en voz alta.

 _Oh, Dios mío, Sasuke. Riendo._

 _Ríe, ríe, ríe. Por favor, creo que esto es lo más divertido que ha_ _pasado, porque su risa también es mucho mejor que la cena de Acción de_ _Gracias._

—¿Qué te dije que te hizo pensar que era gay?

Neji se recuesta en la silla. —No recuerdo exactamente. Dijiste algo sobre no estar con una chica en más de tres años. Sólo pensé que era tu manera de decirme que eras gay.

Todo el mundo se está riendo. Incluso yo.

—¡Eso fue hace más de tres años! Todo este tiempo, ¿pensaste que era gay?

Neji sigue confundido. —Pero...

Lágrimas. Sasuke tiene lágrimas de reírse tan fuerte.

Es hermoso.

Me siento mal por Neji. Está de cierta forma avergonzado. Sin embargo, me gusta que Sasuke piense que es divertido. Me gusta que no lo avergüence.

—¿Tres años? —dice mi papá, atorado en el mismo pensamiento en el que todavía estoy un poco atascada.

—Eso fue hace tres años —dice Neji, finalmente riendo junto a Sasuke—. Probablemente ahora son seis.

La mesa lentamente se vuelve tranquila. _Esto_ avergüenza a Sasuke.

Sigo pensando en ese beso en el baño y como sé que es un hecho que no han pasado seis años desde que estuvo con una chica. Un tipo con una boca tan posesiva como esa, sabe cómo usarla y estoy segura de que la usa mucho.

No quiero pensar en ello.

No quiero que mi _familia_ piense en ello.

—Estás sangrando de nuevo —le digo, bajando la vista a la gasa empapada en sangre que todavía está envuelta alrededor de su mano. Me vuelvo a mi madre—. ¿Tienes algún vendaje líquido?

—No —dice ella—. Esas cosas me asustan.

Miro a Sasuke. —Después de comer, la revisaré —le digo.

Sasuke asiente pero nunca me mira. Mi madre me pregunta por el trabajo, y Sasuke ya no es el centro de atención. Creo que está aliviado por eso.

Apago la luz y me arrastro en la cama, sin saber qué hacer con lo de hoy. No volvimos a hablar después de la cena, incluso aunque tardé unos buenos diez minutos vendando su herida en la sala de estar.

No hablamos durante todo el proceso. Nuestras piernas no se tocaron. Su dedo no tocó mi rodilla. Ni siquiera me miró. Sólo miró su mano todo el tiempo, se centró en eso como si fuera a caerse si desviaba la mirada.

No sé qué pensar de Sasuke o de ese beso. Él obviamente se siente atraído hacia mí, de lo contrario no me habría besado. Lamentablemente, eso es suficiente para mí. Ni siquiera me importa si le _gusto_. Sólo quiero que se sienta atraído por mí, porque el gusto puede venir después.

Cierro los ojos y trato de conciliar el sueño por quinta vez, pero es inútil. Ruedo hacia mi costado, de frente a la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver la sombra de los pies de alguien acercarse a ella. Miro la puerta, esperando a que se abra, pero las sombras desaparecen y los pasos continúan por el pasillo. Estoy casi segura de que era Sasuke, pero sólo porque ahora él es la única persona en mi mente. Libero unas cuantas respiraciones controladas con el fin de calmarme lo suficiente como para decidir si quiero seguirlo. Voy sólo en la tercera respiración cuando salgo de la cama.

Debato si cepillarme los dientes de nuevo, pero sólo han pasado veinte minutos desde la última vez que los lavé.

Reviso mi cabello en el espejo, luego abro la puerta de mi habitación y camino lo más silenciosamente que puedo hacia la cocina.

Cuando giro por la esquina, lo veo. Por completo. Apoyado en la barra, frente a mí, casi como si me esperara.

 _Dios, odio eso._

Pretendo que es sólo una coincidencia que termináramos aquí al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que es medianoche. —¿No puedes dormir? — Camino por su lado hacia la nevera y alcanzo el jugo de naranja. Lo saco, me sirvo en un vaso y luego me apoyo en la encimera frente a él. Me mira, pero no responde a mi pregunta.

—¿Eres sonámbulo?

Sonríe, empapándome, desde la cabeza a los pies, con sus ojos como una esponja. —Te gusta mucho el jugo de naranja —dice, divertido.

Miro mi vaso, luego de nuevo a él, y me encojo de hombros. Da un paso hacia mí y señala el vaso. Se lo entrego, lo lleva a sus labios para tomar un trago lento y me lo devuelve. Todos estos movimientos son completados sin siquiera romper el contacto visual conmigo.

Bueno, _ahora_ definitivamente me encanta el jugo de naranja.

—También me encanta —dice, aunque nunca le respondí.

Dejo el vaso junto a mí, agarro los bordes de la encimera y me impulso hasta sentarme sobre ella. Pretendo que no invade todo mi ser, pero sigue estando en todas partes. Llenado la cocina.

La _casa_ entera.

Está demasiado tranquilo. Decido hacer el primer movimiento.

—¿De verdad han pasado seis años desde que tuviste una novia?

Asiente sin dudarlo y, a la vez, estoy sorprendida y extremadamente complacida por esa respuesta. No estoy segura de por qué me gusta. Supongo que es simplemente mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba que era su vida.

—Vaya. ¿Por lo menos has tenido...? —No sé cómo terminar esta frase.

—¿Tenido sexo? —interpone.

Me alegro que la única luz sea la que se encuentra sobre la estufa de la cocina, porque estoy absolutamente ruborizada.

—No todo el mundo quiere las mismas cosas de la vida —dice. Su voz es suave, como un edredón de plumas. Quiero rodar sobre ella, envolverme en esa voz.

—Todo el mundo quiere amor —digo—. O al menos sexo. Es la naturaleza humana.

 _No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación._

Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Y sus pies en los tobillos. He notado que esta es su posición de armadura personal. Pone su escudo invisible de nuevo, protegiéndose de dar demasiado.

—La mayoría de la gente no puede tener uno sin lo otro —dice—. Así que me parece más fácil simplemente renunciar a ambos. —Me estudia, midiendo mi reacción a sus palabras. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para no darle una.

—Entonces, ¿cuál de los dos es lo que no quieres, Sasuke? —Mi voz es vergonzosamente débil—. ¿Amor o sexo?

Sus ojos siguen siendo los mismos, pero su boca cambia. Sus labios se curvan en apenas una sonrisa. —Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso, Hinata.

 _Vaya._

Dejo salir un suspiro controlado, sin importarme si sabe que esas palabras me afectaron como lo hicieron. La forma en que dice mi nombre me hace sentir igual de nerviosa como lo hizo su beso. Cruzo la pierna sobre mi rodilla, esperando que no note que es mi propia armadura personal.

Sus ojos caen a mis piernas y lo observo inhalar suavemente.

 _Seis años. Increíble._

Miro hacia mis piernas también. Quiero hacerle otra pregunta, pero no puedo mirarlo cuando la formulo—: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que besaste a una chica?

—Ocho horas —responde sin dudar. Levanto la mirada hacia la suya y sonríe, porque sabe lo que le pregunto—. Lo mismo —pronuncia en voz baja—. Seis años.

No sé lo que me sucede, pero algo cambia. Algo se derrite. Algo duro o frío, o cubierto en mi propia armadura personal, se convierte en líquido ahora que comprendo lo que significó ese beso. Siento que no soy nada más que líquido, y líquido no funciona bien para ponerse de pie o alejarse caminando, así que no me muevo.

—¿Estás bromeando? —pregunto, incrédula.

Creo que ahora es él quien se sonroja.

Estoy tan confundida. No entiendo cómo lo he juzgado tan mal o cómo es siquiera posible lo que dice. Es guapo. Tiene un gran trabajo. Definitivamente sabe cómo besar, así que ¿por qué no lo ha estado haciendo?

—¿Cuál es tu problema entonces? —le pregunto—. ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual? —Es culpa de la enfermera en mí. No tengo ningún filtro médico.

Se ríe. —Estoy bastante limpio —dice. Sin embargo, sigue sin explicarse.

—Si han pasado seis años desde que besaste a una chica, ¿por qué me besaste? Tenía la impresión de que yo ni siquiera te gustaba. Eres muy difícil de leer.

No me pregunta por qué tenía la impresión de que no le gustaba. Creo que si es obvio para mí que él es diferente cuando está a mí alrededor, lo ha hecho intencionalmente.

—No es que no me gustes, Hinata. —Suspira profundamente y pasa las manos por su cabello, agarrando su nuca—. Es sólo que no quiero que me gustes. No quiero que _nadie_ me guste. No quiero _salir_ con nadie. No quiero _amar_ a nadie. Yo sólo... —Cruza los brazos de nuevo sobre su pecho, y mira hacia el suelo.

—¿Tú sólo, qué? —pregunto, pidiéndole que termine la frase. Su mirada lentamente se levanta hacia la mía y me esfuerzo por permanecer sentada sobre la encimera, debido a la forma en que me mira; como si fuera la cena de Acción de Gracias.

—Me siento atraído por ti, Hinata —dice en voz baja—. Te quiero, pero te quiero sin ninguna de esas cosas.

Me quedo sin mente.

Cerebro = líquido.

Corazón = mantequilla.

Sin embargo, todavía puedo suspirar, así que lo hago. Espero hasta que soy capaz pensar de nuevo. Entonces pienso _mucho_.

Acaba de admitir que quiere tener sexo conmigo; simplemente no quiere que suceda nada más. No sé por qué esto me halaga. Debería hacerme querer golpearlo, pero el hecho de me eligiera para besarme después de no besar a nadie durante seis años consecutivos, hace que esta nueva confesión se sienta como si hubiera ganado un gran premio.

Nos miramos de nuevo. Se ve un poco nervioso. Estoy segura que se pregunta si me molestó. No quiero que piense eso, porque honestamente, quiero gritar "¡Gané!" a todo pulmón.

No tengo idea de qué decir. Hemos tenido las conversaciones más extrañas e incómodas desde que lo conocí, y ésta definitivamente lleva la delantera.

—Nuestras conversaciones son tan raras —digo.

Se ríe con alivio. —Sí.

La palabra _sí_ es mucho más hermosa saliendo de su boca, mezclada con esa voz. Él podría, probablemente, hacer que cualquier palabra suene hermosa. Trato de pensar en una palabra que odie. Creo que odio la palabra _buey_. Es una palabra fea. Demasiado corta y abreviada. Me pregunto si su voz podría hacer que me guste esa palabra.

—Di la palabra buey.

Su ceja se levanta, como preguntándose si me escuchó bien. Piensa que soy extraña.

 _No me importa._

—Sólo dila —le digo.

—Buey —dice, con una ligera vacilación.

Sonrío. _Me encanta la palabra buey. Es mi nueva palabra favorita._

—Eres tan extraña —dice, divertido.

Descruzo las piernas. Lo nota. —Así que, Sasuke —digo—, déjame ver si lo entiendo bien. No has tenido sexo en seis años. No has tenido novia en seis años. No has besado a una chica en ocho horas. No te gustan las relaciones, obviamente. O el _amor_. Pero eres un chico. Los chicos tienen necesidades.

Me mira, todavía divertido. —Continua —dice con esa sonrisa involuntariamente sexy.

—No quieres sentirte atraído por mí, pero lo estás. Quieres tener sexo conmigo, pero no quieres salir conmigo. Tampoco quieres _amarme_. Ni que _yo te_ ame.

Todavía lo divierto. Sigue sonriendo. —No sabía que era tan transparente.

 _No lo eres, Sasuke. Créeme._

—Si hacemos esto, creo que debemos tomarnos las cosas con calma —digo en broma—. No quiero presionarte para que hagas cualquier cosa para la que no estés listo. Eres prácticamente virgen.

Pierde su sonrisa y da tres pasos deliberadamente lentos hacia mí. Dejo de sonreír, porque se ve seriamente intimidante.

Cuando llega junto a mí, coloca las manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, entonces se inclina cerca de mi cuello. —Han pasado seis años, Hinata. Créeme cuando te digo que...estoy listo.

Todas esas también se convirtieron en mis nuevas palabras favoritas. _Créeme_ , _cuando_ , _te, digo, que, estoy,_ y _listo._

Favoritas. Todas ellas.

Se aleja y puedo decir, más que probablemente, que no respiro en este momento. Regresa a su lugar frente de mí. Mueve la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que acaba de suceder. —No puedo creer que te pedí tener sexo. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

Trago. —Casi todas.

Se ríe, pero noto que se siente culpable. Tal vez tiene miedo de que yo no pueda manejar esto. Podría tener razón, pero no se lo haré saber. Si piensa que no puedo manejar esto, se tendrá que retractar de todo lo que ha dicho. Si se retracta de todo lo que ha dicho, significa que no experimentaré otro beso como el que me dio antes.

Estoy de acuerdo con cualquier cosa si eso significa que obtendré otro beso suyo. Especialmente si significa que experimentaré _más_ que un beso.

Simplemente pensar en eso hace que mi garganta se seque. Tomo mi vaso y bebo otro trago de jugo mientras en silencio resuelvo esto en mi cabeza.

Él me quiere por el sexo.

Extraño el sexo. Ha pasado un tiempo.

Sé que definitivamente me siento atraída por él, y no puedo pensar en nadie más en mi vida. Prefiero tener sexo casual y sin compromiso con mi vecino piloto que "dobla ropa recién lavada".

Dejo el vaso de jugo de nuevo, luego presiono las palmas en la encimera para inclinarme ligeramente hacia adelante. —Escúchame, Sasuke. Eres soltero. Soy soltera. Trabajas demasiado y yo estoy centrada en mi carrera de una forma casi enfermiza. Incluso si quisiéramos una relación fuera de esto, nunca funcionaría. Nuestras vidas no encajarían juntas. Tampoco somos amigos, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte de que nuestra amistad se arruine. ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo? Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que lo hagamos. Mucho.

Mira mi boca como si todas mis palabras acabaran de convertirse en sus nuevas palabras favoritas. —¿Mucho? —pregunta.

Asiento. —Sí. Mucho.

Me mira a los ojos de forma desafiante. —Está bien —dice, casi como un reto.

—Bien.

Todavía estamos a varios centímetros de distancia. Acabo de decirle a este chico que tendría sexo con él sin ningún tipo de expectativas y él permanece allá y yo aquí, y cada vez es más claro que, definitivamente, lo juzgué mal. Él se siente más nervioso que yo. Aunque creo que nuestros nervios vienen de dos lugares diferentes. Está nervioso porque no quiere que esto se convierta en algo.

Y yo estoy nerviosa porque no estoy tan segura de que _sólo sexo_ con Sasuke sea posible. Basada en la forma en que me siento atraída por él, tengo un muy buen presentimiento de que el sexo será el último de nuestros problemas. Sin embargo, aquí estoy sentada, fingiendo estar bien con sólo sexo. Tal vez si inicia de esta manera, eventualmente termine siendo algo más.

—Bueno, no podemos tener sexo ahora —dice.

 _Maldición._

—¿Por qué no?

—El único condón que tengo en mi cartera, probablemente se ha desintegrado.

Me río. Me encanta su humor autocrítico.

—Sin embargo, quiero besarte de nuevo —dice sonriendo con esperanza.

Me sorprende mucho que _no_ me esté besando. —Por supuesto.

Lentamente regresa a donde me encuentro sentada, hasta que mis rodillas se hallan a cada lado de su cintura. Lo miro a los ojos, porque me miran como si esperaran que cambie de opinión. No cambiaré de opinión. Probablemente quiero esto más de lo que él lo quiere.

Levanta las manos y las desliza por mi cabello, frotando sus pulgares en mis mejillas. Inhala una respiración temblorosa mientras mira hacia mi boca. —Haces que sea tan difícil respirar.

Acentúa su oración con su beso, colocando sus labios sobre los míos. Cada parte de mí que todavía no se había fundido en su presencia, ya se encuentra en estado líquido como el resto de mí. Trato de recordar un momento en el que la boca de un hombre se sintiera así de bien contra la mía. Su lengua se desliza a través de mis labios, luego se sumerge en el interior, saboreándome, llenándome, reclamándome.

Oh... Dios.

 _Amo._

Su.

Boca.

Inclino la cabeza para que pueda saborear más de ella. Se inclina para saborear más de mí. Su lengua tiene una gran memoria, porque sabe exactamente cómo hacer esto. Deja caer su mano lesionada y la apoya en mi muslo, mientras su otra mano se envuelve en mi nuca, presionando nuestros labios. Mis manos ya no se sostienen de su camisa. Exploran sus brazos, su cuello, su espalda, su cabello.

Gimo suavemente y el sonido hace que se presione en mí, acercándome varios centímetros más al borde de la encimera.

—Bueno, definitivamente no eres gay —dice alguien detrás de nosotros.

 _Oh, Dios mío._

 _Papá._

 _¡Papá!_

Mierda.

 _Miles._ Se aparta.

 _Yo._ Salto bajándome de la encimera.

 _Papá._ Pasa a nuestro lado.

Abre la nevera y toma una botella de agua, como si el entrar a una habitación donde su hija es manoseada por su huésped fuera algo usual.

Se da la vuelta y nos enfrenta, luego bebe un trago largo. Cuando termina, cierra la tapa en la botella de agua y la coloca de nuevo en la nevera. La cierra y camina hacia nosotros, pasando entre nosotros, haciendo más espacio allí.

—Ve a la cama, Hinata —dice mientras sale de la cocina.

Me cubro la boca con la mano. Sasuke cubre su rostro con la suya.

Ambos estamos completamente mortificados. Él más que yo, estoy segura.

—Debemos ir a dormir —dice.

Estoy de acuerdo con él.

Salimos de la cocina sin tocarnos. Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación primero, por lo que me detengo y me giro para enfrentarlo.

También se detiene.

Mira a su izquierda y luego, brevemente, a su derecha, para asegurarse que estamos solos en el pasillo. Da un paso hacia adelante y me roba otro beso. Mi espalda se apoya en la puerta del dormitorio, pero de alguna manera es capaz de retirar su boca.

—¿Estás segura de que esto está bien? —pregunta, buscando la duda en mis ojos.

No sé si esto está bien. Se siente bien, él sabe bien y no puedo pensar en nada que desee más que estar con él. Sin embargo, lo que me preocupa son las razones detrás de sus seis años de abstinencia.

—Te preocupas demasiado —digo con una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Ayudaría si tuviéramos reglas?

Me estudia en silencio antes de dar un paso atrás. —Podría —dice—. Sólo puedo pensar en dos en estos momentos.

—¿Cuáles son?

Su mirada se centra en la mía durante varios segundos. —No preguntes sobre mi pasado —dice con firmeza—. Y nunca esperes un futuro.

Absolutamente _no_ me gusta ninguna de esas reglas. Ambas me dan ganas de cambiar de opinión acerca de este arreglo, dar la vuelta y huir, pero en cambio, asiento. Asiento porque tomaré lo que pueda conseguir.

No soy Hinata cuando estoy cerca de Sasuke. Soy líquido y el líquido no sabe cómo ser firme o ponerse de pie por sí mismo. El líquido fluye. Eso es todo lo que quiero hacer con Sasuke.

 _Fluir._

—Bueno, sólo tengo una regla —digo en voz baja. Él espera por mi regla. No puedo pensar en una. No tengo ninguna. ¿Por qué no tengo reglas? Sigue esperando—. Todavía no sé cuál es. Pero en cuanto piense en eso, tienes que seguirla.

Sasuke ríe. Se inclina y besa mi frente, luego camina hacia su habitación. Abre la puerta, pero me echa un vistazo por un breve segundo antes de desaparecer en el interior.

No puedo afirmarlo, pero estoy bastante segura de que la expresión que acabo de ver en su rostro era miedo. Sólo deseo saber de qué tiene miedo, porque el Señor sabe que yo sé exactamente a lo que le temo.

Tengo miedo de cómo vaya a terminar esto.

* * *

Y aqui empieza todo, que pasara en los siguientes capitulos D:


	11. Chapter 11

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 10

 _ **Seis años antes…**_

Naruto lo sabe.

Tuve que decirle. Después de la primera semana de escuela, él sabía que todo se había convertido en Sakura.

Sakura sabe que Naruto sabe. Sakura sabe que él no dirá nada.

Le di a Sakura mi habitación cuando se mudó aquí, y tomé la habitación disponible. Mi habitación es la única que tiene baño propio. Quiero que Sakura tenga la mejor habitación.

—¿Quieres esta caja aquí? —le pregunta Naruto a Sakura.

Sakura quiere saber qué es, y él le dice que son sus sostenes y bragas.

—Pensé que tal vez sólo debería ir y ponerlo en la habitación de Sasuke.

Sakura rueda los ojos hacia Naruto. —Cállate —le dice. Él ser ríe.

Le gusta estar en toda la cosa privada. Es el por qué nunca lo dirá. Conoce el poder de los secretos.

Naruto se va luego de que las cajas están desempacadas. Mi padre me pasa en el pasillo y se detiene. Que se detenga significa que debería detenerme, también.

—Gracias, Sasuke.

Piensa que estoy de acuerdo con esto. Con el hecho de que le esté

Permitiendo a otra mujer eliminar los recuerdos de mi madre.

No estoy de acuerdo con ello.

Sólo pretendo que estoy de acuerdo con ello, porque nada de eso importa. Sakura importa.

No él.

—No hay problema —digo.

Comienza a caminar, luego se detiene de nuevo. Me dice que aprecia que sea lindo con Sakura. Dice que desea que él y mamá pudieran haberme dado una hermana cuando era más joven.

Dice que soy un buen hermano.

Las palabras son horribles cuando salen de su boca.

Camino de regreso a la habitación de Sakura. Cierro la puerta.

Somos sólo nosotros dos.

Sonreímos.

Camino hacia ella y envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor, luego beso su cuello. Han pasado tres semanas desde la primera noche que la besé. Puedo contar las veces que nos hemos besado desde entonces.

No podemos interactuar así en la escuela.

No podemos interactuar así en público.

No podemos interactuar así frente a nuestros padres. Solo puedo tocarla cuando estamos solos, y no hemos podido estar solos mucho tiempo en las últimas tres semanas.

¿Ahora?

Ahora la beso.

—Necesitamos algunas pautas para no meternos en problemas —dice.

Se aparta de mí. Se sienta en mí escritorio, y yo me siento en mi cama.

Bueno… se sienta en _su_ escritorio, y yo me siento en _su_ cama.

—Primero —dice—, no andarnos besándonos cuando ellos estén en casa. Es demasiado arriesgado.

No quiero acceder a esa regla, pero estoy asintiendo.

—Segundo, sin sexo.

Ya no estoy asintiendo.

—¿Nunca? —le pregunto.

Ella está asintiendo. Oh, _en serio_ odio ese asentimiento.

—¿Por qué?

Suspira pesadamente. —El sexo lo hará mucho más difícil cuando nuestro tiempo se termine. Lo sabes.

Tiene razón. También está completamente equivocada, pero siento que se dará cuenta de ello después.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuál es la regla número tres antes de acceder a la regla número dos?

Se ríe. —No hay regla número tres.

Me río. —Entonces, ¿el sexo es lo único fuera de los límites? Y estamos

Hablando de penetración, ¿cierto? ¿No oral?

Se cubre el rostro con sus manos. —Oh, por Dios, ¿tienes que ser tan específico?

Es linda cuando está avergonzada. —Sólo aclarando. Tengo una vida de cosas que quiero hacerte y sólo me quedan seis meses para hacerlas todas.

—Dejemos lo específico para las situaciones —dice.

—Bastante justo —digo, admirando el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Sakura? ¿Eres virgen?

Sus mejillas se ponen más rojas. Niega con la cabeza y me dice que no. Me pregunta si me molesta.

—Para nada —digo, siendo honesto.

Pregunta si soy virgen, pero su voz es tímida cuando lo hace.

—No —digo—. Pero ahora que te conozco, como que desearía serlo.

Le gusta que le diga eso.

Me levanto y me preparo para ir a mi habitación, y comenzar a reacomodar. Antes de salir bloqueo la puerta de su habitación desde dentro, luego me giro y le sonrío.

Lentamente camino hacia ella.

La tomo de las manos y la levanto. Envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de su espada baja y la tiro contra mí.

La beso.

* * *

 _ **Y como no tengo que poner nada que poner aqui les dejare unas preguntas espero me contesten y no muera ignorada**_

 _ **¿De donde son? Yo soy de Mexico Df :)**_

 _ **¿Cuantos años tienen? Yo 18 ;)**_

 _ **¿ Estudian? yo estoy en eso xD**_

 _ **Bueno espero me contesten las preguntas y si ustedes tiene preguntas hacia mi dejenlas en los comentarios que yo las respondere**_

 _ **Ojala no me ignoren**_

 _ **Nos vemos mañana con nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos a todos**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 11

—Tengo que ir al baño.

Neji gruñe. —¿De nuevo?

—No tuve que hacerlo en dos horas —digo a la defensiva.

En realidad, no tengo que ir al baño, pero necesito salir de este coche. Después de la conversación que tuve con Sasuke anoche, el coche se siente diferente con él arriba. Se siente como si hubiera más de él, y cada minuto que pasa y no habla, me pregunto lo que ocurre en su cabeza. Me pregunto si se arrepiente de nuestra plática. Si va a fingir que nunca ocurrió.

Desearía que mi papá hubiera fingido que nunca pasó. Antes de que nos fuéramos esta mañana, me hallaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina con él cuando Sasuke entró.

—¿Dormiste bien, Sasuke? —preguntó al tiempo que este se sentaba a la mesa.

Pensé que se ruborizaría por la vergüenza, pero en su lugar, observó a mi padre, negando con la cabeza. —No demasiado bien —le respondió Sasuke—. Su hijo habla dormido.

Mi padre tomó su vaso y lo levantó en dirección a Sasuke. —Es bueno saber que estabas en la habitación con Neji anoche.

Por suerte, Neji aún no se había sentado y oído ese comentario de papá. Sasuke estuvo en silencio durante el resto del desayuno, y la única vez que lo noté hablando fue cuando Neji y yo nos encontramos en el coche. Sasuke se acercó a mi padre y le sacudió la mano, diciendo algo que nada más mi padre pudo oír. Intenté leerle la expresión, pero mantuvo un férreo control en ella. Mi padre es casi tan bueno en ocultar sus pensamientos como Sasuke.

De verdad quiero saber lo que Sasuke le dijo a mi padre esta mañanan antes de que nos fuéramos.

También quiero saber la respuesta a otra docena de preguntas que tengo sobre Sasuke.

Cuando éramos jóvenes, Neji y yo siempre concordamos en que si pudiéramos tener algún superpoder, sería la habilidad de volar. Ahora que conozco a Sasuke, cambié de opinión. Si tuviera un superpoder, sería el de infiltrarme. Me infiltraría en su mente de manera que pudiera ver cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Me infiltraría en su corazón y me esparciría como un virus.

Me llamaría "La Infiltradora".

Sí. Eso suena bien.

—Ve al _baño_ —dice Neji, agitado, en lo que estaciona el coche.

Desearía volver a estar en la secundaria para poder llamarlo idiota.

Los adultos no llaman así a sus hermanos.

Salgo del coche y siento que puedo respirar otra vez, hasta que Sasuke abre su puerta y también sale. Ahora él parece incluso más grande, y mis pulmones más pequeños. Caminamos juntos hasta la estación de gasolina, pero no hablamos.

Es gracioso cómo funciona eso. En ocasiones, el no hablar dice más que todas las palabras en el mundo. En ocasiones, mi silencio dice: _No sé_ _cómo hablarte. No sé lo que piensas. Háblame. Dime todo lo que hayas dicho_ _alguna vez. Todas las palabras. Comenzando por la primera._

En silencio me pregunto qué dice él.

Una vez que estamos dentro, encuentra la señal para los baños primero, por lo que asiente y da un paso frente a mí. Es el líder. Porque es sólido y yo líquido, y justo ahora, sólo soy su estela.

Cuando llegamos a los baños, entra en el de hombres sin detenerse. No se gira para mirarme. No espera a que entre al de damas primero. Abro la puerta, pero no necesito usarlo. Sólo quiero respirar, pero él no me lo permite. Me invade. No creo que lo quiera. Simplemente me invade los pensamientos, el estómago, los pulmones y el mundo.

Ese es su superpoder. La invasión.

El Invasor y la Infiltradora. Tienen más o menos el mismo significado, así que supongo que hacemos un jodido equipo.

Me lavo las manos y pierdo suficiente tiempo como para que parezca que de verdad necesitaba que Neji se detuviera. Abro la puerta del baño y él me invade nuevamente. Se interpone en mi camino, parado frente a la puerta por la que intento salir.

No se mueve, a pesar de que me invade. En serio no lo quiero aquí, sin embargo, dejo que se quede.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza. —Tengo agua en el coche.

—¿Hambrienta?

Le digo que no. Parece ligeramente decepcionado de que no quiera nada. Tal vez no quiere regresar al coche.

—Sin embargo, puede que quiera algunos dulces —digo.

Una de sus raras y valiosas sonrisas aparece lentamente. — Entonces, te compraré algunos dulces.

Se gira y camina hacia el pasillo de los dulces. Me detengo a su lado y miro mis opciones. Vemos los dulces por demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera recuerdo querer alguno, pero ambos los miramos fijamente y fingimos que sí.

—Esto es extraño —susurro.

—¿Qué es extraño? —pregunta—. ¿Elegir dulces o tener que fingir que no queremos estar en el asiento trasero justo ahora?

Guau. Siento como si en verdad me hubiera infiltrado en sus pensamientos de alguna manera. Sólo que esas fueron palabras que dijo voluntariamente. Palabras que me hicieron sentir muy bien.

—Ambas —digo con firmeza. Me giro para enfrentarlo—. ¿Fumas?

Me da una mirada de nuevo. La mirada que dice que soy rara.

No me importa.

—Nop —responde casualmente.

—¿Recuerdas esos dulces con forma de cigarrillo que vendían cuando éramos niños?

—Sí —dice—. Es un poco morboso, si lo piensas.

Asiento. —Neji y yo solíamos comprarlos todo el tiempo. No hay forma en el infierno que deje que mis hijos compren esas cosas.

—Dudo que los sigan haciendo —dice Sasuke.

Nos volteamos a los dulces otra vez.

—¿Y tú? —pregunta.

—¿Y yo qué?

—¿Fumas?

Sacudo la cabeza. —Nop.

—Bien —dice. Observamos los dulces un poco más. Se gira para enfrentarme, y yo lo miro—. ¿Siquiera quieres algún dulce, Hinata?

—Nop.

Se ríe. —Entonces supongo que deberíamos volver al coche.

Concuerdo, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve.

Se estira por mi mano y la toca tan suavemente que es como si fuera consiente de que él está hecho de lava y yo no. Agarra dos de mis dedos, ni siquiera acercándose a sostenerme toda la mano, y les da un suave tirón.

—Espera —le digo, tirando de su mano. Me mira sobre el hombro y luego se gira para hacerlo completamente—. ¿Qué le dijiste a mi padre esta mañana? ¿Antes de que nos fuéramos?

Sus dedos se tensan alrededor de los míos, y su expresión no se desvía de la penetrante mirada que perfeccionó. —Me disculpé con él.

Se gira hacia la puerta una vez más, y esta vez lo sigo. No me suelta la mano hasta que nos encontramos cerca de la salida. Cuando finalmente la deja caer, me evaporo otra vez.

Lo sigo hacia el coche y espero no creer de verdad que soy capaz de infiltrarme. Me recuerdo que tiene una armadura. Es impenetrable.

 _No sé si puedo hacerlo, Sasuke. No sé si puedo seguir la regla número_ _dos, porque de repente quiero trepar en tu futuro más de que quiero_ _treparme en el asiento trasero contigo._

—Larga fila —le dice Sasuke a Neji cuando ambos nos ubicamos en el coche. Nejji lo pone en marcha y cambia la estación de radio. No le importa cuán larga era la fila. No sospecha, o habría dicho algo. Además, no hay nada que sospechar aún.

Conducimos por unos buenos quince minutos antes de que me dé cuenta que ya no pienso en Sasuke. Por los últimos quince minutos de conducción, mis pensamientos han sido recuerdos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y deseábamos que nuestro superpoder fuera poder volar?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dice Neji.

—Ahora tienes tu superpoder. Puedes volar.

Neji me sonríe en el espejo retrovisor. —Sí —dice—, supongo que eso me hace un superhéroe.

Me recuesto en el asiento y miro por la ventanilla, un poco envidiosa de ambos. Envidiosa de las cosas que han visto. Los lugares a los que viajaron. —¿Cómo es? ¿Ver el amanecer desde el cielo?

Neji se encoge de hombros. —La verdad es que no lo miro —dice— . Estoy demasiado ocupado trabajando cuando ando allá arriba.

Esto me pone triste. _No lo des por hecho, Neji._

— _Yo_ miro —dice Sasuke. Observa por la ventanilla, y su voz es tan baja que casi no la oigo—. Cada vez que estoy allá arriba, lo miro.

Sin embargo, no dice cómo es. Su voz es distante, como si quisiera mantener ese sentimiento para sí mismo. Se lo permito.

—Rompes las leyes del universo cuando vuelas —digo—. Es impresionante. ¿Desafiar la gravedad? ¿Observar amaneceres y atardeceres desde lugares en los que la Madre Naturaleza no tenía intenciones de que lo hicieras? En realidad son superhéroes, si lo piensan.

Neji me mira por el espejo retrovisor y se ríe. _No lo des por hecho,_ _Neji._ Sin embargo, Sasuke no se ríe. Sigue mirando por la ventanilla.

—Tú salvas vidas —me dice Sasuke—. Eso es mucho más impresionante.

Mi corazón absorbe esas palabras directamente.

 _La regla número dos no luce muy bien desde aquí atrás._

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy que les parecio el proximo capitulo contado en el presente vendra la accion para esta pareja asi que esperenlo ;)**_

 _ **Hoy no dejare adelanto vengo de rapido pero pues ya saben que el siguiente es contado por Sasuke en pasado**_

 _ **Contestare los comentarios**_

ceciliaHP : Hola muchas gracias por responder a las preguntas, somo vecinas ja. Saludos

Palitroche: Jaa tantos años engañado Neji e que Sasuke era gay, pero es como ese hombre seria gay, si el papa de hina no los encuentra que no hubieran hecho, Gracias por contestar las peguntas. Saludos

Diam: Me alegro que te guste la historia,y Sakura tampoco es de mi agrado pero pues tiene que aparecer para poder saber que paso con Sasuke. Gracias por comentar

Patohf : Pff y el proximo habra mas que besos fata poco para el gran momento,Muchas gracias por contestar mis preguntas.

 _ **Muchas gracias por comentar y no dejarme ignorada diganme si quieren que siga haciendoles pregunta o ustedes haganlas.**_

 _ **Y ya que salio que Hinata pregunto s fumaba yo les pregunto**_

 _ **¿Fuman? Yo si pero no seguido**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos virtuales a todos**_

 _ **Nos vemos mañana**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 12

 ** _Seis años antes…_**

La regla número uno sobre no besarnos cuando nuestros padres estén en casa ha cambiado.

Ahora consiste en besarse, pero sólo cuando nos encontremos detrás de una puerta con seguro.

La regla numero dos permanece igual, desafortunadamente.

Aún nada de sexo.

Y la regla número tres fue añadida hace poco: no andes a hurtadillas en la noche. Tsunade todavía revisa a Sakura a mitad de la noche en ocasiones, sólo porque Tsunade es mamá de una adolescente, y es lo correcto.

Sin embargo odio que lo haga.

Hemos logrado convivir un mes entero en la misma casa. No hablamos del hecho de que únicamente quedan algo más de cinco meses. No hablamos de lo que sucederá cuando mi padre se case con su madre. No hablamos sobre el hecho de que al suceder, estaremos conectados por mucho más tiempo que cinco meses.

 _Vacaciones._

 _Visitas de fin de semana._

 _Reuniones._

Los dos tendremos que ir a cada acontecimiento, pero asistiremos como familia. No hablamos sobre eso, porque nos hace sentir sentir que lo que hacemos es incorrecto.

Tampoco hablamos de ello porque es duro. Cuando pienso en el día en que ella se mude a Michigan y yo me quede en San Francisco, no consigo ver más allá de eso. No puedo ver nada donde ella no sea mi todo.

—Regresaremos el domingo —dice él.

—Tendrás la casa para ti solo. Sakura se quedará con una amiga. Deberías invitar a Naruto.

—Lo hice —miento.

Sakura también mintió. Sakura estará aquí todo el fin de semana.

No queremos darles ninguna razón para que sospechen de nosotros. Ya es lo bastante difícil intentar ignorarla delante de ellos. Es difícil fingir que no tengo nada en común con ella, cuando quiero reír de todo lo que dice.

Quiero chocharle los cinco con todo lo que hace.

Quiero presumirle a mi padre su inteligencia, sus buenas notas, su amabilidad, Su rápido ingenio. Quiero decirle que tengo una novia realmente maravillosa a la cual quiero que conozca, porque él absolutamente la amaría.

Él la ama. Simplemente no de la forma en que desearía que lo haga.

Quiero que la ame por _mí_.

Les decimos adiós a nuestros padres.

Tsunade le dice a Sakura que se comporte, pero Tsunade no está verdaderamente preocupada. Hasta ahora por lo que Tsunade sabe, Sakura es una chica buena.

Sakura se comporta, no rompe las reglas.

Excepto la regla número tres. Sakura definitivamente rompe la regla número tres este fin de semana.

Jugamos a la casita.

Fingimos que es nuestra. Pretendemos que es nuestra cocina, y ell Cocina para mí.

Finjo que ella es mía, y la sigo mientras cocina, abrazándola. Tocándola. Besando su cuello. Alejándola de las tareas que procura completar de modo que pueda sentirla contra mí. Le gusta, pero finge que no.

Cuando terminamos de comer, se sienta conmigo en el sofá. Ponemos una película, pero no la vemos en absoluto.

No podemos parar de besarnos. Nos besamos tanto que nuestros labios duelen. Nuestras manos duelen. Nuestros estómagos duelen, porque nuestros cuerpos quieren romper la regla número dos tan, tan mal.

Será un largo fin de semana.

Decido que necesito una ducha, o comenzaré a rogar por una enmienda a la regla número dos.

Tomo una ducha en su baño. Me gusta esta ducha. Me gusta más de lo que me gustaba cuando era sólo mi ducha. Me gusta ver sus cosas aquí. Me gustar mirar su afeitadora e imaginar cómo luce cuando la usa. Me gusta mirar sus botellas de champú y pensar en cómo su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás debajo del torrente de agua al enjuagar su cabello.

Adoro que mi ducha sea su ducha.

—¿Sasuke? —dice. Está tocando, pero ya se encuentra dentro del baño. El agua se siente caliente en mi piel, pero su voz sólo la hace incluso más caliente. Abro la cortina de la ducha.

Tal vez la abro demasiado porque _quiero_ que quiera romper la regla número dos. Inhala una respiración suave, pero sus ojos caen a donde deseo que lo hagan.

—Sakura —digo, sonriendo a la mirada avergonzada en su rostro.

Me mira a los ojos.

Quiere tomar una ducha conmigo. Sólo es demasiado tímida para preguntar.

—Entra —digo.

Mi voz es ronca, como si hubiera gritado.

Mis voz se hallaba bien hacía cinco segundos.

Cierro la cortina de la ducha para ocultar lo que me hace pero también para darle privacidad mientras se desviste. No la he visto desnuda. He sentido lo que hay debajo.

Repentinamente estoy nervioso.

Apaga la luz.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta con timidez. Digo que sí, pero desearía que fuera más confiada. Necesito hacer que tenga más confianza.

Abre la cortina de la ducha, y veo una de sus piernas entrar primero. Trago cuando el resto de su cuerpo le sigue. Afortunadamente, hay suficiente luz por el resplandor de la noche como para iluminar un ligero brillo sobre ella.

Puedo verla lo suficiente.

Puedo verla perfectamente.

Sus ojos se conectan con los míos nuevamente. Se aproxima.

Me pregunto si alguna vez ha compartido una ducha con alguien,

Pero no le pregunto.

Doy un paso hacia ella esta vez, porque Parece asustada.

No quiero que tenga miedo.

 _Yo tengo miedo._

Toco sus hombros y la guío de modo que está de pie debajo del agua. No me presiono contra ella, aunque necesito hacerlo. Mantengo la distancia entre nosotros.

Debo hacerlo.

Lo único que se conecta son nuestras bocas. La beso con suavidad, apenas tocando sus labios, pero duele tanto. Duele peor que cualquier otro beso que hemos compartido. Besos donde nuestras bocas colisionan.

Donde nuestros dientes colisionan. Besos frenéticos que son tan apresurados que son descuidados. Besos que terminan conmigo mordiendo su labio o ella mordiendo los míos. Ninguno de esos besos dolió como este lo hace, no puedo decir por qué duele tanto.

Tengo que retirarme. Decirle que me dé un minuto, y ella asiente, entonces descansa su mejilla contra mi pecho. Me inclino hacia atrás contra la pared y la llevo conmigo mientras mantengo mis ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Las palabras intentan nuevamente romper la barrera que he construido alrededor de ellas. Cada vez que estoy con ella, pretenden salir, pero trabajo y trabajo para cementar la pared que las rodea. No necesita escucharlas.

No necesito decirlas.

Pero golpean las paredes. Siempre golpean tan fuerte hasta que nuestros besos terminan de esta manera. Yo necesitando un minuto y ella dándomelo. Necesitan salir ahora más que nunca.

Necesitan aire. Exigen ser escuchadas.

Simplemente hay una cantidad de golpes que puedo tomar antes de que las paredes colapsen.

Hay sólo una cantidad de veces que mis labios pueden tocar los suyos sin que las palabras se derramen sobre las paredes, rompan las grietas, viajen por mi pecho hasta que sostengo su rostro, la miro a los ojos, y les permito derribar las barreras que se elevan entre nosotros y este inevitable corazón roto.

 _Las palabras salen de cualquier modo._

—No puedo ver nada —le digo.

Sé que no sabe de lo que hablo. No quiero profundizar, pero _las palabras vienen de cualquier modo_. Han tomado el control.

—¿Cuándo te mudes a Michigan y yo me quede en San Francisco? No veo nada más allá de eso. Solía ver cualquier futuro que quisiera, pero ahora no veo nada.

Beso la lágrima que corre por su mejilla.

—No puedo hacer esto —le digo—. Lo único que quiero es verte, y si no puedo tener eso… nada más vale siquiera la pena. Tú lo haces mejor, Sakura. Todo. —La beso con fuerza en la boca, y no duele en absoluto esta vez, ahora que las palabras son libres—. Te amo —le digo, liberándome por completo.

La beso otra vez, sin apenas darle la oportunidad de responder. No necesito escucharla decirme las palabras hasta que esté lista, y no quiero escucharla decirme que la manera en me siento está mal.

Sus manos están en mi espalda, tirándome más cerca. Sus piernas están envueltas a mí alrededor como si estuviera tratando de incrustarse dentro de mí.

Ya lo ha hecho.

Es frenético otra vez. Dientes colisionando, labios mordisqueados, apresurados, apurados, gimiendo, tocando.

Gime, y puedo sentirla tratar de alejarse de mi boca, pero mi mano se envuelve en su cabello, y cubro su boca con desesperación, esperando que nunca se aleje por aire.

Me hace liberarla.

Bajo mi frente a la suya, jadeando en un esfuerzo por evitar que mis emociones se desborden.

—Sasuke—dice sin aliento—. Sasuke, te amo. Tengo tanto miedo. No quiero que terminemos.

 _Me amas, Sakura._

Me retiro y la miro a los ojos.

Está llorando.

No quiero que tenga miedo. Le digo que estará bien. Le digo que esperaremos hasta que nos graduemos, luego les contaremos.

Le digo que tendrán que estar bien con ello.

Una vez que dejemos la casa, todo será diferente. Todo estará bien. Deberán entender.

Le digo que tengo esto.

Asiente con intensidad.

—Tenemos esto —responde, concordando conmigo.

Presiono mí frente a la suya. —Tenemos esto, Sakura —le digo.

—No puedo renunciar a ti ahora. De ninguna manera.

Toma mi rostro entre sus palmas, y me besa.

 _Te enamoraste de mí, Sakura._

Su beso remueve el peso de mi pecho tan pesado que siento que floto. Me siento como si ella flotara conmigo. La giro hasta que su espalada se encuentra contra la pared.

Llevo sus brazos arriba de su cabeza y enlazo mis dedos con los suyos, presionando sus manos en la pared detrás suyo.

Nos miramos a los ojos… y destrozamos por completo la regla número dos.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy ya solo quedan dos dias para que termine el maraton**_

 _ **Diganme ustedes que creen que haya pasado hace seis año con Sasuke?**_

 _ **Tienen teorias o no ?**_

 _ **Les informo que el siguiente capitulo tambien habara accion de nuestra parejita por fin**_

 _ **Adelanto**_

Besa mi frente. —¿Puedes cerrar la puerta cuando salgas?

Trago mi decepción y de algún modo encuentro la fuerza para sonreírle cuando me libera. —Seguro. —Camino hacia la puerta de su dormitorio y lo escucho caer en su cama.

Hay una pequeña voz en la parte posterior de mi cabeza que me advierte que me aleje de esta situación antes de que las cosas se tornen demasiado complicadas. Desafortunadamente, hay una voz más fuerte alentándome a sólo ir por ello, diciéndome que merezco un poco de diversión en mi vida, con todo el trabajo que tengo.

 _ **Y en mi opinion siento que apartir de el proximo capitulo empieza de alguna manera el drama o ustedes que creen?**_

 **Contestare los comentarios**

Diam : Que bueno que te este gustando. Muchas gracias por comentar.

Patohf : Jaa senti muy feo cuando lei que no las contestarias :(. Gracias por comentar saludos

 ** _Ya son menos personas las que comentan :(_**

 ** _Pero bueno nos vemos mañana_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos a todos._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Cuando estaba editando el capitulo estaba escuhando la cancion de Ariana Grande- Love Me Harder

Creo que ambienta este capitulo, asi que si quieren busquenla y leen escuchandola

* * *

Capitulo 13

—Gracias por obligarme a ir —le dice Sasuke—. A pesar de haberme ganado otra herida en la mano y enterarme de que pensabas que era gay, la pasé muy bien.

Neji se ríe y se gira para abrir nuestra puerta. —No es exactamente mi culpa asumir que eras gay. Nunca hablas de chicas, y aparentemente has dejado el sexo fuera de tu agenda por seis años seguidos.

Nei abre la puerta y entra hacia su habitación. Me paro en el marco de la puerta, enfrentando a Sasuke.

Me está mirando directamente. Invadiéndome. —Ahora está en la agenda —dice con una sonrisa.

Ahora soy su _agenda_. No quiero ser una agenda. Quiero ser un plan.

Un mapa. Quiero estar en el mapa de su futuro.

Pero eso rompe la regla número dos.

Sasuke regresa a su apartamento después de abrir la puerta, y asiente en dirección a su habitación.

—¿Después de que se vaya a dormir? —susurra.

 _Bien, Sasuke. Puedes dejar de rogar. Seré tu agenda._

Asiento antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me baño, rasuro y lavo los dientes; y canto y me pongo sólo el maquillaje suficiente para que parezca que no me puse nada. Me arreglo el cabello para que parezca que no me lo arreglé. Y me pongo otra vez la misma ropa que tenía más temprano, así no parece que me cambié la ropa. Pero en realidad, me cambié el sostén y las bragas, porque no combinaban, pero ahora lo hacen. Y luego entro en pánico porque Sasuke verá mi sostén y mis bragas esta noche.

Y posiblemente los toque.

Si es parte de su agenda, tal vez incluso sea quien los quite.

Mi teléfono recibe un mensaje, y el sonido me sobresalta, porque un mensaje no está en mi agenda a las once de la noche. Es de un número desconocido. Y todo lo que dice es:

 _¿Ya está en su habitación?_

 **Yo:** _¿Cómo tienes mi número?_

 **Sasuke:** _Lo robé del teléfono de Neji mientras conducíamos._

Hay una voz extraña en mi cabeza, cantando: " _Na na na na boo boo._

 _Robó mi número"._

Soy una gran niña.

 **Yo:** _No, está viendo televisión._

 **Sasuke:** _Bueno, tengo algo que hacer. Regreso en veinte minutos. Dejaré_ _el apartamento abierto en caso de que se vaya a la cama antes de que_ _llegue._

¿Quién tiene cosas que hacer a las once de la noche?

 **Yo:** _Nos vemos._

Miro mi último mensaje y hago una mueca. Suena tan casual. Le estoy dando la impresión de que hago esto todo el tiempo. Probablemente piensa que todos los días me pasa algo como esto:

 **Chico al azar:** _Hina, ¿quieres tener sexo?_

 **Yo:** _Seguro. Déjame terminar con estos dos chicos, e iré. Por cierto, no_ _tengo reglas, así que todo como va._

 **Chico al azar:** _Asombroso._

Quince minutos pasan, y la televisión finalmente se apaga. Tan pronto como la puerta de la habitación de Neji se cierra, la mía se abre.

Estoy del otro lado de la sala, saliendo por la puerta delantera y luego tropezándome con Sasuke, quién está parado en el pasillo.

—Buen cronómetro —dice.

Está cargando una bolsa. La mueve a su otra mano para que no la vea.

—Después de ti, Hinata—dice abriendo su puerta.

 _No, Sasuke. Te sigo. Es como funcionamos. Eres sólido, soy líquido. Tú_ _arrastras el agua, yo soy tu ola._

—¿Sedienta? —Camina hacia la cocina, pero no estoy segura de sí puedo seguirlo esta vez. No sé cómo hacer esto, y tengo miedo de que notará que nunca he tenido una regla número uno, o dos, antes. Si el pasado y el futuro están fuera de los límites, eso sólo deja el presente, y no tengo idea de qué hacer en el presente.

Camino hacia la cocina en el presente. —¿Qué tienes? —le pregunto.

La bolsa ahora está en el mostrador, y me ve mirándola, así que la hace a un lado, fuera de mi vista.

—Dime lo que quieres, y te diré si lo tengo —dice.

—Jugo de naranja.

Se ríe, y se estira hacia la bolsa. Saca un envase de jugo de naranja, y el simple hecho de que siquiera pensó en ello es una declaración de su generosidad. También es una declaración que no le toma mucho para lograr que me derrita. Debería decirle que mi única regla se acaba de convertir en: _"Deja de hacer cosas que me hagan querer romper tus reglas"._

Tomo el jugo de naranja con una sonrisa. —¿Qué más hay en la bolsa?

Se encoge de hombros. —Cosas.

Me mira abrir el jugo. Me mira mientras tomo un trago. Me mira poner la tapa de regreso. Me mira dejar el jugo en el mostrador de su cocina, pero no me mira tan cerca como para notar cuán rápido puedo lanzarme sobre la bolsa. La agarro antes de que sus brazos se envuelvan alrededor de mi cintura.

Se está riendo. —Ponla de regreso, Hinata.

La abro y miro en el interior.

Condones.

Me río y la lanzo de regreso en el mostrador. Cuando me giro, sus brazos no me dejan. —En serio quiero decir algo inapropiado o vergonzoso, pero no puedo pensar en nada. Sólo pretende que lo hice y ríete.

No se ríe, pero sus brazos siguen a mí alrededor —Eres tan rara — dice.

—No me importa.

Sonríe. —Todo esto es raro.

Me está diciendo cuán raro es, pero se siente malditamente bien para mí. No estoy segura si _raro_ se siente bien o mal para él. —¿Raro es bueno o malo?

—Las dos cosas —dice—. Ninguna.

—Eres raro —le digo.

Se ríe. —No me importa.

Mueve sus manos arriba de mi espalda, hacia mis hombros, y lentamente se dirige abajo por mis brazos hasta que sus manos están tocando las mías.

Eso me recuerda…

Tiro de su mano entre nosotros. —¿Cómo está tu mano?

—Bien —dice.

—Probablemente debería revisarla mañana —digo.

—No estaré aquí mañana. Me voy en unas horas.

Dos pensamientos cruzan mi mente. _Uno, estoy muy decepcionada_ _de que se vaya esta noche. Dos, ¿por qué estoy aquí si se va esta noche?_

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

Niega con la cabeza. —No puedo dormir ahora.

—Ni siquiera lo intentaste —digo—. No puedes volar un avión sin dormir, Sasuke.

—El primer vuelo es corto. Además, soy copiloto. Dormiré en el avión.

Dormir no está en su agenda. _Hinata_ sí.

Hinata tacha dormir en su agenda.

Me pregunto, ¿qué más tacha Hinata?

—Entonces —susurro mientras dejo caer su mano. Hago una pausa porque no tengo nada que decir.

Todo está tranquilo.

Se está poniendo raro.

—Entonces —dice. Sus dedos moviéndose entre los míos y separándolos. A mis dedos le gustan sus dedos.

—¿Quieres saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado para mí, ya que sé un detalle tan íntimo sobre ti? —le pregunto.

 _No es justo, considerando que toda mi familia sabe cuánto tiempo ha_ _pasado para él._

—No —dice simplemente—. Pero sí quiero besarte.

 _Mmm_. No estoy segura de cómo tomar eso, pero no voy a analizar su _no_ , cuando le sigue una declaración como esa.

—Pues bésame —digo.

Sus dedos dejan los míos y los mueve a los lados de mi cabeza. Me mantiene quieta. —Espero saborear un poco de jugo de naranja otra vez.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez._

Cuento las palabras en la última oración, luego busco en mi cabeza un lugar para almacenar esas diez palabras para siempre. Quiero esconderlas en un cajón en mi mente y etiquetarlo _"Cosas para sacar y_ _leer cuando su estúpida regla número dos se vuelva un presente triste y_ _solitario"._

Sasuke está en mi boca. Invadiéndome de nuevo. Cierro el cajón mental, salgo de mi cabeza y regreso a él.

 _Me invade, me invade, me invade._

Debo saborear jugo de naranja, porque ciertamente actúa como si lo disfrutara. También debo disfrutar probarlo, porque lo estoy atrayendo hacia mí, besándolo, haciendo lo mejor que puedo para infiltrarlo con nada más que Hinata.

Se aleja para recuperar el aliento y habla—: Olvidé cuán bien se siente.

Me está comparando. No quiero que me compare con quien sea que alguna vez lo hizo sentir así de bien.

—¿Quieres saber algo? —dice.

 _Sí._ Quiero saber todo, pero por alguna razón, elijo este momento para tener la revancha de esa palabra que me dijo.

—No. —Lo obligo a regresar a mi boca. No me besa de inmediato, porque no sabe qué pensar sobre lo que acaba de pasar. Sin embargo, su boca se pone al día bastante rápido. Creo que odió mi respuesta cortada tanto como yo odié la suya, y ahora está usando sus manos para tener su venganza. No puedo decir dónde me está tocando, porque tan pronto como me toca en un lugar, sus manos se mueven a otro. Me está tocando en todos lados, en ningún lado, en absoluto, todo a la vez.

Mi parte favorita de besar a Sasuke es el sonido. El sonido de sus labios cuando se cierran sobre los míos. El sonido de nuestras respiraciones siendo tragadas por el otro. Me encanta la forma en que gruñe cuando nuestros cuerpos se unen. Los chicos usualmente tienden a contener sus sonidos más que las chicas.

Sasuke no. Sasukee me quiere, y quiere que lo sepa, y eso me encanta. _Dios_ , me encanta eso.

—Hinata —murmura contra mi boca—. Vamos a mi habitación.

Asiento, por lo que se aleja de mi boca. Se estira sobre la barra para agarrar la caja de condones. Comienza a caminar conmigo hacia su habitación, pero rápidamente camina de regreso a la cocina y agarra el jugo de naranja. Cuando sus hombros me pasan para liderar el camino a su habitación, me regala un guiño.

La manera en que ese pequeño guiño me hace sentir, me aterroriza sobre lo que sentiré cuando esté dentro de mí. No sé si pueda sobrevivir a eso.

Una vez que estamos en su habitación, comienzo a ponerme aprensiva. Más porque este es su lugar, y toda la situación es en sus términos, y me siento un poco en desventaja.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta. Se quita los zapatos. Camina hacia el baño, y apaga la luz, luego cierra la puerta.

—Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa —susurro. Permanezco de pie en medio de su habitación, sabiendo exactamente lo que está a punto de suceder. Usualmente, estas cosas no se discuten y preestablecen así. Son espontáneas y calientes, y ninguna parte sabe lo que pasa hasta que pasa.

Pero Sasuke y yo, ambos sabemos lo que va a pasar.

Camina hacia la cama y se sienta en la orilla. —Ven aquí —dice.

Sonrío y camino unos metros hasta donde está sentado. Acuna la parte de atrás de mis muslos, luego presiona sus labios en la camisa cubriendo mi estómago. Mis manos caen en sus hombros, y bajo la mirada hacia él. Me está mirando, y la calma en sus ojos es contagiosa.

—Podemos ir lento —dice—. No tiene que ser esta noche. Esa no fue una de las reglas.

Me río, pero también agito la cabeza. —No, está bien. Te vas en unas horas y no regresarás, por cuánto, ¿cinco días?

—Nueve esta vez —dice.

 _Odio ese número._

—No quiero hacerte esperar nueve días después de ilusionarte — digo.

Sus manos se deslizan arriba detrás de mis muslos y se pasean hasta la parte delantera de mis vaqueros. Abre el botón sin esfuerzo.

—Ser capaz de imaginar hacer esto contigo no es una forma de tortura para mí —dice mientras sus dedos tocan mi cierre. Comienza a bajarlo, mi corazón está golpeando contra mi pecho tan fuerte que se siente como si algo se estuviera construyendo. Tal vez mi corazón construye una escalera hasta el cielo, ya que sabe que explotará y morirá en el segundo en que esos vaqueros se deslicen.

—Seguro que será una tortura para mí —susurro.

Mi cierre está abierto, y su mano se está deslizando dentro de mis vaqueros. Presiona su mano alrededor de mi cadera, luego comienza a bajarlos.

Cierro los ojos e intento no balancearme, pero su otra mano está levantando mi cabeza sólo lo suficiente para que sus labios se presionen en mi estómago. Es abrumador.

Ambas manos se deslizan en mis vaqueros ahora, alrededor de mi parte trasera. Baja mis vaqueros lentamente hasta que están en mis rodillas. Su lengua encuentra mi estómago, y mi mano se pierde en su cabello.

Cuando mis vaqueros ya se encuentran en mis tobillos, salgo de ambos: los vaqueros y mis zapatos al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se deslizan de regreso hacia arriba por mis muslos y hasta mi cintura. Me tira para que me siente a horcajadas. Ajusta mis piernas a cada lado de él, luego acuna mi trasero y me aprieta hasta que estoy a su altura. Jadeo.

No sé por qué parece que soy la inexperta aquí. Ciertamente esperaba que no tomara tanto el control, pero no discutiré.

Para nada.

Levanto mis brazos cuando intenta sacar mi camisa. La lanza en el suelo detrás de mí, y sus labios reconectan con los míos mientras sus manos trabajan con el gancho de mi sostén.

No es justo. Estoy a punto de ser dejada totalmente desnuda, y él no se ha quitado nada.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurra, alejándose para quitarme el sostén.

Sus dedos se deslizan debajo de las tiras, y comienza a deslizarlas por mis brazos. Estoy conteniendo el aliento, esperando a que lo quite. Quiero tanto su boca en mí que no puedo pensar correctamente cuando el sostén baja, revelando todo de mí, exhala—: Guau —dice con respiración temblorosa.

Lanza el sostén en el piso y me mira de nuevo. Sonríe y brevemente presiona sus labios con los míos, besándolos suavemente. Cuando se aleja, lleva su mano a mi mejilla y me mira a los ojos. —¿Te diviertes?

Muerdo mi labio inferior para contenerme de sonreír tanto como quiero justo ahora. Se inclina hacia adelante y toma mi labio en su boca, apartándolo de mis dientes. Lo besa unos segundos, luego lo libera. —No muerdas tu sonrisa de nuevo —dice—. Me gusta verte sonreír.

Por supuesto, vuelvo a sonreír.

Mis manos están en sus hombros, por lo que las deslizo sobre su espalda y empiezo a tirar de su camisa. Libera mi rostro y levanta sus brazos así puedo sacársela. Me recuesto y lo examino, justo como él está examinándome ahora mismo. Paso mis manos sobre su pecho, tocando cada contorno de cada músculo. —Eres hermoso, también.

Presiona sus palmas en mi espalda, instándome a sentarme recta. Tan pronto como lo hago, baja su boca a mi pecho y lentamente desliza su lengua sobre mi pezón. Gimo, y lo cubre completamente con su boca.

Una de sus manos se mueve a mi cadera y se desliza debajo del dobladillo de mi ropa interior. —Te quiero acostada —susurra. Mantiene una mano en mi espalda mientras perfectamente cambia las posiciones, llevándome de su regazo a la cama. Se cierne sobre mí ahora, sacando mi ropa interior mientras su lengua se hunde dentro de mi boca. Mis manos inmediatamente aterrizan en el botón de sus vaqueros, y los desabrocho, pero se aparta rápidamente—. Yo no haría eso aún —advierte—. De otra forma esto acabará más rápido de lo que empezó.

Soy de la clase de "no me importa cuánto dure". Es sólo que realmente lo quiero sin ropa.

Empieza a deslizar mi ropa interior fuera de mí. Curva una de mis piernas y la retira por mi pie, entonces hace los mismo con la otra.

Definitivamente ya no me mira a los ojos.

Le permite a mis piernas caer de vuelta a la cama mientras se pone de pie con la espalda recta y da dos pasos lejos de mí.

—Guau —susurra, mirándome. Sólo está parado allí, mirando mientras permanezco desnuda en su cama, mientras él aún está en la comodidad de sus vaqueros.

—Esto se siente un poco injusto —digo.

Sacude su cabeza y coloca un puño contra su boca, mordiendo sus nudillos. Se da la vuelta hasta que su espalda está hacia mí y toma una larga y profunda respiración. Me enfrenta de nuevo, desplazándose sobre la longitud de mi cuerpo hasta que encuentra mis ojos. —Es demasiado, Hinata.

Siento la decepción filtrarse con esas palabras. Él aún está sacudiendo su cabeza, pero camina hacia la mesita de noche. Recoge la caja de condones y la abre, entonces saca uno y lo pone entre sus dientes, abriéndolo.

—Lo siento —dice, frenéticamente saliendo de sus vaqueros—. Quería que esto fuera bueno para ti. Quería que fuera memorable, por lo menos. —Está fuera de sus vaqueros ahora. Mirando mis ojos, pero encuentro difícil mantener el contacto visual con él, porque ahora no lleva ropa interior—. Pero si no estoy dentro de ti en dos segundos, esto va a ser muy embarazoso para mí.

Camina rápidamente hacia mí y de alguna manera se coloca el condón al mismo tiempo que separa mis rodillas a cada lado con su otra mano. —Te lo recompensaré en un par de minutos. Lo prometo —dice, deteniéndose entre mis piernas, esperando por mi aprobación.

—Sasuke —digo—, no me preocupa nada de eso. Sólo te quiero dentro de mí.

—Gracias a Dios —suspira. Toma mi pierna detrás de la rodilla con su mano derecha, y entonces sus labios encuentran los míos. Se empuja dentro de mí tan inesperadamente duro y rápido que prácticamente grito en su boca. No se detiene a preguntar si duele. No reduce el ritmo. Se empuja más duro y profundo hasta que no hay alguna forma posible en la que podríamos estar más cerca.

Duele, pero de la mejor manera posible.

Estoy gimiendo en su boca, y él está gimiendo en mi cuello, y sus labios están por todas partes, junto con sus manos. Es duro. Es carnal, áspero y ardiente, y no es silencioso en lo absoluto. Es rápido, y puedo decir por la tensión en su espalda, debajo de mis manos, que tenía razón.

Esto no le tomará mucho.

—Hinata —respira—. _Dios_ , Hinata.

Los músculos de sus piernas se ponen tensos, y empieza a temblar.

 _—_ _Joder_ —gime. Sus labios presionan los míos, duro y permanece quieto, a pesar de los temblores avanzando a través de sus piernas y espalda. Aparta su boca de la mía y exhala una gran bocanada de aire, dejando caer su frente al lado de mi cabeza—. Jesús, jodido _Cristo_ —dice, todavía tenso, temblando. Aún presionado profundamente dentro de mí.

Al segundo que sale de mí, sus labios están en mi cuello, moviéndose hacia abajo hasta que encuentran mis pechos. Los besa pero sólo brevemente antes de regresar a mi boca de nuevo. —Quiero probarte —dice—. ¿Eso está bien?

Asiento.

Asiento vigorosamente.

Se aparta de la cama, quitándose el condón, y volviendo a su lugar junto a mí. Lo observo todo el tiempo, porque por mucho que él no quiso saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estuve con un chico, ha sido casi un año. Eso no es nada cerca de los seis años que él ha esperado, pero ha sido tanto que no quiero perderme esto por mantener mis ojos cerrados. Especialmente ahora que tengo la oportunidad de mirar libremente esa _V_ y no tener que estar avergonzada por el hecho de que no puedo quitar mis ojos de él.

Mira mi cuerpo con la misma fascinación mientras sus manos se deslizan sobre mi estómago, luego se mueven hacia abajo hasta llegar a mis muslos. Separa mis piernas mientras observa lo que está haciéndome con tanto embelesamiento que tengo que mantener los ojos abiertos para poder verlo mirarme. Darme cuenta de lo que le provoco es suficiente para encenderme sin que él me esté tocando siquiera.

Dos de sus dedos se deslizan dentro de mí, y de repente encuentro un poco demasiado difícil continuar observándolo. Su pulgar se mantiene afuera, jugando con cada punto que pueda tocar. Gimo y dejo caer mis manos en la cama sobre mi cabeza mientras mis ojos se cierran.

Ruego para que no se detenga. No quiero que se detenga.

Su boca encuentra la mía, y me besa suavemente, sus labios un fuerte contraste a la presión de sus manos. Su boca lentamente empieza a explorar un camino hacia mi barbilla hasta que está en mi cuello, la curva en mi garganta, deslizándose por mi pecho, cubriendo mi pezón, bajando hacia mí estómago, hacia abajo, abajo, _santa mierda_ , abajo.

Se posiciona entre mis piernas, dejando sus dedos dentro de mí mientras su lengua encuentra mi piel, separándome, causando que mi espalda se arqueé y mi mente se vaya lejos.

Sólo lo dejo ir.

No me importa estar gimiendo tan fuerte que probablemente acabo de despertar a todo el piso.

No me importa estar enterrando mis talones en el colchón, tratando de apartarme porque es demasiado.

No me importa que sus dedos me abandonen con el fin de agarrar mis caderas y sostenerme contra su boca, negándose a dejarme ir, _gracias_ _a Dios._

No me importa estar más que probablemente hiriéndolo, tirando de su cabello, empujándolo dentro de mí. Haciendo lo que sea que puedo para alcanzar un punto tan alto en el que estoy casi segura que nunca he estado antes.

Mis piernas empiezan a temblar, y sus dedos encuentran su camino dentro de mí. Estoy muy segura de que trato de silenciarme con su almohada, porque no quiero que lo echen del edificio por gritar tan alto como necesito gritar ahora mismo.

Y de repente, siento como si estuviera en el aire, volando. Siento que si pudiera bajar la mirada, habría un sol saliente debajo de mí. Siento como si estuviera volando.

Estoy…

 _Oh, Dios._

Estoy…

 _Jesús, Cristo._

Estoy… Esto… _él._

Estoy cayendo.

Estoy flotando.

 _Guau._

 _Guau, guau, guau._

Nunca quiero tocar el suelo de nuevo.

Cuando me he derretido completamente en la cama, sube su boca hambrienta por mi cuerpo. Quita la almohada de mi cara y la arroja a un lado, entonces me besa brevemente.

—Una vez más —dice. Está fuera de la cama y vuelve a ella en cuestión de segundos. Luego está dentro de mí de nuevo, pero ni siquiera trato de abrir mis ojos esta vez, mis brazos permanecen extendidos por encima de mi cabeza, y sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, y está empujando, empujando, viviendo dentro de mí. Nuestras mejillas están presionadas juntas, y su frente está contra mí almohada, y ninguno de nosotros tiene la energía restante para siquiera hacer un sonido está vez.

Inclina su cabeza hasta que sus labios encuentran mi oreja, y luego ralentiza a un movimiento suave, empujando dentro de mí para después salir completamente. Se sostiene, entonces empuja dentro de mí de nuevo, y luego sale una vez más. Lo repite varias veces, y todo lo que puedo hacer es acostarme aquí y sentirlo.

—Hinata —susurra, sus labios cerca de mi oreja. Sale de mí y se detiene de nuevo—, ya puedo decir esto con un cien por ciento de certeza.

 _Se empuja de vuelta dentro de mí._

—La.

 _Se sale, luego repite su movimiento otra vez._

—Mejor.

 _De nuevo._

—Cosa.

 _De nuevo._

—Que.

 _De nuevo._

—Alguna vez.

 _De nuevo._

—He sentido.

Se queda quieto, respirando pesadamente contra mi oreja, agarrando mis manos tan duro que duelen; pero no hace un sólo sonido mientras se viene por segunda vez.

No nos movemos.

No nos movemos por un largo tiempo.

No puedo quitar la sonrisa exhausta de mi rostro. Estoy segura que es permanente ahora.

Sasuke se aparta y me mira. Sonríe cuando ve mi cara, y al mirarlo me llama la atención que nunca hizo contacto visual conmigo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo dentro de mí. Eso me hace preguntarme si fue intencional o sólo una coincidencia.

—¿Comentarios? —pregunta en broma—. ¿Sugerencias?

Sonrío. —Lo siento. Sólo... no puedo… palabras... —Sacudo mi cabeza, dejándole saber que todavía necesito un poco más de tiempo para hablar.

—Estupefacta —dice—. Aún mejor.

Me besa en la mejilla, luego se pone de pie y camina a su baño.

Cierro mis ojos y me pregunto cómo demonios haremos para que toda esta cosa entre nosotros termine bien.

No puede terminar bien.

Ya puedo decirlo, porque nunca quiero hacer esto con nadie más de nuevo.

Solo con Sasuke.

Regresa del baño y se agacha para recoger su ropa interior. También recoge mi ropa interior y mis vaqueros en el proceso, y los tiende en la cama junto a mí.

¿Supongo que esta es su señal de que me quiere vestida?

Me siento y observo mientras recoge mi sostén y camiseta, y me las entrega. Cada vez que sus ojos encuentran los míos, él sonríe, pero se me está haciendo muy difícil sonreírle de vuelta.

Una vez que estoy vestida, me detiene y me besa. Luego envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor. —He cambiado de opinión —dice—. Después de esto, estoy muy seguro que los próximos días serán pura tortura.

Mordisqueo mi sonrisa, pero no lo nota, porque aún estoy envuelta en sus brazos. —Sip.

Besa mi frente. —¿Puedes cerrar la puerta cuando salgas?

Trago mi decepción y de algún modo encuentro la fuerza para sonreírle cuando me libera. —Seguro. —Camino hacia la puerta de su dormitorio y lo escucho caer en su cama.

Me voy, sin saber qué sentir. No me prometió nada más que lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros. Hicimos lo que de buen agrado acepté, lo cual fue tener sexo.

Sólo no esperaba esta abrumadora sensación de vergüenza. No por la forma en que me despidió inmediatamente después de hacerlo, sino por la forma en que el despido me hizo sentir. Creí que quería que esto fuera estrictamente sexo entre nosotros, tanto como él, pero basada en el latir que mi corazón tomó en los últimos minutos, no estoy tan segura de ser capaz de algo simple con él.

Hay una pequeña voz en la parte posterior de mi cabeza que me advierte que me aleje de esta situación antes de que las cosas se tornen demasiado complicadas. Desafortunadamente, hay una voz más fuerte alentándome a sólo ir por ello, diciéndome que merezco un poco de diversión en mi vida, con todo el trabajo que tengo.

Sólo pensar sobre cuánto disfruté esta noche es suficiente para hacerme aceptar, e incluso abrazar, su indiferencia posterior. Tal vez con un poco más de práctica, incluso hasta logre aprender cómo ser indiferente también.

Camino a la puerta de mi apartamento, pero me detengo cuando escucho a alguien hablando. Presiono mi oreja en la puerta y escucho. Neji está teniendo una conversación unilateral en la sala, presumiblemente con alguien en el otro extremo de su celular.

No puedo entrar ahora. Él cree que estoy en la cama.

Miro de vuelta hacia la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke, pero no pienso tocar. No sólo porque eso sería raro, sino también porque significaría que él dormiría menos de lo que ya va a dormir.

Camino al ascensor y decido sentarme por la próxima media hora en el vestíbulo, esperando que Neji regrese a su habitación pronto.

Es ridículo que incluso sienta que tengo que esconder esto de Neji, pero la última cosa que quiero es que se moleste con Sasuke. Y eso es exactamente lo que pasaría.

Llego al vestíbulo y camino fuera del ascensor, para nada segura de lo que estoy haciendo. Supongo que podría esperar afuera en mi auto.

—¿Estás perdida?

Echo un vistazo a Cap, que está sentado en su lugar habitual, a pesar del hecho de que es casi medianoche.

Palmea la silla vacía a su lado. —Toma asiento.

Camino hacia la silla vacía. —No traje nada de comida esta vez — digo—. Lo siento.

Sacude su cabeza. —No me gustas por tu comida, Hinata. No eres tan buena cocinera.

Río, y se siente tan bien reír. Las cosas simplemente han sido muy intensas en el último par de días.

—¿Cómo estuvo Acción de Gracias? —pregunta—. ¿Tuvo el chico un buen momento?

Lo miro e inclino mi cabeza con confusión. —¿El chico?

Él asiente. —El señor Uchiha. ¿No pasó las festividades contigo y tu hermano?

Asiento, entendiendo su pregunta ahora. —Sí —digo. Quiero agregar que estoy muy segura de que el señor Uchiha acaba de pasar la mejor Acción de Gracias que haya tenido en seis años, pero no lo hago—. El señor Uchiha lo paso genial.

—¿Y por qué esa sonrisa?

Inmediatamente, quito la sonrisa que no me había dado cuenta que estaba plasmada en mi rostro. Arrugo mi nariz. —¿Cuál sonrisa?

Cap ríe. —Oh, demonios —dice—. ¿Tú y el chico? ¿Estás enamorada, Hinata?

Sacudo mi cabeza. —No —digo inmediatamente—. No es así.

—¿Cómo es, entonces?

Aparto la mirada rápidamente, tan pronto como siento el rubor corriendo hacia mi cuello. Cap ríe cuando ve mis mejillas tornarse rojas como la silla donde estamos sentados.

—Puedo ser viejo, pero eso no significa que no pueda leer el lenguaje corporal —dice—. ¿Esto significa que tú y el chico están… cuál es el término que se usa ahora? ¿Conectando? ¿Follando?

Me inclino hacia delante y entierro mi cara entre mis manos. No puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación con un hombre de ochenta años.

Rápidamente, sacudo mi cabeza. —No voy a responder eso.

—Lo veo —dice Cap con un asentimiento. Ambos estamos callados por un momento mientras procesamos lo que más o menos le acabo de decir—. Bueno, bueno —dice él—. Quizás el chico realmente sonreirá de ahora en adelante.

Asiento concordando por completo. Definitivamente me gustaría ver más de su sonrisa. —¿Podemos cambiar de tema ahora?

Cap gira lentamente la cabeza hacia mí y arquea su gruesa ceja gris.

—¿Alguna vez te he contado sobre la vez que encontré un cadáver en el tercer piso?

Niego con la cabeza, aliviada de que él cambiara de tema, pero confundida de que saber sobre un cadáver, de alguna manera, me haya ayudado a encontrar alivio.

Soy tan morbosa como Cap.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el esperado capitulo**_

 _ **Que les parecio el capitulo, cumplio sus expectativas?**_

 _ **Me encanto ami, pero como lo dije en el anterior ami parecer aqui es el inicio del futuro drama**_

 _ **Pero bueno espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo**_

Contestare los comentarios:

Danny: Jaa que bueno que te guste, y si casi no avanzaba pero pues ya con este capitulo avanzo mucho xD, Muchas gracias por coemntar.

hime-23 : Pues aqui hubo mucho de la parejas. Saludos

shan: Aqui esta la actualizacion, gracias por comentar.

xinthiia: Sasuke cerrado con sus traumas desde hace 6 años y Hinata creyendo que funcionaria la relacion de solo sexo, que niños tan problematicos xD, Tal vez aparezca pero no dire nada solo esperar a ver como avanza la por comentar

hinatacris: Que bueno que te guste, jaa a varias no les cae Sakura, pero sin ella no conoceremos el pasado de Sasuke, y por fin aqui esta el capitulo que tanto estabamos esperando. Gracias por comentar.

Cinthya: Hola, bueno ya se vera despues lo que paso entre sasuke y sakura aunque te digo no es ninguna de las cosas que pusiste,la otra historia tal vez haya actualizacion mañana asi que estate al pendiente. Gracias por comentar.

Patohf: Jaa perdon por hacerte leer sasusaku pero si no no sabriamos que le paso a Sasuke, Muchas gracias por comentar saludos.

 _ **Bueno nos vemos mañana con el ultimo capitulo del maraton terminara con un capitulo del pasado asi que si quieren un extra con un capitulo Sasuhina comenten minimo 5 personas este y lo subo el jueves.**_

 _ **Pd. No puedo creer que ya llegamos a los 60 comentarios Muchas gracias**_

 _ **Pd2: Mañana a los que me siguen en Termina con nosostros mi otra historia habra actualizacion ahi ;)**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos a todos**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 14

 _ **Seis años antes…**_

—¿Crees que el hecho de que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto es el por qué nos gusta tanto? —pregunta Sakura.

Se está refiriendo a besarme.

Nos besamos demasiado.

Cada vez que podemos e incluso en oportunidades que no tenemos.

—¿Cuándo dices _no_ _deberíamos_ , te refieres a que nuestros padres están juntos?

Dice que sí. Su voz suena sin aliento, porque estoy besando un camino hacia su cuello.

Me gusta saber que la dejo sin aliento.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te vi, Sakura?

Gime un sonido que significa sí.

—¿Y me recuerdas acompañándote a la clase del Sra. Chiyo?

Me da otro sí sin palabras.

—Quería besarte ese día. —Trabajo mi camino de vuelta hacia su boca y la miro a los ojos—. ¿Querías besarme?

Dice que sí, y puedo ver en su mirada que está pensando nuevamente en ese día.

El día que ella se convirtió en mi todo.

—No sabíamos sobre nuestros padres en ese momento —explico—. Sin embargo, aún queríamos hacer esto. Así que no, no creo que sea el motivo por el que nos gusta ahora.

Sonríe.

—¿Ves? —susurro, rozando mis labios suavemente sobre los suyos para mostrarle cuán bien se siente.

Se inclina para incorporarse, sosteniéndose en un codo.

—¿Qué sucede si sólo nos gusta besarnos? —pregunta—. ¿Y si eso no tiene que ver conmigo o contigo particularmente?

Siempre hace eso. Le digo que debería ser abogada, porque le gusta tanto jugar al abogado del diablo. Pero me encanta cuando lo hace, así que siempre le sigo el juego.

—Buen punto —le digo—. Me gusta besar. No conozco a nadie a quien _no_ le guste. Pero hay una diferencia entre _esto_ y simplemente el gusto de besar.

Me mira curiosamente. —¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Bajo mi boca a la suya una vez más. — _Tú_ —susurro—. Me gusta _besarte_.

Eso responde a la pregunta, porque se calla y lleva su boca de regreso a la mía.

Me gusta que Sakura cuestione todo.

Eso me hace ver las cosas en una forma diferente.

Siempre he disfrutado de besar a las chicas con las cuales lo hice en el pasado, pero era sólo porque me sentía atraído por ellas. No tiene, realmente, nada que ver con ellas en particular.

Cuando besaba a todas las otras chicas, sentía placer. Es por esoque las personas disfrutan del acto de besar, porque se siente bien.

Pero cuando te gusta besar a alguien debido a quien es, la diferencia no se encuentra en el placer.

La diferencia se encuentra en el dolor que sientes cuando _no_ estás besándola.

No duele cuando no estoy besando alguna de las otras chicas a las que he besado.

Sólo duele cuando no estoy besando a Sakura.

Tal vez esto explica por qué enamorarse es tan malditamente doloroso.

 _Me gusta besarte, Sakura._

* * *

 ** _Hasta Aqui el capitulo perdon por no haber subido antes y se que este capitulo no tiene SasuHina pero el proximo si, perdon otra vez_**

 ** _Mañana subire el otro capitulo_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a los que comentaron no les puedo contestar pero si lei los comentarios y me siento muy feliz que comenten._**

 ** _Nos vemos mañana ya saben el capitulo sera Sasuhina._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos a todos_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 15

 **Sasuke:** _¿Estas ocupada?_

 **Yo:** _Siempre ocupada. ¿Qué pasa?_

 **Sasuke:** _Necesito tu ayuda. No tomará mucho_.

 **Yo:** _Estaré allí en cinco_.

Debí haberme dado diez minutos en vez de cinco, porque no he tomado una ducha hoy. Después de un turno de diez horas anoche, estoy segura que necesito una. Si hubiese sabido que él estaba en casa, una ducha hubiera sido mi prioridad número uno, pero pensé que no regresaba hasta mañana.

Sujeto mi cabello en un moño flojo y me cambio mis pantalones de piyamas por unos vaqueros. Aún no es mediodía, pero estoy avergonzada de admitir que todavía me encontraba en la cama.

Él grita que entre después de que toco a su puerta, así que la abro. Está de pie sobre una silla, cerca de una de las ventanas de la sala. Baja la mirada hacia mí, luego asiente en dirección a una silla.

—Agarra esa silla y tráela justo acá —dice, señalando un punto a unos metros de él—. Estoy intentando medir estas, pero nunca antes he comprado cortinas. No sé si se supone que mida desde fuera del marco o sólo la ventana.

 _Bueno, que me condenen. Está comprando cortinas._

Empujo la silla al otro lado de la ventana y subo en ella. Me entrega el final de la cinta métrica y comienza a tirar.

—Todo depende de qué tipo de cortinas quieras, por lo que deberías tomar medidas para ambas —sugiero.

Está vestido de forma casual otra vez, en un par de vaqueros y una camisa azul oscuro.

Anota la medida en su teléfono, y luego toma una segunda. Cuando tiene ambas anotadas en su teléfono, nos bajamos y empujamos las sillas debajo de la mesa.

—¿Que tal una alfombra? —pregunta, mirando al piso debajo de la mesa—. ¿Crees que debería conseguir una alfombra?

Me encojo de hombros. —Depende de lo que te guste.

Asiente lentamente, aún mirando al piso desnudo.

—Ya no sé lo que me gusta —dice tranquilamente. Lanza la cinta métrica al sofá y me mira—. ¿Quieres venir?

Me abstuve de asentir inmediatamente. —¿A dónde?

Quita el cabello de su frente y alcanza su chaqueta tirada sobre el respaldo del sofá. —A donde sea que las personas compran cortinas.

Debería decir no. Escoger cortinas es algo que las parejas hacen. Escoger cortinas es algo que los amigos hacen. Escoger cortinas no es algo que Sasuke y Hinata deberían hacer si quieren apegarse a sus reglas, pero absolutamente, positivamente, _más que definitivamente_ , no quiero hacer nada más.

Me encojo de hombros para hacer parecer mi respuesta mucho más casual de lo que es. —Seguro. Déjame cerrar mi puerta.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —le pregunto una vez que estamos en el ascensor. Estoy intentando enfocarme en la tarea en mano, pero no puedo negar el deseo de que estire su mano y me toque. Un beso, un abrazo... cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, estamos de pie en lados opuestos del ascensor. No nos hemos tocado desde la primera noche que tuvimos sexo.

Ni siquiera hemos hablado o nos hemos escrito mensajes desde eso.

—¿Negro? —dice, inseguro de su propia respuesta—. Me gusta el negro.

Sacudo mi cabeza. —No puedes decorar con cortinas negras. Necesitas color. Tal vez algo cercano al negro, pero no negro.

—¿Azul marino? —pregunta. Me doy cuenta que sus ojos ya no están enfocados en los míos. Sus ojos están desplazándose lentamente desde mi cuello todo el camino abajo hasta mis pies. En cualquier parte que sus ojos se enfocan, lo puedo sentir.

—Azul marino podría funcionar —digo tranquilamente. Estoy bastante segura de que sólo estamos conversando por conversar. Puedo decir, por la forma en que está mirándome, que ninguno de los dos está pensando en colores, o cortinas, o alfombras.

—¿Tienes que trabajar hoy, Hinata?

Asiento. Me gusta que esté pensando en esta noche, y me encanta cómo la mayoría de sus preguntas terminan con mi nombre. Me encanta como dice mi nombre. Debería pedirle que diga mi nombre cada vez que me habla. —No debo estar hasta las diez.

El ascensor llega a la planta baja, y ambos nos movemos hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo. Su mano se conecta con mi espalda, y la corriente que se mueve a través de mi es innegable. Me han gustado chicos antes, diablos, he estado _enamorada_ de chicos antes, pero ninguno de sus toques, alguna vez, me ha hecho responder de la forma en que el suyo lo hace.

Tan pronto como salgo del ascensor, su mano deja mi espalda. Soy más consciente de la ausencia de su toque ahora, que antes de que incluso me tocara. Cada pedacito que obtengo, lo ansío mucho más.

Cap no está en su sitio habitual. Sin embargo, eso no es una sorpresa, considerando que es sólo mediodía. Él no es una persona matutina. Tal vez es por eso nos llevamos tan bien.

—¿Te sientes con ganas de caminar? —pregunta Sasuke.

Le digo que sí, a pesar del hecho de que hace frío afuera. Prefiero caminar, y estamos cerca de varias tiendas que deberían funcionar para lo que está buscando. Sugiero una tienda por la que pasé hace un par de semanas, y que está a solo dos cuadras de donde estamos.

—Después de ti —dice, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para mí. Salgo y cierro mi abrigo un poco más fuerte. De verdad dudo que Sasuke sea el tipo de chico que sostiene manos en público, así que ni siquiera me preocupo de tener mis manos accesibles para él. Me abrazo a mí misma para mantenerme cálida, y comenzamos a caminar lado a lado.

Permanecemos callados la mayor parte del camino, pero estoy bien con eso. No soy alguien que siente la necesidad de una conversación constante, y estoy aprendiendo que él podría ser igual.

—Está justo aquí —digo, señalando a la derecha cuando llegamos a un paso peatonal. Bajo la mirada hacia un anciano sentado en la acera, envuelto en un fino y harapiento abrigo. Sus ojos están cerrados, y los guantes en sus manos temblorosas están llenos de hoyos.

Siempre he sido compasiva con las personas que no tienen nada, y tampoco a dónde ir. Neji odia que nunca pueda pasar cerca de personas sin hogar sin darles dinero o comida. Dice que la mayoría de ellos están sin hogar porque tienen adicciones y que cuando les doy dinero, eso sólo las alimenta.

Honestamente, no me importa si es el caso. Si alguien está sin hogar porque tiene una necesidad, por algo que es más fuerte que su necesidad por un hogar, no me desalienta en lo más minino. Tal vez porque soy una enfermera, pero no creo que la adicción sea una decisión. La adicción es una enfermedad, y me duele ver a las personas forzadas a vivir de esta forma porque son incapaces de ayudarse a sí mismos.

Le hubiese dado dinero si hubiera traído mi bolso.

Me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy caminando cuando siento a Sasuke mirar hacia atrás, en mi dirección. Está viéndome observar al anciano, así que recupero el ritmo y lo alcanzo. No digo nada para defender la expresión de preocupación en mi rostro. No tiene sentido. He pasado por esto con Neji y sé que no deseo intentar cambiar todas las opiniones con las que no estoy de acuerdo.

—Esta es —digo, deteniéndome frente a la tienda.

Sasuke deja de caminar e inspecciona el escaparate dentro de la ventana de la tienda. —¿Te gusta eso? —pregunta, señalando a la ventana.

Me acerco un paso y lo observo con él. Es el escaparate de un dormitorio, pero tiene los elementos que está buscando. La alfombra en el piso es gris con algunas figuras geométricas en varios tonos de azul y negro. De hecho luce como algo que encajaría en su gusto.

Sin embargo, las cortinas no son azul marino. Son de un gris pizarra, con una sólida línea blanca atravesando verticalmente el lado izquierdo del panel.

—Si me gusta —respondo.

Se pone en frente de mí y abre la puerta para dejarme entrar primero. Una vendedora está caminando hacia el frente aún antes de que la puerta se cierre detrás de nosotros. Pregunta si puede ayudarnos a encontrar algo. Sasuke señala la ventana. —Quiero esas cortinas. Cuatro de ellas. Y la alfombra.

La vendedora sonríe y hace señas para que la sigamos. —¿Qué anchura y altura necesita?

Sasuke saca su teléfono y le lee las medidas. Ella lo ayuda a escoger las barras de las cortinas y nos dice que regresara en pocos minutos. Se dirige a la parte de atrás y nos deja solos en la caja registradora. Miro alrededor, de repente desarrollando el deseo de escoger decoraciones para mi propio lugar. Planeo quedarme con Neji por un par de meses más, pero no dolería tener una idea de lo que querría para mi propio lugar cuando finalmente me mude. Estoy deseando que sea tan fácil de comprar cuando llegue ese momento como lo fue hoy para Sasuke.

—Nunca he visto a alguien comprar así de rápido —le digo.

—¿Decepcionada?

Rápidamente sacudo mi cabeza, si hay una cosa que no hago bien como toda chica, es comprar. De hecho, estoy aliviada de que sólo tomara un minuto.

—¿Crees que debería ver por más tiempo? —pregunta. Se está apoyando contra el mostrador ahora, observándome. Me gusta la forma en que me mira… como si yo fuera la cosa más interesante en la tienda.

—Si te gusta lo que ya escogiste, no sigas viendo. Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes.

Encuentro su mirada, y en el segundo en que lo hago, mi boca se seca. Se está concentrando en mí, y la expresión seria de su rostro me hace sentir incomoda, nerviosa e interesante, todo al mismo tiempo. Se aleja del mostrador y da un paso hacia mí.

—Ven aquí. —Sus dedos bajan y se envuelven alrededor de los míos, y comienza a arrastrarme detrás de él.

Mi pulso está siendo ridículo. Es triste, en realidad.

 _Sólo son dedos, Hinata. No los dejes afectarte así._

Continúa caminando hasta que llega a un biombo de madera, decorado por afuera con escritura Asiática. Es el tipo de biombo que las personas colocan en las esquinas de los dormitorios. Nunca los entendí. Mi madre tiene uno, pero dudo que alguna vez se haya colocado detrás de él para cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunto.

Da la vuelta y me mira, aún sosteniendo mi mano. Sonríe y camina detrás del biombo, llevándome con él, así estamos los dos protegidos del resto de la tienda. No puedo evitar reír, porque se siente como si estuviéramos en la secundaria, escondiéndonos del profesor.

Su dedo encuentra mi labio. —Shh —susurra, sonriéndome mientras observa mi boca.

Inmediatamente dejo de reír, pero no porque ya no encuentro esto divertido. Dejo de reír porque tan pronto como su dedo está presionado contra mis labios, olvido cómo reír.

Olvido todo.

Ahora mismo, la única cosa en la que puedo enfocarme es en su dedo mientras se desliza suavemente de mi boca hasta mi barbilla. Sus ojos siguen la punta de su dedo mientras continua moviéndose, siguiendo por mi garganta, todo el camino hasta mi pecho, abajo, abajo, abajo hasta mi estómago. Ese único dedo se siente como si estuviera tocándome con la sensación de mil manos. Mis pulmones y su incapacidad de seguir el ritmo son signos de eso.

Sus ojos aún están enfocados en el dedo mientras se detiene por encima de mis vaqueros, justo sobre el botón. No está haciendo contacto con mi piel, pero no sabrías eso basado en la rápida respuesta de mi pulso. Toda su mano comienza a tocarme ahora mientras ligeramente traza mi estómago por encima de mi camisa hasta que su mano se encuentra con mi cintura. Ambas manos agarran mis caderas y me empujan hacia delante, asegurándome contra él.

Sus ojos se cierran brevemente, y cuando los abre de nuevo, ya no está mirando abajo. Está mirándome directamente.

—He estado esperando para besarte desde que entraste por mi puerta hoy —dice.

Su confesión me hace sonreír. —Tienes una paciencia increíble.

Su mano derecha deja mi cadera, y la sube a un lado de mi cabeza, tocando mi cabello tan suavemente cómo es posible. Comienza a negar con su cabeza en un lento desacuerdo. —Si tuviera una paciencia increíble, no estarías conmigo ahora mismo.

Me aferro a esa oración e inmediatamente intento descifrar el significado detrás de ella, pero en el segundo en que sus labios tocan los míos, ya no estoy interesada en las palabras que dejan su boca. Sólo estoy interesada en su boca y cómo se siente cuando invade la mía.

Su beso es suave y calmado, completamente opuesto a mi pulso. Su mano derecha se mueve hacia mi nuca, y su mano izquierda se desliza a la parte baja de mi espalda. Explora mi boca pacientemente, como si planeara mantenerme detrás de esta división por el resto del día.

Estoy convocando a cada parte de mi fuerza de voluntad que puedo hallar a fin de contenerme de envolver mis brazos y piernas alrededor de él. Estoy intentando buscar la paciencia que de alguna forma él muestra, pero es difícil cuando sus dedos, manos y labios pueden obtener este tipo de reacciones físicas de mí.

La puerta del cuarto de atrás de abre, y el sonido de los tacones de la vendedora se oyen contra el piso. Deja de besarme, y mi corazón llora.

Por suerte, el llanto sólo puede sentirse, no escucharse.

En vez de alejarse y caminar de regreso al mostrador, lleva ambas manos a mi rostro y me sostiene mientras me mira en silencio por varios segundos. Su pulgar roza suavemente contra mi mandíbula, y suelta una respiración suave. Su ceño está fruncido, y sus ojos cerrados. Presiona su frente contra la mía, aún sosteniendo mi rostro, y puedo sentir su lucha interna.

—Hinata.

Dice mi nombre tan suavemente que puedo sentir su lamento en las palabras que todavía no ha dicho. —Me gusta... —Abre sus ojos y me observa—. Me gusta besarte, Hinata.

No sé por qué esa oración le pareció difícil de decir, pero su voz se apagó hacia el final, como si estuviera intentando detenerse de terminar sus palabras.

Tan pronto como la oración deja su boca, me suelta y rápidamente camina fuera de la división como si estuviera intentando escapar de su propia confesión.

 _Me gusta besarte, Hinata._

A pesar del lamento que creo que siente por decirlo, estoy bastante segura que estaré repitiendo silenciosamente esas palabras por el resto del día.

Paso unos buenos diez minutos curioseando sin pensar, repitiendo su cumplido en mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras espero que termine su transacción. Está entregando su tarjeta de crédito cuando llego al mostrador.

—Le llevaremos esto en una hora —dice la vendedora. Devuelve la tarjeta de crédito y comienza a tomar las bolsas del mostrador para colocarlas detrás de ella.

Él toma una de las bolsas cuando la vendedora comienza a levantarla—. Tomaré esta —dice. Luego, se da la vuelta y me mira. — ¿Lista?

Salimos, y de alguna forma se siente como si la temperatura hubiese descendido veinte grados desde que estuvimos afuera la última vez. Eso puede ser porque Sasuke hizo que las cosas parecieran mucho más cálidas _adentro._

Llegamos a la esquina, y comienzo a dirigirme hacia el complejo de apartamentos, pero noto que él ha dejado de caminar. Me doy la vuelta, y está sacando algo de la bolsa que está sosteniendo. Arranca una etiqueta, y una manta se desdobla.

 _No, no lo hizo._

Sostiene la manta para el anciano que todavía se encuentra en la acera. El hombre sube la mirada y toma la manta. Ninguno de ellos dice una palabra.

Sasuke camina hasta un bote de basura cercano y lanza la bolsa vacía, luego regresa a mí mientras estoy mirando al suelo. Ni siquiera hace contacto visual conmigo cuando ambos comenzamos a caminar en dirección al complejo de apartamentos.

Quiero decirle gracias, pero no lo hago. Si le digo gracias, parecería que asumo que lo hizo por mí.

Sé que no lo hizo por mí.

Lo hizo por el hombre que tenía frío.

Sasuke me pidió que fuera a casa tan pronto como regresamos. Dijo que no quería que viera su apartamento hasta que tuviera todo decorado, lo cual era bueno, porque de todas formas, tenía mucha tarea con la cual ponerme al corriente. Realmente no tenía tiempo fuera de mi horario para colgar cortinas, así que aprecié que no esperara mi ayuda.

Parecía un poco entusiasmado acerca de colgar cortinas nuevas. Tan emocionado como Sasuke podía parecer, de todas formas.

Han pasado varias horas desde que llegamos. Debo estar en el trabajo en menos de tres horas, y tan pronto cuando comienzo a preguntarme si va a pedirme que regrese, recibo un mensaje suyo.

 **Sasuke:** _¿Ya has comido?_

 **Yo:** _Sí._

Estoy repentinamente decepcionada de haber cenado. Pero me cansé de esperarlo, y nunca dijo algo acerca de tener planes para la cena.

 **Yo:** _Neji hizo pastel de carne anoche, antes de irse. ¿Quieres que te_ _lleve un plato?_

 **Sasuke:** _Me encantaría eso. Estoy hambriento. Ven a ver ahora._

Sirvo un plato y lo envuelvo en papel de aluminio antes de dirigirme por el pasillo. Está abriendo la puerta antes de que pueda tocar. Toma el plato de mis manos. —Espera aquí —dice. Entra a su apartamento y regresa un segundo más tarde sin el plato—. ¿Lista?

No tengo idea de cómo sé que está entusiasmado, porque no está sonriendo. Sin embargo, puedo escucharlo en su voz. Hay un cambio sutil, y me hace sonreír, sabiendo que algo tan simple como colgar algunas cortinas lo hace sentir bien. No sé por qué, pero parece que no hay muchas cosas en su vida que lo hagan sentir de esa forma, así que me gusta que esto lo haga.

Abre completamente la puerta, y doy unos pasos dentro del apartamento. Las cortinas están puestas, y aunque es un cambio pequeño, se siente gigante. Saber que ha vivido aquí por cuatro años y apenas ahora está colocando cortinas le da a todo el apartamento una sensación diferente.

—Tomaste una buena decisión —le digo, admirando cuán bien combinan las cortinas con lo poco que sé de su personalidad.

Bajo la mirada a la alfombra, y puede ver la confusión mientras pasa por mi rostro.

—Sé que se supone que va debajo de la mesa —dice, mirándola también—. Lo hará. Eventualmente.

Está posicionada en un lugar extraño. No está en el centro del cuarto o siquiera en frente del sofá. Estoy confundida de por qué la colocó donde lo hizo, como si supiera donde luciría mejor.

—La dejé aquí porque estaba esperando que pudiéramos bautizarla primero.

Levanto la mirada y veo la adorable expresión esperanzada en su rostro. Me hace sonreír. —Me gusta esa idea —digo, volviendo a mirar la alfombra.

Un largo silencio pasa entre nosotros. No estoy segura si quiere bautizar la alfombra justo en este momento, o si quiere comer primero.

Estoy bien con cualquiera de las dos opciones. Mientras su plan encaje en mi marco de tiempo de tres horas.

Ambos estamos aún mirando la alfombra cuando habla de nuevo. — Comeré más tarde —dice, respondiendo la pregunta que estaba silenciosamente pasando a través de mi cabeza.

Saca su camisa, patea sus zapatos, y el resto de nuestras ropas eventualmente terminan juntas, al lado de la alfombra.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy**_

 _ **¿Que les parecio?**_

 _ **Si quieren capitulo antes comenten minimo 5 o mas comentarios y lo subire el viernes si no hasta la otra semana y yo creo que subire dos capitulos asi que comenten mucho**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos a todos**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 16

 _ **Seis años antes…**_

Todo es mejor ahora que tengo a Sakura.

Quedarme dormido es mejor sabiendo que Sakura duerme justo al otro lado del pasillo.

Despertarse es mucho mejor sabiendo que Sakura se está despertando al otro lado del pasillo.

Ir a la escuela es mejor, ahora que vamos juntos.

—Hay que faltar hoy —Le digo a Sakura cuando aparcamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

 _Estoy seguro de que saltarse clases es incluso mejor con Sakura._

—¿Qué pasa si nos atrapan?

No suena como si realmente le preocupara que nos atraparan.

— _Espero_ que nos atrapen —digo—. Eso significaría que estaremos castigados. Juntos. En la misma casa.

Mis palabras hacen a Sakura sonreír. Se estira en el asiento y desliza su mano en mi cuello. Amo cuando hace eso.

—Estar castigada contigo suena muy divertido. Hay que hacerlo —Se endereza y me da un simple y rápido toque en los labios.

Los besos simples son mejores cuando vienen de Sakura.

—Haces que todo sea mejor —digo—. Mi vida. Es mejor contigo en ella.

Mis palabras hacen sonreír a Sakura otra vez. Sakura no lo sabe, pero cada palabra que hablo es dicha por esa sola razón. Para _hacerla sonreír._

Salgo del estacionamiento y le digo a Sakura que vamos a la playa. Dice que quiere su traje de baño, así que vamos a casa primero, por nuestros trajes de baño. También empacamos el almuerzo y una toalla.

 _Vamos a la playa_

Sakura quiere broncearse mientras lee.

Yo quiero ver a Sakura broncearse mientras lee.

Está recostada en su estómago, apoyada en sus codos. Descanso la cabeza en mis brazos y la miro.

Mis ojos siguen las curvas de sus hombros… la oscilación de su espalda… la manera en que sus rodillas están dobladas y sus piernas están levantadas en el aire con los pies cruzados en los tobillos.

Sakura está feliz.

Hago a Sakura feliz.

Hago la vida de Sakura mejor.

 _Su vida es mejor conmigo en ella._

—Sakura —susurro.

Pone su marca páginas dentro del libro y lo cierra, pero no me mira.

—Quiero que sepas algo.

Asiente, pero cierra sus ojos como si quisiera enfocarse en mi voz y en nada más.

—Cuando mi mamá murió, dejé de creer en Dios.

Descansa la cabeza en sus brazos y mantiene los ojos cerrados.

—No creía que Dios hiciera que alguien tuviera que atravesar ese dolor físico. No creía que Dios fuera capaz de hacer a alguien pasar por algo tan feo.

Lágrimas caen de los ojos cerrados de Sakura.

—Pero cuando te conocí, y cada día desde entonces, me he preguntado cómo puede siquiera haber alguien tan hermoso si no existiera un Dios.

Me he preguntado cómo alguien puede hacerme tan increíblemente feliz si Dios no existiera. Y he comprendido… justo ahora…. que Dios nos da lo feo para que no tomemos las cosas hermosas de la vida a la ligera.

Mis palabras no hicieron a Sakura sonreír.

Mis palabras hicieron que Sakura frunciera el ceño.

Mis palabras hicieron a Sakura llorar.

—Sasuke—susurra.

Dice mi nombre tan calladamente, como si no quisiera que la oyera.

Me mira, y puedo ver que este momento no es uno de los más hermosos para ella. No como lo es para mí.

—Sasuke… tengo un retraso.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy**_

 _ **¿Que les parecio?**_

 _ **Diganme ustedes que creen que pasara?**_

 _ **En el proximo capitulo contestare todos los comentarios del capitulo anterior y de los que dejen en este**_

 _ **Si quieren capitulo mañana comneten 5 personas o mas y lo subo mañana un beso y abrazo a todos**_

 ** _Adelanto._**

-Te ves bonita, Hinata.

Quiero enmarcar esas cuatro palabras en una valla publicitaria y exigirme pasarla en mi camino al trabajo todos los días. Nunca faltaría al trabajo de nuevo.

Por mucho que quiero creer que está siendo sincero con sucumplido, frunzo el ceño y bajo la mirada hacia el uniforme que he usado durante doce horas seguidas. —Estoy usando un uniforme de Minnie Mouse.

Se inclina hacia mí otra vez, hasta que nuestros hombros se tocan.

—Siempre he tenido algo por Minnie Mouse —dice en voz baja.

 _ **Adios comenten mucho aqui y en termina con nosotros**_

 _ **Los quiero**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Mi recomendacion para el dia de hoy es que mientras leen el capitulo escuchen Ariana Grande - Into You

Y mas en la parte sexi de nuestros protagonistas

* * *

Capitulo 17

 **Neji:** _¿Quieres ir a cenar? ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo?_

 **Yo:** En d _iez minutos. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?_

 **Neji:** _Estamos cerca. Tendremos que encontramos en frente._

 _¿Estamos?_

No puedo pasar por alto la emoción que me inunda con ese mensaje.

Sin duda, el _estamos_ significa él y Sasuke. No puedo pensar en nadie más que vendría con Neji, y sé que Sasuke llegó a casa anoche.

Termino el último de mis papeles de trabajo, y luego hago una parada en el baño para comprobar mi cabello (odio que me importe), antes de salir a su encuentro.

Los tres están de pie cerca de la entrada cuando salgo. Naruto y Sasuke están con Neji. Naruto sonríe cuando me ve, ya que él es el único de frente a mí. Neji se da vuelta cuando los alcanzo.

—¿Lista? Vamos a Jack's.

Son absolutamente un grupo. Todos guapos a su manera, pero más aún cuando están luciendo sus chaquetas de piloto y caminando en grupo de esa forma. No puedo negar que me siento un poco mal vestida, caminando al lado de ellos en mi uniforme. —Vamos —le digo—. Estoy hambrienta.

Echo un vistazo a Sasuke, y él me da el más mínimo asentimiento, pero ni una sonrisa. Sus manos están firmemente plantadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y mira hacia otro lado, mientras todos comienzan a caminar. Se queda un paso por delante de mí todo el tiempo, así que camino junto a Neji.

—¿Cuál es el motivo? —pregunto a medida que nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante—. ¿Estamos celebrando el hecho de que los tres no trabajan la misma noche?

Una conversación silenciosa pasa a mí alrededor. Naruto mira a Sasuke. Neji mira a Naruto. Sasuke no mira a nadie. Él mantiene sus ojos fijos hacia adelante, centrándose en la acera.

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y mamá y papá nos llevaban a La Caprese? —pregunta Neji.

Recuerdo esa noche. Nunca he visto a mis padres más felices. No podría haber tenido más de cinco o seis años, pero es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de esa temprana edad. Fue el día en que mi padre se convirtió en Capitán de su compañía aérea.

Me detengo en seco y miro inmediatamente a Neji. —¿Te has vuelto Capitán? No puedes ser Capitán. Eres demasiado joven. —De hecho sé cuán difícil es volverse Capitán y cuántas horas de vuelo el piloto debe tener para ser considerado. La mayoría de los pilotos en sus veinte años son copilotos.

Neji niega con la cabeza. —No me volví Capitán. He cambiado demasiado de aerolíneas. —Coloca su mirada en Sasuke—. Pero el señor _Regístrame En Más Horas_ aquí tuvo una linda promoción hoy. Rompió el récord de la compañía.

Miro a Sasuke, y él está moviendo la cabeza hacia Neji. Puedo decir que está avergonzado de que él simplemente lo dijera, pero su modestia es sólo una cosa más que encuentro atractiva. Tengo la sensación de que si a su amigo Gaara lo hubieran convertido en Capitán, estaría subido a cualquier barra, anunciándolo al mundo entero con un megáfono.

—No es la gran cosa —dice Sasuke—. Es una aerolínea regional. No hay mucha gente para ascender.

Naruto niega con la cabeza. —No _me_ han ascendido. A _Neji_ no lo han ascendido. A Gaara no lo han ascendido. Has estado en esto un año menos que cualquiera de nosotros, por no mencionar el hecho de que sólo tienes veinticuatro. —Él se da vuelta y camina hacia atrás, frente a nosotros—. Abandona la modestia por una vez, hombre. Frótalo en nuestras caras un poco. Lo haríamos si los papeles estuvieran invertidos.

No sé cuánto tiempo han sido amigos, pero me gusta Naruto. Puedo decir que él y Sasuke son cercanos, porque Naruto está realmente orgulloso de él, y no del todo celoso. Me gusta que estos sean los amigos de Neji. Me hace feliz que tenga este apoyo. Siempre lo he imaginado viviendo aquí, trabajando demasiado, pasando todo su tiempo solo y lejos de casa. Sin embargo, no sé por qué. Nuestro padre era piloto, y estaba en casa una justa cantidad de tiempo, así que no debería tener ideas erróneas cuando se trata de la vida de Neji como piloto.

Supongo que él no es el único que se preocupa innecesariamente por su hermana.

Llegamos al restaurante, y Neji mantiene la puerta abierta para nosotros. Naruto camina primero, y Sasuke da un paso atrás, permitiéndome pasar delante de él.

—Voy al baño —dice Naruto—. Los encontraré chicos.

Neji camina hacia el puesto de la anfitriona, y Sasuke y yo nos quedamos detrás. Robo un vistazo en dirección a Sasuke. —Felicitaciones, Capitán.

Lo digo en voz baja, pero no sé por qué. No es como si Neji tendría sospechas si me escuchara felicitando a Sasuke. Supongo que si lo digo en un tono que sólo Sasuke pueda escuchar, hay más significado detrás de ello.

Sasuke encuentra mi mirada y sonríe, luego mira a Neji. Cuando ve que él sigue de espaldas a nosotros, se inclina y planta un beso rápido a un lado de mi cabeza.

Debería estar avergonzada de mi debilidad. Un hombre no debería ser capaz de hacerme sentir como ese beso robado me hizo sentir. Es como si de repente estoy flotando o nadando o volando. Cualquier cosa que no requiera el apoyo de las piernas, ya que se han vuelto en inútiles para mí.

—Gracias —susurra, aún luciendo esa hermosa, pero de alguna manera modesta, sonrisa. Le da un codazo a mi hombro con el suyo y baja la mirada a sus pies—. Te ves bonita, Hinata.

Quiero enmarcar esas cuatro palabras en una valla publicitaria y exigirme pasarla en mi camino al trabajo todos los días. Nunca faltaría al trabajo de nuevo.

Por mucho que quiero creer que está siendo sincero con su cumplido, frunzo el ceño y bajo la mirada hacia el uniforme que he usado durante doce horas seguidas. —Estoy usando un uniforme de Minnie Mouse.

Se inclina hacia mí otra vez, hasta que nuestros hombros se tocan.

—Siempre he tenido algo por Minnie Mouse —dice en voz baja.

Neji se da la vuelta, así que quito inmediatamente la sonrisa de mi rostro. —¿Barra o mesa?

Sasuke y yo nos encogemos de hombros. —Cualquiera —dice él.

Naruto regresa del baño al mismo tiempo que la anfitriona nos conduce a nuestros asientos. Neji y Naruto lideran el camino, y Naruto me sigue de cerca. _Muy_ cerca. Su mano se apodera de mi cintura mientras se inclina hacia delante, hacia mi oreja. —Como que también tengo algo por las enfermeras —susurra.

Levanto mi hombro para frotar la oreja en la que acaba de susurrar su admisión, porque ahora todo mi cuello está cubierto de escalofríos. Él libera mi cintura y pone distancia entre nosotros cuando llegamos a la cabina. Neji y Naruto se sientan uno en cada lado. Sasuke se sienta junto a Naruto, así que yo me siento junto a Neji, justo enfrente de Sasuke.

Sasuke y yo pedimos refrescos, en comparación con las cervezas de Naruto y Neji . Su elección de bebidas es sólo una cosa más para reflexionar. Hace varias semanas, admitió que no suele beber, pero teniendo en cuenta que se hallaba más que demacrado la primera noche que lo conocí, imaginé que tendría al menos un trago esta noche. Sin duda tenía una razón para celebrar.

Cuando las bebidas son traídas a la mesa, Naruto levanta su vaso. —Por enseñarnos —dice él.

—Una vez más —añade Neji.

—Por trabajar el doble de horas que cualquiera de los dos —dice Sasuke, fingiendo estar a la defensiva.

—Neji y yo en verdad tenemos vidas sexuales que interfieren con el trabajo de horas extras —replica Naruto.

Neji niega con la cabeza. —No hables de mi vida sexual delante de mi hermana.

—¿Por qué no? —Empiezo a hablar—. No es como si no notara todas las noches que pasas fuera del apartamento cuando no estás trabajando.

Neji gime. —Lo digo en serio. Cambia de tema.

Le concedo su petición con mucho gusto. —¿Hace cuánto tiempo se conocen ustedes tres? —Hago la pregunta a nadie en particular, excepto que sólo me preocupo por escuchar las respuestas que involucran a Sasuke.

—Sasuke y yo conocemos a tu hermano desde la escuela de vuelo, hace unos años. He conocido a Sasuke desde que tenía nueve o diez —dice Naruto.

—Los dos teníamos once —lo corrige Sasuke—. Nos conocimos en el quinto grado.

No tengo ni idea de si esta conversación está rompiendo la regla de no preguntar sobre el pasado, pero Sasuke no parece incómodo hablando de ello.

La camarera nos trae una cesta de pan, pero ninguno de nosotros siquiera ha abierto un menú, por lo que nos dice que volverá a tomar nuestra orden.

—Todavía no puedo creer que no eres gay —le dice Neji a Sasuke, cambiando completamente el tema de nuevo, mientras abre su menú.

Sasuke se asoma por encima de su menú. —Pensé que no hablaríamos de la vida sexual.

—No —dice Neji—. Dije que no hablaríamos de _mi_ vida sexual. Además, no tienes ni siquiera una que discutir. —Neji puso su menú sobre la mesa, mirando directamente a Sasuke—. Sin embargo, en serio, ¿Por qué nunca sales?

Sasuke se encoge de hombros, más interesado en la bebida entre sus manos que en tener que mirar a mi hermano. —El resultado final de las relaciones no vale la pena para mí.

Algo en mi corazón se rompe, y empiezo a preocuparme de que uno de los chicos en realidad pueda oírlo fragmentarse en silencio. Neji se inclina hacia atrás en el asiento.

—Maldita sea. Ella debió ser una perra importante.

Mis ojos de repente están pegados a Sasuke, a la espera de su respuesta ante una posible revelación de su pasado. Él da una ligera sacudida de cabeza, desestimando en silencio la suposición de Neji. Naruto se aclara suavemente la garganta, y su expresión cambia mientras pierde la sonrisa que normalmente ocupa su rostro. Es obvio, por la reacción de Naruto, que sin duda conoce cualquier asunto del pasado de Sasuke.

Naruto se sienta con la espalda recta y levanta su vaso, forzando una sonrisa en sus labios. —Sasuke no tiene tiempo para chicas. Está demasiado ocupado rompiendo records en la compañía al convertirse en el Capitán más joven que nuestra aerolínea haya visto jamás.

Tomamos la interrupción de Naruto como lo que es, y levantamos nuestros vasos. Los chocamos juntos, y cada uno toma del suyo.

La mirada apreciativa que Sasuke le dispara a Naruto no me pasa desapercibida, aunque Neji parece estar despistado. Ahora estoy aún más curiosa por Sasuke. E igualmente preocupada por estar perdiendo mi cabeza, ya que cuanto más tiempo paso con él, más quiero saber todo lo que le concierne.

—Tenemos que celebrar —dice Neji.

Sasuke mueve su menú desplegable. —Pensé que eso era lo que hacíamos.

—Quiero decir _después_ de esto. Vamos a salir esta noche. Tenemos que encontrar una chica para poner fin a tu sequía —dice Neji.

Casi escupo mi bebida, pero por suerte, soy capaz de contener mi risa. Sasuke se da cuenta de mi reacción y me golpea el tobillo debajo de la mesa con el pie. Luego lo deja justo al lado del mío.

—Estaré bien —dice Sasuke—. Además, el Capitán necesita descansar.

Todas las letras en el menú comienzan a desdibujarse cuando mi mente las reemplaza con palabras como _fin_ , _periodo de sequía_ y _descansar_.

Naruto mira a Neji y asiente. —Yo iré. Deja que el Capitán vuelva a su apartamento y duerma por los efectos de su cola.

Sasuke me mira fijamente y se ajusta ligeramente en su asiento de modo que nuestras rodillas se tocan. Envuelve el pie en la parte trasera de mi tobillo. —Dormir en realidad suena muy bien —dice. Cambia su mirada de mí hacia el menú en frente de él—. Dense prisa y ordenen, así puedo volver a mi apartamento y dormir. Se siente como que no he dormido en más de nueve días, y es en todo lo que he sido capaz de pensar.

Mis mejillas arden, junto con algunas otras áreas de mi cuerpo.

—De hecho, como que tengo la necesidad de conciliar el sueño en este momento —dice Sasuke. Levanta los ojos para encontrarse con los míos—. Aquí mismo en la mesa.

Ahora la temperatura en el resto de mi cuerpo coincide con el calor en mis mejillas.

—Dios, eres defectuoso —dice Neji, riendo—. Debimos traer a Gaara en tu lugar.

—No, _no_ debimos traerlo —dice Naruto inmediatamente rodando exageradamente sus ojos.

—¿Cuál es el trato con Gaara? —pregunto—. ¿Por qué lo odian tanto?

Neji se encoge de hombros. —No es que lo odiemos. Simplemente no podemos soportarlo, y ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta de ello hasta después de que ya lo habíamos invitado a nuestras noches de juego. Es un idiota. —Neji me lanza esa mirada demasiado familiar—. Y no te quiero nunca a solas con él. Estar casado no le impide ser un imbécil.

Y _allí_ está el posesivo, el amor fraternal que me he perdido todos estos años.

—¿Es peligroso?

—No —dice Neji—. Sólo sé cómo trata su matrimonio, y no quiero que te involucres con eso. Pero ya he dejado en claro que tú estás fuera de los límites.

Me río de sus absurdas palabras. —Tengo veintitrés años, Neji. Puedes dejar de actuar como papá ahora.

Su rostro se contrae, y por un segundo, hasta comienza a parecerse a nuestro padre. —Por supuesto que no lo haré. —Neji gruñe—. Eres mi hermana pequeña. Tengo estándares para ti, y Gaara ni de cerca cumple uno solo de ellos.

Él no ha cambiado nada. Tan molesto como fue en la escuela secundaria, y todavía es el mismo tipo, amo que él quiera lo mejor para mí. Aunque tengo miedo de que su versión de lo que es mejor para mí no exista.

—Neji, ningún hombre jamás se acercará a las normas que has establecido para mí.

Él asiente, poniéndose todo honrado. —Claro que sí.

Si él le advirtió a Gaara que se mantenga alejado de mí, me pregunto si le advirtió a Sasuke y a Naruto, también. Por otra parte, él pensó que Sasuke era gay, así que probablemente no vio una posibilidad allí.

Me pregunto si Sasuke cumpliría con los estándares de Neji. Mis ojos quieren mirar tanto a Sasuke en este momento, pero me temo que sería demasiado obvio. En su lugar, fuerzo una sonrisa y niego con la cabeza. —¿Por qué no pude nacer primero?

—No habría hecho una diferencia —responde Neji.

Naruto le sonríe a la camarera y le pide la cuenta. —Va por mí esta noche. —Pone el dinero suficiente para cubrir la factura y la propina, y todos nos levantamos y estiramos.

—Entonces, ¿quién va a dónde? —pregunta Sasuke.

—Bar —responde Neji inmediatamente, impulsivamente como sieso llamara a las chicas.

—Acabo de terminar un turno de doce horas —le digo—. Estoy abatida.

—¿Te importa si te llevo? —pregunta Sasuke cuando todos salimos—. No me siento con ganas de salir esta noche. Sólo quiero _dormir_.

Me gusta la forma en que no disfraza el énfasis en frente de Neji cuando dice _dormir_. Es como si quisiera asegurarse de que soy consciente sobre sus pocas intenciones de realmente dormir.

—Sí, mi coche está en el hospital —digo, apuntando a esa dirección.

—Muy bien, entonces —dice Neji, juntando las manos—. Ustedes culos flojos vayan a dormir. Naruto y yo saldremos. —mi hermano gira, y ambos no pierden el tiempo yéndose en la otra dirección. Neji se da vuelta, caminando hacia atrás al ritmo de Ian—. ¡Tomaremos un trago en su honor, _Capitán_!

Sasuke y yo permanecemos inmóviles, encerrados en un círculo de luz bajo una farola mientras los vemos irse. Bajo la mirada hacia la acera y deslizo uno de mis zapatos hasta el borde del círculo de luz, viéndolo desaparecer en la oscuridad. Levanto la vista hacia la farola, preguntándome por qué está brillando sobre nosotros con esa intensidad.

—Se siente como si estuviéramos en un escenario —le digo, sin dejar de mirar hacia la luz.

Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y se une a mi inspección del alumbrado. — _El Paciente Inglés_ —dice. Lo miro inquisitivamente. Hace un gesto hacia la farola por encima de nuestras cabezas—. Si estuviéramos en un escenario, probablemente sería una producción de _El Paciente Inglés_. —Él mueve su mano hacia atrás y adelante entre nosotros—. Ya estamos vestidos para la pieza. Una enfermera y un piloto.

Reflexiono sobre lo que dice, probablemente un poco demasiado. Sé que dice que es el piloto, pero si esto realmente fuera una producción teatral de _El Paciente Inglés_ , creo que sería el soldado más que el piloto. El soldado es el personaje que está involucrado sexualmente con la enfermera. No el piloto.

Sin embargo, el piloto _es_ el que tiene el pasado secreto...

—Esa película es la razón por la que me convertí en enfermera — digo, mirándolo con una cara seria.

Regresa las manos a sus bolsillos, cambiando su mirada de la luz en lo alto hacia mí. —¿En serio?

Mi risa se escapa. —No.

Sasuke sonríe.

Ambos giramos al mismo tiempo para volver hacia el hospital. Me encuentro con la pausa en la conversación para construir un muy mal poema en mi cabeza.

 _Sasuke sonríe._

 _Para nadie más_

 _Sasuke sólo sonríe_

 _Para mí._

 _Solo para mi_

—¿Por qué te ríes? –pregunta.

 _Porque estoy pensando cosas idiotas acerca de tu sonrisa_ _._

Sello mis labios, forzándome a sonreír. Cuando sé que lo ha olvidado, le respondo. —Sólo pienso en lo cansada que estoy. Esperando tener un muy buen —lo miro a los ojos— _sueño_ esta noche.

Él es quien sonríe ahora. —Sé lo que quieres decir. Creo que nunca me he sentido tan cansado. Incluso podría dormir tan pronto como estemos dentro de tu coche.

 _Eso estaría bien._

Sonrío, pero termino la conversación cargada de metáforas. Ha sido un día largo, y en realidad estoy cansada. Caminamos en silencio, y no puedo dejar de notar que sus manos se hallan metidas con fuerza en sus bolsillos de la chaqueta, como si me estuviese protegiendo de ellas. O tal vez _las_ protege de _mí_.

Sólo estamos a una cuadra del estacionamiento cuando sus pasos son más lentos, y luego se detiene por completo. Naturalmente, dejo de caminar y doy la vuelta para ver lo que le llama la atención. Mira hacia el cielo, y mis ojos se centran en la cicatriz que corre a lo largo de su mandíbula. Quiero preguntarle al respecto. Quiero preguntarle acerca de todo. Quiero hacerle un millón de preguntas, empezando por cuándo es su cumpleaños y luego cómo fue su primer beso. Después de eso, quiero preguntarle sobre sus padres, toda su infancia y su primer amor.

Quiero preguntarle sobre Sakura. Quiero saber lo que pasó con ellos, y por qué eso lo llevó a querer evitar cualquier forma de intimidad durante más de seis años.

Más que nada, quiero saber lo que hay en mí que finalmente puso fin a la misma.

—Sasuke —le digo, cada pregunta que quiero hacerle buceando en la punta de la lengua.

—Sentí una gota de lluvia —dice.

Antes de que la oración deje su boca, siento una también. Los dos miramos hacia el cielo ahora, y me trago todas las preguntas junto con el nudo en la garganta. Las gotas empiezan a caer más rápido, pero seguimos de pie allí, con nuestros rostros inclinados hacia el cielo. Las gotas esporádicas se convierten en virutas, que luego se transforman en lluvia, pero ninguno de nosotros se mueve. Ninguno de nosotros hace una carrera loca para llegar al coche. La lluvia se desliza por mi piel, mi cuello, mi pelo, y empapa mi blusa. Mi cara todavía está inclinada hacia el cielo, pero mis ojos están cerrados ahora.

No hay nada en el mundo que pueda compararse con la sensación y el olor de la lluvia cayendo.

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruza mi mente, manos cálidas alcanzan mis mejillas y se deslizan por mi nuca, roban la fuerza de mis rodillas y el aire de mis pulmones. Su altura me protege de la mayor parte de la lluvia ahora, pero sigo con los ojos cerrados e inclinados hacia el cielo. Sus labios bajan suavemente sobre los míos, y me encuentro comparando la sensación y el olor de la lluvia nueva con su beso.

Su beso es mucho, _mucho_ mejor.

Sus labios se encuentran húmedos por la lluvia, y están un poco fríos, pero él lo contrarresta con la cálida caricia de su lengua contra la mía. La lluvia que cae, la oscuridad que nos rodea, y ser besada así hacen que me sienta como si de verdad estuviéramos en un escenario y nuestra historia acabara de llegar a su punto culminante. Se siente como si mi corazón, mi estómago y mi alma luchan por salir de mí y adentrarse en él.

Si todos mi veintitrés tres años fueran colocados sobre un gráfico, este momento sería la cresta en mi curva de utilidad. Probablemente debería estar un poco triste sobre esta comprensión.

Tuve unas cuantas relaciones serias en el pasado, pero no puedo recordar un solo beso con alguno de esos tipos donde me sentí de este modo. El hecho de que ni siquiera esté en una relación con Sasuke y que me sienta tan afectada por él debería decirme algo, pero estoy demasiado interesada como para escudriñar esos pensamientos.

La lluvia se ha convertido en un aguacero, pero ninguno de los dos parece afectado por ella. Sus manos bajan a mi espalda, y cierro mi puño en su camisa, acercándolo más. Su boca se ajusta a la mía como si fuéramos dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas.

La única cosa que posiblemente me podría separar de él en este momento sería un rayo. O el hecho de que está lloviendo tan fuerte que no puedo respirar. Mis ropas están pegadas a partes de mí donde ni siquiera sabía que la ropa pudiera pegarse. Mi cabello está tan empapado que no puede absorber una gota más de agua.

Empujo contra él hasta que libera mi boca, y luego entierro mi cabeza bajo su barbilla y miro hacia abajo para poder respirar sin ahogarme. Envuelve su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me hace caminar hacia el estacionamiento, levantando su chaqueta por encima de mi cabeza. Toma ritmo, e igualo sus pasos hasta que los dos estamos corriendo.

Finalmente llegamos a mi coche, y se acerca a la puerta del conductor conmigo, todavía protegiéndome de la lluvia. Una vez que estoy en el interior, él se apresura hacia el lado del acompañante. Cuando nuestras dos puertas están cerradas, el silencio dentro del coche aumenta la intensidad de nuestra pesada respiración. Pongo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y me recojo el pelo, luego escurro el exceso de agua. Ésta baja por el cuello, la espalda y el asiento. Es la primera vez que estoy aliviada de tener asientos de cuero en California.

Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro fuertemente, después de robar una mirada en su dirección. —Creo que nunca he estado tan mojada en mi vida.

Observo como una lenta sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. Sus pensamientos obviamente se desploman en lo más vulgar con esa afirmación.

—Pervertido —susurro juguetonamente.

Eleva la ceja y sonríe. —Por tu culpa. —Me alcanza a través del asiento y envuelve sus dedos alrededor de mi muñeca, tirando de mí hacia él—. Ven aquí.

Hago un rápido inventario de lo que nos rodea, pero la lluvia cae con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera puedo ver lo que hay afuera. Eso significa que nadie puede ver hacia _dentro_.

Me ajusto en la parte superior de él, a horcajadas sobre su regazo, mientras él mueve el asiento hacia atrás todo lo que puede. Sin embargo, no me besa. Sus manos se deslizan por mis brazos y vienen a descansar en mis caderas.

—Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales en un coche antes —dice con un poco de esperanza en su confesión.

—Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales con un _Capitán_ antes —le ofrezco.

Pasa sus manos debajo de mi blusa del uniforme, deslizándola por mi estómago, hasta que se reúne con mi sujetador. Ahueca ambos pechos, luego se inclina hacia adelante y me besa. Su beso no dura mucho, porque lo rompe para hablar de nuevo. —Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales _como_ Capitán antes.

Sonrío. —Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales en uniforme antes.

Sus manos se deslizan en torno a mi espalda, y las mete por la cinturilla del pantalón. Empuja mis caderas hacia él, al mismo tiempo que se levanta a sí mismo muy ligeramente, provocando de inmediato que mi agarre sea más fuerte alrededor de sus hombros y un jadeo pase por mis labios. Su boca se mueve a mi oído mientras sus manos vuelven a crear el ritmo sensual entre nosotros, tirando mis caderas hacia delante de nuevo.

—Aunque te ves tan sexy en el uniforme, me gustaría mucho más tener sexo contigo con absolutamente nada.

Estoy avergonzada por la facilidad con la que sólo sus palabras pueden hacerme gemir. También estoy avergonzada de lo rápido que su voz me puede deshacer, hasta el punto en que probablemente quiero que mi ropa desaparezca más de lo que él lo hace. —Por favor, dime que has venido preparado —digo, mi voz ya pesada de deseo.

Niega con la cabeza. —Sólo porque sabía que iba a verte esta noche no significa que viniera con expectativas —De inmediato me lleno de decepción. Se levanta fuera del asiento y desliza su mano en el bolsillo de atrás—. Sin embargo lo hice, vine con un montón de esperanza. —Saca el condón de su cartera con una sonrisa, y ambos comenzamos de inmediato a tomar medidas. Mis manos se conectan con el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros más rápido de lo que nuestras bocas lo hacen. Él desliza sus manos por la parte de atrás de mi blusa y comienza a desabrochar el sujetador, pero niego con la cabeza.

—Sólo déjalo puesto —dije sin aliento. Mientras menos ropa nos quitemos, más rápido seremos capaces de vestirnos si nos pillan.

Continúa desatándolo, a pesar de mi protesta. —No quiero estar dentro de ti a menos que te pueda sentir contra mí.

 _Guau. Bien, entonces._

Cuando se deshace de mi sujetador, levanta mi blusa sobre mi cabeza, y sus dedos se deslizan bajo los tirantes de mi sujetador. Tira de ellos por mis brazos hasta que el sujetador se cae. Lo arroja en el asiento trasero y luego se saca su camisa sobre su cabeza. Cuando su camisa se une a mi sostén en el asiento trasero, envuelve sus brazos alrededor mío y me tira contra él hasta que nuestros pechos desnudos se encuentran.

Ambos, inmediatamente, inhalamos respiraciones agudas. El calor de su cuerpo crea una sensación de la que no quiero alejarme. Comienza besando el camino hasta mi cuello, su respiración en fuertes olas contra mi piel.

—No tienes idea de lo que me haces —susurra contra mi garganta.

Sonrío, porque esa misma idea exacta acaba de pasar por mi cabeza.

—Oh, creo que tengo una idea —respondo.

Deja su mano izquierda en uno de mis pechos, y gime mientras su mano derecha se sumerge en mis pantalones.

—Fuera —dice simplemente, tirando de la banda elástica.

No tiene que pedírmelo dos veces. Vuelvo a mi asiento vacío y comienzo a quitarme el resto de mi ropa mientras lo veo desabrochar susvaqueros.

Sus ojos están sobre mí mientras rasga el envoltorio del condón con los dientes. Cuando la única prenda de ropa que queda entre nosotros es su par de pantalones vaqueros desabrochados, me muevo hacia él.

Me siento ridículamente auto consciente de que estoy en mi coche en el estacionamiento de mi trabajo, completamente desnuda. Nunca he hecho nada como esto antes. Nunca he _querido_ hacer algo como esto antes. Me encanta lo desesperados que estamos el uno del otro en este momento, pero también sé que nunca he sentido esta clase de química con nadie antes.

Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros y me coloco a horcajadas sobre él mientras desliza el condón sobre sí mismo.

—Mantenlo en silencio —dice en broma—. No me gustaría ser la razón por la que te despidieran.

Echo un vistazo a la ventana, aún no puedo ver el exterior. —Está lloviendo demasiado fuerte para que nadie nos escuche —digo—. Además, tú fuiste el que grito más alto la última vez.

Desestima eso con una sonrisa rápida y comienza a besarme de nuevo. Sus manos agarran mis caderas, y me atrae hacia él, preparándose contra mí. Esta posición normalmente me hace gemir, pero de repente me siento terca con mis ruidos ahora que él lo menciona.

—No hay manera de que fuera el que gritara más fuerte —dice con sus labios todavía tocando los míos—. En todo caso, empatamos.

Niego con la cabeza. —No creo en terminar las cosas con un empate.

Es la manera en que se escabullen las personas a quienes les asusta demasiado el poder perder.

Sus manos encuentran mis caderas, y está contra mí, posicionados de tal manera que todo lo que tendría que hacer para llevarlo dentro de mí sería permitir que esto suceda. Sin embargo, me niego a rebajarme a él, simplemente porque me gusta la competencia y me siento a punto de comenzar.

Levanta las caderas, obviamente listo para que las cosas sucedan entre nosotros. Mis piernas se encuentran tensas, y me alejo lo suficiente.

Se ríe de mi resistencia. —¿Qué pasa, Hinata? ¿Tienes miedo ahora? Ten miedo una vez que esté dentro de ti, ¿vamos a ver quién es el que grita más fuerte?

Hay un brillo desafiante en sus ojos. No acepto verbalmente su desafío para ver quién puede quedarse en silencio. En cambio, mantengo mis ojos encontrándose con los suyos mientras poco a poco lo deslizo con facilidad dentro de mí. Ambos jadeamos al mismo tiempo, pero ese es el único sonido que pasa entre nosotros.

Tan pronto como él se halla completamente dentro de mí, sus manos se encuentran con mi espalda, y me tira contra él. Los únicos sonidos que hacemos son suspiros y jadeos aún más pesados. El golpeteo de la lluvia contra las ventanas y el techo aumenta el silencio que experimentamos en el interior del coche.

La fuerza que se necesita para contenerse esta igualada con la necesidad de aferrarnos el uno al otro con más desesperación. Sus brazos están alrededor de mi cintura, agarrándome con tanta fuerza que hace que sea difícil moverse. Mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cuello, y mis ojos están cerrados.

Apenas nos movemos ahora a causa del tenso agarre que tenemos el uno del otro, pero me gusta. Me gusta cómo de lento y constante se mantiene el ritmo, mientras ambos nos centramos en cómo continuar suprimiendo los gemidos atrapados en nuestra garganta.

Durante varios minutos, continuamos de la misma manera, moviéndonos lo suficiente, pero al mismo tiempo ni _cerca_ de lo que necesitamos. Creo que ambos nos encontramos demasiado asustados para hacer ningún movimiento brusco, o de que la intensidad causará que uno de nosotros pierda.

Una de sus manos se desliza en torno a la parte baja de mi espalda, y por otro lado se reúne con la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Toma un puñado de mi cabello y suavemente tira hasta que mi garganta se expone a su boca. Me estremezco al segundo en que sus labios se encuentran con mi cuello, porque permanecer tranquila es mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba que sería. Sobre todo porque él se encuentra en una situación ventajosa con la forma en que estamos posicionados. Sus manos son libres de vagar por donde quieran, y eso es exactamente lo que hacen en este momento.

Vagando, acariciando, arrastrando hacia abajo por mi estómago para que él pueda tocar el único lugar que podría hacerme ceder la victoria.

Me siento como si él hiciera trampa de alguna manera.

Tan pronto como sus dedos encuentran el punto exacto que normalmente me hace gritar su nombre, aprieto mi agarre alrededor de sus hombros y posiciono las rodillas de modo que tengo más control de mis movimientos. Quiero hacerlo pasar por la tortura que me hace atravesar en estos momentos.

Cuando me acomodo y soy capaz de calmarme impulsándome en él, desaparece el ritmo lento y constante. Su boca se reúne con la mía en un frenético beso, uno con más necesidad y más fuerza que cualquier beso antes. Es como si tratáramos de alejar con besos el deseo natural de verbalizar lo bien que se siente.

De repente, me golpea una sensación que ondula a través de todo mi cuerpo, y tengo que levantarme de encima de él y quedarme quieta antes de perderla. A pesar de mi necesidad de ralentizar las cosas, él hace lo contrario y me aplica más presión con su mano. Entierro mi cara contra su cuello y muerdo suavemente su hombro para no gemir su nombre.

En el segundo que mis dientes encuentran su piel, oigo el enganche en su respiración y siento la rigidez en sus piernas.

Casi pierde.

 _Casi._

Si se mueve dentro sólo un centímetro más, mientras que me está tocando de esta manera, va a ganar. No quiero que gane.

Por otra parte, quiero que lo haga, y estoy pensando que él _quiere_ ganar con la forma en que respira contra mi cuello, bajando suavemente de nuevo sobre él.

 _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke._

Él puede sentir que esto no va a terminar en un empate, por lo que añade más presión sobre mí con sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que su lengua encuentra mi oído.

 _Oh, guau._

Estoy a punto de perder.

En cualquier momento.

 _Oh, de verdad._

Levanta las caderas cuando él me tira contra él, obligando salir un involuntario "¡Sasuke!" fuera de mi boca, junto con un suspiro y un gemido. Me levanto de encima de él, pero en cuanto se da cuenta de que acaba de ganar, exhala fuertemente y me tira sobre él con más fuerza.

—Finalmente —dice sin aliento en mi cuello—. No creo que pueda durar un segundo más.

Ahora que la competición ha terminado, nos dejamos perder por completo hasta que estamos gritando tan fuerte que tenemos que besarnos otra vez para ahogar nuestros sonidos. Nuestros cuerpos se mueven en sincronía, acelerando, estrellándose juntos, duro.

Continuamos nuestro frenético ritmo unos minutos más, aumentando en intensidad hasta que estoy segura de que no puedo tomar ni un segundo de él.

—Hinata —dice contra mi boca, ralentizando el ritmo de mis caderas con sus manos—. Quiero que nos corramos juntos.

 _Oh, infierno santo._

Si él quiere que yo dure más tiempo, no puede decir cosas como esas. Asiento, incapaz de formar una respuesta coherente.

—¿Estás casi ahí? —pregunta.

Asiento de nuevo y doy lo mejor de mí para hablar esta vez, pero no sale nada que no sea otro gemido.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Sus labios han dejado de besar los míos, y está centrado en mi respuesta ahora. Pongo mis manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza y presiono mi mejilla con la suya.

—Sí. —De alguna manera lo dejo salir—. Sí, Sasuke. _Sí_ —Siento que comienzo a tensarme, al mismo tiempo que aspiro aire con dificultad.

Pensaba que estábamos abrazados con fuerza antes, pero eso no era nada comparado a este momento. Se siente como si todos nuestros sentidos se han fusionado mágicamente y estamos sintiendo exactamente las mismas sensaciones, los mismos ruidos, experimentando exactamente la misma intensidad, y compartiendo la misma respuesta.

Nuestro ritmo poco a poco comienza a disminuir, junto con los temblores en mi cuerpo. Los puños apretados que tenemos alrededor del otro comienzan a aflojarse. Él entierra su cara en mi pelo y exhala profundamente.

—Perdedora —susurra.

Me río y me muevo para morderlo juguetonamente en el cuello. — Has hecho trampa —le digo—. Trajiste refuerzo ilegal cuando comenzaste a utilizar tus manos.

Se ríe con una sacudida de la cabeza.—Las manos son un juego justo. Pero si crees que hice trampa, tal vez deberíamos tener una revancha.

Levanto mis cejas. —¿Al mejor de tres?

Me levanta por la cintura y me empieza a empujar hacia la puerta del copiloto mientras lucha por ponerse al volante. Me tiende la ropa, tira de su camisa por encima de su cabeza, y abrocha sus vaqueros. Una vez que está situado, me ajusto en el asiento del pasajero y termino de vestirme mientras hace girar el coche. Lo saca en reversa y comienza a retroceder. —El cinturón de seguridad —dice con un guiño.

Apenas logramos salir del ascensor, y mucho menos llegar a su cama. Casi me tomó allí mismo, en el pasillo. La parte triste es que no me hubiera importado.

Ganó de nuevo. Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que la competencia por quién puede ser más silencioso no es realmente una buena idea cuando mi competidor es, naturalmente, la persona más silenciosa que he conocido.

Le ganaré en la tercera ronda. Pero no esta noche, porque es más que probable que Neji vuelva a casa pronto.

Sasuke me mira. Yace boca abajo, con las manos cruzadas sobre su almohada y la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos. Me estoy vistiendo porque quiero adelantarme a Neji, así que no tengo que mentir acerca de donde he estado.

Sasuke me sigue con los ojos mientras me visto.

—Creo que tu sostén todavía se encuentra en el pasillo — dice con una sonrisa—. Puede que quieras buscarlo antes que Neji lo encuentre.

Me hace fruncir mi nariz ante eso. —Buena idea —digo. Me arrodillo en la cama y lo beso en la mejilla, pero él envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me tira hacia adelante mientras rueda sobre su espalda. Me da un beso, incluso mejor que el que yo le daba.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él asiente, pero es un gesto forzado. Está nervioso acerca de mis preguntas.

—¿Por qué nunca haces contacto visual cuando tenemos sexo?

Mi pregunta lo sorprende. Me mira durante varios momentos en silencio hasta que me pone aún más lejos y me siento a su lado en la cama, esperando su respuesta.

Se empuja y se inclina hacia atrás en contra de su cabecera, con la mirada fija en sus manos. —Las personas son vulnerables durante las relaciones sexuales —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Es fácil confundir los sentimientos y emociones por algo que no son, especialmente cuando el contacto visual está involucrado —levanta sus ojos hacia los míos—. ¿Te molesta?

Sacudo mi cabeza en un no, pero mi corazón está llorando _¡Sí!_ —Me voy a acostumbrar a ello, supongo. Tenía curiosidad.

Me encanta estar con él, pero me odio más y más a mí misma con cada nueva mentira que pasa por mis labios.

Sonríe y me empuja de nuevo hacia su boca, besándome con más firmeza esta vez. —Buenas noches, Hinata.

Retrocedo y salgo de su cuarto, sintiendo sus ojos en mí todo el tiempo. Es curioso cómo se niega a hacer contacto visual durante el sexo y no puede dejar de mirarme el resto del tiempo.

Sin embargo, no tengo ganas de ir al apartamento, así que después de recuperar mi sujetador, camino a los ascensores y me dirijo a la recepción para ver si Cap todavía está allí. Apenas tuve la oportunidad de saludarlo, antes de que Sasuke me empujara hacia el ascensor y me violara.

Efectivamente, Cap sigue plantado en su silla, a pesar de que son más de las diez de la noche.

—¿Alguna vez duermes? —pregunto mientras me pongo en la silla a su lado.

—Las personas son más interesantes por la noche —dice—. Me gusta dormir hasta tarde. Evito todos los tontos que tienen demasiada prisa por las mañanas.

Suspiro mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendo cuando inclino micabeza hacia atrás en la silla. Cap se da cuenta y se vuelve para mirarme.

—Oh, no —dice—. ¿Problemas con el chico? Vi como ustedes dos se estaban llevando bien hace un par de horas. Creo que podría haber visto siquiera un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara cuando entró contigo.

—Las cosas están bien —digo. Hago una pausa durante unos segundos, reuniendo mis pensamientos—. ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado, Cap?

Una lenta sonrisa se extiende por su cara. —Oh, sí —dice

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste casado?

Él me mira y arquea una ceja. —Nunca he estado casado —dice—. Sin embargo, creo que el matrimonio de ella duró unos cuarenta años antes de morir.

Inclino mi cabeza, tratando de entender lo que dice. —Tienes que darme más que eso.

Se sienta erguido en su silla, la sonrisa aún en su rostro. —Ella vivía en uno de los edificios para lo que hice mantenimiento. Estaba casada con un hombre hijo de puta que sólo iba a casa alrededor de dos semanas al mes. Me enamoré de ella cuando tenía casi treinta años. Ella tenía veintitantos. La gente simplemente no se divorciaba en aquel entonces. Especialmente las mujeres como ella, que venían del tipo de familia del que ella provenía. Así que me pasé los próximos veinticinco años amándola tanto como pude durante dos semanas al mes.

Lo miro, sin estar segura de cómo responder a eso. No es la típica historia de amor que la gente suele contar. Ni siquiera estoy segura de si puede _ser_ considerada una historia de amor.

—Sé lo que piensas —dice—. Suena deprimente. Más como una tragedia.

Asiento, confirmando su suposición.

—El amor no siempre es bonito, Hinata. A veces te pasas todo el tiempo esperando que finalmente sea algo diferente. Algo mejor. Entonces, antes de que te des cuenta, has vuelto al punto de partida, y perdiste tu corazón en algún lugar a lo largo del camino.

Dejo de observarlo y miro hacia adelante. No quiero que vea el ceño fruncido que parece que no puedo quitar de mi rostro.

¿Eso es lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Esperando que las cosas con Sasuke se conviertan en algo diferente? ¿Algo mejor? Contemplo sus palabras por demasiado tiempo. Tanto tiempo, de hecho, que lo oigo roncar. Reduzco mis ojos en dirección a Cap, y su barbilla se ha bajado hacia su pecho. Su boca se encuentra muy abierta, y está profundamente dormido.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy ¿Que les parecio?**_

 _ **Se que muchas me odian por haber dejado el fic abandonado perdon, tuve muchas cosas que se atravesaron en mi vida, asi que perdon, ya volvere a estar aqui seguido**_

 _ **Tengo que subir los capitulos finale de Termina con Nosotros, y ya tengo en mente otra adaptacion, y estoy trabajando en otro fic escrito por mi.**_

 _ **Tengo un examen dentro de 2 semanas para la universidad asi que mandenme todo su apoyo.**_

 _ **Las que leen Termina con nosotros tal vez suba hoy mas al rato o si no mañana sin falta.**_

 _ **Fue un capitulo largo y con mucho de nuestros protagonistas, El proximo capitulo sera como saben del pasado y empezaremos a ver una parte de lo que paso Sasuke años atras, Vamos como a la mitad del libro.**_

 _ **Muchas Gracias a las personitas que me comentaron, perdon por gacerlas sufrir.**_

 _ **El martes o miercoles habra nuevo capitulo aqui**_

 _ **Comenten mucho**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos a todos**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 18

Seis años antes…

Acaricio su espalda tranquilizadoramente. —Dos minutos más —le digo.

Asiente, pero mantiene la cara presionada en las palmas de sus manos. No quiere mirarme.

No le digo que de hecho no necesitamos esos dos minutos. No le digo que los resultados ya están ahí, claros como el día.

Aun no le digo Sakura que está embarazada, porque aún le quedan dos minutos de esperanza.

Continúo acariciando su espalda. Cuando el tiempo se acaba, no se mueve. No se gira para ver los resultados. Agacho la cabeza al lado de la suya hasta que mi boca está en su oído.

—Lo siento, Sakura —susurro—. Lo siento mucho.

Estalla en llanto.

Mi corazón se rompe con el sonido.

Esto es mi culpa. Esto es toda mi culpa.

La única cosa en la que puedo pensar ahora es encontrar como retractarme de eso.

Me giro hacia ella y envuelvo los brazos a su alrededor. —Les diré que no nos sentimos bien y que no puedes ir a la escuela hoy. Yo quiero que te quedes aquí hasta que regrese.

Ni siquiera asiente. Continúa llorando, así que la cargo y la llevo a la cama. Regreso al baño y empaco la prueba, luego la escondo debajo del lavabo hasta atrás. Entro a mi cuarto y me cambio la ropa.

Me voy.

Me voy la mayor parte del día.

Estoy retractándome.

Cuando finalmente aparco en nuestra casa, sigo teniendo por lo menos una hora antes de que mi padre y Tsunade lleguen. Agarro todo lo que está en el asiento delantero y entro para revisarla. Dejé mi teléfono atrás en mi carrera esta mañana, así que no he tenido forma de contactarla para nada, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no mataba.

Entro.

Voy a su puerta.

Intento abrirla, pero está bloqueada.

Toco.

—¿Sakura?

Escucho movimientos. Algo se estrella contra la puerta, y salto hacia atrás. Cuando me doy cuenta de que sucede, camino hacia adelante otra vez y golpeo la puerta. —¡Sakura! —grito, frenético—. ¡Abre la puerta!

La escucho llorar. —¡Vete!

Retrocedo dos paso, luego me lanzo hacia adelante, estrellando mi hombro en la puerta tan fuerte como puedo. La puerta se abre y me apresuro dentro. Sakura está enrollada en la cabecera, llorando en sus manos. La alcanzo.

Me empuja lejos.

Vuelvo a ella.

Me da una bofetada, luego sale de la cama. Se pone de pie, empujándome, golpeando sus palmas contra mi pecho. —¡Te odio! —grita a través de sus lágrimas. Agarro sus manos y trato de calmarla.

La enoja más—. ¡Solo vete! —grita—. ¡Si no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, solo vete!

Sus palabras me detienen.

—Sakura, detente —ruego—. Estoy aquí. No voy a ir a ningún lado.

Sus lágrimas son más ahora. Me grita. Dice que la dejé. La puse en la cama esta mañana y la dejé por que no podía manejarlo. Estaba decepcionado de ella.

Te amo, Sakura. Más de lo que me amo a mi mismo.

—Nena, no —digo, atrayéndola hacia mí—. No te dejé. Te dije que regresaría.

Odio que no entienda porque me marché hoy.

Odio no habérselo explicado.

La llevo de nuevo a la cama, y la posiciono recargada en la cabecera. — Sakura —digo, tocando su mejilla manchada de lágrimas—. No estoy decepcionado de ti —digo—. Ni un poco. Estoy decepcionado de mí mismo. Así que quiero hacer todo lo posible para que esto funcione para ti. Para nosotros. Eso es lo que he estado haciendo hoy. He estado tratando de encontrar una manera para hacer esto mejor para nosotros.

Me levanto y agarro las carpetas, esparciéndolas en la cama, mostrándole todo. Le muestro los folletos de la vivienda familiar que tomé del campus. Le muestro los formularios que tenemos que llenar para la guardería gratis del campus. Le muestro los folletos de ayuda financiera y las clases de noche y el examen de curso en línea y la lista de asesores académicos y como todo se coordinará con mi horario de clases de vuelo. Todas las posibilidades se abren delante de ella, y quiero que vea que a pesar de que no queríamos esto, a pesar de que no lo habíamos planeado... podemos hacer esto.

—Sé que será mucho más difícil con un bebé, Rachel. Sé eso.

Pero no es imposible.

Se queda mirando todo lo que puse frente a ella. La miro en silencio hasta que sus hombros se empiezan a sacudir y cubre su boca con su mano. Encuentra mi mirada mientras enormes lágrimas caen de sus ojos. Se arrastra hacia adelante y arroja los brazos en mi cuello.

Me dice que me ama.

Me amas tanto, Sakura.

Me besa una y otra vez.

—Superaremos esto, Sasuke —susurra en mi oído.

Asiento y la abrazo de vuelta. —Superaremos esto, Sakura.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy**_

 _ **Que les parecio, que creen que pase ahora que sabemos que Sakura esta embarazada que creen que haya pasado hace seis años**_

 _ **Perdon por no subir capitulo antes, perdon, Pero ya estare aqui como antes.**_

 _ **Mañana estare subiendo el final de Termina con Nosotros**_

 _ **Y el Lunes capitulo aqui y tambien una nueva Historia**_

 _ **Gracias a todas las personitas que comentaron, los quiero**_

 _ **ahora si las actualizaciones seran como antes**_

 _ **Nos vemos el Lunes, Comenten mucho mucho**_

 _ **Adelanto**_

Estoy apenada. Estoy avergonzada. No tengo ni idea de qué diablos le pasa, pero tengo demasiado orgullo y muy poco coraje como para ir a descubrirlo.

Esto se siente como un fin. No estoy segura de si estaba lista para que esto fuera el final. No estoy segura de si estaba lista para que _alguna_ _vez_ haya un final y me odio por permitir que mis sentimientos lleguen a ese punto.

 **Besos y abrazos a todos**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 19

Es jueves.

Noche de juego.

Normalmente, el sonido del juego de los jueves por la noche me molesta. Esta noche es música para mis oídos, sabiendo que Sasuke debería estar en casa. No tengo ni idea de qué esperar de él o de este arreglo que continuamos teniendo. No le he enviado mensajes de texto o he hablado con él en los cinco días desde que se fue.

Sé que por más que piense en él, no debería hacer esto. Para algo que se supone que es casual, se ha sentido todo menos casual. Para mí, ha sido sumamente de compromiso. Intenso, incluso. Es más o menos todo en lo que he pensado desde aquella noche en la lluvia, y es bastante patético el que esté alargando la mano para agarrar la manija y así entrar al apartamento, y que mi maldita mano esté temblando, sabiendo que él podría estar allí.

Abro la puerta del apartamento, y Neji es el primero en levantar la mirada. Asiente, pero ni siquiera saluda. Naruto me saluda con la mano desde su asiento en el sofá, y luego vuelve a mirar la televisión. Los ojos de Gaara vagan de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo, y hago lo que puedo para no rodar los ojos.

Sasuke no hace nada, porque Sasuke no está aquí.

Todo mi cuerpo suspira de decepción. Dejo caer la cartera sobre la silla vacía en la sala de estar y me digo que es bueno que no esté aquí, porque tengo demasiada tarea que hacer de todos modos.

—Hay pizza en la nevera —dice Neji.

—Excelente. —Entro a la cocina y abro el armario para agarrar un plato. Oigo pasos acercándose a mí, y mi ritmo cardíaco aumenta.

Una mano me toca en la espalda baja, e inmediatamente sonrió y giro para estar en frente de Sasuke.

Sólo que no es Sasuke. Es Gaara.

—Hola, Hina —dice, extendiendo los brazos a mí alrededor para llegar al gabinete. La mano que tocó mi espalda todavía está en mí, pero ahora que me he vuelto para estar enfrente de él, su mano se deslizó a mi cintura. Mantiene sus ojos fijos en los míos mientras se extiende más allá de mí y abre el armario—. Sólo necesito un vaso para mi cerveza —dice, excusando el hecho de que esté aquí. _Tocándome_. Su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía.

No me gusta que me viera sonreír cuando me di la vuelta. Sólo le di una idea equivocada.

—Bueno, no encontrarás un vaso en mi bolsillo —digo, quitando su mano de mí. Aparto la mirada de Gaara justo cuando Sasuke se mete en la cocina. Sus ojos están haciendo agujeros en la parte de mí que Gaara tocaba.

Sasuke vio la mano de Gaara en mí.

Ahora está mirando a Gaara como si acabara de cometer un asesinato.

—¿Desde cuándo bebes cerveza de un vaso? —dice Sasuke.

Gaara se da la vuelta y mira a Sasuke, luego me da un vistazo y sonríe una sonrisa coqueta muy descarada. —Desde que Hinata se encontraba parada tan cerca del gabinete.

 _Mierda._ Ni siquiera lo esconde. Cree que estoy interesada en él.

Sasuke camina hacia la nevera y la abre. —Así que, Gaara. ¿Cómo está tu _esposa_?

Sasuke no hace un intento por sacar algo. Está allí de pie, mirando a la nevera, con los dedos agarrando la manilla de la puerta más duro de lo que nunca ha sido agarrada, estoy segura.

Gaara aún me mira. —Está en el trabajo —dice enfáticamente—. Durante al menos cuatro horas.

Sasuke cierra de golpe el refrigerador y da dos rápidos pasos hacia Gaara. Este se endereza, y de inmediato me alejo dos metros de él. — Neji te dijo específicamente que mantuvieras tus manos alejadas de su hermana. ¡Muéstrele un poco de respeto, maldición!

La mandíbula de Gaara se tensa, y no retrocede o aparta la mirada de Sasuke. De hecho, da un paso hacia él, cerrando el espacio entre ellos. — A mí me parece que esto no es realmente sobre _Neji_ —dice Gaara, furioso.

Mi corazón late con fuerza en mi pecho. Me siento culpable por haberle dado la idea equivocada a Gaara, y aún más culpable porque discutiendo sobre ello ahora. Pero maldita sea, amo que Sasuke lo odie tanto. Sólo deseo saber si es porque no le gusta que Gaara esté coqueteando cuando tiene una esposa en casa, o si no le gusta que Gaara esté coqueteando _conmigo._

Y ahora Neji está de pie en la entrada.

 _Mierda._

—¿ _Qué_ es lo que realmente no es sobre de mí? —pregunta Neji, viéndolos enfrentarse.

Sasuke retrocede un paso y se gira de manera que pueda mirar a Neji y Gaara al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos permanecen fijos en Gaara. — Está tratando de follar a tu hermana.

 _Jesucristo, Sasuke. ¿Has oído hablar de endulzar las cosas?_

Neji ni siquiera se estremece. —Vete a tu casa con tu esposa, Gaara —dice firmemente.

Tan vergonzoso como es todo esto, no hago nada para intervenir y defender a Gaara, porque tengo la sensación de que Sasuke y Neji han estado buscando una excusa para dejar de ser su amigo desde hace un tiempo. Aunque nunca defendería a un hombre que no tiene respeto por su matrimonio. Gaara se queda mirando a Neji durante varios segundos minuciosamente largos, luego se vuelve hacia mí, de espaldas tanto de

Sasuke como de Neji.

 _Este chico tiene seriamente deseos de morir._

—Vivo en el décimo piso, departamento doce —susurra con un guiño—. Pasa algún día. Ella trabaja las noches entre semana. —Se da la vuelta y camina entre Neji y Sasuke—. Ambos pueden irse a la mierda. Neji se gira, y sus puños se aprietan. Comienza a caminar hacia Gaara, pero Sasuke toma su brazo y lo jala de regreso a la cocina. No suelta el brazo de Neji hasta que la puerta delantera se cierra.

Neji se voltea para estar frente a mí, y se ve tan enfadado que estoy sorprendida de que el vapor no salga de sus oídos. Su cara es de color rojo, y está tronando sus nudillos. Había olvidado lo increíblemente protector que es conmigo. Siento que tengo quince años otra vez, sólo que ahora de repente tengo _dos_ hermanos sobre protectores.

—Borra ese número de apartamento de tu cabeza, Hinata —dice Neji.

Niego, un poco decepcionada porque creyera que me gustaría recordar el número del apartamento de Gaara. —Tengo estándares, Neji.

Asiente, pero todavía está intentando calmarse. Inhala una respiración profunda, chasqueando la mandíbula, y luego vuelve a entrar en la sala de estar.

Sasuke se apoya contra la encimera, bajando la mirada a sus pies. Lo observo en silencio hasta que finalmente levanta sus ojos y me mira. Echa un vistazo hacia la sala de estar, y luego se aleja de la encimera y camina hacia mí. Entre más se acerca, más me presiono contra el mostrador detrás de mí, haciendo un intento de alejarme de la intensidad de sus ojos, a pesar de que no puedo ir a ninguna parte.

Me alcanza.

Huele bien. Como a manzanas. _La fruta prohibida._

—Pregúntame si puedes estudiar en mi casa —susurra.

Asiento, preguntándome por qué demonios haría tal petición después de todo lo que acaba de suceder. Aun así, lo hago de todos modos.

—¿Puedo estudiar en tu casa?

Estalla en una enorme sonrisa y pone su frente en el lado de mi cabeza para que sus labios estén directamente encima de mi oreja. —Me refería a que me preguntes en frente de tu hermano —dice, riendo en voz baja—. Así tengo una excusa para ir allí.

 _Bueno, esto es vergonzoso._

Ahora sabe exactamente lo mucho que no soy Hinata cuando estoy cerca de él. Soy líquido. Ajustable. Haciendo lo que pide, lo que me dice, lo que quiere que haga.

—Oh —digo en voz baja mientras lo veo alejarse de mí—. Eso tiene mucho más sentido.

Sigue sonriendo, y no me di cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba ver esa sonrisa. Debería sonreír todo el tiempo. Para siempre. _A mí._

Sale de la cocina y se dirige de nuevo a la sala de estar, así que me voy a la habitación y me baño en tiempo récord.

No sabía que fuera buena actriz.

Sin embargo, tuve práctica. Cinco minutos de práctica. Me quedé en mi habitación, tratando de pensar en la mejor línea, la más casual para cuando entrara en la sala de estar para pedirle a Sasuke su llave. Decidí esperar hasta un momento particularmente ruidoso durante el juego, y luego salí de mi cuarto y les grité.

—¡Tienen que bajarle al maldito televisor o ir a ver el juego al lado, porque estoy tratando de estudiar!

Sasuke me echó un vistazo y trató de ocultar su sonrisa. Naruto me miró con sospecha, y Neji rodó los ojos. — _Tú_ ve al lado —dijo Neji—. Estamos viendo el juego —

Miró a Sasuke—. Puede usar tu departamento, ¿no?

Sasuke se levantó de inmediato y dijo—: Por supuesto. La dejaré entrar.

Agarré mis cosas, lo seguí fuera de mi apartamento, y ahora aquí estamos.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su apartamento para mí, a pesar de que no está con llave. Sin embargo, Neji no lo sabe. Entra y lo sigo. Cierra la puerta, y nos volteamos y estamos uno enfrente del otro.

—Realmente tengo tarea —digo. No sé lo que espera que suceda, pero siento que tengo que hacerle saber que sólo porque aparece después de unos días de distancia, eso no significa que es mi prioridad número uno.

 _A pesar de que más o menos lo es._

—Realmente tengo un juego que ver —dice, señalando por encima del hombro a mi apartamento, pero caminando hacia mí al mismo tiempo. Saca los libros de mis manos y camina con ellos a la mesa, donde los deja.

Empieza a caminar hacia mí, y no se detiene hasta que sus labios se presionan contra los míos y no podemos seguir caminando más lejos porque mi espalda esta contra la puerta del apartamento.

Sus manos agarran mi cintura, y las mías están agarrando sus hombros. Su lengua se desliza entre mis labios y dentro de mi boca, y lo tomo, con mucho gusto. Gime y se aprieta contra mí mientras mis manos se deslizan por su cuello y cabello. Se aleja igual de rápido y retrocede varios metros.

Me mira como si fuera de alguna manera mi culpa que se tenga que ir. Pasa las manos sobre su cara con frustración y exhala profundamente.

—No, tienes que comer antes —dice—. Te voy a traer un poco de pizza. —

Camina hacia mí, y me muevo a un lado sin responder.

Abre la puerta y desaparece.

Él es tan raro.

Camino a la mesa y empiezo a poner todo lo que necesito para estudiar. Estoy retirando la silla para sentarme cuando la puerta de su apartamento se abre de nuevo. Me doy la vuelta, y está caminando hacia la cocina con un plato en sus manos. Pone la pizza en su microondas, presiona algunos botones y la inicia, y luego se dirige directamente hacia mí. Está haciendo esa cosa intimidante de nuevo, esa que me hace retroceder naturalmente ante él, pero su mesa está detrás de mí, y no puedo ir a ninguna parte.

Me alcanza y rápidamente presiona sus labios contra los míos. — Tengo que volver —dice—. ¿Estás bien?

Asiento.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Niego.

—Hay jugo y agua embotellada en la nevera.

—Gracias.

Me besa brevemente antes de que me libere y salga por la puerta.

Me desplomo contra la silla.

Es tan _agradable._

Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Pongo el cuaderno delante de mí y empiezo a estudiar. Una hora y media pasa, y entonces recibo un mensaje de él.

 **Sasuke:** _¿Cómo va la tarea?_

Estoy leyendo el texto en mi teléfono, sonriendo como una idiota.

Han pasado nueve días sin verme o enviarme mensajes de texto, y ahora me está enviando mensajes, a veinte metros de distancia.

 **Yo:** _Bien. ¿Cómo va el juego?_

 **Sasuke:** _Medio tiempo. Estamos perdiendo._

 **Yo:** _Que mal._

 **Sasuke:** _Sabías que no tenía cable._

 **Yo:** _¿?_

 **Sasuke:** _Antes, cuando nos gritaste. Nos dijiste que fuéramos a mi casa_ _para ver el juego, pero ya sabías que no tenía cable. Creo que Naruto sospecha_ _ahora._

 **Yo:** _Oh, no. No pensé en eso._

 **Sasuke:** _Es genial. Está mirándome como si supiera que algo está_ _pasando. Sinceramente, no me importa si lo sabe. Sabe todo lo demás sobre_ _mí._

 **Yo:** _Me sorprende que no se lo hayas dicho ya. ¿No todos los chicos_ _hablan de sus ligues?_

 **Miles:** _Yo no, Hinata._

 **Yo:** _Supongo que eres la excepción. Ahora déjame en paz, tengo que_ _estudiar._

 **Sasuke:** _No vuelvas hasta que te diga que el juego ha terminado._

Pongo el teléfono en la mesa, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

Una hora más tarde, la puerta de su apartamento se abre. Levanto la mirada y él entra, cierra la puerta y se apoya casualmente contra ella. — El juego ha terminado —dice.

Suelto el bolígrafo. —Justo a tiempo. Acabo de terminar mi tarea.

Sus ojos caen a mis libros, esparcidos por toda la mesa. —Neji probablemente te está esperando.

No sé si esa es su forma de decirme que debo irme o si es sólo una conversación. Me pongo de pie de todos modos y empiezo a recoger mis libros, tratando de ocultar la decepción en mi cara.

Camina directamente hacia mí y me quita los libros de las manos, bajándolos otra vez. Les da un empujón, alejándolos unos cuantos centímetros y entonces me agarra de la cintura y me pone sobre la mesa.

—Eso no significa que quiero que te vayas —dice con firmeza, mirándome firmemente a los ojos.

No sonrío esta vez, porque me puso nerviosa de nuevo. Cada vez que me mira con tanta intensidad, me pongo nerviosa.

Me desliza hasta el borde de la mesa y se ubica entre mis piernas.

Sus manos siguen en mi cintura, pero sus labios están en mi mandíbula.

—Estaba pensando —dice en voz baja, su aliento acaricia mi cuello, cubriéndome en escalofríos—, en esta noche y que has estado en clases todo el día. —Desliza sus manos por debajo de mí, levantándome de la mesa—. Y cómo trabajas todo el fin de semana, cada fin de semana. —Mis piernas se envuelven alrededor de él. Me está llevando a su dormitorio.

Ahora me recuesta en su cama.

Ahora está encima de mí, colocando mi cabello hacia atrás y mirándome a los ojos. —Y me di cuenta de que nunca tienes un día libre.

—Su boca regresa a mi mandíbula, besándome suavemente entre cada frase—. No has tenido un día libre desde Acción de Gracias, ¿verdad?

Niego con la cabeza, sin entender por qué está hablando tanto, pero al mismo tiempo me encanta. Su mano se desliza bajo mi camisa, y su palma encuentra mi estómago, continuando hacia arriba hasta que acuna mi pecho. —Debes estar muy cansada, Hinata.

Niego con la cabeza. —En realidad no.

Estoy mintiendo.

Estoy agotada.

Sus labios dejan mi cuello y me mira a los ojos. —Estás mintiendo — dice, pasando su pulgar sobre la fina capa de sostén que cubre mi pezón— . Me doy cuenta de que estás cansada. —Baja la boca hasta que se presiona contra la mía tan suavemente que apenas la siento—. Sólo quiero besarte por unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo? Luego puedes ir a descansar un poco. No quiero que pienses que esperaba algo sólo porque los dos estamos en casa.

Su boca toca la mía otra vez, pero sus labios no se pueden comparar a lo que me hacen sus palabras. Nunca supe que la consideración podría excitar tanto.

Pero, _oh, Dios mío._ Es tan caliente.

Su mano se desliza por debajo de mi sostén y su boca me invade.

Cada vez que su lengua acaricia la mía, mi cabeza da vueltas. Me pregunto si eso nunca dejará de pasar.

Sé que dijo que sólo quería besarme por unos minutos, pero su definición de _beso_ y mi definición de _beso_ están escritos en dos idiomas diferentes. Su boca está en todas partes.

Y las manos también.

Empuja mi camisa por encima de mi sujetador, tirando un lado de éste hacia abajo hasta que mi pecho queda expuesto. Se burla de mí con su lengua, mirándome mientras lo hace. Su boca es cálida y su lengua es incluso más caliente, provocando que se me escapen suaves gemidos.

Pasa la mano por mi estómago y se aleja un poco de mí, sosteniendo su peso en un codo. Su mano se arrastra sobre mis pantalones vaqueros hasta que llega a la parte interna de mis muslos. Pasa sus dedos contra el material entre las piernas, y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

 _Dios mío, me encanta su versión de besar._

Comienza a frotar su mano sobre mí, presionando firmemente contra mis vaqueros hasta que todo mi cuerpo está rogándole en silencio. Su boca ya no está en mi pecho. Está en mi cuello y me está besando, mordisqueando, chupando, todo en un solo lugar, como si estuviera tratando de marcarme.

Estoy tratando de ser silenciosa, pero es imposible cuando está creando esta increíble fricción entre nosotros. Pero eso está bien, porque él tampoco es silencioso. Cada vez que gimo, gruñe o suspira o susurra mi nombre. Es por eso que estoy siendo tan ruidosa, porque me encantan sus sonidos.

 _Los amo._

Su mano se mueve rápidamente al botón de mis vaqueros y los desabrocha, pero no cambia de posición ni se aleja de mi cuello. Baja la cremallera y desliza sus manos por encima de mi ropa interior. Retoma los mismos movimientos, sólo que esta vez son un millón de veces más intensos y al instante sé que no va a tener que hacerlo durante mucho más tiempo.

Mi espalda se arquea en la cama, y se necesita todo lo que tengo para no alejarme de su mano. Es como si supiera exactamente los lugares correctos para tocarme y que me hagan reaccionar.

—Cristo, Hinata. Estás tan mojada. —Dos de sus dedos apartan a un lado mis bragas—. Quiero sentirte.

Y eso es todo.

Soy una desahuciada.

Su dedo se desliza dentro de mí, pero el pulgar se mantiene fuera, provocándome gemidos y, _oh, Dios mío_ y _no te detengas_ como si yo fuera un disco rayado. Me besa, tragando todos mis sonidos mientras mi cuerpo empieza a temblar bajo su mano.

La sensación dura tanto tiempo y es tan intenso que tengo miedo de soltarlo cuando haya terminado. No quiero que su mano me abandone.

Quiero dormirme así.

Estoy completamente inmóvil, pero los dos estamos respirando tan pesadamente que somos incapaces de movernos. Su boca sigue en la mía y nuestros ojos están cerrados, pero no me está besando. Después de unos momentos, finalmente saca su mano de mis pantalones y luego sube la cremallera y abrocha los botones. Cuando abro los ojos, está deslizando lentamente los dedos de su boca con una sonrisa.

 _¡Cielo santo!_

Me alegro mucho de no estar de pie en este momento, o el verlo hacer eso habría hecho que me cayera.

—Vaya —le digo mientras exhalo—. Eres malditamente bueno en esto.

Su sonrisa se amplía más. —Vaya, gracias —dice. Se inclina y besa mi frente—. Ahora, ve a casa y duerme un poco, chica.

Comienza a levantarse de la cama, y le agarro los brazos y lo jalo hacia abajo. —Espera —le digo. Lo empujo sobre su espalda y me deslizo por encima de él—. Eso no es muy justo para ti.

—No voy a llevar la cuenta —dice, girándome sobre mi espalda—. Seguro que Neji se pregunta por qué sigues aquí. —Se levanta y me agarra las muñecas para levantarme con él. Me atrae hacia su cuerpo lo suficientemente cerca para notar que todavía no está completamente listo para que me vaya.

—Si Neji dice algo, sólo le voy a decir que no quería irme hasta que terminara con mi tarea.

Miles sacude la cabeza. —Tienes que volver, Hinata —dice—. Me agradeció por protegerte de Gaara. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si supiera que sólo lo hice porque estaba siendo egoísta y te quería toda para mí?

Sacudo la cabeza. —No me importa cómo se sentiría. No es asunto suyo.

Sauke lleva las manos a mis mejillas. —A _mí_ me importa. Es mi amigo. No quiero que descubra lo hipócrita que soy. —Me besa la frente y me saca de la habitación antes de que pueda responder. Recoge mis libros y me los da cuando llego a la puerta principal, pero antes de que salga, me agarra el codo y me detiene. Baja la mirada hacia mí, pero en esta ocasión hay algo más en su expresión.

Algo en sus ojos que no desea ni quiere o decepcionante o intimidante. Es algo tácito. Algo que quiere decirme pero tiene mucho miedo de hacerlo.

Sus manos acunan mis mejillas y presiona su boca en la mía con tanta fuerza que golpeo el marco de la puerta detrás de mí. Me besa de manera posesiva y desesperadamente, una que me pondría triste si no me gustara tanto. Inhala profundamente y se aleja, exhalando lentamente y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Aleja la mano y da un paso atrás, esperando a que salga al pasillo antes de que cierre la puerta.

No tengo ni idea de qué se trataba, pero necesito más de eso.

De alguna manera hago que mis piernas se muevan y entro en el apartamento de Neji. Neji no se encuentra en la sala de estar, así que pongo mis libros sobre la encimera.

Oigo la ducha de Neji.

 _Neji está en la ducha._

Inmediatamente salgo por la puerta, cruzo el pasillo y golpeo. Su puerta se abre con tanta rapidez que es como si Sasuke siguiera de pie en el mismo lugar. Mira por encima de mi hombro a la puerta de mi apartamento.

—Neji está en la ducha —le digo.

Sasuke me mira, y antes de pensar que ni siquiera tiene tiempo para procesar mis palabras, me jala dentro de su apartamento. Cierra la puerta y me empuja contra ella, y una vez más, su boca está en todas partes.

No pierdo tiempo, desabrochando sus pantalones vaqueros y jalándolos hacia abajo varios centímetros. Sus manos toman el control y me bajan los pantalones por completo, junto con mi ropa interior. Tan pronto como los deslizo por mis pies, me lleva con urgencia hacia la mesa de su cocina. Me gira, posicionándome hasta que estoy inclinada encima de la mesa sobre mi estómago.

Lleva la mano entre mis piernas, procurando abrirme más mientras se libera de sus vaqueros. Sus dos manos se mueven a mi cintura y me agarra con fuerza. Se ubica a sí mismo en mi contra y luego se introduce cuidadosamente dentro de mí. —Oh, _Dios_ —gruñe.

Presiono las palmas sobre la mesa. No hay nada a lo que pueda agarrarme y lo necesito con desesperación.

Se inclina hacia delante, presionando su pecho contra mi espalda.

Sus respiraciones son pesadas y calientes y se estrellan contra mi piel. — Tengo que conseguir un condón.

—Está bien —exhalo.

Sin embargo, todavía no se ha retirado y mi cuerpo naturalmente quiere tomarlo por completo. Me presiono contra él, llevándolo más dentro de mí, lo que le hace cavar sus dedos en mis caderas tan fuerte que me estremezco.

— _No,_ Hinata.

Su voz es una advertencia.

 _O un desafío._

Lo hago de nuevo y gime, saliendo de mí rápidamente por completo. Sus manos siguen clavadas en mis caderas y todavía está presionado contra mí —sólo que ya no está dentro de mí.

—Estoy tomando la píldora —le susurro.

No se mueve.

Cierro los ojos, necesitando que haga algo. Cualquier cosa. Me estoy muriendo.

—Hinata—susurra. No continúa con nada. Seguimos quietos, con él en la misma posición, ubicado apenas fuera de mí.

—Maldita sea. —Suelta mi cintura y encuentra mis manos con las palmas hacia abajo sobre la mesa. Desliza sus dedos entre los míos y aprieta, y luego entierra su cara en mi cuello por detrás de mí—. Prepárate.

Se estrella contra mí tan inesperadamente que grito. Una de sus manos suelta la mía, y la lleva a mi boca y la cubre. —Shh —advierte. Se queda quieto, dándome un momento para adaptarme a él dentro de mí.

Sale con un gemido y choca contra mí otra vez, haciéndome gritar una vez más. En esta ocasión su mano amortigua mis ruidos.

Repite sus movimientos.

 _Más duro._

 _Más rápido._

Gruñe con cada embestida y estoy haciendo ruidos que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer. Nunca he experimentado nada como esto.

No sabía que podía ser tan intenso. Tan primitivo. Tan bestial.

Bajo mi cara y apoyo la mejilla contra la mesa.

Cierro los ojos.

 _Dejo que me folle._

Está silencioso.

Está muy silencioso y no sé si es porque los dos fuimos tan ruidosos hace apenas unos segundos, o si sólo necesita un minuto paran recuperarse.

Sigue dentro de mí, pero ha terminado. Sólo que no se mueve. Una de sus manos todavía me cubre la boca y la otra sigue apretando mis dedos. Su cara todavía está enterrada en mi cuello.

Pero está tan increíblemente quieto que tengo miedo de moverme. Ni siquiera lo siento respirar.

Lo primero que mueve es la mano, para alejarla de mi boca. Separa los dedos de los míos y los endereza, alejándolos lentamente de los míos. Presiona las manos contra la mesa y levanta la cara de mi cuello. Sale de mí sin hacer ruido.

Todavía está muy silencioso, así que no me muevo.

Lo escucho mientras se acomoda los pantalones y sube la cremallera.

Oigo sus pasos mientras se aleja.

 _Está alejándose._

La puerta del dormitorio se cierra y me estremezco. Mi mejilla y las palmas y el estómago siguen completamente contra su mesa, pero ahora también lo están mis lágrimas.

Están cayendo.

Cayendo, caye

ndo, cayendo y no puedo detenerlas.

Estoy apenada. Estoy avergonzada. No tengo ni idea de qué diablos le pasa, pero tengo demasiado orgullo y muy poco coraje como para ir a descubrirlo.

Esto se siente como un fin. No estoy segura de si estaba lista para que esto fuera el final. No estoy segura de si estaba lista para que _alguna_ _vez_ haya un final y me odio por permitir que mis sentimientos lleguen a ese punto.

También estoy enojada porque aquí estoy, de pie en su apartamento, buscando mis pantalones, tratando de detener mis ridículas lágrimas, todavía sintiendo los restos de él deslizándose por mi pierna y no tengo ni puta idea de por qué tuvo que arruinarlo.

 _Arruinarme._

Termino de vestirme y me voy.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy**_

 _ **¿Que les parecio?**_

 _ **Que creen que pase mas adelante, con Sasuke y Hinata**_

 _ **Perdon por no haber actualizado antes, pero estuve en modo depre ya que no me quede en ninguna de las dos universidades que aplique, asi que ahora tengo que ver que hacer.**_

 _ **Lo siento ya estare aqui mas seguido, y tambien traere una nueva historia, y acabo de subir el ultimo capitulo de Termina con Nosotros.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en unos dias y muchas gracias a los que comentaron.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos a todos.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 20

 _Seis años antes…_

—Se te está saliendo el ombligo —le digo. Paso mis dedos sobre su estómago desnudo, y la beso—. Es lindo.

Presiono mi oído en su piel y cierro los ojos. —Apuesto a que te sientes solo allí —digo—. ¿Te sientes solo ahí, amigo?

Sakura se ríe. —Sigues hablándole a un niño. ¿Y si es una niña?

Le digo Sakura lo que sea que sea, lo amaré igual. _Ya_ lo amo.

 _O a ella._

Nuestros padres están fuera de la ciudad. Jugamos a la casita otra vez, excepto que esta vez, realmente no jugamos. Es algo serio.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa si esta vez él le pide matrimonio? —pregunta.

Le digo que no se preocupe. Le digo que no le va a pedir matrimonio. Iba a preguntarme primero antes de hacerlo. Lo conozco bien.

—Tenemos que decirles —digo.

Asiente. Sabe que tenemos que decirles. Han pasado tres meses. Nos graduamos en dos. Se le está empezando a notar.

Se le está saliendo el ombligo. Es lindo.

—Debemos decirles mañana —digo.

Está de acuerdo.

Me alejo de su estómago y me acuesto a su lado. La pongo contra mí. Toco su cara.

—Te amo, Sakura —le digo.

No está tan asustada ahora. Me dice que también me ama.

—Estás haciendo un buen trabajo —digo. No sabe de lo que hablo, por lo que sonrió y toco su estómago—. Lo estás cuidando muy bien. Seguro que vas a crear al mejor bebé que haya creado una mujer.

Se ríe de mi estupidez.

 _Me amas tanto, Sakura._

La miro —a la chica que le di mi corazón—, y me pregunto cómo soy tan afortunado.

Me pregunto por qué me ama tanto como la amo.

Me pregunto lo que va a decir mi papá cuando se entera de nosotros.

Me pregunto si Tsunade me odiará. Me pregunto si querrá llevarla de regreso a Phoenix.

Me pregunto cómo puedo convencerlos de que lo tenemos bajo control.

—¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo? —pregunto.

Está emocionada cuando le pregunto esto. Le gusta hablar de nombres. Dice que si es una niña, quiere llamarla Mikoto. Como su abuela.

—¿Y si es un niño? —pregunto.

—Puedes escoger el nombre del niño —dice.

Digo que es un montón de presión. Digo que tendrá que vivir con su nombre el resto de su vida. Dice—: Entonces es mejor que escojas uno bueno.

 _Más vale que escoja uno bueno._

—Uno que significa algo para ti —dice.

 _Uno que signifique algo para mí._

Le digo que tengo el nombre perfecto para él.

Quiere saber cuál es. Digo que no le voy a decir. Voy a decírselo después de que se convierta en su nombre.

Después de que nazca.

Me dice que estoy demente. Que se niega a dar a luz a nuestro bebé hasta que sepa su nombre.

Me río. Le digo que no tiene elección.

Me dice que estoy loco.

 _Te encanta eso de mí, Sakura._

* * *

 _Sigan, Sigan leyendo que hoy doble capitulo ;)_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 21

Trabajé todo el fin de semana, por lo que no había visto ni hablado con Sasuke desde el jueves por la noche. Me sigo diciendo que es lo mejor, pero estoy muy segura que no se siente así por la forma en que dejo que me consuma. Hoy es lunes, y es el primero de los tres días en que Neji no estará en casa y Sasuke _sí_. Sé que sabe que Neji se fue, pero en base a cómo dejó las cosas el jueves, dudo que le importe demasiado. Casi esperaba que eventualmente me explicara si hice algo mal o por lo menos me dijera qué le molesta tanto, pero lo último que recibí de él fue el portazo en la entrada de su dormitorio luego de que se fue.

Puedo ver por qué no ha estado en una relación desde hace seis años. Obviamente, no tiene ni idea de cómo debe tratar un hombre a una chica, lo que me sorprende, porque tengo esta sensación de que él es un tipo decente. Sin embargo, sus acciones durante y después del sexo parecen contradecir su carácter. Es como si las piezas del chico que era se destiñen sobre las del chico que está intentando ser.

Si cualquier otro hombre me tratara como lo hizo él, sería la primera y única vez que estaría con él. No aguanto las cosas que suelo ver soportar a muchas de mis amigas. Sin embargo, me encuentro buscando excusas para él, como si algo en realidad pudiera justificar sus acciones durante la semana pasada.

Empieza a asustarme que probablemente no sea tan dura después de todo.

Ese temor se confirma inmediatamente con el salto que da mi corazón, tan pronto como salgo del ascensor. Hay una nota pegada a la puerta de mi departamento, por lo que me precipito y la tomo. Es sólo un pedazo de papel doblado sin nada escrito en la parte exterior. La abro:

 _Necesito hacer un recado. Pasaré a las siete si quieres venir._

Leo la nota varias veces _._ Es obvio que es de él y es obvio que es para mí, pero la notaes tan increíblemente informal que por un segundo, empiezo a dudar que lo del jueves sucediera de verdad.

No obstante, él se encontraba allí. Sabe cómo terminó esa noche entre nosotros. Sabe que yo debería estar molesta o enojada, pero absolutamente nada en su nota lo demuestra.

Abro mi puerta y entro antes de que logre instigarme hasta llegar al punto de golpear su puerta para gritarle.

Suelto mis cosas una vez dentro de mi departamento y leo la nota una vez más, analizando todo, desde su escritura hasta su selección de palabras. A continuación, hago una pelota en mis manos con ella y la tiro hacia la cocina, completamente cabreada.

Estoy enojada porque sé que iré con él.

No sé cómo no hacerlo.

Exactamente a las siete en punto golpea suavemente mi puerta. Su puntualidad me molesta sin razón. No tengo nada en contra de la puntualidad. Tengo la sensación de que cada cosa que Sasuke haga esta noche me molestará.

Camino a la puerta principal y abro.

Está de pie en el pasillo, a varios metros de distancia. En realidad, tal vez está más cerca de su puerta que de la mía. Cuando la abro tiene la mirada baja, centrada en sus pies, pero finalmente levanta la vista para encontrar la mía. Sus manos se encuentran escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de nuevo y no eleva completamente la cabeza. Lo tomo como una señal de sumisión, a pesar de que es más probable que no lo sea.

—¿Quieres venir?

Su voz me invade. Me debilita. Me convierte en líquido otra vez.

Asiento mientras salgo al pasillo y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Le pongo llave y me giro para mirarlo. Inclina la cabeza en dirección a los ascensores, diciéndome silenciosamente que irá detrás de mí. Trato de leer la expresión de sus ojos, pero sé que no debería esperar poder hacerlo.

Camino hacia el ascensor y pulso el botón.

Se pone de pie a mi lado, pero no hablamos. El ascensor parece tardar años en llegar a nosotros. En lo que por fin se abre, ambos exhalamos un suspiro aliviado silencioso, pero tan pronto como entramosy las puertas se cierran, ninguno puede respirar nuevamente.

Lo siento observándome, pero no lo miro.

 _No puedo_.

Me siento estúpida. Siento como si tuviera ganas de llorar de nuevo. Ahora que me encuentro aquí y no sé a dónde vamos, me siento como una tonta por permitirle llegar tan lejos.

—Lo siento. —Su voz es débil, como también sorprendentemente sincera.

No lo miro. Ni siquiera respondo.

Da tres pasos en el ascensor, se para a mi lado y presiona el botón de detención de emergencia. Su dedo permanece en el botón mientras me mira, pero mantengo la mirada baja. Mi cara se encuentra al nivel de su pecho, pero mi mandíbula está tensa y no lo miro.

No lo haré.

—Hinata, lo siento —repite. Sigue sin tocarme, pero se acerca de nuevo. Está de pie tan cerca de mí que consigo sentir su aliento, a él y lo mucho que lo siente, pero ni siquiera sé qué es lo que supuestamente debo perdonarle. Nunca me prometió nada que no sea sexo y eso es exactamente lo que me dio.

 _Sexo._

Nada más y nada menos.

—Lo siento —dice de nuevo—. No te mereces esto.

Esta vez, me toca la barbilla, levantándola para que mis ojos encuentren los suyos. Sentir sus dedos en mi cara hace que mi mandíbula se tense más. Hago todo lo posible para mantener mi armadura, aunque me resulta difícil combatir las lágrimas.

Vuelvo a ver lo que vi en sus ojos al besarme en la puerta la noche del jueves. Algo implícito que desearía poder decir, pero las únicas palabras que salen de su boca son disculpas.

Hace una mueca como si experimentara un dolor físico y presiona su frente contra la mía. — _Lo siento_.

Presiona las palmas contra la pared del ascensor y se inclina hacia mí hasta que nuestros pechos se tocan. Mis brazos están a los costados y mis ojos se encuentran cerrados, y aunque tengo muchas ganas de llorar en este momento, me niego a hacerlo frente a él. Todavía no me siento segura de por qué específicamente pide disculpas, pero eso no importa, porque suena como si lo hiciera por _todo_.

Por empezar algo conmigo que sabíamos que no terminaría bien. Por no ser capaz de abrirse sobre su pasado. Por no ser capaz de abrirse sobre su futuro. Por destruirme cuando entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

Una de sus manos se envuelve alrededor de un lado de mi cabeza, y me jala hacia él. Su otra mano se ubica en mi espalda y me aprieta, presionando su mejilla contra la cima de mi cabeza. —No sé qué es esto, Hinata —confiesa—. Pero te juro que no quise lastimarte. Es que no sé qué demonios hago.

La disculpa en su voz es suficiente para que mis brazos quieran sostenerlo. Los elevo, agarro las mangas de su camisa y luego presiono mi cara en su pecho. Nos quedamos así por varios minutos, completamente perdidos. Completamente novatos en esto.

Completamente confundidos.

Finalmente me libera y golpea el botón para que el ascensor nos lleve a la planta baja. Todavía no he hablado, porque ni siquiera estoy segura de qué palabras usar en esta situación. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, toma mi mano en la suya y la mantiene hasta que llegamos a su coche. Abre la puerta y espera a que suba al interior, luego la cierra y camina hacia su lado.

Nunca estuve dentro de su coche.

Estoy sorprendida por la sencillez del mismo. Sé que Neji hace una buena cantidad de dinero y por lo general le gusta gastarlo en cosas agradables.

Este coche es sencillo, igual que Miles.

Sale de la cochera y viajamos en silencio durante varios kilómetros.

Estoy cansada del silencio y de sentir curiosidad, así que lo primero que le digo desde que me fastidió es—: ¿A dónde vamos?

Es como si mi voz hiciera que la incomodidad se desintegre totalmente, porque él exhala como si estuviera aliviado de oírla.

—Al aeropuerto —dice—. Sin embargo, no es por trabajo. A veces voy allí a ver despegar a los aviones.

Cruza la consola y toma mi mano en la suya. Es reconfortante y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Sus manos están calientes y eso me hace querer que sostenga todo mi cuerpo con ellas, pero al mismo tiempo me asusta lo mucho que lo deseo.

Nuevamente nos mantenemos en un completo silencio hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto. Hay señales de acceso restringido, pero él las pasa como si supiera exactamente a dónde va. Por fin nos detenemos en un aparcamiento con vistas a la pista de aterrizaje.

Varios jets están en fila, esperando despegar. Él señala a la izquierda y observo, mientras uno de los aviones comienza a acelerar. Su coche se llena con el sonido de los motores, que ya se están alejándose.

Lo observamos ascender, hasta que el tren de aterrizaje desaparece y el avión es tragado por la noche.

—¿Vienes mucho aquí? —le pregunto mientras sigo mirando por mi ventana.

Se ríe tan naturalmente, que me giro para mirarlo.

—Eso sonó a una frase de conquista —dice, sonriendo.

Su sonrisa me hace sonreír. Sus ojos caen a mi boca y mi sonrisa hace que desaparezca su sonrisa.

—Sí, lo hago —dice cuando mira por la ventana de nuevo para ver al próximo jet preparándose para el despegue.

Me doy cuenta en este momento que las cosas no son como antes entre nosotros. Cambió algo enorme y no sé si es bueno o malo. Él me trajo aquí porque quiere hablar.

Pero no sé de qué quiere hablar.

—Sasuke —le digo, deseando que me mire otra vez. No lo hace.

—No es divertido —dice en voz baja—. Esto que hacemos. No me gusta esa frase. Quiero que la retire, porque parece que me dañara. No obstante tiene razón. —Lo sé —le digo.

—Si no nos detenemos ahora, se pondrá peor.

No concuerdo en voz alta con él en esta ocasión. Sé que tiene razón, pero no quiero detenerme. La idea de no estar con él otra vez hace que mi estómago se sienta hueco. —¿Qué hice para molestarte tanto?

Mantiene la mirada en la mía y apenas la reconozco por el hielo acumulado detrás. —Esto es todo por mí, Hinata —dice con firmeza—. No pienses ni por un segundo que mis problemas se deben a cualquier cosa que hagas o dejes de hacer.

Siento un pequeño alivio con su respuesta, pero aún no sé qué le resultó mal. Sostenemos nuestras miradas, esperando que el otro termine nuevamente con el silencio.

No tengo ni idea de qué fue lo que sufrió en el pasado, pero debe haber sido extremadamente duro, si no consigue seguir adelante luego de seis años.

—Actúas como si fuera algo malo que nos gustáramos.

—Tal vez lo es —dice.

Quiero que deje de hablar ahora, porque todo lo que dice acaba causándome más dolor y me confunde más. —¿Por tanto me trajiste aquí para terminarlo?

Suspira profundamente. —Sólo quería que fuera divertido, pero... creo que podrías tener expectativas diferentes a las mías. No quiero hacerte daño y si seguimos haciendo esto... _lo haré_. —Mira por la ventana de nuevo.

Quiero golpear algo, pero en cambio, me refriego la cara con las dos manos y caigo de nuevo fuertemente contra mi asiento. Nunca conocí a nadie que pudiese decir tan poco incluso hablando. Definitivamente ha perfeccionado el arte de la evasión.

—Tienes que darme más que eso, Sasuke. ¿Una explicación simple, quizás? ¿Qué demonios te sucedió?

Su mandíbula y el agarre que todavía mantiene del volante se aprietan con fuerza. —Te pedí que hicieras dos cosas por mí. No preguntes por mi pasado y nunca esperes un futuro. Estás haciendo las dos cosas.

Asiento. —Sí, Sasuke. Tienes razón. Así es. Porque me gustas y sé que te gusto, y cuando estamos juntos, es fenomenal, así que eso es lo que hace la gente normal. Cuando encuentran a alguien con quién son compatibles, se abren. Permiten entrar al otro. Quieren estar juntos. No los follan contra la mesa de la cocina y luego se alejan, y lo hacen sentir como una completa mierda.

Nada.

No me da nada.

No hay reacción alguna.

Mira hacia delante y arranca su coche. —Tenías razón —dice. Pone marcha atrás y se prepara para salir de la zona de aparcamiento—. Es algo bueno que no fuéramos amigos. Hubiera hecho esto mucho más difícil.

Me alejo, porque estoy avergonzada por lo enojada que me hacen sentir sus palabras. Me da vergüenza que me esté lastimando de esta forma, pero duele todo lo que tiene que ver con Sasuke. Me duele porque sé los lindos que son nuestros buenos momentos y sé cuán fácilmente desaparecerían los malos si él dejara de intentar luchar contra esto.

—Hinata —dice con remordimiento.

Quiero arrancar la voz de su garganta.

Su mano se encuentra con mi hombro y el coche no se mueve más.

—Hinata, no quise decir eso.

Empujo la mano. —¿No? —le digo—. Admite que me quieres para algo más que sexo, o llévame a casa.

Se queda en silencio. Tal vez contempla mi ultimátum.

 _Admítelo, Sasuke. Admítelo. Por favor._

El coche comienza a moverse de nuevo.

—¿Qué esperabas que sucediera? —pregunta Cap, entregándome otro pañuelo.

Cuando regresamos al complejo de departamentos, no podía soportar compartir el ascensor con él, así que me senté al lado de Cap y dejé que se fuera solo. A diferencia del exterior duro que intento mostrarle a Sasuke, me rompo totalmente mientras le derramo todos los detalles a Cap, ya sea que se preocupe por escucharme o no.

Me limpio la nariz otra vez y suelto el pañuelo, añadiéndolo a la pila junto a mí en el suelo. —Fui ilusa —le digo—. Me dije que lograría manejar la situación si él nunca quería más. Supongo que pensé que si lo dejaba tomarse su tiempo, finalmente entraría en razón.

Cap agarra un cubo de basura que está a su lado y lo coloca entre nosotros, así tengo un lugar para tirar mis pañuelos. —Si ese chico no es capaz de ver lo bueno que podría tener contigo, entonces no vale tu tiempo.

Asiento, de acuerdo con él. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer con mi tiempo, pero por alguna razón, siento como si Sasuke _pudiera_ ver lo bueno que podría tener conmigo. Siento que él desearía que esto funcione entre nosotros, pero algo más grande que él o yo, o nosotros lo detiene. Ojalá supiera qué es.

—¿Ya te he contado mi broma favorita? —pregunta Cap.

Niego con la cabeza y tomo otro pañuelo de la caja en sus manos, aliviada por el cambio en el tema.

—Toc, toc —dice.

No esperaba que su broma favorita fuera una broma de "toc-toc", pero sigo el juego. —¿Quién es?

—Interrupción vaca —dice.

—Interrupción…

—¡MUU! —grita en voz alta, cortándome.

Lo miro.

Entonces me río.

Me río más fuerte de lo que he reído en un largo y endemoniado tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy ¿Que les parecio?**_

 _ **¿Que creen que pase?**_

 ** _¿Que piensan de lo que hizo Sasuke?_**

 _ **Se que me odian por no haber actualizado antes, yo tambien lo hago, pero he estado super ocupada, como le habia dicho antes al no quedarme en la uni, pues tuve que empezar a buscar empleo o ver que hacia mientras, y luego mi mama dejo de trabajar asi que estuve estos dias con ella disfrutando del tiempo que no podiamos tener cuando ella trabajaba, y estuve tambien leyendo mucho y tal vez de los libros que lei haga adaptacion.**_

 _ **Ya estare aqui como antes mas seguido y contestando los comentarios asi que comenten.**_

 _ **Ahora tengo tiempo libre porque ya mande solicitudes en dos trabajo y pues haber que pasa ojala me acepten y en la uni entre en una lista de espera y mañana me dan resultados asi que espero me quede.**_

 _ **Para recompensarles mañana tambien habra doble capitulo, pero comenten me di cuenta que ya no comentan como antes eso me pone triste por que se que en parte es mi culpa por abandonarlos.**_

 _ **Comenten aunque sea 5 personitas ja xD**_

 _ **Mañana que suba el capitulo vendra con el resumen de la nueva historia¡**_

 ** _Como soy una buena persona les dejare un adelanto de los proximos capitulos que vienen, Tsunade y Fugaku ya se enteraran del embarazo, y en el otro veremos a un Sasuke un poquitin celoso_**

 _ **Besos y abrazos a todos ;3**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 22

 ** _Seis años antes…_**

Mi papá dice que necesita hablar con nosotros.

Me pide que busque a Sakura y los encuentre a él y Tsunade en la mesa de la sala. Le digo que sí, que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar con ellos.

La curiosidad destella en sus ojos, pero sólo por un breve segundo. Él piensa en Tsunade otra vez, y ya no siente curiosidad.

Tsunade es su todo.

Me voy a la habitación de Sakura y le digo a _mi_ todo que ellos quieren hablar con nosotros.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor.

Sé lo que va a decir. Va a decirnos que le propuso casamiento.

No quiero que me importe, pero me importa. Me pregunto por qué no me lo dijo primero. Me entristece, pero sólo un poco. No va a importar después de que les diga lo que tenemos que decirles.

—Le pedí a Tsunade que se case conmigo —dice. Tsunade le sonríe. Él le sonríe a ella.

Sakura y yo no sonreímos.

—Entonces lo hicimos —dice Lisa, mostrando su anillo.

Entonces.

Lo.

Hicimos.

Sakura jadea en voz baja.

 _Ya están casados_.

Se ven felices.

Nos miran, esperando una reacción.

Tsunade está preocupada. No le gusta que Sakura se vea tan molesta.

—Cariño, fue un impulso. Estábamos en Las Vegas. Ninguno de nosotros quería una gran boda. Por favor, no te enfades.

Sakura comienza a llorar en sus manos. Envuelvo un brazo alrededor de ella y quiero consolarla. Quiero darle un beso tranquilizador, pero mi padre y Tsunade no lo entenderían.

Tengo que decirles.

Mi papá parece confundido porque Sakura esté tan molesta. —No creí que a alguno de ustedes le importara —dice—. Ambos se irán a la universidad en un par de meses.

Cree que estamos enojados con ellos.

—¿Papá? —le digo, manteniendo mi brazo alrededor de Sakura—. ¿Tsunade?

Los miro a los dos.

Voy a arruinar su día.

 _A arruinarlo._

—Sakura está embarazada.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

SILENCIO ENSORDECEDOR.

Tsunade está en shock.

Mi padre reconforta a Tsunade. Su brazo está alrededor de ella y le frota la espalda.

—Ni siquiera tienes novio —le dice Tsunade a Sakura.

Sakura me mira.

Mi padre se pone de pie. Está enfadado. —¿Quién es el responsable? —grita. Me mira—. Dime quién es, Sasuke. ¿Qué tipo de hombre embaraza a una chica y no tiene las pelotas para estar con ella cuando le dice a su propia madre? ¿Qué tipo de hombre permitiría que el hermano de la muchacha sea el que dé las noticias?

—No soy su _hermano_ —le digo a mi padre.

 _No lo soy._

Ignora mi comentario. Se pasea por la cocina.

Odia a la persona que le hizo esto a Sakura.

—Papá —le digo. Me pongo de pie.

Deja de pasearse. Se vuelve y me mira.

—Papá...

De repente no estoy tan seguro como cuando me senté a hacer esto.

 _Lo tengo bajo control._

—Papá, fui yo. Yo soy el que la dejó embarazada.

Mis palabras son difíciles de asimilar para él.

Tsunade mira de un lado a otro entre Sakura y yo. Ella tampoco puede asimilar lo que digo.

—Eso no es posible —dice mi padre, tratando de alejar toda los pensamientos que le dicen que _es_ posible.

Espero que sean procesados.

Su expresión cambia de la confusión a la ira. Me mira como si ni siquiera fuera su hijo. Me mira como si fuera el hombre que dejó embarazada a su nueva hijastra.

Él me odia.

 _Me odia._

 _Realmente_ me odia.

—Fuera de esta casa.

Miro a Sakura. Me agarra la mano y niega con la cabeza, rogándome silenciosamente que no me vaya.

—Fuera —dice de nuevo.

Me odia.

Le digo Sakura que debo irme. —Sólo por un rato.

Me pide que no me vaya. Mi padre rodea la mesa y me empuja. Me empuja hacia la puerta. Libero la mano de Sakura.

—Voy a estar en lo de Naruto —le digo—. Te amo.

Esas palabras son, obviamente, demasiado para mi padre, porque su puño viene inmediatamente a mí. Aleja la mano y se ve casi tan sorprendido como yo por darme un puñetazo.

Salgo y mi padre cierra la puerta.

 _Mi padre me odia._

Camino a mi coche y abro la puerta. Me siento en el asiento del conductor, pero no arranco el motor. Me miro en el espejo. Mi labio está sangrando.

 _Odio a mi padre._

Salgo de mi coche y cierro la puerta. Regreso a la casa. Mi padre se acerca rápidamente a la puerta.

Levanto mis palmas. No quiero pegarle, pero lo haré. Si él me toca de nuevo, voy a pegarle.

Sakura ya no está en la mesa.

Sakura está en su habitación.

—Lo siento —le digo a los dos—. No quisimos que esto ocurriera, pero sucedió y ahora tenemos que lidiar con eso.

Tsunade está llorando. Mi padre la abraza. Miro a Tsunade.

—La amo —le digo—. Estoy enamorado de tu hija. Me ocuparé de ellos.

 _Tenemos esto bajo control._

Tsunade no puede ni siquiera mirarme.

Los dos me odian.

—Esto comenzó antes de conocerte, Tsunade. La conocí antes de saber que estabas con mi padre y tratamos de detenerlo.

 _Eso es un poco mentira._

Mi padre se adelanta. —¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Esto ha estado pasando todo el tiempo que ella ha vivido aquí?

Sacudo la cabeza. —Ha estado sucediendo desde _antes_ que ella viva aquí.

Ahora me odia más. Quiere golpearme de nuevo, pero

Tsunade lo jala hacia atrás. Ella le dice que lo resolverán.

Le dice que puede "resolverlo". Le dice que va a estar bien.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso —le digo a Tsunade—. Ella está muy avanzada.

No espero a que mi padre me golpee de nuevo. Paso corriendo por el pasillo y voy con Sakura. Cierro la puerta tras de mí.

Ella me encuentra a mitad de camino. Lanza los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y llora en mi camisa.

—Bueno —le digo—, la parte difícil ya terminó.

Se ríe entre el llanto. Me dice que la parte más difícil todavía no ha terminado.

Me dice que la parte más difícil es sacar al bebé.

Me río.

 _Te amo tanto, Sakura._

—Te amo tanto, Sasuke —susurra.

* * *

Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy

¿Que les parecio?

Muchas gracias por los comentarios que dejaron :)

Se acuerdan de que les dije que hoy les iba a poner el resumen de la nueva adaptacion, pues aqui esta

El Trato

Ella está a punto de hacer un trato con el chico malo de la universidad... Hinata Hyuga por fin ha encontrado a alguien que la enciende. Pero mientras que podría estar confiada en cualquier otra área de su vida, ella acarrea un gran equipaje cuando se trata de sexo y seducción. Si quiere llamar la atención de su amor platónico, va a tener que salir de su zona de confort y hacerse notar... incluso si esto significa dar tutoría al molesto, infantil y engreído capitán del equipo de hockey, a cambio de una cita falsa. ... Y va a ser oh tan bueno.

Todo lo que Sasuke Uchiha siempre ha querido es jugar hockey profesional después de la graduación, pero la caída de su promedio general está amenazando todo por lo que ha trabajado tan duro. Si ayudar a una chica sarcástica a poner celoso a otro chico le ayudará a asegurar su posición en el equipo, está completamente de acuerdo. Pero cuando un beso inesperado conduce al sexo más salvaje de la vida de ambos, no pasará mucho tiempo para que Sasuke se dé cuenta de que fingir no llevará nada. Ahora sólo tiene que convencer a Hinata que el hombre que ella quiere se parece mucho a él.

Comenten que les parece si me dejan al menos 5 comentarios la subire mañana junto con el nuevo capitulo de Ugly Love

Besos y abrazos a todos


	24. Chapter 24

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 23

 _Te extraño tanto, Sasuke._

Por pensamientos como ese me encuentro ahogando mis penas en chocolate. Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que me trajo a casa. Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que puse mis ojos en él. Navidad llegó y se fue, pero apenas lo noto, ya que he estado trabajando para pasar el tiempo.

Sasuke no se presentó a dos jueves de juego. Año Nuevo vino y se fue. Otro semestre en la escuela comenzó.

 _Y Hinata aún extraña a Sasuke._

Tomo las chispas de chocolate y la leche achocolatada, y me dirijo hacia la cocina para ocultarlos de la persona que está tocando la puerta del apartamento.

Yo ya sé que no es Sasuke, porque el golpe en mi puerta pertenece a Kiba y Ten Ten. Con lo ocupada que estoy, son los únicos amigos que he hecho aquí, y ellos sólo son amigos míos porque estamos en el grupo de estudio juntos.

Es por eso que están tocando mi puerta en este momento.

La abro, y Kiba se encuentra sin Ten Ten de pie en la entrada.

—¿Dónde está Ten Ten?

—La llamaron para cubrir un turno —dice—. No podrá venir esta noche.

Abro más la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Tan pronto como pasa por el umbral, Sasuke abre la puerta de su apartamento al otro lado del pasillo. Se congela cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran.

Con su mirada, me mantiene cautiva durante varios segundos, hasta que sus ojos se deslizan por encima de mi hombro para posarse sobre Kiba.

Le echo un vistazo a Kiba, quien me mira y arquea una ceja. Al parecer, puede darse cuenta que sucede algo, por lo que respetuosamente se retira a mi apartamento. —Voy a estar en tu habitación, Hina —dice.

Es muy lindo gesto de parte de Kiba... ofreciéndome privacidad con el tipo del otro lado del pasillo. Sin embargo, al anunciar que estará esperando en mi habitación probablemente no sea el respeto que Sasuke quería que le mostraran, porque ahora está dando un paso de vuelta a su apartamento.

Sus ojos caen al suelo justo antes de que se cierre la puerta.

La expresión de su rostro envía punzadas de culpa directamente a mi estómago. Debo recordarme que fue su elección. No tengo nada de qué sentirme culpable, incluso si está juzgando mal la situación con tan sólo abrir la puerta.

Cierro la puerta y me uno a Kiba en mi habitación. La charla silenciosa que intenté darme no hizo nada por aliviar mi culpa. Me siento en la cama, y él se sienta en el escritorio. —Eso fue raro —dice, mirándome—. Ahora me da un poco de miedo salir de aquí.

Niego con la cabeza. —No te preocupes por Sasuke. Él tiene problemas, pero ya no son míos.

Kiba asiente y no pregunta más. Abre la guía de estudio y la pone en su regazo mientras coloca los pies sobre la cama.

—Ten Ten ya tomó notas para el capítulo dos, así que si tienes el tres, yo cubriré el cuatro.

—Trato hecho —le digo. Me deslizo hacia atrás contra mi almohada y paso la siguiente hora preparando notas para el capítulo tres, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo me las arreglo para concentrarme, porque lo único en que puedo pensar es en la mirada que cruzó por el rostro de Sasuke antes de cerrar la puerta. Podía darme cuenta que lo había lastimado.

Eso nos pone a la par ahora, supongo.

Después de que Kiba y yo intercambiamos notas y contestamos las preguntas finales de cada capítulo, hago copias en mi impresora. Me doy cuenta que tres personas repartiéndose capítulos, y compartiendo respuestas es engañar, pero ¿a quién diablos le importa? Nunca dije ser perfecta.

Una vez que terminamos, camino de vuelta con Kiba. Me doy cuenta que se siente un poco nervioso después de haber visto la mirada en el rostro de Kiba hace un rato, así que espero a que entre en el ascensor antes de cerrar la puerta del apartamento. Para ser honesta, estaba un poco nerviosa por él, también.

Camino a la cocina y empiezo a calentar un plato de sobras. No tiene sentido cocinar, ya que Neji no estará en casa hasta tarde en la noche.

Antes de que haya terminado de servir los alimentos a mi plato, la puerta principal se abre con un golpe.

Sasuke es el único que abre la puerta y toca al mismo tiempo.

 _Tranquilízate._

 _Tranquilízate, tranquilízate, tranquilízate._

 _¡Tranquilízate, Hinata, demonios!_

—¿Quién era ese? —pregunta Sasuke a mi espalda.

Ni siquiera me doy la vuelta. Sigo sirviendo mi plato, como si su presencia aquí, luego de semanas de silencio, no revuelve una tormenta de emociones dentro de mí. La ira es la más prominente de todas.

—Vemos clase juntos —le digo—. Estábamos estudiando.

Puedo sentir la tensión saliendo de él, y ni siquiera lo estoy mirando.

—¿Durante tres horas?

Me doy la vuelta y lo miro, pero los improperios que quiero gritarle se quedan atascados en mi garganta cuando lo veo. Está de pie en la puerta de la cocina, sosteniéndose al marco de la puerta sobre su cabeza.

Al parecer, no ha trabajado en varios días, ya que su mandíbula tiene un pequeño rastro de barba. Se encuentra descalzo y su camisa se ha elevado con sus brazos, revelando su _V_.

Al principio, lo miro fijamente.

 _Luego_ le grito.

—Si quiero follar a un chico en mi habitación durante tres horas, ¡entonces bien por mí! No tienes ningún absoluto derecho a opinar sobre lo que pasa en mi vida. Eres un idiota, y tienes serios problemas, y no quiero ser parte de ellos nunca más.

Estoy mintiendo. Realmente quiero ser parte de sus problemas.

Quiero sumergirme en sus problemas y _convertirme_ en sus asuntos, pero se supone que tengo que ser una chica independiente, una chica testaruda que no se derrumba sólo porque le gusta un chico.

Sus ojos se estrechan, y su respiración se vuelve fiera y acelerada.

Deja caer los brazos y se acerca rápidamente a mí, tomando mi cara, y obligándome a mirarlo.

Sus ojos son frenéticos, y saber que tiene miedo de que haya seguido adelante se siente demasiado bien. Espera unos segundos antes de hablar, permitiendo que sus ojos vaguen por encima de mi rostro. Sus pulgares se deslizan ligeramente a lo largo de mis mejillas, y sus manos se sienten protectoras y a gusto, haciéndome odiar por completo querer sentirlas por todo mi cuerpo. No me gusta en quién me convierte.

—¿Estás durmiendo con él? —pregunta, finalmente descansando sus ojos en los míos para seguir en su búsqueda de la verdad.

 _Eso no es asunto tuyo, Sasuke._

—No —le digo, en vez de eso.

—¿Lo has besado?

 _Aún no es asunto tuyo, Sasuke._

—No.

Cierra los ojos y exhala, aliviado. Deja caer las manos sobre la barra a mis costados y descansa su frente en mi hombro.

No me pregunta nada más.

Está sufriendo, pero no sé qué diablos hacer al respecto. Él es el único que puede cambiar las cosas entre nosotros, y hasta donde yo sé, todavía no está dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Hinata —susurra dolido. Su cara se mueve a mi cuello, y una de sus manos se apodera de mi cintura—. _Maldita sea_ , Hinata. —Su otra mano se mueve a la parte posterior de mi cabeza mientras sus labios se apoyan contra la piel de mi cuello—. ¿Qué hago? —susurra—. ¿Qué diablos hago?

Aprieto los ojos con fuerza, porque la confusión y el dolor en su voz son insoportables. Niego con la cabeza. Niego con él porque no sé cómo responder a una pregunta de la que ni siquiera conozco el significado.

También sacudo la cabeza porque no sé cómo empujarlo físicamente lejos.

Sus labios encuentran el punto justo debajo de mi oído, y quiero acercarlo, y al mismo tiempo, empujarlo lo más lejos que pueda. Su boca avanza por mi piel, y siento mi cuello inclinarse para que pueda besar aún más de mí. Sus dedos se enredan en mi pelo mientras sujeta la parte de atrás de mi cabeza para sostenerme contra su boca.

—Haz que me vaya —dice, con voz suplicante y cálida contra mi garganta—. No necesitas esto. —Besa un camino hasta mi garganta, respirando sólo al hablar—. Simplemente no sé cómo dejar de desearte. Dime que me vaya, y me iré.

No le digo que se vaya. Niego con la cabeza. —No puedo.

Giro la cara justo al mismo tiempo que la suya y hace su camino hacia mi boca, luego agarro su camisa y lo acerco a mí, sabiendo exactamente lo que me estoy haciendo a mí misma. Sé que esta vez no va a terminar mejor que las otras veces, pero aun así lo quiero. Si no _más_.

Hace una pausa y me mira a los ojos con fuerza. —No puedo darte más que esto —susurra, a modo de advertencia—. Simplemente no puedo.

Lo odio por decir eso, pero al mismo tiempo lo respeto.

Respondo empujándolo más cerca hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran. Abrimos la boca al mismo tiempo y nos devoramos por completo el uno al otro. Nos movemos con frenesí, tirando del uno al otro, gimiendo, cavando en la piel del otro.

 _Sexo_ , me recuerdo a mí misma. Es sólo sexo. Nada más. Él no me da ninguna otra parte de su ser.

Puedo decirme a mí misma todo lo que quiero, pero al mismo tiempo, estoy tomando, tomando, tomando tanto como pueda conseguir.

Descifrar todos los sonidos que hace y cada toque, tratando de convencerme de que lo que me está dando es mucho más de lo que probablemente es.

Soy una tonta.

Por lo menos soy una tonta consciente de sí misma.

Desabrocho sus pantalones, y él desata mi sujetador, y antes de si quiera llegar a mi dormitorio, mi camisa está afuera. Nuestras bocas nunca se separan mientras cierra la puerta, y luego da un tirón a mi sujetador. Me empuja sobre la cama y me quita los vaqueros, luego se levanta y se quita los suyos.

Es una carrera.

Somos Sasuke y yo contra todo lo demás.

Competimos contra nuestra conciencia, nuestro orgullo, nuestro respeto, la verdad. Él está intentando entrar en mí antes que cada una de esas cosas nos alcance.

Tan pronto como regresa a la cama, se sube sobre mí, contra mí, y luego dentro de mí.

 _Nosotros ganamos._

Su boca encuentra la mía una vez más, pero eso es todo lo que hace.

No me besará. Nuestros labios se tocan y nuestro aliento choca mientras nuestras miradas se encuentran, pero no hay un beso.

Lo que nuestras bocas hacen es mucho más que eso. Con cada embestida, sus labios se deslizan sobre los míos, y sus ojos se vuelven más hambrientos, pero él nunca me besa.

Un beso es mucho más fácil que lo que hacemos. Cuando besas, puedes cerrar los ojos. Puedes alejar los pensamientos con besos. Puedes alejar el dolor con besos, la duda, la pena. Cuando cierras los ojos y besas, te proteges de la vulnerabilidad.

Esto no nos protege.

Se trata más bien de una confrontación. De un callejón sin salida.

Se trata de un combate cara a cara. Un reto, de mí hacia Sasuke, de Sasuke hacia mí. _Te reto a intentar detener esto_ , los dos gritamos en silencio.

Sus ojos permanecen centrados en los míos durante todo el tiempo mientras se mueve dentro y fuera de mí. Con cada embestida, escucho repetirse en mi cabeza las palabras que dijo hace sólo unas pocas semanas.

 _Es fácil confundir los sentimientos y emociones con algo que no son,_ _especialmente cuando el contacto visual se involucra._

Ahora lo entiendo por completo. Entiendo tan bien que casi deseo haber cerrado los ojos, porque es más probable que no sienta lo que sus ojos me demuestran en estos momentos.

—Te sientes tan bien —susurra. Las palabras caen sobre mi boca, obligándome a gemir en reciprocidad. Baja la mano derecha entre nosotros, ejerciendo presión contra mí, de una manera que normalmente causaría que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás y los ojos se me cerraran de placer.

Esta vez no es así. No voy a dar marcha atrás a partir de esta confrontación. Especialmente no cuando me mira directamente a los ojos, desafiando sus propias palabras.

A pesar de que me niego a dar marcha atrás, le dejo saber que me gusta lo que me hace. No ayuda dejarlo saber eso, porque no tengo control sobre mi voz en estos momentos. Está poseído por una chica que piensa que ella quiere esto de él.

—No te detengas —dice mi voz, cada vez más poseída por él durante el tiempo que dure.

Aplica más presión, tanto dentro como fuera de mí. Agarra mi pierna detrás de la rodilla y tira de ella entre nuestros pechos, buscando unángulo ligeramente diferente para entrar en mi cuerpo. Tiene mi pierna firmemente contra su hombro y de alguna manera entra aún más profundo.

—Sasuke. Oh, _Dios_ mío —gimo su nombre y el nombre de Dios, e incluso le grito a Jesús un par de veces. Empiezo a temblar bajo sus pies, y no estoy segura de quién de nosotros se quiebra primero, pero ahora nos estamos besando. Nos besamos tan fuerte y tan profundo como sus embestidas dentro de mí.

Él es fuerte. _Yo lo soy aún más._

Yo estoy temblando. _Él tiembla aún más._

Él fuerza su respiración. _Yo inhalo suficiente por los dos._

Me da una última estocada y con su pecho me sostiene firmemente contra el colchón. —Hinata —dice, gimiendo mi nombre contra mi boca, mientras su cuerpo se recupera de los temblores—. _Mierda_ , Hina. —Tira lentamente de mí y aprieta su mejilla contra mi pecho—. Mierda. — respira—. Es tan bueno. Esto. Nosotros. Tan jodidamente bueno.

—Lo sé.

Rueda hacia un lado y mantiene su brazo cubriéndome. Nos acostamos juntos en silencio.

Yo, sin querer admitir que sólo permití que me usara de nuevo.

Él, sin querer admitir que se trata de algo más que sólo sexo.

Ambos mintiéndonos a nosotros mismos.

—¿Dónde está Neji? —pregunta.

—Estará en casa esta noche.

Levanta la cabeza y baja la mirada hacia mí, con el ceño fruncido lleno de preocupación. —Tengo que irme. —Sale de mi cama y vuelve a ponerse sus vaqueros—. ¿Vuelvo más tarde?

Asiento mientras me levanto y me pongo mis propios pantalones. — Agarra mi camisa de la cocina —le digo. Me pongo mi sujetador y lo fijo. Él abre la puerta de mi dormitorio, pero no sale. Se detiene en la puerta. Está mirando a alguien.

Mierda.

No tengo que verlo para saber que Neji se encuentra allí.

Inmediatamente me precipito hacia la puerta para detener lo que va a suceder. Cuando llego a la puerta, Neji está de pie en su lado del pasillo, mirando a Sasuke.

Hago el primer movimiento. —Neji, antes de decir algo...

Levanta la mano para hacerme callar. Sus ojos caen por un segundo a mi sostén, y se estremece como si estuviese esperando que lo que escuchó en realidad no haya sucedido. Aparta la mirada, y me cubro a mí misma de inmediato, avergonzada de que se enterara de todo. Mira a Sasuke, y en sus ojos se refleja una mezcla entre ira y preocupación. — ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No respondas eso, Sasuke —digo. Sólo quiero que se vaya. Neji no tiene derecho a cuestionarle esto. Es ridículo.

—Un tiempo —dice Sasuke, avergonzado.

Neji asiente lentamente, dejando que se hunda en él. —¿La amas?

Sasuke y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Él mira a Neji como si estuviera tratando de decidir a cuál de nosotros quiere que su respuesta complazca.

Estoy segura que la lenta sacudida de su cabeza no complace a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Al menos planeas hacerlo? —pregunta Neji.

Sigo estudiando a Sasuke como si alguien le preguntara el sentido de la vida. Creo que quiero la respuesta a esa pregunta mucho más que el propio Neji.

Sasuke exhala y niega otra vez. —No —susurra.

No.

Ni siquiera está _planeando_ amarme.

Sabía la respuesta. Lo esperaba. Sin embargo, aún así me duele como el demonio. El hecho de que ni siquiera puede mentir para salvarse de decepcionar a Neji, demuestra que esto no es un simple juego para él.

Este es _Sasuke_. Sasuke no es capaz de amar. Ya no, de todos modos.

Neji agarra el marco de la puerta y presiona su frente contra su brazo, respirando lenta y constantemente. Levanta la mirada hacia Sasuke con los ojos como flechas dirigidas a un objetivo. En toda mi vida, nunca he visto a Neji así de enojado.

—¿Sólo estás follando a mi _hermana_?

Espero que Sasuke caiga hacia atrás por el impacto de las palabras de Neji, pero en lugar de eso, da un paso hacia él. —Neji, es una mujer adulta.

Neji da un paso rápido hacia Sasuke. —Sal de aquí.

Sasuke me echa un vistazo, y sus ojos están llenos de disculpa y pesar. No estoy segura si es por mí o por Neji, pero hace lo que le pide.

 _Se va._

Todavía estoy de pie en la puerta de mi dormitorio, mirando a Neji como si pudiera volar a través de esta sala y derribarlo de un golpe.

Neji me perfora con una mirada tan firme como su postura. —No sabes lo que es ser un hermano, Hinata —dice—. No te atrevas a decirme que no estoy autorizado a estar enojado. —Da un paso atrás a su dormitorio y cierra la puerta de un golpe.

Parpadeo rápido, luchando por contener las lágrimas de ira a causa de Neji, lágrimas de dolor a causa de Sasuke, y lágrimas de vergüenza a causa de las decisiones egoístas que hice por mí misma. Me niego a llorar delante de cualquiera de ellos.

Camino a la cocina y recupero mi camisa, y luego tiro de ella encima de mi cabeza mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta principal y el pasillo.

Llamo a su puerta, y Sasuke la abre inmediatamente. Ve detrás de mí, como esperando ver a Neji allí de pie, entonces se hace a un lado y me deja entrar.

—Ya lo superará —le digo después de que cierra la puerta.

—Lo sé —dice en voz baja—. Pero no va a ser lo mismo. —Sasuke camina hacia el salón y se sienta en su sofá, así que lo sigo y me siento junto a él.

No tengo ninguna palabra de consejo, ya que tiene razón. Las cosas más que probable no serán las mismas entre él y Neji. Me siento una mierda por ser la razón de ello.

Sasuke suspira mientras saca la mano de su regazo. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. —Hinata —dice—. Lo siento.

Lo miro, sus ojos ascienden y se encuentran con los míos. —¿Por qué?

No sé por qué estoy actuando como que no sé lo que está pasando.

Sé exactamente lo que está diciendo.

—Cuando Neji preguntó si planeaba amarte —dice—. Lo siento, no pude decir que sí. Simplemente no quería mentirle a ninguno de los dos.

Niego. —Has sido más que honesto acerca de lo que quieres de mí, Sasuk. No puedo estar enojada contigo por eso.

Inhala profundo mientras se pone de pie y comienza a caminar por la sala de estar. Me quedo en el sofá y lo observo mientras ordena sus pensamientos. Con el tiempo se detiene, y coloca las manos detrás de la cabeza. —Tampoco tenía derecho a interrogarte sobre ese tipo. No permito que me cuestiones a mí o a mi vida, así que no tengo derecho a cuestionar la tuya.

 _No discuto con esa lógica._

—Es sólo que no sé qué hacer con lo que hay entre nosotros. —Da un paso hacia mí, y me pongo de pie. Envuelve los brazos alrededor de mis hombros y me abraza contra su pecho—. No sé una manera fácil, o incluso buena de decirlo, pero lo que le dije a Neji es la verdad. Nunca amaré a nadie. No vale la pena para mí. Pero estoy siendo injusto contigo. Sé que estoy jugando con tu cabeza, y sé que te he hecho daño, y lo siento por eso. Simplemente me gusta estar contigo, pero cada vez que estoy contigo, tengo miedo que veas más de lo que realmente es.

Sé que debería tener algún tipo de reacción a todo lo que acaba de decir, pero todavía me encuentro procesando sus palabras. Todas y cada una de sus admisiones deberían ser tener una bandera roja, ya que todas también fueron acompañadas de la dura verdad de que no tiene planes de amarme o tener una relación conmigo, pero la bandera roja no se levanta.

La verde sí.

—¿Se trata específicamente de no querer amarme a mí, o se trata del amor, en general, lo que no quieres experimentar?

Me aleja de su pecho para poder mirarme mientras contesta mi pregunta. —El amor en general es lo que no quiero, Hinata. Nunca. Sólo eres tú específicamente lo que... _quiero_.

Me enamoro y desenamoro, y con esa respuesta me vuelvo a enamorar.

Estoy tan jodida. Todo lo que dice debería enviarme a correr, pero en cambio, me da ganas de envolver mis brazos a su alrededor y darle lo que sea que esté dispuesto a tomar de mí. Estoy mintiéndole a él, me estoy mintiendo a mí misma, y no le sirvo a ninguno de los dos, pero no puedo detener las palabras que salen de mi boca.

—Puedo manejar esto, siempre y cuando se mantenga simple — digo—. ¿Cuándo haces esa mierda que hiciste hace unas semanas? ¿De alejarte y cerrar la puerta? Eso no es hacer que sea simple, Sasuke. Cosas así hacen que todo sea complicado.

Asiente, contemplando lo que he dicho. —Simple —dice, poniendo la palabra en torno a su boca—. Si puedes hacerlo simple, yo puedo hacerlo simple.

—Bueno —digo—. Y cuando se vuelva demasiado difícil para cualquiera de nosotros, vamos a terminarlo por siempre.

—No estoy preocupado de que sea demasiado difícil para mí —dice— . Estoy preocupado de que se vuelva demasiado difícil para ti.

 _Estoy preocupada por mí también, Sasuke. Pero quiero el aquí y ahora_ _contigo mucho más de lo que me importa cómo me afectará en el final._

Con ese pensamiento, de repente imagino mi única regla. Él ha tenido sus límites todo este tiempo, protegiéndose de la vulnerabilidad que he sufrido.

—Creo que por fin tengo mi única regla —digo. Me mira y levanta una ceja, esperando a que hable—. No me vengas con la falsa esperanza de un futuro —digo—. Especialmente si sabes en tú corazón que nunca tendremos uno.

Su postura se endurece inmediatamente. —¿He hecho eso? — pregunta, verdaderamente preocupado—. ¿Te he dado falsas esperanzas antes?

 _Sí. Hace treinta minutos, cuando me miraste a los ojos todo el tiempo_ _que estuviste dentro de mí._

—No —digo rápidamente—. Sólo asegúrate de no hacer o decir cosas que me harían creer lo contrario. Mientras que ambos veamos esto como lo que es, creo que estaremos bien.

Me mira en silencio por un rato, estudiándome. Evaluando mis palabras. —No puedo entender si es que eres muy madura para tu edad o si realmente estás delirando.

Me encojo de hombros, guardando mis delirios muy dentro de mi pecho. —Una mezcla saludable de ambas, estoy segura.

Aprieta los labios contra el lado de mi cabeza. —Esto se siente realmente jodido decirlo en voz alta, pero te prometo que no te daré esperanzas, Hinata.

Mi corazón frunce el ceño ante sus palabras, pero mi cara fuerza una sonrisa.

—Bueno —digo—, tienes problemas del tipo que me asustan, y algún día prefiero enamorarme de un hombre emocionalmente estable.

Ríe. Seguramente porque sabe que las probabilidades de encontrar a alguien que pueda aguantar este tipo de relación, si se puede llamar así, es extremadamente bajo. Pero de alguna manera, la única chica que podría estar bien con él, acaba de atravesar el salón por él. Y a él realmente le gusta ella.

 _Te gusto, Sasuke Uchiha._

—Neji se enteró —digo mientras tomo lo que se ha convertido en mi lugar habitual junto a Cap.

—Uh-oh —dice él—. ¿El chico aún está vivo?

Asiento. —Por ahora. Sin embargo, no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo va a durar.

Las puertas del vestíbulo se abren, y veo a Gaara entrar. Se quita el sombrero de su cabeza y sacude la lluvia mientras camina hacia el ascensor.

—A veces desearía que los vuelos que envío se estrellaran —dice Cap, mirando a Gaara.

Supongo que a Cap no le gusta Gaara, tampoco. Estoy empezando a sentirme un poco mal por Gaara.

Él nos ve justo antes de llegar a los ascensores. Cap se mueve para pulsar el botón, pero Gaara llega antes que él. —Soy bastante capaz de buscar mi propio ascensor, viejo —dice.

Vagamente recuerdo haber tenido un breve pensamiento hace diez segundos acerca de Gaara y cómo sentía lástima por él. Me retracto.

Gaara me mira y guiña un ojo. —¿Qué haces, Hinata?

—Lavando elefantes —digo con cara seria.

Gaara me lanza una mirada confusa, en absoluto comprendiendo mi respuesta aleatoria.

—Si no quieres una respuesta sarcástica —le dice Cap—, no hagas una pregunta estúpida.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, y Gaara nos rueda los ojos antes de entrar al ascensor.

Cap rueda los ojos en mi dirección, y sonríe. Sostiene la palma de su mano hacia arriba, y yo choco los cincos con él.

* * *

Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy

¿Que les parecio?

Esto se puso intenso :o

Que creen que pase ahora que Neji se entero y volvieron Sasuke y Hinata

Les tengo que decir que esta frase : _No me vengas con la falsa esperanza de un futuro,Especialmente si sabes en tú corazón que nunca tendremos uno.._ Cuando lei el libro y esta frase pues estaba en una situacion medio igual asi que la frase me llego mucho porque el era igual me decia que no y despues me decia cosas que me daban esperanzas.

Pero bueno ya eso es cosa del pasado xD.

Les tengo que contar tambien que si me logre quedar en la universidad, asi que ando feliz.

No podre contestar comentarios pero los lei y gracias por comentar tambien vi que pues es molesto que les diga que comenten para que suba capitulo, no los . condiciono solo lo digo aunque no comentaran yo subiria capitulo,pero es que ami me gusta leer sus comentarios porque ahi me doy cuenta que les gusta la historia. Perdon si a algunos les molesta eso no lo volvere a hacer de esa forma y no los condicionare.

En fin comenten que les parecio el capitulo.

Mañana subire otro capitulo tal vez aqui y tambien la nueva historia asi que esten al pendiente.

Besos y abrazos a todos :3


	25. Chapter 25

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 24

 _Seis años antes…_

—¿Por qué es todo amarillo?

Mi padre está de pie en la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, mirando las pocas cosas que hemos recogido en los meses transcurridos desde que sabe del embarazo. —Parece que un pájaro vomitó aquí.

Sakura se ríe. Se encuentra de pie en el espejo del baño, poniéndole los toques finales a su maquillaje. He estado sobre su cama, mirándola.

—No queremos saber si es niño o una niña, por lo que estamos comprando colores neutrales sin género.

Sakura responde la pregunta de mi papá como si fuera una más de tantas, pero ambos sabemos que es la primera. Él no ha preguntado por el embarazo. No pregunta por nuestros planes. Por lo general, sale de la habitación si Sakura y yo nos encontramos allí.

Tsunade no es muy diferente. Ella no está más allá del punto de desilusión o tristeza todavía, así que no la presionamos. Tomará tiempo, así que Sakura y yo se lo estamos dando.

En este momento, Sakura sólo me tiene a mí para hablar sobre el bebé, y yo sólo la tengo a ella, y aunque eso parece muy poco, es más que suficiente para ambos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará la ceremonia? —pregunta mi papá.

—No más de dos horas —le digo.

Él dice que deberíamos irnos.

Le digo que en cuanto Sakura esté lista, podemos irnos.

Sakura dice que está lista.

Nos vamos.

—Felicitaciones —le digo a Sakura.

—Felicitaciones —me dice.

Los dos nos graduamos hace tres horas. Ahora estamos sentados sobre mí cama, pensando en nuestro próximo paso. O al menos _yo_ , de todos modos.

—Vamos a vivir juntos —le digo.

Ella se ríe. —Ya vivimos juntos, Sasuke—señala.

Niego con la cabeza. —Sabes lo que me refiero. Sé que ya tenemos planes para después de empezar la universidad en Agosto, pero creo que deberíamos hacerlo ahora.

Se levanta sobre un codo y me mira, probablemente intentando leer mi expresión para ver si lo que digo es en serio.

—¿Cómo? ¿A dónde iremos?

Me estiro hacia mi mesita de noche y abro el cajón de arriba. Saco la carta y se la entrego.

Ella empieza a leer en voz alta.

 ** _Estimado Sr. Uchiha,_**

Me mira, y sus ojos se abren.

 ** _Felicitaciones por su registro de verano. Nos complace_** **_informarle que su solicitud de vivienda familiar ha sido_** **procesada y aprobada.**

Sakura sonríe.

 ** _Adjunto encontrará un sobre de retorno y los trámites_** **_finales que tendrán que ser devueltos por el matasellos_** **en fecha.**

Sakura ve el sobre y rápidamente le da un vistazo a la documentación adjunta. Luego vuelve a girarla.

 ** _Esperamos con interés recibir los formularios completados. Nuestro_** **contacto** **_con la información se encuentra debajo en caso de que tenga alguna_** **pregunta.**

Sasuke cubre su sonrisa con la mano y pone la carta a un lado, luego se inclina hacia adelante y me abraza.

—¿Tenemos que mudarnos ahora? —dice.

Me encanta cómo la emoción evidente arropa en su voz.

Le digo que sí. Sakura se alivia. Ella sabe tan bien como yo cómo de torpes las próximas semanas habrían sido en la misma casa que nuestros padres.

—¿Le has preguntado ya a tu padre?

Le digo que se olvida que somos adultos ahora. Ya no tenemos que pedirles permiso. Sólo tenemos que informarlo.

Sakura dice que quiere informales en este momento.

Tomo la mano de Sakura, y caminos juntos a la sala de estar y le informamos a nuestros padres que nos mudamos.

 _Juntos_.

* * *

 _ **Sigan leyendo que es doble .**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 25

Han pasado un par de semanas desde que Neji se enteró. No lo ha aceptado, y aún no le ha hablado a Sasuke, pero está comenzando a adaptarse. Sabe dónde he estado las noches que me voy sin explicación alguna, sólo para volver unas cuantas horas después. No hace preguntas.

Con respecto a las cosas con Sasuke, soy yo la que me estoy adaptando He tenido que adaptarme a sus reglas, porque no hay forma que Sasuke vaya a romperlas. He aprendido a dejar de intentar entenderlo, y dejar de permitir que las cosas se vuelvan muy tensas entre nosotros.

Hacemos exactamente lo que acordamos hacer en el comienzo, lo cual era tener sexo.

Mucho sexo.

Sexo en la ducha. Sexo en la habitación. Sexo en el suelo. Sexo en la mesa de la cocina.

Sigo sin haber pasado la noche con él, y a veces aún duele cuán cerrado se vuelve justo después que termina, pero aún no he descubierto una forma de decirle que no.

Sé que quiero más de lo que me está dando, y él quiere mucho menos de lo que quiero darle, pero por ahora, ambos estamos tomando lo que podemos. Intento no pensar en qué pasará el día que ya no lo pueda aguantar. Trato de no pensar en todas las cosas que estoy sacrificando al tener esta relación con él.

Trato de no pensar en todo eso, pero los pensamientos me invaden.

Cada noche, cuando me acuesto, pienso en ello. Cada vez que estoy en la ducha, pienso en ello. Cuando estoy en clases, en la sala de estar, en la cocina, en el trabajo… pienso en qué va a pasar cuando, finalmente, uno de nosotros entre en juicio.

—¿Qué significa tu nombre? —me pregunta Sasuke.

Nos encontramos en su cama. Acaba de llegar a casa después de cuatro días en el trabajo, y a pesar de que se supone que nuestro acuerdo es todo sobre sexo, aún estamos completamente vestidos. No estamos besándonos. Simplemente yace acostado junto a mí, haciéndome preguntas personales acerca de mi nombre, y me encanta más que cualquier otra que hemos pasado juntos.

Es la primera vez que me ha hecho una pregunta semi-personal. Y odio que me llene de tanta esperanza, cuando lo único que hizo fue que significaba mi nombre.

—Lugar soleado —respondo—. Fue el nombre que escogio mi mama

—Hinata Hyuga —dice, haciéndole el amor a mi nombre con su voz. Mi nombre nunca ha sonado tan hermoso como acaba de hacerlo ahora, saliendo de su boca—. Es un nombre muy adecuado para ti.

— Y el tuyo, Sasuke Uchiha —digo—. Es un nombre poderoso.

Sasuke se levanta, apoyándose sobre su codo, y me mira con una expresión llena de paz. Pone mi cabello detrás de mí oreja mientras sus ojos recorren mi rostro. —¿Pasó algo interesante esta semana mientras trabajaba, Hinata Hyuga? —Hay diversión en su voz. Una con la que no estoy familiarizada, pero me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

—En realidad, no, Sasuke —respondo, sonriendo—. Trabajé un montón de horas extras.

—¿Todavía te gusta tu trabajo? —Sus dedos acarician mi rostro, deslizándose a lo largo de mis labios, bajando por mi cuello.

—Me gusta —digo—. ¿Te gusta ser capitán? —Sólo le devuelvo versiones de sus propias preguntas. Creo que es seguro de esa manera, porque sé que solamente dará lo que está dispuesto a recibir.

Sasuke sigue su mano con sus ojos, mientras desabrocha el primer botón de mi camisa. —Amo mi trabajo, Hinata. —Sus dedos pasan al segundo botón de mi camisa—. Es sólo que no me gusta irme demasiado tiempo, especialmente sabiendo que estás justo cruzando el pasillo de donde vivo. Me hace querer estar en casa todo el tiempo.

Intento contenerlo, pero no puedo. Sus palabras me hacen jadear, a pesar que, probablemente, haya sido el jadeo más silencioso que alguna vez pasará por los labios de alguien.

Pero se da cuenta.

Sus ojos encuentran los míos en un destello, y puedo verlo querer retractarse. Quiere retirar lo que acaba de decir, porque había esperanza en aquellas palabras. Sasuke no dice cosas como esa. Sé que está a punto de disculparse. Va a recordarme que no puede amarme, que no tenía la intención de darme ese indicio de falsas esperanzas.

 _No te retractes, Sasuke. Por favor, déjame guardarme eso._

Nuestras miradas permanecen juntas por varios segundos. Continúo mirándolo, esperando a que se retracte. Sus ojos aún siguen en el segundo botón de mi camisa, pero ya no tienen la intención de desabrocharlo.

Se centra en mi boca, luego en mis ojos de nuevo, luego de vuelta en mi boca. —Hinata —susurra. Dice mi nombre tan suavemente que no estoy segura de si su boca incluso se mueve. No tengo tiempo para responder.

Sus manos abandonan el botón de mi camisa y se deslizan a través de mi cabello al mismo momento que sus labios chocan salvajemente con los míos.

Desplaza su cuerpo sobre mí, y su beso se vuelve instantáneamente intenso. Profundo. Dominante. Su beso está lleno de algo que nunca había estado ahí antes. Lleno de sentimiento.

Lleno de esperanza.

Hasta este momento, creía que un beso era un beso y ya. No tenía idea que los besos pudieran significar cosas diferentes y sentirse completamente distinto a cualquier otro. En el pasado, siempre había sentido pasión, deseo y lujuria… pero esta vez, es diferente.

Este beso es un Sasuke diferente, y sé en mi corazón que es el verdadero Sasuke. El Sasuke que solía ser. El Sasuke por el cual no tengo permitido preguntar.

Sale de mi cuando termina.

Miro fijamente el techo.

Mi cabeza está llena de muchísimas preguntas. Mi corazón repleto de confusión. Esto entre nosotros nunca ha sido fácil. Uno pensaría que limitarse a sólo tener sexo sería la cosa más simple del mundo, pero me hace cuestionar cada movimiento y cada palabra que sale de mi boca. Me encuentro analizando cada mirada que me da.

Ni siquiera sé qué movimiento se supone que debo hacer. ¿Me quedo acostada aquí hasta que me pida que me vaya? Nunca me he quedado con él antes. ¿Me doy la vuelta y lo envuelvo con mis brazos, esperando que me abrace de vuelta hasta que nos durmamos? Estoy muy asustada de que me rechace.

Soy estúpida.

Soy una estúpida, estúpida chica.

¿Por qué para mi esto no puede tratarse simplemente de sexo, también? ¿Por qué no puedo venir aquí, darle lo que quiere, conseguir lo que quiero, e irme?

Ruedo hacia mi lado y me pongo lentamente de pie. Me agacho para coger mi ropa, luego me paro y me visto. Me está observando, pero permanece en silencio.

Evito mirarlo hasta que estoy vestida por completo y poniéndome los zapatos. Por mucho que quiera acostarme en la cama con él, camino hacia la puerta. No me volteo cuando digo—: Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke.

Camino hacia la puerta principal. No habla. No me dice que me verá mañana, y no se despide.

Espero que su silencio sea una prueba que no le gusta cómo se siente ser del que se alejan.

Abro la puerta y atravieso el pasillo, entrando a mi departamento.

Neji está sentado en el sillón, viendo televisión. Levanta la mirada hacia la puerta cuando me escucha entrar, luego me lanza una altiva mirada de desaprobación.

—Relájate —digo cuando entro. Me quito los zapatos junto a la puerta—. Tendrás que superarlo pronto.

Lo veo sacudir su cabeza, pero lo ignoro y camino hacia mi habitación.

—Te follaba a mis espaldas, mintiéndome —dice Neji—. No es algo que vaya a _superar_.

Me giro hacia la sala de estar y veo que Neji me está observando.

—¿Esperabas que fuera honesto contigo? Dios mío, Neji. Sacaste a patadas a Gaara de tu departamento por _mirarme_ de la manera equivocada.

Neji se pone de pie, ahora enfadado. —¡Exactamente! —grita—. ¡Pensé que Sasuke te protegía de Gaara, cuando en realidad dejaba en claro que le pertenecías! ¡Es un maldito hipócrita, y estaré enfadado con él por todo el tiempo que quiera estar enfadado con él, así que _tú_ supéralo!

Me río, porque Neji no tiene derecho a señalar a nadie por sus problemas.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, Hinata? —chasquea.

Vuelvo a la sala de estar y me paro directamente frente a él. —Sasuke no ha sido nada más que honesto conmigo acerca de lo que quiere. Ni una sola vez me ha llenado de mierda. Soy la única chica con la que ha estado en seis años, ¿y vas a llamarlo a _él_ hipócrita? —Ya ni siquiera intento mantener mi voz en un volumen bajo—. Podrías querer mirarte en el espejo, Neji. ¿Con cuántas chicas has estado desde que me mudé aquí? ¿Cuántas de ellas crees que tienen hermanos que amarían patear tu trasero si te descubren? ¡Si alguien es hipócrita aquí, ese eres tú!

Sus manos están apoyadas sobre sus caderas, y me observa con una mirada fría en sus ojos. Cuando no responde, me volteo para ir a mi habitación, pero la puerta frontal se abre con un golpeteo.

 _Sasuke._

Ambos nos volteamos justo cuando asoma su cabeza. —¿Todo está bien aquí? —pregunta, entrando a la sala de estar.

Miro fijamente a Neji, y Neji me mira a mí. Levanto la ceja, esperando que responda la pregunta que Sasuke hizo, dado que él es quien tiene un problema.

—¿Estás bien, Hinaa? —pregunta Sasuke, dirigiéndose a mi ahora.

Vuelvo a mirarlo y asiento. —Estoy bien —digo—. No soy la que tiene expectaciones falsas de mi hermana.

Neji gruñe en voz alta, luego se voltea y patea el sillón. Sasuke y yo lo observamos mientras se pasa las manos por el cabello y agarra su nuca con fuerza. Se voltea para mirar a Sasuke otra vez, entonces exhala pesadamente.

—¿Por qué no pudiste haber sido gay?

Sasuke lo observa con cautelosa concentración. Espero que alguno de los dos reaccione, así sabré si puedo respirar o no.

Sasuke comienza a sacudir la cabeza tan pronto como una sonrisa aparece por su rostro.

Neji comienza a reír, pero al mismo tiempo gruñe, señalando que acaba de llegar a un trato con lo nuestro, a pesar que puede que aún no esté de acuerdo con ello.

Sonrío y salgo rápidamente del departamento, esperando que arreglen lo que sea que se rompió entre ellos cuando aparecí de la nada.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren en el vestíbulo y estoy lista para salir, pero Cap está parado frente a ellos como si estuviera a punto de entrar.

—¿Viniste a buscarme? —pregunta.

Asiento y apunto hacia arriba. —Neji y Sasuke están arreglando las cosas. Iba a darles un minuto.

Cap entra al ascensor y presiona el botón del piso veinte. —Bueno, supongo que puedes encaminarme a casa —dice. Agarra las barras detrás de él para apoyarse. Me quedo de pie y me recuesto contra la pared detrás de mí.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Cap?

Me da el visto bueno con un asentimiento. —Amo preguntarlas tanto como amo responderlas.

Bajo la mirada a mis zapatos, pasando uno encima del otro. —¿Qué crees que haría que un hombre nunca vuelva a experimentar el amor otra vez?

Cap no responde mi pregunta por, al menos, cinco pisos.

Eventualmente, lo miro, y me doy cuenta que se encuentra mirándome fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, provocando incluso más arrugas entre ellos. —Supongo que si un hombre pasó por el lado más feo del amor, puede que nunca quiera volver a experimentarlo otra vez.

Pienso en su respuesta, pero no ayuda mucho. No veo cómo el amor puede volverse lo suficientemente feo como para una persona pueda cerrarse por completo ante él.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren en el piso veinte, y lo dejo salir primero. Camino con él a la puerta de su departamento y espero que la abra. —Hinata —dice. Está mirando su puerta, pero no se voltea para terminar la oración—. A veces el espíritu de un hombre no es lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir los fantasmas de su pasado. —Abre la puerta de su departamento, y entra—. Tal vez ese chico simplemente perdió su espíritu a lo largo del camino. —Cierra la puerta, y me deja intentando descifrar aún más confusión.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy**_

 _ **¿Que les parecio?**_

 _ **Perdon, perdon por no haber subido capitulo pero me he estado adaptando a la escuela y a los tiempos libres que tengo y luego hay visista en mi casa asi que ufff**_

 _ **Ya volvere normalmente este jueves subire capitulo lo iba a subir el viernes pero es la misa del año de fallecimiento de mi tio asi que estare super ocupada el fin de semana.**_

 _ **Les queria comentar que no les habia dicho que la historia tiene cancion y es**_ ** _ugly love- griffin peterson busquenla y escuhenla es muy hermosa_**

 _ **Contestare los comentarios que me dejaron**_

Cami-san Uzumaki : Si tenemos que comprender a neji yo no he estado en esa situacion pero si lo entiendo, ami tambien aveces me identifico con Hinata igual en la misma situacion y aunque yo se que esta mal ahi sigo, asi que igual te comprendo. Muchas Gracias por comentar. Un abrazo

ambarinski: Ya faltaba algo de emocion en la historia y que mejor que un tercero, Yo tambien odio eso de Hinata pero pues que se le puede hacer.

XukiUchiha :Todos necesitamos a un Cap en nuestra vida jaja, Sasuke desepera un poco pero haber que pasa y como sigue esa relacion espero que no te haga llorar, Muchas Gracias por comentar u saludo.

sabiJefte: Creo que fue el capitulo mas emocionante hasta ahora, con lo de Sakura y Sasuke pues ya se va a ver que fue lo que paso con ellos,Si ya la empezare a subir la historia, te vere por ahi entonces, Hinata es conciente de que la esta regando eso es lo bueno que lo sabe, Estare estudiando promocion de la salud que es como enfermera, psicologia, pedagogia y trabajo social todo en uno xD. Muchas gracias por comentar Saludos.

shikina: Pero que bueno que te diste cuenta, Sasuke es muy dificil de tratar y desespera mucho, Muchas Gracias yo estaba igual no sabia que estudiar me llamaba la atencion una cosa y despues otra hasta que lo tome con calma y que era lo que mas me gustaba y era buena y decidi, tomalo con calma. Muchas Gracias por comentar.

Monicagalvan: Lamentablemente solo fue esta ocacion que hubo un tercero, no habra mas pero ya Sasuke se dara cuenta de todo lo que estubo haciendo mal, Gracias por comentar.

Guest: Gracias por comentar y que bueno que te guste.

Guest: Ya logre subir capitulos perdon por la espera. Gracias por comentar.

Guest: Perdon por no subir antes pero ya estare aqui de nuevo, Muchas Gracias por comentar.

Btsjin: Jaa el fic es bipolar y nos pone bipolar, si Hinata lo sabe pero lo sigue haciendo, Sasuke celoso solo duro este capitulo lamento informarte que no habra un tercero en la historia, perdon, pero se dara cuenta de todo lo malo que esta haciendo, asi que calma, Muchas Gracias por comentar.

 _ **Si que comentaron bastante. muchas gracias por comentar, Sigan comentando tenemos que llegar a los 200 comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos vemos el jueves, asi que esten pendientes la otra historia tal vez la suba hoy o el jueves.**_

 _ **recomiendo que busquen la cancion**_

 _ **Besos y Abrazos a todos uwu**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 26

 _ **Seis años antes…**_

Mi habitación es de Sakura ahora. La habitación de Sakura es mi habitación.

Nos graduamos. Nos mudamos juntos. Ahora estamos en la universidad.

 _¿Ves? Tenemos esto bajo control._

Naruto trae la última de las cajas desde el coche. —¿Dónde quieres esta? —pregunta.

—¿Qué es? —le pregunta Sakura.

Él le dice que parece una caja llena de sus sostenes y ropa interior.

Ella se ríe y le dice que la ponga al lado de mi tocador. Naruto lo hace.

A Naruto le gusta Sakura. Le gusta que ella no me esté reteniendo. Le gusta que ella quiera que obtenga mi título y termine la escuela de aviación.

Sakura quiere que yo sea feliz. Le digo a Sakura que seré feliz mientras la tenga a ella.

Me dice—: Entonces, siempre serás feliz.

Mi papá todavía me odia. Mi papá no quiere odiarme.

Están tratando de aceptarlo, pero es difícil. Es difícil para todos.

A Sakura no le importa lo que todos piensan. Sólo le importa lo que yo pienso, y sólo pienso en Sakura.

Estoy aprendiendo que no importa cuán difícil sea una situación, la gente aprende a adaptarse a ella. Mi padre y su madre no lo aprueban, pero se adaptarán.

Sakura podría no estar preparada para ser mamá, y yo podría no estar listo para ser papá, pero nos estamos adaptando.

Es lo que tiene que suceder. Si la gente quiere la paz dentro de sí misma, es necesario.

Vital, incluso.

—Sasuke.

Me encanta mi nombre cuando sale de su boca. Ella no lo desperdicia. Sólo lo dice cuando necesita algo. Sólo lo dice cuando tiene que ser dicho.

—Sasuke.

Lo dijo dos veces.

Realmente debe necesitar algo.

Me doy la vuelta, y está sentada en la cama. Me mira, con los ojos abiertos.

—Sasuke. — _Tres veces_ —. Sasuke. — _Cuatro_ —. Duele.

 _Mierda_.

Salto de la cama y agarro nuestra bolsa. Ayudo a Sakura a cambiarse la ropa. La ayudo hasta el coche.

Está asustada.

Yo podría estar más asustado que ella.

Sostengo su mano mientras conducimos. Le digo que respire. No sé por qué le digo eso. Por supuesto, ella sabe respirar.

No sé qué más decirle.

Me siento impotente.

Tal vez ella quiere a su mamá.

—¿Quieres que los llame?

Niega con la cabeza. —Todavía no —dice—. Después.

Sólo quiere que seamos nosotros. Me gusta esto. Yo sólo quiero que seamos nosotros, también.

Una enfermera la ayuda a salir del coche. Nos llevan a una habitación. Le consigo a Sakura lo que sea que necesite.

—¿Necesitas hielo?

 _Se lo traigo._

—¿Quieres un trapo frío?

 _Se lo traigo._

—¿Quieres que apague el televisor?

 _La apago._

—¿Quieres otra manta, Sakura? Pareces tener frío.

 _No le traigo una manta. No tiene frío._

—¿Quieres más hielo?

 _No quiere más hielo._

 _Quiere que me calle._

 _Me callo._

—Dame la mano, Sasuke.

 _Se la doy._

 _La quiero de regreso_.

 _Me lastima._

 _Dejo que la sostenga de todas formas._

Está tranquila. Nunca hace un sonido. Sólo respira. Es

increíble.

Estoy llorando. No sé por qué.

 _Te amo condenadamente mucho, Sakura._

El doctor le dice que ella casi termina. La beso en la frente.

Y sucede.

Soy papá.

Ella es mamá.

—Es un niño —dice el médico.

Ella lo está sosteniendo. Está sosteniendo mi corazón.

Él deja de llorar. Trata de abrir los ojos.

Sakura llora.

Se ríe.

Me agradece.

Sakura _me_ agradece. Como si ella no fuera la persona que creó esto.

 _Sakura está loca._

—Lo amo tanto, Sasuke —dice. Ella todavía está llorando—. Lo amo mucho.

—Lo amo, también —le digo. Lo toco. Quiero sostenerlo, pero quiero que ella lo sostenga incluso más. Se ve hermosa sosteniéndolo.

Sakura me mira. —¿Por favor, me dirás su nombre ahora?

Esperaba que fuera un niño para así poder tener este momento.

Esperaba poder decirle cuál es el nombre de su hijo, porque sé que a ella le va a encantar.

—Su nombre es Itachi.

Ella comienza a llorar.

—Es perfecto —dice, sus palabras mezcladas con lágrimas.

Está llorando demasiado fuerte ahora. Quiere que yo lo sostenga.

Me siento en la cama con ella y lo tomo.

Lo estoy sosteniendo.

 _Estoy sosteniendo a mi hijo._

Sakura apoya su cabeza en mi brazo, y ambos lo miramos fijamente.

Lo miramos fijamente durante mucho tiempo. Le digo a Rachel que tiene su nariz.

Sakura dice que tiene mis labios. Le digo a Sakura que espero que tenga su personalidad. Ella no está de acuerdo y dice que espera que sea como yo.

—Él hace la vida mucho mejor —dice ella.

—Claro que sí.

—Somos muy afortunados, Sasuke.

—Lo somos.

Sakura aprieta mi mano.

—Tenemos esto bajo control —susurra Sakura.

—Tenemos esto _muy_ bajo control —le digo.

Itachi bosteza, y nos hace reír a ambos.

¿Desde cuándo los bostezos se volvieron tan increíbles?

Toco sus dedos.

 _Te amamos demasiado, Itachi_.

* * *

Sigan leyendo es doble :O


	28. Chapter 28

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 27

Caigo en la silla al lado de Cap, aún vestida de pies a cabeza con mi uniforme. Tan pronto como llegué a casa del trabajo, estudié por dos horas seguidas. Ya son más de las diez, y no he cenado aún, que es por lo que estoy sentada al lado de Cap justo ahora, porque ya conoce mis hábitos y había ordenado pizza para los dos.

Le doy una rebanada y tomo la mía, luego cierro la caja y la coloco en el suelo frente a mí. Meto un gran pedazo en mi boca, pero Cap observa la rebanada en su mano.

—Es realmente triste que una pizza llega más rápido a ti que la policía —dice—. Ordené esta hace sólo diez minutos. —Le da una mordida y cierra los ojos como si fuera la mejor cosa que haya probado.

Los dos terminamos nuestras rebanadas, y me estiro para tomar otra. Niega con la cabeza cuando le ofrezco una segunda rebanada, entonces la pongo de vuelta en la caja.

—¿Entonces? —dice—. ¿Algún progreso entre el chico y su amigo?

Me hace reír que constantemente se refiere a Sasuke como _el chico_.

Asiento y respondo con la boca llena. —Más o menos —digo—. Tuvieron una exitosa noche de juegos, pero creo que sólo fue exitosa porque Sasuke pretendió que yo no estaba allí durante todo el rato. Sé que está tratando de respetar a Neji, pero me hace sentir un poco como mierda en el proceso, ¿sabes?

Cap asiente como si entendiera. No estoy segura de que sea así, pero me gusta que siempre escuche tan atentamente. —Por supuesto, me escribió todo el tiempo en que estaba en la sala de estar sentado al lado de Neji, así que supongo que tengo eso. Pero luego hay semanas como esta semana, en que ni siquiera está en el mismo estado, y es como si no existiera para él. Nada de mensajes. Nada de llamadas. Estoy muy segura de que sólo piensa en mí cuando estoy a diez metros de él.

Cap niega con la cabeza. —Lo dudo. Apuesto a que ese chico piensa en ti mucho más de lo que deja ver.

Me gustaría creer que esas palabras fueran ciertas, pero no estoy muy segura de que lo sean.

—Pero si no lo hace… —dice Cap—, no puedes estar enojada con él por eso. No fue parte del acuerdo, ¿cierto?

Ruedo los ojos. Odio que siempre me traiga de vuelta al hecho de que Sasuke no es el que rompe las reglas o los acuerdos. Soy yo la que tiene problemas con nuestros acuerdos, y esa no es culpa de nadie más que mía.

—¿Cómo me metí en este desastre? —pregunto, sin necesitar siquiera una respuesta. Sé cómo me metí en este desastre. También sé cómo salirme de él… es sólo que no quiero.

—Has escuchado la expresión, "¿Cuando la vida te da limones…?"

—Haz limonada —digo, terminando la frase.

Cap me mira y niega con la cabeza. —No es así como va —dice—. Cuando la vida te da limones, asegúrate de saber en los ojos de quién exprimirlos.

Me río, tomo otra rebanada de pizza, y me pregunto cómo diablos terminé con un hombre de ochenta años como mejor amigo.

El teléfono de la casa de Neji nunca suena. Especialmente después de la medianoche. Aparto las sábanas y tomo una camiseta, luego me la pongo sobre la cabeza. No sé por qué me molesto en vestirme.

Neji no está, y Sasuke no llega hasta mañana.

Llego a la cocina al quinto tono, justo cuando la máquina contestadora se enciende. Cancelo el mensaje, y entonces coloco el teléfono en mi oreja.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hinata! —dice mi madre—. Oh Dios mío, Hina.

Su voz está en pánico, lo que inmediatamente me hace entrar en pánico. —¿Qué pasa?

—Un avión. Un avión se estrelló hace media hora, y no puedo comunicarme con la aerolínea. ¿Has hablado con tu hermano?

Mis rodillas encuentran el suelo. —¿Estás segura de que fue su aerolínea? —le pregunto. Mi voz suena tan asustada que ni siquiera la reconozco. Suena tan asustada como la última vez que esto pasó.

Yo sólo tenía seis, pero recuerdo cada detalle como si hubiera sido ayer, hasta la pijama de luna y estrellas que usaba. Mi padre estaba en un vuelo nacional, y habíamos sintonizado las noticias justo antes de la cena para ver que uno de los aviones había caído por una falla en el motor.

Todos a bordo murieron. Recuerdo mirar a mi madre en el teléfono hablando con la aerolínea, histérica, tratando de averiguar más información sobre quién era el piloto. Nos dimos cuenta de que no era él a la hora, pero esa hora fue una de las más terroríficas de nuestras vidas.

Hasta ahora.

Me apresuro hacia mi habitación y tomo mi celular de la mesita de noche e inmediatamente marco su número. —¿Has intentado llamarlo? — le pregunto a mi madre mientras vuelvo a la sala de estar. Trato de llegar al sofá, pero por alguna razón, el suelo parece más cómodo. Me arrodillo de nuevo, casi en modo para rezar.

Creo que lo hago.

—Sí, he estado llamando a su celular sin parar. Sólo va al buzón de voz.

Es una pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que ha intentado llamarlo.

Trato de nuevo, pero su teléfono va directamente al buzón de voz.

Intento tranquilizarla, pero sé que es inútil. Hasta que no escuchemos su voz, tranquilizarnos no ayudará. —Llamaré a la aerolínea —le digo—. Te llamaré si sé algo.

Ni siquiera dice adiós.

Uso el teléfono del apartamento para llamar a la aerolínea y mi celular para llamar a Sasuke. Es la primera vez que he marcado su número.

Rezo para que conteste, porque por más que esté demasiado asustada por Neji, también pasa por mi cabeza que Sasuke trabaja para la misma aerolínea.

Mi estómago está enfermo.

—¿Hola? —dice Sasuke al segundo tono. Su voz suena dudosa, como si no estuviera seguro de por qué estoy llamando.

—¡Sasuke! —digo, tanto frenética como aliviada—. ¿Está bien? ¿Neji está bien?

Hay una pausa.

 _¿Por qué hay una pausa?_

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Un avión —digo inmediatamente—. Mi mamá llamó. Hubo un accidente de avión. Él no contesta su teléfono.

—¿Dónde estás? —dice rápidamente.

—En el apartamento.

—Déjame entrar.

Camino a la puerta y quito el seguro. Él la empuja y aún tiene el celular en su oreja. Cuando me ve, aleja el celular, e inmediatamente se apresurando hacia el sofá, toma el control remoto y enciende la televisión.

Pasa a través de los canales hasta que encuentra el del reporte de noticias. Marca un número en su teléfono, luego se da la vuelta y corre hacia mí. Toma mi mano en la suya. —Ven aquí —dice, tirando de mí hacia él—. Estoy seguro de que está bien.

Asiento contra su pecho, pero su tranquilidad es inútil.

—¿Lee? —dice cuando alguien le contesta—. Es Sasuke. Sí. Sí, le escuché —dice—. ¿Quién estaba en la tripulación?

Hay una larga pausa. Estoy aterrada de mirarlo. _Aterrada._

—Gracias. —Cuelga el teléfono—. Él está bien Hinata —dice inmediatamente—. Neji está bien. Naruto también.

Estallo en lágrimas de alivio.

Sasuke me lleva hasta el sofá y nos sentamos, luego me empuja hacia él. Toma de mis manos el celular y presiona varios botones antes de colocar el teléfono en su oreja.

—Hola, soy Sasuke. Neji está bien. —Se detiene por unos segundos—. Sí, ella está bien. Le diré que la llame en la mañana. —Un par de segundos más pasan, y dice adiós. Coloca el celular en el sofá junto a él—. Tu mamá.

Asiento. Ya lo sabía.

Y ese simple gesto, él llamando a mi mamá, sólo me hizo enamorarme aún más.

Besa la parte superior de mi cabeza, frotando mi brazo arriba y abajo, tranquilizándome.

—Gracias, Sasuke —le digo.

No dice _con gusto_ , porque no piensa que haya hecho nada que merezca agradecerle.

—¿Los conocías? —pregunto—. ¿A la tripulación a bordo?

—No. Eran de un centro diferente. Los nombres no me sonaron familiares.

Mi teléfono vibra, así que Sasuke me lo da. Lo miro, y hay un mensaje de Neji.

 **Neji:** _En caso de que hayas escuchado sobre el avión, sólo quería_ _que supieras que estoy bien. Llamé a la sede y Sasuke también lo está. Por_ _favor dile a mamá si escucha sobre ello. Te amo._

Recibir sus textos me llena aún más de alivio, ahora que sé con cien por ciento de seguridad que está bien.

—Es un texto de Neji —le digo a Sasuke—. Dice que estás bien. En caso de que estuvieras preocupado.

Sasuke se ríe. —¿Entonces me checó? —dice con una sonrisa—. Sabía que no podía odiarme por siempre.

Sonrío. Me encanta que Neji quería que supiera que Sasuke se encontraba bien.

Sasuke continúa abrazándome, y saboreo cada segundo de ello.

—¿Cuándo planea venir a casa?

—No en dos días más —digo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en casa?

—Como dos minutos —dice—. Solo conecté mi teléfono para cargarse cuando llamaste.

—Me gusta que estés de regreso.

No responde. No dice que le gusta _estar_ de regreso. En lugar de decir algo que tal vez me de falsa esperanza, solo me besa.

—Sabes —dice, jalándome a su regazo—, odio las circunstancias alrededor de la razón por la que probablemente no tuviste tiempo de ponerte pantalones, pero me encanta que no tengas pantalones. —Sus manos se deslizan por mis muslos, y me acerca más hasta que estamos emparejados. Besa la punta de mi nariz, luego mi barbilla.

—¿Sasuke? —Paso mis manos por su cabello y desciendo hacia su cuello, luego me detengo en sus hombros—. También me aterraba que fueras tú —susurro—. Es la razón por la que estoy feliz de que regresaras.

Sus ojos se suavizan, y las líneas de preocupación entre ellos desaparecen. Tal vez no sepa de su pasado o su vida, pero definitivamente noto que no ha llamado a nadie para decirle que está bien. Eso me pone triste por él.

Sus ojos caen de los míos y se asientan en mi pecho. Traza el contorno superior de mi camisa, luego lentamente la saca por mi cabeza.

Ya no tengo nada más que bragas puesto. Se inclina hacia adelante, envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi espalda, y me hala contra su boca. Sus labios se cierran con suavidad sobre mi pezón, y mis ojos se cierran involuntariamente. Escalofríos envuelven mi piel mientras sus manos comienzan a explorar cada parte de mi espalda y muslos. Su boca traza un camino hacia mi otro pecho, justo mientras sus manos se deslizan en mis pantaletas hacia mis caderas.

—Creo que tengo que romper esto, porque seguro que no quiero que te bajes de mi regazo —dice.

Sonrío. —Bien por mí. Tengo más de donde vinieron estas.

Puedo sentir su risa contra mi piel mientras sus manos jalan el elástico de mis bragas. Jala un costado pero falla en romperlo. Intenta rasgando el otro lado para quitármelas, pero nada cede.

—Me estás haciendo calzón chino —digo, riendo.

Deja salir un suspiro frustrado. —Siempre es mucho más sexy cuando lo hacen en televisión.

Me reacomodo y me siento más derecha. —Inténtalo otra vez — animo—. Tú puedes, Sasuke.

Agarra el lado izquierdo de mis pantaletas y jala fuerte.

—¡Auch! —grito, acurrucándome en dirección de dolor para aminorar el daño que el elástico le hizo a mi costado derecho.

Se ríe de nuevo y deja caer su rostro en mi cuello. —Lo lamento — dice—. ¿Tienes tijeras?

Hago una mueca de dolor ante la idea de viniera hacia mí con tijeras. Me deslizo en él y bajo de su regazo, luego me quito la ropa interior, pateándola para alejarla.

—Mirarte hacer eso valió totalmente mi intento fallido de ser sexy —dice.

Sonrío. —Tu intento fallido de ser sexy, de hecho te _hizo_ sexy.

Mi comentario lo hace reír otra vez. Camino de nuevo hacia él y me subo a su regazo. Me reposiciona para que lo monte a horcajadas de nuevo. —¿Mis fallas te prenden? —pregunta, probando.

—Oh, sí —murmuro—. _Tan_ caliente.

Sus manos están de nuevo sobre mí, viajando por mi espalda y hacia abajo en mis brazos. —Te hubiera encantado en la edad de los trece a los dieciséis —dice—. Fallé bastante en todo. Especialmente en el fútbol.

Me río. —Ahora que hablamos. Dime más.

—Béisbol —dice, justo antes de presionar su boca en mi cuello. Besa su camino hacia arriba a mi oído—. Y un semestre de geografía mundial.

—Santa mierda —gimo—. Ahora, eso es caliente.

Mueve sus labios a mi boca y me jala para un suave beso. A penas toca su boca con la mía. —Tampoco era bueno besando. Era terrible. Una vez, casi ahogué a una chica con mi lengua.

Me río.

—¿Quieres que te muestre?

Tan pronto como asiento, nos acomoda en el sillón hasta que estoy recostada sobre mi espalda con él sobre mí. —Abre la boca.

La abro. Deja caer su boca a la mía y mete su lengua, dándome lo que es posiblemente el peor beso que he experimentado nunca. Empujo su pecho, intentando sacar su lengua de mi boca, pero no cede. Giro mi cara a la izquierda, y comienza a lamer mi mejilla, causándome reír más fuerte.

—Oh, por Dios, ¡eso fue terrible, Sasuke!

Aleja su boca y se baja sobre mí. —Mejoré.

Asiento. —Eso es un hecho —digo, concordando de todo corazón.

Ambos sonreímos. La mirada relajada en su rostro me llena de tantas emociones que no puedo comenzar a clasificarlas. Estoy feliz, porque nos estamos divirtiendo juntos. Estoy triste, porque nos estamos divirtiendo juntos. Estoy enojada, porque nos estamos divirtiendo juntos y eso me hace querer mucho más de esto. Mucho más de él.

Silenciosamente nos miramos, hasta que él lentamente inclina su cabeza, presionando un largo beso contra mis labios. Comienza a poner suaves besos por toda mi boca hasta que los besos se hacen más largos e intensos. Su lengua eventualmente abre mis labios, y el juego desaparece.

Está bastante serio ahora, mientras nuestros besos se vuelven más apresurados y su ropa comienza a unirse a la mía en el piso. Pieza por pieza.

—¿El sillón o la cama? —susurra.

—Ambos —respondo.

Él obedece.

Me quedé dormida en mi cama.

 _Al lado de Sasuke._

Ninguno de los dos se había quedado dormido antes, luego de todo.

Uno siempre se va. Tanto como intento convencerme de que no significa nada, sé que lo hace. Cada vez que estamos juntos, tengo un poquito más de él. Bien sea un destello de su pasado, o pasar tiempo sin el sexo o incluso al estar dormidos, me está dando más y más de él, poco a poco.

Siento que es tanto bueno como malo. Es bueno porque quiero y necesito mucho más de él, cada poquito que tengo es suficiente para satisfacerme cuando comienzo a preocuparme por todo lo que _no_ tengo de él. Pero es malo también, porque cada vez que tengo un poco más de él, otra parte suya se aleja. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, se preocupa de estar dándome esperanzas, y tengo miedo de que eventualmente simplemente decida alejarse.

Todo con Sasuke se desmoronará.

Es inevitable. Es muy determinado sobre las cosas que no quiere de la vida, y estoy comenzando a entender cuán serio es al respecto. Así que, por mucho que intente proteger mi corazón de él, es inútil. Lo va a romper eventualmente, si le sigo permitiendo llenarlo. Cada vez que estoy con él, llena mi corazón más y más, y mientras más lo llena, más doloroso será cuando lo saque de mi pecho, como si, en primer lugar, no perteneciera ahí.

Escucho la vibración de su teléfono y lo siento rodarse para alcanzarlo en la mesa de noche junto a él. Cree que estoy dormida, así que no le doy razón para pensar lo contrario.

—Hola —susurra. Hay una larga pausa, y comienzo a entrar en pánico internamente, preguntándome con quién habla—. Sí, lo siento. Debí llamar. Imaginé que dormías.

Ahora mi corazón está en mi garganta, haciendo su camino hacia mi boca, intentando escapar de Sasuke y yo, de toda esta situación. Mi corazón sabe, por mi reacción a su llamada telefónica, que está en problemas. Mi corazón acaba de ir a modo luchar-o-volar, y justo ahora, hace todo lo que puede para correr.

No culpo a mi corazón ni un poco.

—Te quiero, papá.

Mi corazón se desliza hacia mi garganta y regresa de nuevo a mi pecho. Por ahora está feliz. _Estoy_ feliz. Feliz de que, de hecho, tenga alguien a quien llamar.

En el mismo momento, me recuerdo de lo poco que sé de él. Lo poco que me muestra. Lo mucho que se esconde de mí, así que cuando finalmente me rompa, no será su culpa.

Tampoco será una ruptura rápida. Sera tan lenta y dolorosa, llena de tantos momentos como esos que rompen de adentro hacia afuera.

Momentos cuando él cree que estoy dormida y se desliza de mi cama.

Momentos cuando mantengo los ojos cerrados pero escucho mientras se pone la ropa.

Momentos cuando me aseguro de que mi respiración permanezca regular, en caso de que me esté mirando cuando se agacha para besar mi frente.

Momentos en los que se va.

 _Porque siempre se va._

* * *

 _Y hasta aqui los capitulos de hoy_

 _¿Que les parecio?_

Mil disculpas por no haber subido antes se me complican las cosas, pero aqui esta.

Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron. Las quiero :3

Pronto subire nuevo capitulo y la nueva historia. Comenten mucho

Los quiero

Besos y abrazos a todos


	29. Chapter 29

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 28

 _Seis años antes…_

—¿Qué pasa si resulta ser gay? —pregunta Sakura—. ¿Te molestaría?

Está sosteniendo a Itachi, y ambos estamos sentados en la cama del hospital. Estoy al final de la cama de cara hacia ella, viéndola observarlo.

Sigue preguntando cosas raras. Haciendo otra vez del abogado del diablo.

Dice que tenemos que hablar de estas cosas ahora así no huiremos de ningún problema paternal en el futuro.

—Me molestaría si él sintiera que no puede hablar de eso con nosotros. Quiero que sepa que puede hablar de lo que sea con nosotros.

Sakura le sonríe a Itachi, pero sé que su sonrisa es por mí.

Porque amó mi respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa si no cree en Dios? —pregunta.

—Puede creer en lo que desee. Sólo quiero que sus creencias –o la falta de ellas– lo hagan feliz.

Sonríe de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa si comete un terrible, atroz y cruel crimen y lo mandan a prisión de por vida?

—Me cuestionaría dónde me equivoqué como padre —le digo.

Levanta la mirada. —Bueno, basado en este interrogatorio, estoy convencida que nunca cometerá un crimen, porque ya eres el mejor papá que nunca he conocido.

Ahora está haciéndome sonreír a _mí_.

Ambos miramos a la puerta cuando se abre y una enfermera entra.

Nos da una sonrisa apenada. —Es hora —dice.

Sakura gime, pero no sé a lo que la enfermera se refiere. Sakura ve la confusión en mi rostro.

—Su circuncisión.

Mi estómago se tensa. Sé que hablamos de esto durante el embarazo, pero de repente estoy arrepintiéndome, sabiendo lo que está a punto de pasar.

—No es tan malo —dice la enfermera—. Lo anestesiaremos primero.

Se acerca a Sakura y comienza a tomarlo de los brazos de ella, pero me inclino.

—Espere —le digo—. Permítame sostenerlo primero.

La enfermera retrocede un paso, y Sakura me tiende a Itachi. Lo llevo frente a mí y bajo la mirada para observarlo.

—Lo siento mucho, Itachi. Sé que dolerá, y sé que es castración, pero…

—Tiene un día —interrumpe Rachel, riendo—. Apenas hay algo que le puedan castrar aún.

Le digo que guarde silencio. Le digo que estoy teniendo un momento padre e hijo, y tiene que fingir que no está aquí.

—No te preocupes, tu madre se fue de la habitación —le digo a Itachi, guiñándole el ojo a Sakura—. Como decía, sé que es como una castración, pero me agradecerás más tarde por esto. Especialmente cuando seas más adulto y te llegues a involucrar con las chicas. Con suerte no hasta después que tengas dieciocho, pero será más agradable alrededor de los dieciséis. Así fue conmigo, de todas formas.

Sakura se inclina y alarga los brazos. —Es suficiente unión —dice, riendo—. Creo que necesitamos revisar los límites de conversación padre e hijo mientras esté siendo castrado.

Le doy un pequeño beso en la frente y se lo entrego a Sakura. Hace lo mismo y se lo da a la enfermera.

Vuelvo a mirar a Sakura y gateo hacia ella hasta que yazco junto a ella en la cama.

—Tenemos el lugar para nosotros —susurro—. Hagámoslo.

Hace una mueca. —No me siento sexy ahora mismo —dice—. Mi estómago está flácido, y mis pechos están enormes, y necesito una ducha urgentemente, pero duele tanto intentar tomar una ahora.

Bajo la mirada a su pecho y jalo el cuello de su bata de hospital. Miro su camiseta y sonrío. —¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán así?

Ríe y aleja mi mano.

—Bueno, ¿cómo se siente tu boca? —le pregunto.

Me mira como si no entendiera mi pregunto, por lo que elaboro.

—Sólo estoy preguntando si tu boca duele como el resto de tu cuerpo, porque si no, quiero besarte.

Sonríe. —Mi boca se siente genial.

Me levanto sobre mi codo así no tiene que darse la vuelta.

Bajo la mirada, y verla bajo de mí se siente diferente ahora.

Se siente _real_.

Hasta ayer, francamente se sentía como si hubiéramos estado jugando a las casitas. Por supuesto, nuestro amor es real, y nuestra relación es real, pero hasta que presencié cuando le dio vida a mi hijo ayer, todo lo que sentía antes de ese momento fue como un juego de niños comparado con lo que siento por ella ahora.

—Te amo, Sakura. Más de lo que te amaba ayer.

Sus ojos me miran como si supiera exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. —Si hoy me amas más de lo que me amabas ayer, entonces no puedo esperar para mañana —dice.

Mis labios bajan a los suyos y la beso. No porque debería, sino porque lo necesito.

Yazco de pie fuera de la habitación del hospital de Sakura. Ella e Itachi están en el cuarto, tomando una siesta.

La enfermera dijo que apenas lloró. Estoy seguro que le dice eso a todos los padres, pero le creo de todas maneras.

Saco mi teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Naruto.

 **Yo:** _Fue castrado hace unas horas. Lo soportó como un campeón._

 **Naruto:** _Ouch. Iré a verlo esta noche. Estaré ahí_ _después de las siete._

 **Yo:** _Nos vemos luego._

Mi padre camina hacia mí con dos cafés en sus manos, por lo que guardo el teléfono en mi bolsillo trasero.

Me tiende uno de los cafés.

—Se parece a ti —dice.

Está intentando aceptarlo.

—Bueno, me parezco a ti —digo—. Salud por los genes fuertes.

Levanto el café, y mi padre estrella el suyo contra él, sonriendo.

 _Está intentando._

Se recuesta contra la pared para apoyarse y baja la mirada a sucafé. Quiere decir algo, pero es difícil para él.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto, dándole la apertura. Levanta la mirada de su concentración en el café, y encuentra la mía.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —dice con sinceridad.

Es una simple declaración.

Cuatro palabras.

Cuatro de las más impactantes palabras que nunca he escuchado.

—Por supuesto, no es lo que quería para ti. Nadie quiere ver a su hijo convertirse en papá a los dieciocho, pero… estoy orgulloso de ti. Por cómo lo has enfrentado. Por cómo has tratado a Sakura. —Sonríe—. Hiciste lo mejor en una situación difícil, y honestamente, es más de lo que los adultos harían.

Sonrío. Le agradezco.

Pienso que la conversación ha acabado, pero no.

—Sasuke —dice, queriendo añadir más—. Respecto a Tsunade… y tu madre.

Levanto la mano para detenerlo. No quiero tener esta conversación hoy. No quiero que este día se convierta en su justificación por lo que le hizo a mi madre.

—Está bien, papá. Lo hablaremos en otro momento.

Me dice que no. Dice que necesita hablarlo conmigo ahora.

Me dice que es importante.

Quiero decirle que no es importante.

Quiero decirle que Itachi es importante.

Quiero concentrarme en Itachi y Sakura, y olvidarme sobre el hecho que mi padre es humano y toma decisiones horribles como el resto de nosotros.

Pero no digo nada de eso.

Escucho.

Porque es mi padre.

* * *

 _ **Sigan Sigan leyendo es triple capitulo hoy ;)**_


	30. Chapter 30

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 29

 **Sasuke:** _¿Qué haces?_

 **Yo:** _Tarea._

 **Sasuke:** _¿Con ganas de tomar un descanso nadando?_

 **Yo:** _¿? Es febrero._

 **Sasuke:** _La piscina de la azotea es templada. No cierra hasta en una_ _hora._

Me quedo mirando el mensaje de texto, entonces, miro a Neji. — ¿Aquí hay una piscina en la azotea?

Neji asiente pero no aparta la mirada de la televisión. —Sip.

Enderezo la espalda. —¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿He vivido aquí tanto tiempo, y no pudiste decirme que hay una piscina templada en la azotea?

Me enfrenta y se encoge de hombros. —Odio las piscinas.

Ugh. Podría darle una bofetada.

 **Yo:** _Neji nunca mencionó que había una piscina. Deja que me_ _cambie, e iré allá._

 **Sasuke:** _;)_

Me doy cuenta que olvidé llamar a la puerta tan pronto como cierro la de su apartamento. Siempre llamo. Supongo que el que dijera en un mensaje de texto que iba a venir después de cambiarme parecía lo suficiente bueno para mí, pero la forma en que Sasuke me está mirando desde la puerta de su dormitorio me hace pensar en que no le gusta el hecho de que no llamara.

Me detengo en la sala de estar y lo miro, esperando ver de qué humor se encuentra hoy.

—Llevas un bikini —dice enfáticamente.

Bajo la mirada a mi atuendo. —Y pantalones cortos —replico a la defensiva. Le devuelvo la mirada—. ¿Qué se supone que deben usar las personas cuando nadan en febrero?

Todavía sigue parado, congelado en su puerta, mirando mi atuendo.

Doblo la toalla en mis brazos y sobre mi estómago. De pronto, me siento extremadamente incómoda y mal vestida.

Sacude la cabeza y finalmente empieza a moverse hacia mí. —Solo… —Aun está mirando mi bikini—. Espero que nadie esté ahí arriba, porque si estás usando ese bikini, este bañador va a ser realmente embarazoso. — Baja la mirada a sus pantalones cortos. A la protuberancia obvia en ellos.

Me río. Así que, en realidad le _gusta_ el bikini.

Da otro paso hacia delante y desliza las manos alrededor de la parte trasera de mis pantalones cortos, luego me tira contra él. —Cambié de opinión —dice con una sonrisa—. Quiero quedarme aquí.

Inmediatamente niego con la cabeza. —Voy a ir a nadar —digo—. Tú puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, pero estarás solo.

Me besa, y en seguida me hace retroceder hacia la puerta de su apartamento. —Entonces, supongo que voy a nadar —dice.

Sasuke ingresa el código de acceso para la entrada a la azotea, y luego abre la puerta para mí. Me siento aliviada de ver que nadie más se encuentra aquí, y me quedo encantada por cuan impresionantemente hermoso es. Es una piscina infinita, con vista a la ciudad, y llena con sillas de patio, por todo el extremo opuesto, en donde limita con una bañera de hidromasaje adjunta.

—No puedo creer que ninguno de ustedes pensó en mencionar esto antes de ahora —digo—. Todos estos meses, y me lo he estado perdiendo.

Sasuke toma mi toalla y la pone sobre una de las mesas alrededor de la piscina. Regresa a mí y deja caer las manos en el botón de mis pantalones cortos. —Esta es en realidad la primera vez que he estado aquí. —Baja la cremallera de mis pantalones y los empuja por mis caderas. Sus labios están cerca de los míos, y su expresión es juguetona—. Vamos — susurra—. Vamos a mojarnos.

Me quito de un tirón los pantalones cortos al mismo tiempo que él se quita su camisa. El aire es muy frío, pero el vapor elevándose del agua es prometedor. Camino hacia la parte menos profunda para descender por los escalones, pero Sasuke se zambulle de cabeza en el extremo profundo de la piscina. Entro, y mis pies son tragados por el calor del agua, así que rápidamente avanzo el resto del camino. Me dirijo al centro de la piscina y camino hasta el borde, entonces, descanso los brazos en la cornisa de concreto con vista a la ciudad.

Sasuke nada detrás de mí y me enjaula, presionando su pecho contra mi espalda y coloca las manos a cada lado de la cornisa. Apoya su cabeza contra la mía mientras ambos apreciamos la vista.

—Es hermoso —susurro.

Permanece callado.

Observamos la ciudad en silencio por lo que parece una eternidad. De vez en cuando, acuna las manos y lleva agua a mis hombros para alejar los escalofríos.

—¿Siempre has vivido en San Francisco? —le pregunto. Me doy la vuelta, de modo que mi espalda está contra la cornisa ahora y lo estoy enfrentando. Mantiene los brazos a mis lados y asiente.

—Más o menos —dice, aun mirando la ciudad sobre mi hombro.

Quiero preguntarle donde, pero no lo hago. Puedo decir por su lenguaje corporal que no quiere hablar de sí mismo. Nunca quiere hacerlo.

—¿Eres hijo único? —pregunto, tratando de ver cuán lejos puedo ir—. ¿Algún hermano o hermana?

Ahora me mira a los ojos. Sus labios están en una línea firme e inquieta. —¿Qué estás haciendo, Hinata? —No lo pregunta de forma grosera, pero no hay manera en que su pregunta se entienda.

—Sólo entablo una conversación —digo. Mi voz es suave y suena ofendida.

—Puedo pensar en un montón de cosas de las que preferiría hablar que de mí mismo.

 _Pero eso es de todo lo que quiero saber, Sasuke._

Asiento, entendiendo que, aunque técnicamente no estoy quebrando sus reglas, estoy inclinándolas. No se siente cómodo con eso.

Me doy la vuelta y enfrento de nuevo la cornisa. Él aun permanece en la misma posición, presionado contra mí, pero es diferente ahora. Está rígido. Cauteloso. A la defensiva.

No sé nada sobre él. No sé una sola cosa sobre su familia, y ya conoció a la mía. No sé nada sobre su pasado, pero durmió en mi cama de la infancia. No sé qué temas sacar o qué acciones hacer que causarán que se cierre, pero yo no le he escondido nada.

Me ve exactamente como soy.

No lo veo en lo _absoluto._

Rápidamente alzo una mano y limpio una lágrima que de alguna manera escapó por mi mejilla. Absolutamente la última cosa que quiero es que me vea llorar. Por mucho que he avanzado para continuar tratando esto como sexo casual, también he llegado muy lejos para detenerlo. Me aterra perderlo para siempre, así que me rebajo y tomo lo que puedo de él, a pesar de que sé que merezco algo mejor.

Sasuke coloca una mano sobre mi hombro y me gira para darle la cara. Cuando en su lugar escojo bajar la mirada al agua, engancha un dedo bajo mi barbilla y me hace mirarlo. Le permito inclinar mi rostro hacia el suyo, pero no hago contacto visual. Miro hacia arriba y a la derecha, intentando hacer retroceder las lágrimas.

—Lo siento.

Ni siquiera sé por lo que se está disculpando. Ni siquiera sé si sabe por lo que se está disculpando. Pero ambos sabemos que mis lágrimas tienen todo que ver con él, así que es más probable que solo pida disculpas por esa simple y sola razón. Porque sabe que es incapaz de darme lo que quiero.

Deja de hacerme mirarlo y en cambio, me tira a su pecho. Apoyo la oreja contra su corazón, y él descansa la barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Crees que deberíamos detenernos? —pregunta en voz baja. Su voz es temerosa, como si esperara que mi respuesta fuera no, sin embargo, se siente obligado a preguntarme de todos modos.

—No —susurro.

Suspira pesadamente. Suena como si pudiera ser un suspiro de alivio, pero no estoy segura. —Si te pregunto algo, ¿serás honesta conmigo?

Me encojo de hombros, porque no hay forma que responda a eso con un sí hasta que escuche primero la pregunta.

—¿Todavía estás haciendo esto conmigo porque piensas quecambiaré de opinión? ¿Porque piensas que hay una posibilidad de que me enamoraré de ti?

 _Esa es la única razón por la que sigo haciendo esto, Sasuke_.

Sin embargo, no lo digo en voz alta. No digo nada.

—Porque no _puedo_ , Hinata. Yo solo… —Su voz se desvanece, y sigue en silencio. Analizo sus palabras y el hecho de que dijo no _puedo_ en vez de no lo _haré_. Quiero preguntarle _por qué_ no puede. ¿Está asustado? ¿Es porque no soy la adecuada para él? ¿Tiene miedo de romper mi corazón? No le pregunto, porque ninguna de sus respuestas a estas preguntas me tranquilizará. Ninguno de estos escenarios es razón suficiente para negar absolutamente la felicidad a un corazón.

Por eso es por qué no le pregunto, porque siento que tal vez no estoy preparada para la verdad. Tal vez estoy subestimando lo que pasó en su pasado y que lo hizo de esta manera. Porque _algo_ pasó. Algo más que probablemente no puedo entender, incluso si descubro lo que fue. Algo le robó el espíritu, como dijo Cap.

Sus brazos me tiran con más fuerza, y el agarre que tiene en mí lo dice todo. Es más que un abrazo. Me está sosteniendo como si temiera que fuera a ahogarme si me libera.

—Hinata —susurra—. Sé que me arrepentiré de decir esto, pero quiero que lo escuches. —Se aleja solo lo suficiente para que sus labios encuentren mi cabello, entonces me agarra de nuevo con fuerza—. Si fuera capaz de amar a alguien… sería a ti. —Mi corazón se quiebra con sus palabras, y siento la esperanza filtrarse y de nuevo gotear de él—. Pero no soy capaz. Así que, si es demasiado difícil…

—No lo es —lo interrumpo, haciendo lo que sea que puedo para evitar que termine esto. De alguna manera, tomo valor para mirarlo a los ojos y decir la mejor mentira que he dicho en toda mi vida—. Me gustan las cosas exactamente como están.

Sabe que miento. Puedo ver la duda en sus ojos preocupados, pero asiente de todos modos. Intento hacerlo dejar de pensar en eso antes de que vea a través de mí. Envuelvo los brazos con soltura alrededor de su cuello, pero su atención es capturada por la puerta, la que ahora se encuentra abierta. También me giro, y veo a Cap arrastrándose lentamente hasta la terraza de la azotea. Camina hacia el interruptor en la pared que apaga los chorros de la bañera de hidromasaje. Los apaga y lentamente da la vuelta hacia la puerta, pero no antes de notarnos por el rabillo de su ojo. Se gira y nos enfrenta del todo, de pie a no más de dos metros de distancia.

—¿Eres tú, Hina? —dice, entornando los ojos.

—Así es —digo, aun en la misma posición con Sasuke.

—Mmm —dice Cap, notándonos a ambos—. ¿Alguien alguna vez les dijo a ustedes dos que hacen una pareja bastante malditamente atractiva?

Me estremezco, porque sé que este no es el mejor momento para que Sasuke escuche eso, especialmente después de la incómoda conversación que tuvimos. También sé lo que hace Cap con ese comentario.

—Nosotros apagaremos las luces cuando nos vayamos, Cap —dice Sasuke, ignorando la pregunta de Cap y re-direccionando la conversación.

Cap entorna los ojos hacia él, sacude la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado, y empieza a volver a la puerta. —Era una pregunta retórica, de todos modos —murmura. Veo su mano subir a su frente, y saludar al aire frente a él—. Buenas noches, Tate —dice en voz alta.

—Buenas noches, Cap.

Lo observamos hasta que la puerta se cierra detrás de él. Aparto las manos de su cuello y con suavidad lo empujo en el pecho hasta que retrocede con el fin de que avance hacia él. Nado de espaldas hacia el otro extremo de la piscina.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan grosero con él? —pregunto.

Sasuke se sumerge en el agua, separando los brazos frente a él y pateando la pared tras de sí. Nada hacia mí, y observo mientras sus ojos permanecen centrados en los míos. Nado de espaldas hasta que estoy en la pared opuesta de la piscina. Continúa hacia mí, casi estrellándose conmigo, pero se detiene para agarrar la cornisa a ambos lados de mi cabeza, enviando ondas de agua contra mi pecho.

—No soy grosero con él. —Sus labios encuentran mi cuello, y lo besa suavemente, arrastrándose lentamente hacia arriba hasta que su boca se encuentra cerca de mi oreja—. Simplemente no me gusta responder preguntas.

 _Creo que ya hemos establecido eso._

Alejo el cuello unos pocos centímetros para poder ver su rostro.

Intento centrarme en sus ojos, pero hay gotas de agua en sus labios, y es difícil no mirar. —Sin embargo, es un hombre viejo. Se supone que no debes ser grosero con la gente mayor. Y él es bastante divertido, si llegas a conocerlo.

Sasuke se ríe un poco. —Te gusta, ¿eh? —Parece divertido.

Asiento. —Sí. Me agrada mucho. A veces, me agrada más que _tú._

Se ríe en voz alta esta vez y se inclina de nuevo, plantando un beso en mi mejilla. Su mano se ajusta a mi nuca, y sus ojos caen a mi boca. — Me gusta que te agrade —dice, llevando los ojos a los míos—. No seré de nuevo grosero con él. Lo prometo.

Me muerdo el labio para que no vea lo mucho que quiero sonreír ante el hecho de que acaba de hacerme una promesa. Era una simple promesa. Pero aún así se siente bien.

Desliza la mano alrededor de mi mandíbula, y su pulgar encuentra mi labio. Lo aparta de mis dientes. —¿Qué te he dicho de esconder esa sonrisa? —Toma mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo muerde con suavidad, y luego lo libera.

Se siente como si la temperatura en la piscina acabara de dispararse seis grados.

Su boca encuentra mi garganta, y exhala un pesado suspiro contra mi piel. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y la dejo apoyada en la cornisa de la piscina mientras me besa por el cuello.

—Ya no quiero nadar —dice, deslizando los labios desde la base de mi garganta hasta mi boca de nuevo.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? —susurro con voz débil.

—Tú —dice sin dudarlo—. En mi ducha. Desde atrás.

Trago una gran bocanada de aire y la siento caer hasta la boca de mi estómago. —Vaya. Eso es muy específico.

—Y también en mi cama —susurra—. Contigo arriba, todavía empapada por la ducha.

Inhalo bruscamente, y ambos podemos oír el temblor en mi respiración cuando exhalo. —Está bien —intento decir, pero su boca está en la mía antes de que la palabra siquiera salga por completo.

Y una vez más, lo que debería haber sido una conversación reveladora para mí es empujada a un lado para dejar espacio a la única cosa que está dispuesto a darme.

* * *

 _ **Sigan Sigan leyendo ;)**_


	31. Chapter 31

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 30

 _Seis años antes…_

Caminamos en silencio hacía una sala de espera vacía. Mi padre se sienta primero, y de mala gana me siento frente a él.

Espero por su confesión, pero él no sabe que no la necesito. Se acerca de su relación con Tsunade.

Sé cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo.

—Tu madre y yo... —Él está mirando al suelo.

Ni siquiera puede hacer contacto visual conmigo.

—Decidimos separarnos cuando tenías dieciséis años. Sin embargo, con todo lo que viajé, tenía sentido financiero para nosotros esperar hasta que te graduaras antes de presentar una demanda de divorcio, así que eso es lo que decidimos hacer.

¿Dieciséis?

Ella se enfermó cuando yo tenía dieciséis años.

—Habíamos roto desde hacía casi un año cuando conocí a Tsunade.

Él está mirándome ahora. Está siendo honesto.

—Cuando se enteró de que estaba enferma, fue lo correcto de hacer, Sasuke. Ella era tu madre, y no iba a dejarla cuando más me necesitaba.

Me duele el pecho.

—Sé que has sumado dos y dos —dice—. Sé que has hecho los cálculos. Sé que me has estado odiando, pensando que estaba teniendo un romance mientras ella estaba enferma, y odié permitirte pensar eso.

—¿Entonces por qué? —pregunto—. ¿Por qué me dejaste creerlo?

Él mira al suelo otra vez. —No lo sé —dice—. Pensé que tal vez había una posibilidad de que no te dieras cuenta que había estado saliendo con Tsunade por más tiempo del que había dicho, así que pensé que traerlo a colocación haría más daño que bien. No me gustaba la idea de que supieras que mi matrimonio con tu madre había fracasado. No quería que pensaras que murió infeliz.

—No —lo tranquilizo—. Estabas allí para ella, papá. Los dos lo estuvimos.

Él aprecia lo que digo, porque sabe que es verdad.

Mi madre estaba feliz con su vida.

Feliz conmigo.

Esto me hace preguntarme si estaría decepcionada ahora, viendo cómo han salido las cosas.

—Ella estaría orgullosa de ti, Sasuke —dice—. Con la forma en que has manejado todo.

Lo abrazo.

Necesitaba escuchar esto más de lo que pensaba.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui los caputilos de hoy**_

 _ **¿Que les parecio?**_

 _ **Perdon por no haber subido capitulo pero pues tuve muchos contratiempos ya saben que aqui en mexico hubo un terremoto, a mi no me afecto por que en la zona que vivo casi no se sienten pero no tenia muchos animos de escribir, luego pues la escuela y problemas en casa asi que no pude.**_

 _ **Pero aqui les traje 3 capitulos espero les guste y tal vez hoy suba la nueva historia sino el lunes esten al pendiente.**_

 _ **En la semana subire nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a los que comentaron los amo y espero todos esten bien.**_

 _ **Adelanto**_

Me quedo de pie en la sala de estar y observo todo desmoronarse.

Soy golpeada por una comprobación de la realidad, pero se siente más como un meteorito.

Este hombre ni siquiera puede admitir que me extraña.

He guardado la esperanza de que si voy lo suficientemente lento con él, eventualmente atravesará lo que sea que lo detiene.

 _Besos Y abrazos a todos los amo_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 31

Estoy tratando de escuchar a Neji seguir en su conversación con mamá, pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es en el hecho de que Sasuke debe estar por llegar a casa en cualquier momento. Han sido diez días desde que estuvo en casa, y ese es el tiempo más largo que hemos pasado sin vernos desde las semanas que pasamos sin hablar.

—¿Aun no le has dicho a Sasuke? —pregunta Neji.

—¿Decirle qué?

Neji me enfrenta. —Que te mudas. —Señala la agarradera en el mostrador a mi lado.

Le arrojo la agarradera y niego. —No he hablado con él desde la semana pasada. Probablemente le diré esta noche.

Honestamente, he querido contarle que encontré mi propio departamento toda la semana, pero eso involucraría o llamarlo o escribirle un mensaje de texto, dos cosas que no hacemos. Las únicas veces que nos mandamos mensajes son cuando estamos en casa. Creo que hacemos esto porque nos ayuda a mantener nuestras fronteras.

De todos modos, no es como si la mudanza sea una gran cosa. Solo me mudo a unas pocas cuadras. Encontré un apartamento que está más cerca, tanto del trabajo como de la escuela. Definitivamente no a gran altura, pero me encanta.

Me pregunto, sin embargo, cómo afectará a las cosas entre Sasuke y yo. Creo que esa es una de las razones por las que no he mencionado que siquiera estaba buscando mi propio lugar. Hay un miedo en la parte trasera de mi mente que no estar justo al cruzar el pasillo de él se convertirá también en un inconveniente, y simplemente suspenderá lo que sea que pasa entre nosotros.

Neji y yo levantamos la vista tan pronto como la puerta del departamento se abre y hay un rápido golpeteo en ella. Miro a Neji, y rueda los ojos.

 _Aún se está adaptando._

Sasuke entra a la cocina, y veo la sonrisa que quiere expandirse en su rostro cuando me ve, pero la mantiene bajo control cuando ve a Neji.

—¿Qué cocinas? —le pregunta Sasuke. Se inclina contra la muralla y cruza los brazos en su pecho, pero sus ojos se desplazan por mis piernas.

Se detienen cuando ve que llevo una falda, y luego sonríe en mi dirección.

Por suerte, Neji todavía está de frente a la estufa.

—La cena —dice Neji con una voz entrecortada.

 _Le toma un tiempo adaptarse._

Sasuke me mira de nuevo y se queda en silencio por unos segundos.

—Hola, Hinata —dice.

Sonrío. —Hola.

—¿Cómo estuvieron los parciales? —Sus ojos se encuentran en mí, en todas partes, excepto mi cara.

—Bien —digo.

Modula, _Te ves bonita._

Sonrío y deseo más que nada que Neji no estuviera de pie aquí en este momento, porque toma todo en mí no lanzar los brazos alrededor de Sasuke y besarlo con locura.

Neji sabe por qué Sasuke se encuentra aquí. Sasuke y yo intentamos respetar el hecho de que Neji aún no le guste lo que sucede entre nosotros, así que lo mantenemos a puertas cerradas.

Sasuke está masticando el interior de su mejilla, jugueteando con la manga de su camisa, observándome. La cocina está tranquila, y Neji todavía no se ha dado la vuelta para reconocerlo. Pareciera que Sasuke está a punto de reventar las costuras.

—A la mierda —dice, deslizándose a través de la cocina hacia mí.

Toma mi rostro en sus manos y me besa, duro, frente a Neji.

Está besándome.

En frente de Neji.

 _No analices esto, Hinata._

Tira de sus manos, arrastrándome fuera de la cocina. Por lo que sé, Neji aún sigue de frente a la estufa, intentando ignorarnos lo mejor que puede.

 _Todavía adaptándose._

Llegamos a la sala de estar, y Sasuke separa la boca de la mía. —No he sido capaz de pensar en nada más hoy —dice—. En lo absoluto.

—Yo tampoco.

Me tira de la mano hacia la puerta principal. Lo sigo. La abre, camina hacia su apartamento, y saca las llaves de su bolsillo. Su equipaje todavía sigue afuera del pasillo.

—¿Por qué tu equipaje está aquí afuera?

Sasuke abre la puerta de su apartamento. —Todavía no he estado en casa —dice. Se gira y agarra sus cosas del pasillo, luego sostiene la puerta abierta para mí.

—¿Viniste primero a mi departamento?

Asiente, luego deja caer la bolsa de lona en el sofá y empuja su maleta contra la pared. —Sip —dice. Agarra mi mano y me jala hacia él—. Te lo dije, Hinata. No he pensado en nada más. —Sonríe y baja la cabeza para besarme.

Me río. —Au, me extrañaste —digo en broma.

Se aleja. Pensarías que le dije que lo amo con la forma en que su cuerpo se tensó.

—Relájate —digo—. Tienes permitido extrañarme, Sasuke. No rompe las reglas.

Retrocede unos pasos. —¿Tienes sed? —pregunta, cambiando de tema como siempre lo hace. Se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia la cocina, pero todo en él acaba de cambiar. Su comportamiento, su sonrisa, su entusiasmo por finalmente verme después de diez días.

Me quedo de pie en la sala de estar y observo todo desmoronarse.

Soy golpeada por una comprobación de la realidad, pero se siente más como un meteorito.

 _Este hombre ni siquiera puede admitir que me extraña._

He guardado la esperanza de que si voy lo suficientemente lento con él, eventualmente atravesará lo que sea que lo detiene. En los completos meses pasados, he estado bajo el supuesto de que tal vez él simplemente no puede manejar las cosas como se han desarrollado entre nosotros y necesita tiempo, pero es claro ahora. No es él.

Soy _yo._

 _Soy_ la que no puede manejar esto entre nosotros.

—¿Estás bien? —dice Sasuke desde la cocina. Sale de detrás de la vista obstruida por los armarios, de modo que puede verme. Espera mi respuesta, pero no puedo.

—¿Me extrañaste, Sasuke?

Y la armadura se alza de nuevo, protegiéndolo. Aparta la mirada y vuelve a entrar en la cocina. —No decimos cosas como esa, Hinata —dice. La dureza está de vuelta en su voz.

 _¿Habla en serio?_

—¿No? —Doy unos pocos pasos a la cocina—. Sasuke. Es una frase común. No significa compromiso. Ni siquiera significa amor. Los amigos se lo dicen a los amigos.

Se inclina contra la barra de la cocina y calmadamente me mira. — Pero, nunca fuimos amigos. Y no quiero romper tu única regla por darte falsas esperanzas, así que no voy a decirlo.

No puedo explicar lo que me sucede, porque no lo sé. Pero es como si cada cosa que jamás ha dicho y hecho que me daña, me atraviesa toda a la vez. Quiero gritarle. Quiero odiarlo. Quiero saber lo que demonios le sucedió que lo hizo capaz de decir cosas que pueden herirme más de lo que cualquier otra palabra jamás ha estado cerca de hacerlo.

Estoy cansada de pedalear en el agua.

Estoy cansada de fingir que no me mata querer conocer todo sobre él.

Estoy cansada de fingir que él no está en todas partes. En todo.

Mi _única_ cosa.

—¿Qué es lo que ella te hizo? —susurro.

—No —dice. La palabra es una advertencia. Una amenaza.

Estoy tan cansada de ver el dolor en sus ojos y no saber la razón de él. Estoy cansada de no saber qué palabras están fuera de los límites con él.

—Dime.

Aparta la mirada. —Ve a casa, Hinata. —Se da la vuelta y agarra el borde del mostrador, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus hombros.

—Jódete. —Me doy la vuelta y salgo de la cocina. Cuando llego a la sala de estar, lo escucho venir detrás de mí, así que me apresuro. Alcanzo la puerta principal y la abro, pero su palma encuentra la puerta sobre mi cabeza, y la cierra de golpe.

Aprieto los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para cuales quiera sean las palabras que están a punto de matarme por completo, porque sé que lo harán.

Su rostro se encuentra justo junto a mi oreja, y su pecho presionado contra mi espalda. —Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo, Hinata . Joder. He dejado claro eso desde el primer día.

Me río, porque no sé qué más hacer. Me giro y lo miro. No se aparta, y es mucho más intimidante en este momento de lo que lo he visto antes.

—¿Piensas que dejaste claro eso? —le pregunto—. Estás tan lleno de mierda, Sasuke.

Todavía no se mueve, pero su mandíbula se tensa. —¿Cómo no he sido claro? Dos reglas. No puede ser más simple que eso.

Me río con incredulidad, entonces saco todo de mi pecho de una vez.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre joder con alguien y hacerle el amor. No me has jodido en más de un mes. Cada vez que estás dentro de mí, me haces el amor. Puedo verlo en la forma en que me miras. Me extrañas cuando no estamos juntos. Piensas en mí todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera puedes esperar diez segundos para entrar por tu propia puerta antes de venir a verme. Así que, no intentes decirme que lo has aclarado desde el primer día, porque eres el hombre más malditamente rebuscado que jamás he conocido.

Respiro.

Respiro por primera vez en lo que se siente como un mes.

Él puede hacer lo que quiera con todo eso. He terminado de intentarlo.

Deja escapar una respiración tranquila y controlada mientras retrocede varios pasos. Parpadea y se da la vuelta como si no quisiera que lea las emociones que obviamente están presentes en algún lugar en lo profundo de él. Sus manos agarran su nuca con fuerza, y permanece en esta posición por un sólido minuto sin moverse. Empieza a soltar una respiración tranquila tras otra, como si estuviera haciendo todo en su poder para controlarse y no llorar. Mi corazón empieza a doler cuando me doy cuenta de lo que sucede.

Se está rompiendo.

—Oh, Dios —susurra. Su voz es completamente dolida—. ¿Qué te estoy haciendo, Hinata?

Camina hacia la pared y cae frente a ella, y se desliza hasta el piso.

Sus rodillas suben, y descansa los codos sobre ellas, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos para detener sus emociones. Sus hombros empiezan a sacudirse, pero no emite ni un sonido.

Está llorando.

Sasuke Uchiha está llorando.

Es el mismo llanto desgarrador que provenía de él la noche que lo conocí.

Este hombre maduro, este muro de intimidación, este sólido velo de armadura, él está desmoronándose por completo justo en frente de mis ojos.

—¿Sasuke? —susurro. Mi voz es débil comparada con su enorme silencio. Camino hacia él y me arrodillo delante de él. Envuelvo el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y bajo la cabeza hacia la suya.

No le pregunto de nuevo que está mal, porque ahora me aterra saber.

* * *

 _ **Que les parecio el capitulo ?**_

 _ **ya estamos en la recta final**_

 _ **Ya ni pedir perdon es bueno, lo siento por ausentarme, tuve muchas cosas que mese me cruzaron y bueno no pude subir capitulos**_

 _ **pero ya estoy de vuelta y como ya estamos en la recta final me pondre ya las pilas.**_

 _ **estos son de los ultimos capitulos asi que disfrutenlos.**_

 _ **Comenten mucho que creen que pase.**_

Adelanto

Sakura, Sakura, **Sakura.**

No puedo encontrarla.

Itachi, Itachi, **Itachi.**

Estoy mojado. Está frio. Mi cabeza duele. Mis brazos duelen.

No puedo verla, no puedo verla, no puedo verla, no puedo verlo.

 _ **Como pueden ver el siguiente capitulo sera el que cuente que fue lo que paso con Sasuke hace 6 años**_

 _ **Comenten mucho mucho para que lo suba mas rapido**_

 _ **Nuevamente perdon**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos a todos**_


	33. Chapter 33

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 32

 _Seis años antes…_

Tsunade ama a Itachi.

Mi papá ama a Itachi.

 _Itachi repara familias._

Él ya es mi héroe, y tiene solo dos días de edad.

Poco después de que mi papá y Tsunade salieron, Naruto llega. Dice que no quiere sostener a Itachi, pero Sakura lo obliga. Está incómodo, porque nunca se ha ocupado de un bebé antes pero lo abraza.

—Gracias a Dios se parece a Sakura —dice Naruto.

Estoy de acuerdo con él.

Naruto le pregunta a Sakura si alguna vez le conté lo que le dije a él después de conocerla.

No sé de lo que está hablando.

Naruto se ríe.

—Después de acompañarte a tus clases ese primer día, te tomó una fotografía en tu asiento —le cuenta Naruto—. Me envió un mensaje de texto y dijo: "Ella va a tener a todos mis bebés".

Sakura me mira.

Me encojo de hombros.

Estoy avergonzado.

A Sakura le encanta lo que le dije a Naruto. Me encanta que Naruto le dijera eso.

El doctor entra y nos dice que podemos ir a casa ahora. Naruto me ayuda a llevar todo al coche y colocarlo en la salida.

Antes de volver a la habitación de Sakura, Naruto me toca el hombro.

Me giro y lo enfrento.

Tengo la sensación de que quiere decirme felicidades, pero en su lugar, me abraza.

Es incómodo, pero no lo es. Me gusta que esté orgulloso de mí.

Esto me hace sentir bien. Como que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Naruto se aleja.

También nosotros.

Itachi, Sakura y yo.

 _Mi familia._

Quiero a Sakura en el asiento delantero, pero me encanta que suba en la parte trasera con él. Me encanta lo mucho que lo ama. Me encanta que estoy atraído hacia ella incluso más ahora que es mamá.

Quiero besarla. Quiero decirle que la amo otra vez, pero creo que se lo he dicho demasiadas veces. No quiero que se canse de escucharlo.

—Gracias por este bebé —dice desde el asiento de atrás—. Es hermoso.

Me río. —Eres la responsable por la parte hermosa, Sakura. La única cosa que tiene de mi fueron sus bolas.

Se ríe. Se ríe a carcajadas. —Oh, mi Dios, lo sé —dice.

—Son tan grandes.

Ambos nos reímos de las grandes bolas de nuestro hijo.

Ella suspira.

—Descansa —le digo—. No has dormido en dos días.

La veo sonreír en el espejo retrovisor. —Pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo —susurra.

 _No puedo dejar de mirarte a ti, Sakura._

Pero me detengo, porque el tráfico es más brillante de lo que debería ser.

Mis manos agarran el volante.

 _Demasiado_ brillante.

Siempre he escuchado que tu vida pasa ante tus ojos momentos antes de morir.

Es cierto sentido, eso es cierto.

De cualquier modo, no viene a ti en secuencia o en orden aleatorio.

Es solo una imagen que se

PEGA

en tu cabeza y se convierte en _todo_ lo que sientes y _todo_ lo que ves.

No es tu _verdadera_ vida la que pasa ante tus ojos.

Lo que pasa ante tus ojos es la vida de las personas quienes _están_ en tu vida.

Sakura e Itachi.

Todo lo que veo es a ambos — _mi vida entera_ —, pasar ante mis ojos.

El sonido se convierte en todo.

 _Todo._

Dentro de mí, fuera de mí, a través de mí, debajo de mí, sobre mí.

Sakura, Sakura, **Sakura.**

No puedo encontrarla.

Itachi, Itachi, **Itachi.**

Estoy mojado. Está frio. Mi cabeza duele. Mis brazos duelen.

No puedo verla, no puedo verla, no puedo verla, no puedo verlo.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

SILENCIO ENSORDECEDOR.

—¡Sasuke!

Abro los ojos.

Está mojado, está húmedo, hay agua, está mojado.

El agua está en el coche.

Me desabrocho el cinturón y me giro. Sus manos están en su asiento. —¡Sasuke, ayúdame! ¡Estoy atascada!

Trato.

Trato de nuevo.

Pero tiene salir de aquí, también.

 _Necesita salir de aquí, también._

Pateo mi ventana y rompo el cristal. Vi esto en una película una vez.

 _Asegura de que hay una salida antes de que haya mucha presión_ _en las ventanas._

—¡Sakura, sal de aquí! ¡Lo tengo!

Ella me dice que no. No deja de intentar sacarlo.

 _Lo sacaré, Sakura._

Ella no puede salir. Su cinturón está atascado. Es demasiado apretado.

Salgo del asiento del carro y extiendo la mano para llegar a su cinturón.

Mis manos están bajo el agua cuando lo encuentro.

Da una bofetada a mi brazo e intenta alejarme de ella.

—¡Sácalo primero! —grita—. ¡Sácalo de aquí, primero!

No puedo.

Ambos están atascados.

 _Tú estás atascada, Sakura._

Oh, Dios.

Estoy asustado.

Sakura está asustada.

El agua está por todas partes. No puedo verlo más.

No puedo verla.

No puedo escucharla.

Extiendo la mano a su cinturón de nuevo.

Quitándolo de ella.

Agarro sus manos. Su ventana no está rota.

La mía lo está.

La jalo hacia delante. Ella se está resistiendo.

Deja de pelear conmigo.

 _Pelea conmigo, Sakura._

 _Pelea conmigo._

 _Muévete._

Alguien está llegando a través de mi ventana.

—¡Dame su mano! —le escucho gritar.

El agua entra a través de mi ventana ahora.

El asiento de atrás está lleno de agua.

 _Todo es agua._

Le doy la mano de Sakura. Me ayuda a sacarla de aquí.

 _Todo es agua._

Intento encontrarlo.

No puedo respirar.

Intento encontrarlo.

No puedo respirar.

Trato de salvarlo.

Quiero ser su héroe.

No puedo respirar.

Así que me detengo.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

SILENCIO ENSORDECEDOR.

Cubro mis oídos con mis manos.

Cubro mi corazón con armadura.

Toso hasta que puedo respirar otra vez.

Abro mis ojos. _Estamos en un bote._

Echo un vistazo. _Estamos en un lago._

Llevo la mano hasta mi mandíbula.

Mi mano esta roja.

Cubierta en sangre tan roja como el cabello de Sakura.

 _Rachel._

Encuentro a Sakura.

 _Itachi._

No encuentro a Itachi.

Me recuesto en mis manos y me muevo al borde del bote.

 _Necesito encontrarlo._

Alguien me detiene. Alguien me tira hacia atrás.

Alguien no me deja ir.

Alguien está diciéndome que es demasiado tarde.

Alguien me dice que lo siente.

Alguien me dice que no pudieron sacarlo.

Alguien me dice que nos fuimos por el puente después del impacto.

Alguien me dice que lo siente _tanto_.

Me muevo hacia Sakura, en su lugar.

Trato de abrazarla, pero ella no me deja. Está gritando.

Sollozando. LLORANDO. **LAMENTANDO.**

Me golpea.

Me patea.

Me dice que debería haberlo salvado en su lugar.

Pero traté de salvarlos a ambos, Sakura.

—¡Deberías haberlo salvado, Sasuke! —solloza.

Deberías _haberlo salvado._

Deberías _haberlo_ _salvado._

Deberías _HABERLO_ salvado.

Está gritando.

Sollozando. LLORANDO. **LAMENTANDO.**

La abrazo de todos modos.

Dejo que me golpee.

La dejo odiarme.

 _Sakura me odia._

La abrazo de todos modos.

Sakura llora, pero esta callada. Está llorando tan fuerte que su garganta ni siquiera puede hacer algún sonido. Su cuerpo está llorando, pero su voz no.

Arruinado.

Arruinado.

ARRUINADO.

Lloro con ella. Lloro, lloro, lloro y lloro, lloramos, lloramos y lloramos.

 _Arruinado._

 _El agua es todo ahora._

Miro a Sakura . _Solo veo agua._

Cierro los ojos. _Solo veo agua._

Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo. _Solo veo agua._

Duele tanto. Nunca supe que un corazón podría sostener el peso del mundo entero.

Ya no hago que la vida de Sakura sea mejor.

Arruine a Sakura.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy**_

 _ **¿Que les parecio?**_

 _ **Por fin sabemos que fue lo que paso hace seis años, se lo esperaban?**_

 _ **Que opinan de los que paso**_

 _ **Todavia faltan aclarar unas cosas pero ya estamos en la recta final**_

 _ **Comenten mucho asi subire el capitulo mas rapido**_

 _ **Recuerden el proximo es sobre Sasuke y Hinata**_

 _ **Adelanto**_

Sale, luego vuelve a empujarse dentro de mí, esta vez con toda su fuerza.

Duele.

 _Dame tu dolor, Sasuke._

—Dios mío, Sakura —susurra.

 _Dios mío, Sakura…_

 _Sakura, Sakura, Sakura._

Esa palabra se repite en mi cabeza.

 _Dios._

 _Mío._

 _Sakura._

Volteo mi cabeza. Es el peor dolor que he sentido nunca.

Absolutamente el peor.

 _ **Comenten mucho mucho porfavor quiero que lleguemos a los 200 comentarios asi que porfi**_

 _ **Besos y Abrazos a todos 3**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Chicos para que se ambienten al leer este capitulo les recomiendo escuchar estas dos canciones ya que yo asi lo hice mientras editaba el capitulo, las canciones son:

Ariana Grande - Just a Little Bit of Your Heart

HA-ASH - Sé Que Te Vas

* * *

Capitulo 33

Mis manos están sobre él, frotando su espalda, tocando su pelo.

Está llorando, y lo único que puedo hacer es decirle que no importa.

Quiero decirle que olvide todo lo que he dicho esta noche. Quiero hacer lo que pueda para quitarle el dolor, porque lo que sea que ocurriese no debería importar. Pasara lo que pasara, nadie merece sentirse así ahora mismo.

Aparto los brazos de su cara, luego los deslizo sobre su regazo.

Sostengo su rostro en mis manos y lo inclino hacia el mío. Mantiene los ojos cerrados. —No tengo que saberlo, Sasuke.

Envuelve mi espalda con sus brazos y entierra la cara contra mi pecho. Sus fuertes respiraciones aumentan de ritmo a medida que intenta hacer retroceder sus emociones. Mis brazos envuelven su cabeza, y beso su pelo, luego hago un sendero por un lado de su cara hasta que se echa hacia atrás y me mira.

Ninguna cantidad de armaduras en el mundo o cualquier muro lo suficientemente grueso puede ocultar la actual devastación en sus ojos.

Destaca mucho, y hay tanta, que tengo que aguantar la respiración para no llorar con él.

 _¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Sasuke?_

—No tengo que saberlo —susurro de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sus manos se mueven hasta mi nuca, y presiona su boca en la mía, dura y dolorosamente. Se inclina hasta que mi espalda toca el suelo. Sus manos me quitan la camisa, y me está besando con desesperación, furiosamente, llenando mi boca con el sabor de sus lágrimas.

Lo dejo usarme para deshacerse de su dolor.

Haría lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando dejara de dolerle como lo hace.

Desliza las manos bajo mi falda y comienza a quitarme la ropa interior al mismo tiempo que engancho mis pulgares en la cintura de sus pantalones y los bajo. Mis bragas llegan a los tobillos y las aparto, justo cuando me toma ambas manos y las sitúa por encima de mi cabeza, presionándolas contra el suelo.

Deja caer su frente sobre la mía, pero no me besa. Cierra los ojos, pero mantengo los míos abiertos. No pierde el tiempo y se coloca entre mis piernas, extendiéndolas más ampliamente. Mueve la frente a un lado de mi cara, luego se desliza en mí lentamente. Cuando está totalmente dentro, exhala, liberando un poco de su dolor. Alejando su mente de ese horror por el que acaba de pasar.

Sale, luego vuelve a empujarse dentro de mí, esta vez con toda su fuerza.

Duele.

 _Dame tu dolor, Sasuke._

—Dios mío, Sakura —susurra.

 _Dios mío, Sakura…_

 _Sakura, Sakura, Sakura._

Esa palabra se repite en mi cabeza.

 _Dios._

 _Mío._

 _Sakura._

Volteo mi cabeza. Es el peor dolor que he sentido nunca.

Absolutamente el peor.

Su cuerpo inmediatamente se queda quieto cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Lo único moviéndose entre nosotros ahora mismo son las lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos.

—Hina —murmura, rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros—. Hinata, lo siento tanto.

Niego, pero las lágrimas no se detienen. En algún lugar muy dentro de mí, siento algo endurecerse. Algo que una vez fue líquido se congela completamente, y es en este momento que sé que esto es todo.

Ese nombre.

Lo dice todo. Nunca tendré su pasado, porque _ella_ sí.

Nunca tendré su futuro, porque se niega a dárselo a alguien que no sea ella.

Y nunca sabré por qué, porque nunca me lo contará.

Comienza a salirse de mí, pero aprieto las piernas a su alrededor.

Suspira fuertemente contra mi mejilla. —Lo juro por Dios, Hinata. No estaba pensando en…

—Para —susurro. No quiero oírlo defender lo que acaba de pasar—. Sólo acaba, Sasuke.

Alza la cabeza y me mira. Veo la disculpa, tan clara como el día, escondida detrás de las lágrimas frescas. No sé si son mis palabras las quelo han cortado de nuevo o el hecho de que ambos sabemos que esto es todo, pero parece que su corazón se ha roto de nuevo.

Si eso es incluso posible.

Una lágrima cae de sus ojos y aterriza en mi mejilla. La siento rodar y mezclarse con una de las mías.

Sólo quiero que esto termine.

Envuelvo una mano alrededor de su nuca y empujo su boca sobre la mía. Ya no se mueve en mi interior, así que arqueo la espalda, presionando las caderas fuertemente contra las suyas. Gime en mi boca y se mueve una vez, luego se detiene de nuevo. —Hinata —dice otra vez contra mis labios.

—Sólo acaba, Sasuke —le digo a través de mis lágrimas—. Sólo acaba.

Coloca una palma contra mi mejilla y presiona los labios en mi oído.

Ambos estamos llorando mucho más ahora, y puedo ver que soy más para él que esto. _Sé_ que lo soy. Siento lo mucho que quiere amarme, pero lo que sea que lo esté deteniendo es más de lo que puedo conquistar. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos. —Por favor —suplico—. _Por favor_ , Sasuke. —Estoy llorando, suplicando por algo, pero ya ni siquiera sé por qué.

Se empuja contra mí. Más fuerte esta vez. Tan fuerte que me aparta de él, por lo que coloca sus brazos bajo mis hombros y los rodea con sus manos, manteniéndome sujeta mientras se empuja repetidamente en mi interior. Fuertes, largas y profundas estocadas que nos fuerzan a ambos a gemir con cada movimiento.

—Más fuerte —suplico.

Se empuja más fuerte.

—Más rápido.

Se mueve más rápido.

Estamos luchando por respirar entre nuestras lágrimas. Es intenso.

Es desgarrador. Es devastador.

Es feo.

 _Se ha terminado_.

Tan pronto como su cuerpo se queda inmóvil sobre el mío, empujo contra sus hombros. Se aparta de encima. Me siento y me limpio los ojos con las manos, luego me levanto y me pongo la ropa interior. Sus dedos se envuelven alrededor de mi tobillo. Los mismos que envolvió en el mismo tobillo la noche que nos conocimos.

—Hinata—dice, su voz plagada de _todo_. Cada emoción se enrolla en sí misma sobre cada letra de mi nombre cuando sale de su boca.

Me alejo de su agarre.

Me dirijo a la puerta, aun sintiéndole dentro de mí. Aun saboreando su boca sobre la mía. Aun sintiendo las manchas de su lágrima en mi mejilla.

Abro la puerta y salgo.

La cierro detrás de mí, y es la cosa más difícil que jamás he hecho.

Ni siquiera puedo caminar el metro necesario hasta mi piso.

Colapso en el pasillo.

Soy líquida.

Nada más que lágrimas.

* * *

 _ **Que les parecio el capitulo del dia de hoy?**_

 _ **Creo que no hay palabras para describir este capitulo**_

 _ **Que piensan de lo que paso y que esperan que pase?**_

 _ **Espero estar actualizando a finales de esta semana**_

 _ **No habra adelanto por que los capitulos siguientes son muy cortos :(**_

 _ **Comenten mucho porfavor lleguemos a los 200 comenarios**_

 _ **Tambien comento que hace una semana me hice mi primer tatuaje *~*, y pues se los queria compartir jaja**_

 _ **Beos y abrazos a todos comenten mucho**_


	35. Chapter 35

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 34

 ** _Seis años antes..._**

Nos fuimos a casa. No a _nuestra_ casa.

Sakura quería a Tsunade. Sakura necesita a su madre.

 _Como que yo necesito a mi padre_.

Cada noche la abrazo. Cada noche le digo que lo siento. Cada noche lloramos.

No entiendo cómo puede ser tan perfecto. Cómo la vida y el amor y la gente pueden ser tan perfectos y hermosos.

Y entonces, no. Son tan feos.

La vida y el amor y la gente se vuelven feos.

 _Todo se convierte en agua_.

Esta noche es diferente. Esta noche es la primera en tres semanas que no llora. La abrazo de todos modos. Quiero alegrarme de que no esté llorando, pero me asusta. Sus lágrimas significan que siente algo. Incluso si ese algo es devastador, aún sigue siendo _algo_. No hay lágrimas esta noche.

La abrazo de todos modos. Le digo que lo siento de nuevo.

Nunca me dice que está bien.

Nunca me dice que no es mi culpa.

Nunca me dice que me perdona.

Sin embargo, me besa esta noche. Me besa y se quita la camisa. Me dice que le haga el amor. Le digo que no deberíamos. Le digo que supuestamente deberíamos esperar dos semanas más. Me besa, así dejaré de hablar.

Le devuelvo el beso

 _Sakura me ama de nuevo_.

Creo.

Me está besando como si me amara.

Soy amable con ella.

Voy lento.

Me toca la piel como si me amara.

No quiero hacerle daño.

Llora.

 _Por favor, no llores, Sakura_.

Me detengo.

Me dice que no lo haga.

Me dice que acabe.

 _Acabar_.

No me gusta esa palabra.

Como si esto fuera un trabajo.

La beso de nuevo.

 _Acabo_.

 ** _Sasuke,_**

Sakura me escribió una carta.

Lo siento.

No.

 ** _No puedo hacer esto. Duele mucho._**

No, no, no.

 ** _Mi madre me llevará de vuelta a Phoenix. Ambas nos_** **_quedaremos allí. Todo es demasiado complicado, incluso ahora entre_** **_ellos dos. Tú papá ya lo sabe._**

Itachi une familias.

Sasuke las destroza.

 ** _Intenté quedarme. Intenté amarte. Cada vez que te miro, lo veo._** **_Todo es él. Si me quedo, todo siempre será él. Lo sabes. Sé que lo_** **_entiendes. No debería culparte._**

Pero lo haces.

Lo siento tanto.

¿Dejaste de amarme con una carta, Sakura?

 ** _Con amor,_**

Lo siento. Todas las partes feas de ello. Está en mis poros. Mis venas. Mis recuerdos. Mi futuro.

Sakura.

La diferencia entre el lado feo y el lado hermoso del amor es que el hermoso es mucho más ligero. Te hace sentir como si flotaras. Te eleva. Te lleva.

Las partes hermosas del amor te mantienen por encima del mundo. Te sujetan tan fuertemente sobre todas las cosas malas, que simplemente miras hacia abajo a todo lo demás y piensas: _Vaya, me alegra tanto estar_ _aquí arriba_.

A veces, las partes hermosas del amor regresan a Phoenix.

Las partes feas de éste son demasiado pesadas para regresar a Phoenix. No pueden elevarte.

Te hacen

C

A

E

R.

Te sujetan.

Te _ahogan_.

Alzas la vista y piensas: _desearía estar ahí arriba_.

Pero no lo estás.

El amor feo te _convierte_.

Te _consume_.

Te hace _odiarlo todo_.

Te hace darte cuenta de que todas las partes hermosas ni siquiera valen la pena. Sin la belleza, nunca te arriesgarás a sentirte _así_.

Nunca te arriesgarás a sentir la _fealdad_.

Así que renuncias. Renuncias a todo. No quieres amar de nuevo, no importa cual tipo sea, porque ninguno será jamás digno de hacerte pasar por el amor feo de nuevo.

 _Nunca me dejaré amar a nadie más, Sakura._

 _Nunca._

* * *

Sigan leyendo es doble capitulo


	36. Chapter 36

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 35

—Última carga —dice Neji, recogiendo las dos cajas restantes.

Le entrego a Neji la llave de mi nuevo lugar. —Daré una vuelta más y nos encontraremos allí. —Le abro la puerta, y sale del apartamento.

Me quedo allí, mirando la puerta al otro lado del pasillo.

No lo he visto ni hablado con él desde la semana pasada.

Egoístamente, he estado esperando que apareciera y me diera una disculpa, pero de nuevo, ¿por qué se disculparía siquiera? Nunca me mintió. Nunca expresó las promesas que rompió.

Las únicas veces que no fue brutalmente honesto conmigo fueron en las que no habló. Las veces que me miraba y yo asumía que los sentimientos que veía en sus ojos eran más de lo que él podía expresar.

Ahora es evidente que lo más probable es que yo inventara esos sentimientos de su parte para que coincidieran con los míos. La emoción ocasional detrás de sus ojos cuando estábamos juntos fue obviamente producto de mi imaginación. Un producto de mi esperanza.

Exploro el apartamento una vez más para asegurarme de que empaqué todo. Cuando salgo y cierro con llave la puerta de Neji, mis movimientos caen bajo el mando de algo con lo que no estoy familiarizada.

No puedo decir si es valentía o desesperación, pero mi mano se vuelve un puño, y ese puño llama a su puerta.

Me digo a mí misma que si pasan diez segundos y la puerta no se abre, soy libre de escaparme hacia el ascensor.

Por desgracia, se abre después de siete.

Mis pensamientos comienzan a alborotarse con racionalidad mientras la puerta se abre más. Antes de que esta gane y yo huya, Naruto aparece en la puerta. Sus ojos cambian de complaciente a simpático cuando me ve parada ahí.

—Hinata —dice, coronando mi nombre con una sonrisa. Noto el desvío de su mirada hacia la habitación de Sasuke antes de que sus ojos regresen a los míos—. Déjame avisarle —dice.

Siento el ascenso de mi asentimiento, pero mi corazón está descendiendo, escalando por mi pecho, a través de mi estómago, y cayendo directamente al suelo.

—Hinata está en la puerta —oigo decir a Naruto. Inspecciono cada palabra, cada sílaba, en busca de una pista donde pueda encontrar una. Quiero saber si puso los ojos en blanco cuando dijo eso o si lo hizo esperanzado.

Si alguien sabe cómo se sentiría Sasuke conmigo frente a su puerta, ese sería Naruto. Desafortunadamente, la voz de Naruto no puede darme una idea de cómo se sentirá Sasuke sobre mi presencia.

Escucho pasos. Disecciono el sonido de estos mientras se acercan a la sala de estar. ¿Son pasos apresurados? ¿Indecisos? ¿Enfadados?

Cuando llega a la puerta, mis ojos caen primero sobre sus pies.

No obtengo nada de ellos. No hay pistas que me ayuden a encontrar la confianza que necesito tan desesperadamente en este momento.

Ya puedo saber que mis palabras saldrán roncas y débiles, pero me obligo a decirlas de todos modos. —Me voy —digo, aun mirando sus pies—. Sólo quería despedirme.

No hay una reacción inmediata por su parte, física _o_ verbal. Mis ojos finalmente hacen el valiente viaje hasta los suyos. Cuando veo la mirada estoica en su rostro, quiero retroceder, pero tengo miedo de tropezar con mi corazón.

No quiero que me vea caer.

El arrepentimiento por tomar la decisión de llamar a su puerta me consume con la brevedad de su respuesta.

—Adiós, Hinata.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy**_

 _ **¿Que les parecio?**_

 _ **Se que estan muy cortos pero pues ya son los ultimos y lo estoy haciendo largo el final de esta historia**_

 _ **Solo quedan 4 capitulos y el epilogo, les queria preguntar si quieren que haya maraton y los termine de subir este fin, o seguimos uno por semana**_

 _ **Que opinan comenten que les gustaria, la opcion que tenga mas votos sera la elegida**_

 _ **Tal vez en un rato o mañana estare subiendo dos historias nueva la que ya habia comentado y otra asi que esten al pendiente y denle mucho amor :3**_

 _ **Chicos recuerden que quiero que la historia llegue a 200 comentarios asi que comenten no sean malos**_

 _ **Para los que me comentaron preguntando si apareceria Sakura la respuesta es Si,no dire mas sobre que pasara con ella.**_

 _ **Para los que me preguntaron que tatuaje me habia hecho fue una rosa/flor con su tallo en el antebrazo, me lo hice junto con mis hermanas es lo que representa el tatauje mis hermanas.**_

 _ **Con respecto a lo que paso el capitulo anterior, alguna vez a ustedes les ha sucedido con una pareja que les digan por otro nombre? y como reaccionarian?**_

 _ **A mi no, aparte que pues no he tenido muchas relaciones**_

 _ **Bueno en fin, comenten mucho y contesten como van a querer que sean subidos los ultimos capitulo**_

 _ **Esten al pendiente de las nuevas historias**_

 _ **Los quiero y un abrazo a todos**_


	37. Chapter 37

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 36

 ** _En la actualidad..._**

Sus ojos finalmente encuentran el coraje para mirar los míos, pero trato de no verla. Cuando realmente la miro, es demasiado. Cada vez que estoy con ella, sus ojos, su boca, su voz y su sonrisa encuentran cada punto vulnerable en mí para romperlo. Para aprovecharlo. Para conquistarlo. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, tengo que luchar contra ello, así que trato de no verla con otra cosa que mis ojos esta vez.

Dice que está aquí para despedirse, pero no es por eso que está aquí, y lo sabe. Está aquí porque se enamoró de mí, aunque le dije que no lo hiciera. Está aquí porque todavía tiene la esperanza de que pueda amarla recíprocamente.

 _Quiero hacerlo, Hinata. Quiero amarte tanto que duele, maldición._

Ni siquiera reconozco mi propia voz cuando le digo adiós. La falta de emoción detrás de mis palabras podría ser malinterpretada como odio. Muy lejos de la apatía que estoy tratando de transmitir, y un grito aún más lejano de las ganas que tengo de rogarle que no se vaya.

Inmediatamente baja la mirada a sus pies. Puedo decir que mi respuesta acaba de matarla, pero le he dado suficientes falsas esperanzas.

Cada vez que le permitía entrar, la lastima mucho más que cuando tengo que apartarla.

Pero es difícil sentirse mal por ella, porque por mucho que esté dolida, no conoce el dolor. No lo conoce como yo. Lo mantengo vivo. Lo mantengo funcionando.

Lo mantengo creciendo cada vez que lo experimento.

Inhala y luego me mira con unos ojos un poco más rojos y brillantes.

—Te mereces mucho más de lo que te estás permitiendo tener. —Se levanta de puntillas y coloca las manos sobre mis hombros, luego presiona sus labios contra mi mejilla—. Adiós, Sasuke.

Se da la vuelta y camina hacia el ascensor, justo cuando Neji sale a su encuentro. La veo levantar una de sus manos para secarse las lágrimas.

La observo alejarse.

Cierro la puerta, esperando sentir el más mínimo murmullo de alivio por el hecho de que fui capaz de dejarla a ir. En cambio, me encuentro con la única sensación familiar que mi corazón es capaz de sentir: _el dolor_.

—Eres un maldito idiota —dice Naruto detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta, y está sentado en el brazo del sofá, mirándome—. ¿Por qué no vas tras ella ahora mismo?

 _Porque, Naruto, odio este sentimiento. Odio cada sentimiento que provoca_ _en mí, porque me llena de todas las cosas que he pasado evitando los_ _últimos seis años._

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —pregunto mientras me dirijo hacia mi habitación. Hago una pausa con el golpe en la puerta principal.

Expulso un suspiro de frustración antes de volverme hacia la puerta, no queriendo tener que rechazarla por segunda vez. Sin embargo, lo haré.

Incluso si tengo que dejarla con términos que la lastimarán aún más, tiene que aceptar el hecho de que todo ha terminado. Lo dejé ir demasiado lejos.

Mierda, nunca debería haber permitido que comenzaba incluso, con nosotros sabiendo que sería más que probable que terminara de esta manera.

Abro la puerta, pero aparece Neji en mi línea de visión en lugar de Hinata.

Quiero sentirme aliviado por el hecho de que está aquí en lugar de ella, pero la mirada furiosa en su rostro hace que sea imposible sentirme aliviado.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, su puño conecta con mi boca, y doy un traspiés hacia atrás, hacia el sofá. Naruto impide mi caída, y recupero el equilibrio antes de volverme hacia la puerta de nuevo.

—¿Qué demonios, Neji? —grita Neji. Me está frenando, suponiendo que quiero represalias.

No la quiero. Me lo merecía.

Neji intercambia miradas entre nosotros, asentándose finalmente en mí. Se lleva el puño al pecho y lo frota con la otra mano. —Todossabemos que debería haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo. —Agarra el pomo de la puerta y la cierra, desapareciendo de nuevo en el pasillo.

Me encojo de hombros, alejándome de las garras de Naruto, y llevo una mano a mis labios. Alejo los dedos y están teñidos de sangre.

—¿Y qué tal ahora? —dice Ian, esperanzado—. ¿Vas a ir tras ella ahora?

Lo fulmino con la mirada antes de volver hacia mi dormitorio.

Naruto se ríe a carcajadas. Es el tipo de risa que dice: _Eres un jodido_ _idiota_. Sólo que ya lo dijo, así que como que solo lo está repitiendo.

Me sigue a mi dormitorio.

Realmente no estoy de humor para esta conversación. Es bueno que sepa cómo mirar a la gente sin mirarla en realidad.

Tomo asiento en la cama, y entra a mi habitación, inclinándose contra la puerta. —Estoy cansado de esto, Sasuke. Han pasado seis jodidos años en los que te he visto caminar como un zombi por tu apartamento.

—No soy un zombi —digo rotundamente. —Los zombis no pueden volar.

Naruto voltea los ojos; obviamente no está de humor para bromas. Qué bueno, porque no estoy de humor para hacerlas.

Continúa mirándome, así que tomo el teléfono y me tumbo en la cama con el fin de fingir que no está aquí.

—Ha sido la primera cosa que te ha dado vida desde la noche en que te ahogaste en ese maldito lago.

 _Lo lastimaré. Si no sale en este mismo segundo, lo lastimaré, joder._

—Vete.

—No.

Lo miro. Lo _veo_. —Vete a la mierda, Naruto.

Camina a mi escritorio, saca la silla, y se sienta en ella. —Jódete, Sasuke —dice—, aún no he terminado.

—¡Vete!

—¡No!

Dejo de luchar contra él. Me levanto y salgo yo.

Me sigue. —Déjame hacerte una pregunta —dice, siguiéndome a la sala.

—¿Y luego te irás?

Asiente. —Y luego me iré.

—Está bien.

Me mira en silencio por unos momentos.

Espero pacientemente por su pregunta para que pueda salir antes de que lo lastime.

—¿Qué pasaría si alguien te dijera que pudiera borrar toda esa noche de tu memoria, pero al hacerlo, también tendrían que borrar cada cosa buena? Todos los momentos con Sakura. Cada palabra, cada beso, cada _te amo_. Cada momento que tuviste con tu hijo, por más breve que fuera. El primer momento que viste a Sakura sostenerlo. El primer momento en que tú lo sostuviste. La primera vez que lo escuchaste llorar o lo viste dormir. Todo eso. Borrado. Para siempre. Si alguien te dijera que pudiera deshacerse de las cosas feas, pero que también perderías todas las otras cosas… ¿lo harías?

Piensa que me está preguntando algo que nunca me he preguntado antes. ¿Cree que no me siento y me pregunto acerca de estas cosas todos los putos días de mi vida?

—No dijiste que tenía que responder a tu pregunta. Solo preguntaste si podías hacerla. Puedes irte ahora.

 _Soy la peor clase de persona._

— _No puedes_ responderla —dice—. No puedes decir que sí.

—Tampoco puedo decir que no —digo—. Felicidades, Naruto. Me dejaste perplejo. Adiós.

Empiezo a caminar de regreso a mi habitación, pero dice mi nombre otra vez. Me detengo, pongo las manos en mis caderas y dejo caer la cabeza. ¿Por qué no se detiene y ya? Han pasado seis malditos años.

Debería saber que esa noche me hizo quien soy ahora. Debería saber que no voy a cambiar.

—Si te hubiera preguntado eso hace unos meses, habrías dicho que sí antes de que la pregunta saliera de mi boca —dice—. Tu respuesta siempre ha sido que sí. Habrías dado cualquier cosa para no tener que volver a vivir esa noche.

Me doy la vuelta y se dirige hacia la puerta. La abre, luego hace una pausa y me enfrenta de nuevo. —Si estar con Hinata por unos pocos meses pudo hacer que el dolor fuera lo suficientemente soportable como para que pudieras responder con un _tal vez_ , imagina lo que toda una vida con ella podría hacer por ti.

Cierra la puerta.

Cierro los ojos.

Algo sucede. Algo dentro de mí. Es como si sus palabras hubieran creado una avalancha del glaciar que rodea mi corazón. Siento trozos de hielo endurecido desprenderse y caer al lado de todas las otras piezas que se han desprendido desde el momento en que conocí a Hinata.

Salgo del ascensor y camino hacia la silla vacía al lado de Cap. Ni siquiera reconoce mi presencia con contacto visual. Está mirando a través del vestíbulo hacia la salida.

—Acabas de dejarla ir —dice, ni siquiera intenta de ocultar la decepción en su voz.

No respondo.

Se apoya contra los brazos de la silla, reposicionándose a sí mismo.

—Algunas personas… se vuelven más sabias a medida que crecen. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de la gente apenas crece. —Se da vuelta para mirarme—. Tú eres una de las que sólo ha estado volviéndose viejas, porque eres tan estúpido como lo eras el día en que naciste.

Cap me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esto es lo que tenía que suceder. Me conoce de toda la vida; habiendo trabajado en el área de mantenimiento en los edificios de apartamentos de mi padre desde antes que yo naciera. Antes de eso, trabajó para mi abuelo haciendo lo mismo. Lo que garantiza que prácticamente sabe más sobre mí y mi familia que yo. —Tenía que pasar, Cap —digo, excusando el hecho de que dejé ir a la única chica que ha sido capaz de llegar a mí en más de seis años.

—Tenía que pasar, ¿eh? —refunfuña.

Por el tiempo que lo he conocido y por las muchas noches que he pasado aquí hablando con él, nunca me dio una opinión sobre las decisiones que he tomado. Sabe la vida que elegí después de Sakura. Me da consejos llenos de sabiduría aquí y allá, pero nunca su opinión.

Me escuchó ventilar sobre la situación con Hinata durante meses, y siempre se sentó en silencio, con la paciencia de escucharme, nunca dándome consejos. Eso es lo que me gusta de él.

Creo que todo está a punto de cambiar.

—Antes de que me des un sermón, Cap —digo, interrumpiéndole antes de que tenga la oportunidad de continuar—, sabes que estará mejor así. —Me doy vuelta y lo miro—. Sabe que lo estará.

Cap se ríe, asintiendo. —Eso es malditamente seguro.

Lo miro con incredulidad. _¿Acaba de estar de acuerdo conmigo?_

—¿Estás diciendo que tomé la decisión correcta?

Permanece en silencio por un segundo antes de soltar un suspiro. Su expresión se contorsiona como si sus pensamientos no fueran algo que quiera que compartir. Se relaja en su silla y se cruza de brazos. —Me dije que nunca me involucraría en tus problemas, muchacho, porque para que un hombre de consejos, pues lo mejor es saber de qué demonios está hablando. Y Dios sabe que en mis ochenta años nunca he pasado por nada como lo que has pasado. No sé nada acerca de cómo se sintió o lo que te hizo. Sólo pensar en esa noche hace que mi estómago duela, y sé que a ti también te duele. Y tu corazón. Y tus huesos. Y tu alma.

Cierro los ojos, deseando poder cerrar mis oídos en su lugar. No quiero escuchar esto.

—Ninguna de las personas en tu vida sabe lo que se siente ser tú. Ni yo. Ni tu padre. Ni esos amigos tuyos. Ni siquiera Hinata. Sólo hay una persona que siente lo que tú sientes. Sólo una persona a la que le duele como te duele. Sólo el padre de ese bebé que le echa de menos la misma forma que tú lo haces.

Mis ojos están cerrados herméticamente, y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para respetar el final de la conversación, pero está tomándome todo lo que tengo no levantarme e irme. No tiene derecho a meter a Sakura en esta conversación.

—Sasuke —dice en voz baja. Hay determinación en su voz, como si necesitara que me lo tome en serio. Siempre lo hago—. Tú crees que le quitaste a esa chica la posibilidad de ser feliz, y hasta que te enfrentes a ese pasado, nunca seguirás adelante. Vas a estar reviviendo ese día todos los días, hasta el día de tu muerte, a menos que vayas a ver por tus propios ojos que esté bien. Entonces tal vez verás que está bien que tú también seas feliz.

Me inclino hacia delante y paso las manos por mi cara, luego descanso los codos sobre las rodillas y bajo la mirada. Observo mientras una lágrima cae de mis ojos y cae en el suelo bajo mis pies. —¿Y qué pasa si ella no está bien? —susurro.

Cap se inclina hacia adelante y pone las manos entre sus rodillas.

Me doy vuelta y lo miro; por primera vez en los veinticuatro años que lo conozco, veo lágrimas en sus ojos. —Entonces no creo que algo cambie. Puedes seguir sintiéndote como que no te mereces una vida por arruinar la suya. Puedes seguir evitando todo lo que podría hacer que sientas de nuevo. —Se inclina hacia mí y baja la voz—. Sé que la idea de enfrentarte a tu pasado te aterroriza. Le aterroriza a todo hombre. Pero a veces no lo hacemos por nosotros mismos. Lo hacemos por la gente que amamos más que a nosotros mismos.

* * *

Sigan leyendo hoy es doble


	38. Chapter 38

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 37

—¡Sai! —grito—. ¡Alguien está en la puerta! —Tomo un paño decocina y seco mis manos.

—¡Ya voy! —dice él, pasando por la cocina. Hago un rápido inventario de la cocina para asegurarme de que no hay nada que mi madre pueda criticar. Los mostradores están limpios. Los pisos relucientes.

 _Ven, mamá._

—Espera aquí —dice Sai a quien sea que esté en la puerta.

 _¿Espera aquí?_

Sai no le diría eso a mi madre.

—Sakura —dice Sai desde la entrada de la cocina. Me giro para encararlo, e inmediatamente me tenso. La mirada en su rostro es una que rara vez logro ver. Está reservada para prepararme. Como cuando va a decirme algo que no quiero escuchar o algo que teme pueda lastimarme.

Mis pensamientos inmediatamente caen en mi madre, y me carcome la preocupación.

—Sai —susurro—. ¿Qué pasa? —Estoy agarrándome del mostrador a mi lado. Un familiar miedo que solía vivir y respirar dentro de mí me recorre, pero ahora es algo que me controla en pocas ocasiones.

Como ahora, cuando mi esposo teme decirme algo que no está seguro que quiera escuchar. —Alguien vino a verte —dice.

No conozco a nadie que pueda poner a Sai tan preocupado como lo está ahora. —¿Quién?

Camina lentamente hacia mí y acuna mi rostro en sus manos cuando llega a mi lado. Mira dentro de mis ojos como si tratara de prepararme para una caída. —Es Sasuke.

No me muevo.

No caigo, pero Sai me sostiene de todas maneras. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí y me acerca a su pecho.

—¿Por qué está aquí? —Mi voz tiembla.

Sai sacude la cabeza. —No lo sé. —Se aleja y baja la mirada hacia mí—. Puedo pedirle que se marche si eso quieres.

Inmediatamente niego con mi cabeza. No podría hacerle eso. No si viajó todo ese camino hasta Phoenix.

No después de casi siete años.

—¿Necesitas un par de minutos? Puedo llevarlo a la sala.

No merezco a este hombre. No sé qué haría sin él. Conoce mi historia con Sasuke. Sabe todo lo que pasamos. Me tomó un tiempo ser capaz de contarle la historia completa. La conoce toda, y aun está aquí, ofreciéndome invitar a nuestra casa al otro único hombre que he amado.

—Estoy bien —le digo, aunque no lo estoy. No sé si quiero ver a Sasuke. No tengo idea de porque está aquí—. ¿ _Tú_ estás bien?

Asiente. —Parece alterado. Creo que deberías hablar con él —Se inclina y me besa en la frente—. Está en el vestíbulo. Estaré en mi oficina si me necesitas.

Asiento, y luego lo beso. Lo beso con fuerza.

Se marcha y me quedo allí de pie, en silencio, mi corazón latiendo erráticamente dentro de mi pecho. Respiro profundo, pero eso no hace nada para calmarme. Paso las manos por mi camisa y camino hacia el vestíbulo.

La espalda de Sasuke está hacia mí, pero me escucha cuando doblo la esquina. Gira un poco la cabeza por encima de su hombro, como si tuviera miedo de volverse por completo y mirarme como yo lo estoy viendo.

Se gira con cuidado. Lentamente. De pronto, mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos.

Sé que han pasado seis años, pero en esos seis años, de alguna manera cambió por completo, pero sin cambiar del todo. Aún sigue siendo Sasuke, pero ahora es un hombre. Me hace preguntarme que es lo que él está viendo en mí, mirándome por primera vez desde el día que lo dejé.

—Hola —dice, acercándose con precaución. Su voz es diferente. Ya no es la voz de un adolescente.

—Hola.

Pierdo el contacto visual cuando sus ojos viajan alrededor del vestíbulo. Analiza mi casa. Una casa en donde nunca esperé verlo a él.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto. Quizás dos.

—Sakura, yo… —Me mira de nuevo—, no sé porque estoy aquí.

 _Yo sí._

Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Llegué a conocer esos ojos tan bien cuando estábamos juntos. Conocía todos sus pensamientos. Todas sus emociones. No era capaz de ocultar lo que sentía, porque podía sentir tanto. Siempre ha sentido demasiado.

Esta aquí porque necesita algo. No sé qué. ¿Quizás respuestas? ¿Un cierre? Me alegra que esperara hasta ahora para quererlo hacer, porque creo que finalmente estoy lista.

—Es bueno verte —digo.

Nuestras voces son débiles y tímidas. Es raro ver a alguien por primera vez bajo diferentes circunstancias desde que nos separamos.

Amé a este hombre. Lo amé con todo mi corazón y alma. Lo amé como amo a Sai.

También lo odié.

—Vamos —digo, señalando hacia la sala—. Hablemos.

Da dos pasos vacilantes hacia la sala. Me giro y le permito seguirme. Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá. No se acomoda. En su lugar, se siente en el borde del sofá y se inclina hacia adelante, descansando los codos en sus rodillas. Mira alrededor, escaneando mi casa una vez más. Mi vida.

—Eres muy valiente —digo. Me mira, esperando a que continúe—. He pensado en esto, Sasuke. En verte otra vez. Yo sólo… —Bajo la mirada—, simplemente no podía.

—¿Por qué no? —dice casi inmediatamente.

Hago contacto visual con él nuevamente. —Por la misma razón por la cual tu tampoco podías. No sabíamos qué decir.

Él sonríe, pero no es la sonrisa que solía amar de Sasuke. Esta es reservada, y me pregunto si yo soy la causante. Si yo soy la responsable de toda la tristeza en él. Hay tanta tristeza en él ahora.

Toma una foto de Sai y mía de la mesa. Sus ojos estudian la imagen en sus manos por un momento. —¿Lo amas? —pregunta, sin dejar de mirar la fotografía—. ¿Como me amaste? —No lo pregunta de una manera amarga o celosa. Lo pregunta de una manera curiosa.

—Sí —contesto—. Así de mucho.

Coloca la foto de regreso en la mesa, pero sigue mirándola.

—¿Cómo? —susurra—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Sus palabras traen lágrimas a mis ojos, porque sé exactamente lo que pregunta. Me hice esa pregunta a mí misma durante varios años, hasta que conocí a Sai. No creía ser siquiera _capaz_ de volver a amar de nuevo. No creía querer volver a amar a alguien otra vez. ¿Por qué alguien querría ponerse a sí mismo en una posición que traería de regreso el tipo de dolor que hace que una persona decida envidiar estar muerta?

—Quiero mostrarte algo, Sasuke.

Me levanto y extiendo la mano, buscando la suya. Él observa mi mano con cautela por un momento antes de tomarla. Sus dedos se deslizan entre los míos, y me da un apretón mientras se pone de pie.

Comienzo a hacer mi camino hacia el dormitorio, con él siguiéndome de cerca.

Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, y mis dedos hacen una pausa en la perilla. Mi corazón se siente pesado. Las emociones y todo por lo que hemos pasado están surgiendo, pero sé que tengo que permitir que salgan a la superficie si quiero ayudarlo. Abro la puerta y entro, tirando de Sasuke conmigo.

Tan pronto como estamos dentro de la habitación, siento sus dedos apretándose alrededor de los míos. —Sakura —susurra. Su voz es un ruego para que detenga esto. Lo siento intentando retroceder por la puerta, pero no se lo permito. Lo obligo a acercarse a la cuna conmigo.

Está de pie a mi lado, pero puedo sentir su lucha interna porque no quiere estar aquí ahora. Aprieta mi mano con tanta fuerza que puedo sentir el dolor en su corazón. Exhala una rápida respiración mientras baja la mirada hacia ella.

Veo el nudo en su garganta bajar cuando traga, luego toma otra pesada bocanada de aire.

Lo observo mientras su mano libre se acerca y agarra el borde de su cuna, aferrándose a ella con tanta fuerza como la mano que se envuelve alrededor de la mía. —¿Cómo se llama? —susurra.

—Hana.

Todo su cuerpo reacciona con mi respuesta. Sus hombros inmediatamente comienzan a temblar, e intenta controlar su respiración, pero nada puede detenerlo. Nada puede detener lo que está sintiendo, así que sólo permito que lo sienta. Retira su mano de la mía y cubre su boca para ocultar las rápidas inhalaciones que entran en sus pulmones. Se da la vuelta y sale apresuradamente de la habitación. Lo sigo con la misma rapidez, a tiempo para ver su espalda golpear la pared del pasillo justo frente al dormitorio. Se desliza hasta el suelo, y las lágrimas empiezan a caer con fuerza.

No intenta cubrirlas. Pasa las manos a través de su cabello, y apoya su cabeza contra la pared y levanta la mirada hacia mí. —Esa… —Señala hacia la cuna de Hana e intenta hablar, pero le toma varios intentos conseguir terminar la oración—, esa es su hermana —dice finalmente, dejando escapar una respiración inestable—. Sakura. Le diste una hermana.

Me siento en el suelo a su lado y envuelvo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acariciado su cabello con la otra mano. Presiona las palmas contra su frente y aprieta los ojos con fuerza, llorando en silencio.

—Sasuke —Ni siquiera intento disimular las lágrimas en mi voz—, mírame.

Apoya la cabeza contra la pared; no me mira a los ojos. —Lo siento, te culpé. Tú también lo perdiste. No supe cómo lidiar con eso en el pasado. Mis palabras lo rompen por completo, y soy consumida por la culpa, por permitir que seis años pasaran sin decirle esas palabras. Se inclina y envuelve sus brazos apretadamente a mí alrededor, jalándome contra él.

Le permito abrazarme.

Le permito sostenerme por un largo tiempo, hasta que todas las disculpas y el alivio son absorbidos y solo somos nosotros otra vez. Sin lágrimas.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que nunca pensé en lo que le hice. Pienso en ello todos los días. Pero tenía dieciocho y estaba devastada, y nada me importó después de esa noche.

Nada.

Sólo quería olvidar, pero cada mañana que me despertaba y no tenía a Itachi a mi lado, culpé a Sasuke. Lo culpé por salvarme, por no tener una razón para vivir. También sabía en mi corazón que Sasuke hizo lo que pudo. Sabía en mi corazón que nunca fue su culpa, pero en ese punto de mi vida, no era capaz de pensar de forma racional o siquiera perdonar. En ese punto de mi vida, estaba convencida de que no sería capaz de hacer nada más que sentir dolor.

Esos sentimientos no se desvanecieron durante más de tres años.

Hasta el día que conocí a Sai.

No sé a quién tiene Sasuke, pero la familiar lucha en sus ojos prueba que hay alguien. Solía ver esa misma lucha cada vez que me veía en el espejo, sin saber si podría amar de nuevo.

—¿La amas? —le pregunto. No necesito saber su nombre.

Estábamos más allá de eso ahora. Sé que él no está aquí porque aún me ame. Esta aquí porque no sabe amar con _todo_ lo que tiene.

Suspira y descansa la barbilla sobre mi coronilla. —Tengo miedo de no ser capaz de hacerlo.

Sasuke besa mi cabeza, y cierro mis ojos. Escucho el ladito de su corazón dentro de su pecho. Un corazón que asegura no ser capaz de saber cómo amar, pero en realidad, es un corazón que ama demasiado. Él amó tanto, y esa única noche todo nos fue arrebatado. Cambió nuestros mundos. Cambió su corazón.

—Solía llorar todo el tiempo —digo—. Todo el tiempo. En la ducha. En el auto. En mi cama. Cada vez que estaba sola lloraba. Durante los dos primeros años, mi vida era una constante tristeza, sin nada más. Ni siquiera con buenos momentos.

Siento sus brazos apretar su agarre alrededor de mí, silenciosamente diciéndome que lo sabe. Él sabe exactamente solo lo que hablo.

—Luego, cuando conocí a Sai, comencé a tener breves momentos en los que mi vida no era una completa tristeza en cada segundo del día. Pude ir a algún lugar con él en un auto, y noté que era la primera vez que estaba en un auto sin echarme a llorar. Las noches que pasábamos juntos eran las únicas noches en las que no lloraba hasta quedarme dormida. Por primera vez, esa impenetrable tristeza en la que me había convertido estaba siendo desmoronada por los breves y buenos momentos que pasaba con Sai.

Hago una pausa, necesitando un momento. No he tenido que pensar en esto por un largo tiempo, las emociones y sentimientos están demasiados frescos. Demasiado reales. Me alejo de Sasuke y me apoyo contra la pared, luego descanso la cabeza en su hombro. Él inclina su cabeza hasta recargarla con la mía y toma mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Después de un tiempo, comencé a notar que esos buenos momentos con Sai comenzaron a dominar más que toda la tristeza. La tristeza en mi vida se convirtió en buenos _momentos_ , y mi felicidad con Sai se convirtió en mi _vida_.

Lo siento exhalar, y sé que sabe sobre lo que estoy hablando. Sé que lo que sea que ella signifique, él tiene esos buenos momentos a su lado.

—Durante los nueve meses que estuve embarazada de Hana, estuve asustada de no poder ser capaz de llorar de felicidad cuando la viera.

Justo después de que naciera, me la entregaron, justo como lo hicieron cuando nació Itachi. Hana se parecía a él, Sasuke. Era _como_ él. La miré fijamente, sosteniéndola en mis brazos, y las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Pero era lágrimas buenas, y comprendí en ese momento que eran las primeras lágrimas de felicidad que lloraba desde el día que sostuve a Itachi en mis brazos.

Me seco los ojos y dejo ir su mano, luego levanto mi cabeza de su hombro. —También te mereces eso—digo—. Mereces sentir eso nuevamente.

Asiente. —Quiero amarla tanto, Sasuke —dice, respirando las palabras como si las hubiera retenido por una eternidad—. Quiero tener eso con ella. Pero me asusta que la tristeza nunca desaparezca.

—El dolor no se irá jamás, Sasuke. Nunca. Pero si te permites amarla, solo lo sentirás algunas veces, en lugar de permitirle que te consuma toda tu vida.

Envuelve su brazo alrededor del mío y tira de mi frente contra sus labios. Me besa, largo y fuerte, antes de apartarse. Asiente, haciéndome saber que entiende lo que trato de explicarle.

—Lo superarás, Sasuke —digo, repitiendo las mismas palabras que él usó para reconfortarme—. Vas a superarlo.

Se ríe, y puedo sentir algo de su pesadez desvanecerse.

—¿Sabes que es lo que más temía de esta noche? —pregunta—. Tenía miedo de que cuando llegara aquí, estuvieras igual que yo —Se echa el pelo hacia atrás y sonríe—. Me alegra que no sea así. Me hace sentir bien verte feliz.

Tira de mí hacia él y me abraza con fuerza. —Gracias, Sakura — susurra. Me besa suavemente en la mejilla antes de liberarme y ponerse de pie—. Probablemente debería irme ahora. Tengo un millón de cosas que decirle.

Camina por el pasillo hacia la sala, luego se vuelve hacia mí por última vez. Ya no veo todas esas partes tristes en él. Ahora solo veo paz cuando me encuentro con sus ojos.

—¿Sakura? —Hace una pausa, observándome silenciosamente por un momento. Una pacífica sonrisa se forma lentamente en su rostro—. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Desaparece en el pasillo, y me quedo en el suelo hasta que escucho la puerta principal cerrarse detrás de él.

 _Yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Sasuke._

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aqui los capitulos de hoy**_

 _ **¿Que les parecieron?**_

 _ **Sasuke como se pudo leer, ya cerro un ciclo ya encontro la paz ahora que creen que pase**_

 _ **Muchos comentaron que preferian el maraton asi que asi quedo hoy subi dos capitulos y mañana ya los ultimos.**_

 _ **No se los pude subir este fin de semana porque tuve muuchas cosas que hacer, pero aqui estan.**_

 _ **Faltan 10 comentarios para los 200 asi que sigan comentando.**_

 _ **Me da tristeza saber que ya mañana termina esta historia, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, ya estoy trabajando en las proximas historias asi que esten al pendiente, tal vez publique hoy o mañana el primer capitulo de una de ellas.**_

 _ **Vi que alguien pregunto si esta historia estaba basada en un libro y la respuesta es si el libro se llama igual al fic y es de la autora Collen Hoover el libro esta en ingles pero pues pueden buscarlo en pdf traducido al español.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas las persona que comentaron en los capitulos anteriores, perdon por ya no contestarles a cada uno pero ando apresurada pero si los leo.**_

 _ **Bueno pues hasta mañana nos volvemos a leer.**_

 _ **Comenten mucho porfavor**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos a todos**_


	39. Chapter 39

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 38

Cierro la puerta de mi auto y camino a las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso de mi complejo de apartamentos. Me siento aliviada de no tener que volver a usar el ascensor, pero eso no evita extrañar a Cap un poco, incluso si sus consejos no tuvieran un montón de sentido para mí la mayor parte del tiempo. Fue agradable simplemente tenerlo ahí para entretenerme. Me he mantenido ocupada con el trabajo y la escuela, intentando mantenerme concentrada, pero ha sido duro.

He estado en mi nuevo apartamento por dos semanas, y aunque me gustaría estar sola, nunca lo estoy. Cada vez que entro por mi puerta, Sasuke sigue estando en todas partes. Todavía está en todo, y sigo esperando hasta que no lo esté. Sigo esperando por el día en que duela menos. Cuando no lo extrañe tanto.

Diría que mi corazón está roto, pero no lo está. No creo que lo esté. En realidad, no lo sé, porque mi corazón no ha estado en mi pecho desde que lo dejé en frente de su apartamento el día en que le dije adiós.

Me digo que hay que vivir un día a la vez, pero es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sobre todo cuando los días se convierten en noches, y tengo que estar en mi cama sola, escuchando el silencio.

El silencio nunca fue tan fuerte hasta que le dije a Sasuke adiós.

Ya estoy temiendo abrir la puerta de mi apartamento, y ni siquiera estoy a mitad de la escalera todavía. Ya puedo decir que esta noche no va a ser diferente de todas las otras noches desde Sasuke. Llego a la cima de las escaleras y giro a la izquierda hacia mi apartamento, pero mis pies dejan de funcionar

Mis piernas dejan de funcionar.

Puedo sentir los latidos de un corazón en algún lugar de mi pecho de nuevo por primera vez en dos semanas.

—¿Sasuke?

No se mueve. Está sentado en el suelo delante de mi apartamento, apoyado contra la puerta. Camino lentamente hacia él, sin saber qué hacer con su aparición. No está en su uniforme. Está vestido de manera informal, y la barba en su cara demuestra que no ha trabajado por unos pocos días. También hay lo que parece un hematoma reciente bajo su ojo derecho. Tengo miedo de despertarlo, porque si es tan beligerante como lo fue la primera vez que lo conocí, no quiero tratar con él. Pero una vez más, no hay forma de que pueda conseguir pasar a su alrededor y al interior de mi apartamento sin despertarlo.

Levanto la mirada e inhalo una respiración profunda, sin saber qué hacer. Me temo que si lo despierto, voy a ceder. Lo dejaré entrar, y le voy a dar eso por lo que está aquí, que definitivamente no es la parte de mí que quiero darle.

—Hinata —dice. Lo miro, y está despierto, se empuja hacia arriba, mirándome nerviosamente. Doy un paso atrás una vez que está de pie, porque he olvidado lo alto que es. Lo mucho que él se convierte en mi todo cuando está en frente de mí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? —pregunto.

Mira el teléfono celular en su mano. —Seis horas. —Me mira—. Tengo que usar el baño bastante urgente.

Me dan ganas de reír, pero no puedo recordar cómo.

Me dirijo a mi puerta, y sale del camino para que abra.

Mi mano temblorosa empuja la puerta de mi apartamento abierta, y camino adentro, luego señalo el pasillo. —A la derecha.

No lo miro mientras camina en esa dirección. Espero hasta que se cierra la puerta del baño, y caigo en el sofá y entierro mi cara entre mis manos.

Odio que esté aquí. Odio que lo dejara entrar sin dudas. Odio que en cuanto salga del baño, voy a tener que hacer que se vaya. Pero no puedo hacerme esto a mí misma nunca más.

Todavía estoy tratando de recomponerme cuando la puerta del baño se abre y vuelve a entrar en la sala de estar. Levanto la vista y no puedo mirar a otro lado.

Algo es diferente.

 _Él_ es diferente.

La sonrisa en su rostro… la tranquilidad de sus ojos... la forma en que se comporta como si estuviera flotando.

Sólo han pasado dos semanas, pero se ve tan diferente.

Se sienta en el sofá y ni siquiera se molesta en poner espacio entre nosotros. Se sienta a mi lado y se inclina hacia mí, así que cierro los ojos y espero a cualquier palabra que esté a punto de decir que me vaya a lastimar de nuevo. Eso es todo lo que él sabe hacer.

—Hinata —susurra. —Te _echo_ de menos.

 _Guau._

Absolutamente no esperaba oír esas cuatro palabras, pero simplemente se convirtieron en mis nuevas palabras favoritas.

 _Te, echo, de_ y _menos_.

—Dilo de nuevo, Sasuke.

—Te echo de menos, Hinata —dice inmediatamente—. Tanto. Y no es la primera vez. Te he echado de menos todos los días que no hemos estado juntos desde el momento en que te conocí.

Envuelve su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y tira de mí hacia él.

Voy.

Caigo en su pecho y agarro su camisa, apretando los ojos cerrados cuando siento sus labios presionar contra mi coronilla.

—Mírame —dice en voz baja, tirando de mí en su regazo para enfrentarlo.

Lo hago. Lo miro. De hecho, realmente lo veo ahora. No hay guardia.

No hay pared invisible que me bloquee de aprender y explorar todo lo relacionado con él. Está permitiendo que lo vea esta vez, y es hermoso. Mucho más hermoso que antes. Lo que sea que ha cambiado, era enorme.

—Quiero decirte algo —dice—. Esto es tan difícil para mí de decir, porque eres la primera persona a la que siempre he querido decírselo.

Tengo miedo de moverme. Sus palabras son aterradoras, pero asiento.

—Tenía un hijo —dice en voz baja, mirando a nuestras manos entrelazadas. Esas tres palabras tienen más dolor que cualquieras otras tres palabras que he escuchado en mi vida.

Inhalo. Me mira con lágrimas en los ojos, pero me quedo en silencio, a pesar de que sus palabras apenas me quitaron el aliento.

—Murió hace seis años. —Su voz es suave y distante, pero sigue siendo su voz.

Puedo notar que decir que esas palabras son de las más difíciles que ha tenido que decir. Le duele tanto admitir esto. Quiero decirle que pare. Quiero decirle que no necesito escucharlo si le duele. Quiero envolver mis brazos a su alrededor y arrancar la tristeza de su alma con mis propias manos, pero en cambio, le dejo terminar.

Sasuke vuelve a mirar nuestros dedos entrelazados. —No estoy listo a hablarte acerca de él todavía. Tengo que hacerlo a mi propio ritmo.

Asiento y aprieto sus manos tranquilizadoramente.

—Sin embargo, voy a contarte sobre él. Lo prometo. También quiero contarte acerca de Sakura. Quiero que lo sepas todo acerca de mi pasado.

Ni siquiera sé si ha acabado, pero me inclino hacia delante y presiono mis labios a los suyos. Me tira en su contra con tanta fuerza y empuja hacia atrás contra mi boca con tanta fuerza que es como si me dijera que lo siente sin usar palabras.

—Hinata —susurra contra mi boca. Puedo sentirlo sonriendo—. Aún no he terminado.

Me levanta y me ajusta a su lado en el sofá. Su pulgar dibuja círculos en mi hombro mientras mira su regazo, formando cualquier palabra que necesita decirme.

—Nací y crecí en un pequeño suburbio en las afueras de San Francisco —dice, moviendo sus ojos de nuevo hasta encontrarse con los míos—. Soy hijo único. Realmente no tengo ninguna comida favorita, porque me gusta casi todo. Quise ser un piloto desde que puedo recordar. Mi madre murió de cáncer cuando tenía diecisiete años. Mi padre ha estado casado desde hace un año con una mujer que trabaja para él. Es bonita, y son felices juntos. Siempre como que he querido un perro, pero nunca he tenido uno...

Lo observo, hipnotizada. Observo sus ojos que deambulan por mi cara mientras habla. Mientras me dice todo sobre su infancia y su pasadoy cómo conoció a mi hermano y su relación con Naruto.

Su mano se encuentra la mía, y la cubre como si se estuviera convirtiendo en mi escudo. Mi armadura. —La noche que te conocí —dice finalmente—. ¿La noche que me encontraste en el pasillo? —Sus ojos se mueven hacia su regazo, incapaz de mantener contacto con los míos—. Mi hijo habría cumplido seis ese día.

Sé que dijo que quiere que lo escuche, pero en este momento, sólo necesito abrazarlo. Me inclino hacia delante y envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor, y se acuesta en el sofá, tirando de mí arriba suyo.

—Me tomó todo lo que tenía para tratar de convencerme de que no me estaba enamorando de ti, Hinata. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ti las cosas que yo sentía me aterrorizaban. Pasé seis años pensando que tenía control de mi vida y mi corazón y que nada me podría lastimar de nuevo. Pero cuando estábamos juntos, había momentos en que no me importaba si me hacía daño de nuevo, porque estar contigo casi se sentía como si valiera la pena cualquier dolor. Cada vez que me empezaba a sentir de esa manera, te empujaba más lejos por culpa y miedo. Me sentía como si no te mereciera. No merecía la felicidad en absoluto, porque se la había quitado a las dos únicas personas que jamás había amado.

Sus brazos se aprietan a mí alrededor cuando siente mis hombros temblando por las lágrimas encontrando su camino desde mis ojos. Sus labios encuentran mi coronilla e inhala una respiración constante mientras me besa, largo y duro.

—Lo siento por haberme tomado tanto tiempo —dice con una voz llena de remordimiento—. Pero nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por no darte por vencida conmigo. Viste algo en mí que te dio esperanza en nosotros, y a no renunciar a eso. ¿Y Hinata? Eso significa más para mí que cualquier otra cosa que alguien haya hecho.

Sus manos encuentran mis mejillas, y me levanta de su pecho para que pueda verme cara a cara. —Puede ser una pequeña pieza a la vez, peromi pasado es tuyo ahora. Todo. Cualquier cosa que quieras saber, quiero decírtela. Pero sólo si me prometes también puedo tener tu futuro.

Las lágrimas caen en cascada por mis mejillas y las seca, a pesar de que no necesito que lo haga. No me importa que yo esté llorando, porqueno son lágrimas de tristeza. En lo más mínimo.

Nos besamos durante tanto tiempo que mi boca comienza a doler tanto como mi corazón. Sin embargo, mi corazón no duele de dolor esta vez. Duele porque nunca se ha sentido así de lleno.

Trazo mis dedos por la cicatriz en su mandíbula, a sabiendas de que con el tiempo me dirá cómo la consiguió. También toco el área sensible al tacto debajo de sus ojos, aliviada de que por fin lo puedo hacer preguntas sin estar asustada de que se va a enojar.

—¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?

Se ríe y deja caer la cabeza contra el sofá. —Tuve que preguntarle a Neji tu dirección. Me la dio, pero tomó mucho convencerlo.

Inmediatamente me inclino hacia delante y suavemente beso su ojo.

—No puedo creer que te golpeó.

—No es la primera vez —admite—. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que va a ser la última. Creo que por fin está bien con nosotros estando juntos después de que acepté algunas de sus normas.

Esto me pone nerviosa. —¿Qué normas?

—Bueno, en primer lugar, no estoy autorizado a romper tu corazón —dice—. En segundo lugar, tampoco estoy autorizado a romper tu _maldito_ corazón. Y por último, no estoy autorizado a _jodidamente_ romper tu maldito corazón.

No puedo contener mi risa, porque eso suena exactamente como algo que Neji diría. Sasuke se ríe conmigo, y nos miramos el uno al otro por varios momentos de tranquilidad. Puedo ver todo en sus ojos ahora. Cada emoción.

—Sasuke —digo con una sonrisa—, me miras como si hubieses caído rendido ante mí.

Sacude la cabeza. —No _caí_ rendido ante ti, Hinata. _Volé._

Tira de mí hacia él y me da la única parte de sí mismo que nunca ha sido capaz de darme hasta ahora.

 _Su corazón._


	40. Chapter 40

**_Esta historia es una adaptacion del libro Ugly Love de Collen Hoover_**

 ** _Asi que la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

 ** _La historia no la escribo yo_**

* * *

Capitulo 39

Me detengo en la entrada de mi dormitorio y la observo dormir. Ella no lo sabe, pero hago esto cada mañana desde que está aquí conmigo. Ella es la que hace que comience mi día con buen pie.

La primera vez que hice esto fue la mañana después de que la conocí. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. La única cosa que recordaba era a ella. Me encontraba en el sofá, y ella acariciaba mi cabello, susurrando, diciéndome que me fuera a dormir. Cuando me desperté en el apartamento de Neji la mañana siguiente, no la podía sacar de mi cabeza. Pensé que había sido un sueño, hasta que vi su cartera en la sala de estar.

Eché un vistazo en su habitación sólo para ver si alguien se encontraba en el apartamento conmigo. Lo que sentí en el momento que puse mis ojos en ella fue algo que no sentí desde el momento que por primera vez puse mis ojos en Rachel.

Sentí como si flotaba. Su piel, su cabello, sus labios y la forma en que se veía como un ángel mientras me quedaba de pie allí y la observaba, trajeron de regreso muchos sentimientos que se habían convertido extraños para mí en los últimos seis años.

Había pasado tanto tiempo rehusándome a permitirme sentir nada por nadie.

No es que controlara los sentimientos que experimenté hacia Hinata ese día. No los pude haber controlado si hubiera querido.

Lo sé, porque lo intenté.

Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero en el segundo que ella abrió los ojos y me miró, lo supe. Iba a terminar matándome… o iba a ser la que finalmente me trajera de vuelta a la vida.

El único problema que tenía con eso era el hecho de que no _quería_ ser traído de vuelta a la vida. Me sentía cómodo. Protegerme de la posibilidad de experimentar lo que experimenté en el pasado era mi única prioridad. Sin embargo, hubo muchos momentos donde me olvidé de cuál se suponía que era mi única prioridad.

Cuando finalmente cedí y la besé, ese fue el punto en el cual todo cambió. Quería muchísimo más después de experimentar ese beso con ella. Quería su boca, su cuerpo y su mente, y la única razón que me detuvo fue que me sentí también queriendo su corazón. Sin embargo, era bueno mintiéndome a mí mismo. Convenciéndome que era lo suficientemente fuerte para tenerla físicamente y no de ninguna otra manera. No quería salir lastimado de nuevo, y con toda seguridad no quería lastimarla.

Sin embargo, lo hice de todos modos. La lastimé tanto. Más de una vez. Ahora planeo pasar toda una vida compensándoselo.

Camino hacia mi cama y me siento en el borde. Ella siente la cama moverse, y abre los ojos pero no por completo. Un atisbo de una sonrisa se muestra en sus labios antes de que coloque las sábanas sobre su cabeza y se dé la vuelta.

Oficialmente comenzamos a salir hace seis meses, y ese ha sido el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta que no es en absoluto una persona madrugadora. Me inclino hacia delante y beso el área de la sábana cubriendo su oreja.

—Despierta, dormilona —le susurro.

Ella se queja, así que levanto las sábanas y me deslizo detrás de ella, envolviéndome a su alrededor. Su quejido finalmente se convierte en un suave gemido.

—Hinata, tienes que levantarte. Tenemos que tomar un avión.

Eso llama su atención.

Se da la vuelta con cautela y quita las sábanas de nuestras cabezas.

—¿A qué demonios te refieres con que tenemos que tomar un _avión_?

Estoy sonriendo, intentando contener mi anticipación. —Levántate, vístete, vamos.

Me está mirando con recelo, lo cual tiene todo el sentido, considerando que ni siquiera son las cinco de la mañana todavía. —Sé que sabes lo raro que es para mí tener un día libre completo, así que será mejor que esto valga la pena.

Me río y le doy un beso rápido. —Todo eso depende de nuestra capacidad de ser puntual. —Me levanto y golpeo el colchón varias veces con las palmas de mis manos—. Así que levántate, levántate, levántate.

Se ríe y se quita las sábanas completamente. Se mueve hacia el borde de la cama, y la ayudo a incorporarse. —Es difícil permanecer irritada contigo cuando estás así de atolondrado, Sasuke.

Llegamos al vestíbulo, y Cap está esperando en el ascensor justo como se lo pedí. Tiene el jugo de Hinata en un vaso para llevar y nuestro desayuno. Me encanta la relación que ellos tienen. Estaba un poco preocupado de revelarle a Hinata que había conocido a Cap toda mi vida.

Cuando finalmente le dije, se irritó con los dos. Más que todo porque asumió que Cap me decía todo lo que ella le confesaba.

Le aseguré que Cap no haría eso.

 _Sé_ que no lo haría, porque Cap es una de las pocas personas en este mundo en las que confío.

Él sabía las cosas apropiadas para decirme sin parecer como si me estuviera regañando o dándome un consejo. Siempre decía lo suficiente para hacerme pensar largo y tendido sobre mi situación con Hinata.

Afortunadamente, es uno de las pocas personas que se hacen más sabio con la edad. Sabía lo que hacía con ambos todo el tiempo.

—Buenos días, Hinata —le dice, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Le tiende su brazo para que lo agarre, y ella mira de un lado a otro entre nosotros.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le pregunta a Cap mientras comienza a llevarla hacia la salida del vestíbulo.

Él sonríe. —El chico está a punto de llevarme en mi primer viaje en avión. Yo quería que vinieras también.

Ella le dice que no cree que esta sea su primera vez en un avión.

—Es cierto —le dice—. Sólo porque tengo el apodo no significa que alguna vez he estado en un avión real.

La mirada de agradecimiento que me da por encima de su hombro es suficiente para declarar este día como uno de mis favoritos, y ni siquiera ha amanecido todavía.

—¿Estás bien ahí atrás, Cap? —le digo por el auricular. Está sentado justo detrás de Hinata, mirando por la ventana. Me da una señal de aprobación con el pulgar arriba, pero no aparta los ojos de la ventana. El sol ni siquiera se ha asomado por las nubes todavía, y no hay mucho para ver en este punto. Sólo hemos estado en el avión diez minutos, pero estoy bastante seguro que está tan fascinado y encantado como esperaba que lo estuviera.

Regreso mi atención a los controles hasta que alcanzo la altitud óptima, y luego silencio los auriculares de Cap. Miro a Hinata, y ella me está mirando, observándome con una sonrisa de aprecio desplegada en sus labios.

—¿Quieres saber por qué estamos aquí? —pregunto.

Mira por encima de su hombro a Cap y luego de regreso a mí. — Porque él nunca ha hecho esto antes.

Niego con la cabeza, eligiendo el momento oportuno. —¿Recuerdas el día que regresábamos de la casa de tus padres después del Día de Acción de Gracias?

Asiente, pero sus ojos están curiosos ahora.

—Preguntaste como era experimentar el amanecer desde aquí arriba. No es algo que pueda ser descrito, Hinata. —Señalo su ventana—. Sólo tienes que experimentarlo por ti misma.

Inmediatamente se gira y mira por la ventana. Con las palmas de sus manos presionadas contra el cristal, y durante cinco minutos seguidos, no mueve un músculo. Lo observa todo el tiempo, y no sé cómo, pero me enamoro aún más de ella en ese momento.

Cuando el sol se ha asomado en las nubes y el avión está completamente lleno con la luz del día, finalmente se gira para mirarme. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, y no dice ni una palabra. Sólo extiende su mano en busca de la mía y la sostiene.

—Espera aquí —le digo—. Quiero ayudar a Cap a bajarse primero. Un conductor lo va a llevar de regreso al apartamento, porque tú y yo vamos a desayunar después de esto.

Se despide de Cap y espera pacientemente en el avión mientras ayudo a Cap a bajar las escaleras. Mete la mano en su bolsillo y me entrega las cajitas, luego me da una de sus sonrisas aprobadoras. Meto las cajitas en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me giro de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

—¡Oye, chico! —grita Cap, justo antes de subir al auto. Me detengo y me giro para mirarlo. Él mira el avión detrás de mí—. Gracias —dice, agitando la mano a lo largo del avión—. Por esto.

Asiento, pero desaparece en el interior del vehículo antes de que pueda darle las gracias también.

Subo de nuevo las escaleras y entro en el avión. Ella se está desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad, preparándose para salir del avión, pero me deslizo de nuevo en mi asiento.

Me sonríe cálidamente. —Eres increíble, Sasuke Uchiha. Y tengo que decir, que te ves endemoniadamente sexy volando un avión.

Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.

Me da un rápido beso en la boca y comienza a levantarse de su asiento.

La empujo de regreso. —No hemos terminado —digo, girándome y mirándola completamente. Tomo sus manos entre las mías y bajo la mirada hacia ellas, inhalando lentamente, preparándome para decir todo lo que se merece escuchar—. ¿Recuerdas ese día en que me preguntaste sobre ver el amanecer? —La miro a los ojos de nuevo—. Tengo que agradecerte por eso. Fue el primer momento en más de seis años que sentí que quería amar a alguien otra vez.

Deja salir un rápido suspiro con su sonrisa y muerde su labio inferior para intentar ocultarla. Levanto una mano hacia su rostro y saco su labio de debajo de su diente con la presión de mi dedo pulgar. —Te dije que no hicieras eso. Amo tu sonrisa casi tanto como te amo a ti.

Me inclino hacia delante para besarla otra vez, pero mantengo los ojos abiertos, de esa manera puedo asegurarme de que retiro la cajita negra primero. Cuando la tengo en mi mano, dejo de besarla y me alejo.

Sus ojos caen en la cajita e inmediatamente se abren como platos, moviéndose de un lado a otro entre la cajita y mi rostro. Lleva su mano hacia la boca, y cubre su jadeo.

—Sasuke—dice, sin dejar de lanzar miradas entre la cajita en mis manos y yo.

La interrumpo. —No es lo que piensas —digo, abriendo inmediatamente la cajita para revelar la llave—. No es _más o menos_ lo que piensas —añado con vacilación.

Sus ojos están abiertos como platos y esperanzados, y me siento aliviado por su reacción. Me doy cuenta por su sonrisa de que quiere esto. Saco la llave y giro su mano, luego la coloco en su palma. Ella mira fijamente la llave durante varios segundos y me mira de nuevo. —Hinata — digo, mirándola con esperanza—. ¿Te mudarías conmigo?

Mira la llave una vez más, luego dice dos palabras que traen de inmediato una sonrisa a mi rostro.

 _Demonios_ y _sí_.

Me inclino hacia delante y la beso. Nuestras piernas, brazos y bocas se convierten en dos piezas de un rompecabezas, encajando sin esfuerzo.

Termina en mi regazo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí en la cabina del avión.

Es estrecha y apretada.

Es perfecta.

—Sin embargo, no soy una buena cocinera —me advierte—. Y tú haces la colada muchísimo mejor que yo. Yo sólo tiro toda la ropa blanca y de color juntas. Y sabes que no soy muy amable en la mañana. —Está sosteniendo mi rostro, parloteando cada advertencia que puede, como si no supiera en lo que me estoy metiendo.

—Escucha, Hinata—digo—. _Quiero_ tu desastre. Quiero tu ropa en el piso de mi habitación. Quiero tu cepillo de dientes en mi baño. Quiero tus zapatos en mi armario. Quiero tus mediocres sobras de comida en mi nevera.

Se ríe ante eso.

—Ah, y casi lo olvido —digo, sacando la otra cajita de mi bolsillo. Levantándola entre nosotros y abriéndola, revelando el anillo—. También te quiero en mi futuro. Para siempre.

Su boca está abierta con asombro, y está mirando fijamente el anillo.

Está paralizada. Espero que no tenga dudas, porque yo no tengo ninguna en absoluto cuando se trata de querer pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Sé que sólo han pasado seis meses, pero cuando sabes, sabes.

Su silencio me pone nervioso, así que rápidamente remuevo el anillo y agarro su mano. —¿Romperías la regla número dos conmigo, Hinata? Porque realmente quiero casarme contigo.

Ni siquiera tiene que decir que sí. Sus lágrimas, su beso y su risa lo dicen por ella.

Se echa hacia atrás y me mira con tanto amor y aprecio que hace que mi pecho duela.

Ella es absolutamente hermosa. Su esperanza es hermosa. La sonrisa en su rostro es hermosa. Las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas son hermosas.

Su

 _amor_

 _es_

hermoso.

Exhala una respiración suave y se inclina lentamente, suavemente presionando sus labios con los míos. Su beso está lleno de ternura y afecto, y una promesa implícita de que es mía ahora.

Para siempre.

—Sasuke—susurra contra mi boca, provocando a mis labios con los suyos—. Nunca he hecho el amor en un avión antes.

Una sonrisa inmediatamente se forma en mis labios. Es como si de alguna manera se infiltró en mis pensamientos.

—Nunca le he hecho el amor a mi _prometida_ antes —digo en respuesta.

Sus manos lentamente se deslizan por mi cuello y por mi camisa, hasta que sus dedos encuentran el botón de mis vaqueros.

—Bueno, creo que necesito corregir eso —dice, terminando su oración con un beso.

Cuando su boca encuentra la mía otra vez, es como si cada pieza restante de mi armadura se desintegrara y cada trozo del hielo que rodea mi corazón se derritiera y evaporara.

Quienquiera que acuñó la frase, _Te amo a morir_ obviamente nunca experimentó el tipo de amor que Hinata y yo compartimos.

Si ese fuera el caso, la frase sería _Te amo a vivir._

Porque eso es exactamente lo que hizo Hinata.

Me amó de vuelta a la vida.

Fin.

* * *

Y hasta aqui el capitulo

Falta el epilogo que subire mañana pero pues esta historia ya acabo :(

Les gusto el final?

Mañana subire el epilogo y las nuevas historias asi que esten al pendiente.

Mañana es mi cumpleaños¡

Solo querian que supieran xD

Gracias a los que comentaron,nos leemos mañana.

Besos y abrazos a todos


End file.
